Green Adventures 2 point 5 phase 2
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: After Sonic seemingly died to save Mobius from the Xorda, chaos happened as Robo-Robotnik mk II unleashed his wrath upon Mobius. Now learn what Green did while Sonic was gone and some in depth looks at events that happened while Sonic was gone. Such as Dr. Quack's injury, Fiona's efforts, and the birth of Kneecaps, Mecha Robotnik and A.D.A.M.
1. Adventure 6

Adventure 6

A clash with an evil double?

It had been days since the Xorda invasion of planet Mobius, the people have barely recovered from the shock of such an intense series of events. Thankfully no one died when the invasion happened, except for the heroic hedgehog known as Sonic the Hedgehog. As far as everyone on Mobius knows, Sonic died by heroically inverting the effects of the Quantum Dial which destroyed the machine and Sonic seemingly died when it was destroyed. Now Green the Hedgehog, one of Sonic's old friends carries on and has been filling the empty spot Sonic left. But Green can only do so much, by his side he has his old friends Nicolas the Holo-lynx and Fiona Fox, together they will do their best to help the world especially since the evil Dr. Ivo Julian Kintobor Robotnik aka Robo-Robotnik mk II or Neo Dr. Eggman. No longer has his age old nemesis to stand in his way as he attempts to truly rule the world. When Robotnik Prime was alive, he had control over one fourth of the world due to the fact he invaded countries with little to no military or lands that were once part of the Overland, with Mega Central being the last remaining city of the Overland left untouched by the Neo Eggman Empire or the Eggman Empire.

Meanwhile Dr. Oliver Eggman was busy planning to make sure his hold on the outer territories of the Land of a Million Lights was secure, not much was known about the place except that it was located in Efrika in the far south. It was said to be inhabited by unusual Mobians and a lot of Mutates, but no one was sure. One day Green was piloting his biplane the Nimbus and as he flew it with his friend Fiona Fox as the co-pilot, a portal all of a sudden opened up out of nowhere and they ended up in another dimension.

"What the heck just happened?" Fiona said as she opened her eyes, after she closed them when they entered the portal.

Green took out Nicolas and used him to scan what just happened, Nicolas' readings showed that they were in another dimension or Zone. One which Green briefly paid a visit to long ago, "we're in the Anti-Mobius Zone." Nicolas said.

"Anti-Mobius?" Fiona said, she was puzzled when she heard Nicolas say that.

Green wasn't sure if Fiona knew about the existence of other Zones yet, so he began to calmly explain while Nicolas was trying to figure their exact location. "There's been theories for long times now, that alternate dimensions exist and are part of a thing called the Multiverse. Alternate dimensions are as real as you and me, a common term used for alternate dimensions is Zone because it's easier for people to say." Green said as he was shown the exact location they were flying over. "And we've entered one of my least favorite of the Zones I've paid a visit to in my days." Green said as he kept them above the clouds.

"I thought that Zone was the name used for a location where Rings appear? And how do did you end up in other dimensions?" Fiona asked.

"It is, which makes it confusing if you've explored a lot of places. As for how I've ended up in other dimensions…. That all started when my adopted uncles were traveling, we ended up in a portal to the Cosmic Interstate which is literally a dimensional interstate that can take you any and everywhere in the Multiverse. Plus Julian Robotnik was obsessed with trying to conquer pocket dimensions, most of these pocket dimensions fused with our world and formed places like the extra Zones of South Island and Neo South Island. While others such as the Void, are still out there." Green said as he was remembering his first time going on to the cosmic interstate.

Fiona was curious and said, "What was that adventure like?"

"Oh boy…that was quite a story, a bit weird to a point but quite a story." Green said as he was remembering what happened, Nicolas played a video recording of the events.

Year 3225, two weeks after Green's first adventure on Little Planet.

Green was enjoying time with his adopted uncles, Fang the Sniper, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear. The four were enjoying themselves, until a portal opened up out of nowhere. Coming out of the portal was Zang the Zone Cop counter part of Fang, he told Fang that there was trouble in a Zone and that he needed his help urgently. Green wanted to help his uncle again, but Fang insisted that Bean and Bark kept an eye on Green, however the little hedgehog charged at the portal Fang and Zang went into and ended up on a huge highway.

"Oh my goodness, what is this place." Green asked Nicolas.

Nicolas scanned the area and said, "It appears to be the Cosmic Interstate and/or Highway. It is a realm that connects all of the worlds of the Multiverse together." Nicolas explained, these were the days when he was just a handheld computer.

"I don't see where uncle Fang, or that Zang guy went to…we have to find them." Green said as he looked around the place, it was a beautiful sight but he didn't have any clue where he was.

"May I suggest looking at the signs for directions?" Nicolas suggested.

"Aha! That's a great idea." Green said as he read a sign, he then dashed off but he ended up going into a world that was a lot like Mobius, but it was different and Green could feel it.

He looked around and had a feeling like he was in a comical cartoon of some kind, he then saw a blue streak and knew it was Sonic. Without thinking he ran off towards the blue streak and sure enough it was Sonic, but not the Sonic he knew. This Sonic was at least ten years old, and he seemed to be in a hurry. "Hey little green man what's up, you run fast but who are you?" the older Sonic asked.

"I'm Green Hedgehog, I'm looking for my uncle Fang." Green said.

"Ah you look green, your name fits you. And I've never heard of anyone around here called Fang, but I bet he has a scary fang like this. Like Count Hedgehog!" the older Sonic said as he span around and all of a sudden was dressed like a Halloween vampire, he made a hiss sound before spinning around again. He then looked like his regular self.

"What the?! How'd you do that?" Green asked the older Sonic.

"Do what little guy? You mean the spin around, it's what I do sometimes in order to trick Robotnik. Or his dumb robo-goons Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts." The older Sonic claimed.

"Robotnik?" Green said.

"Yeah he's an evil scientist trying to rule Mobius, he tries at least every week. Usually on a weekend like Saturday, but I typically beat him in under twenty minutes. With Tails by my side, we can always take down that big mustache buffoon." The older Sonic explained.

"Oh…..who's this Tails?" Green asked.

"A little fox cub I found one day, he has two tails and we're going to Beanville to meet the jelly like people who live there called Beans." Sonic explained as he ran around for the fun of it.

"I have an uncle named Bean…" Green had the feeling that this older Sonic had never met him before today, he wondered if this world was an alternate version of the Mobius he was from, it had to be but he was curious on meeting jelly like people.

Green and the older Sonic went to Beanville only to meet Tails halfway there, who had a small orange like person from Beanville with him. Tails explained that Robotnik and his robots invaded Beanville and capturing the people, there were so many of the robots that they had to retreat. The name of the Bean that Tails rescued is Has Bean, he was eager to help Sonic and Tails rescue his town and the people.

Meanwhile at Robotnik Mountain, the secret lair of Dr. Robotnik.

Scratch and Grounder were listening to Dr. Robotnik talking about his latest evil plan, Coconuts and many other robots were busy rounding up the people of Beanville. "Witness my evil dream to rid Mobius of music and run forever!" Dr. Robotnik said to his two lackeys who were listening for a change, Dr. Robotnik pointed to his latest creation "my latest creation the Mean Bean-Steaming Machine! Will not only dispose of those fun-loving jolly beans of Beanville." He said as he pointed towards a group of Beans who were smiling and being jolly, they were riding on a conveyer built on the Mean Bean Machine. And when they one by one entered one of the areas of the machine, it transformed them into evil robots and Dr. Robotnik said as he continued his sentence "but turn them into robot slaves to serve my evil purposes." Dr. Robotnik said as he grinned evilly as Beans were being turned into evil robots. "Robots. Bring me those beans!" Dr. Robotnik ordered Scratch and Grounder they took off, and went to Beanville while Dr. Robotnik laughed evilly as the Beans were being captured four by four on average.

Back in Beanville, Sonic, Tails and Green were rescuing Beans until they had a run in with Arms one of the robots that Dr. Robotnik sent to gather up the Beans. "Beans, beans let me give you a hand or two. I've to prepare Dr. Robotnik a beautiful bean feast. Come to Arms my beauties." Arms said sinisterly as he was gathering up Beans and transporting them to the Mean Bean Machine.

"Not on your life Arms, you've got a few twists but you're going down." Sonic said as he began to fight Arms, Green and Has Bean were gathering the Beans together to safety.

"If we gather the Beans together, they'll turn into Clear Beans and we'll be able to help smash up the robots." Has Bean explained to Green as they gathered up the beans together into large groups, the beans then threw themselves at Arms and smashed him up! After Sonic tied up the robots arms.

"That's no fair…." Arms said as he was dizzy from getting beat up, then a larger robot appeared who was purple.

The robot said, "Arms us always too wrapped up in himself to do anything useful. I'm a bright spark though and I reckon I know how to beat you." The robot said.

"Give it a rest Frankly, you're a halfwit like all of Robotnik's other robots." Sonic said as he went into a Sonic spin, however Frankly the robot shook it off and began turning beans into Clear Beans. He then threw them towards Green and Has Bean, but the two dodged the attack, they began saving more beans quickly, Yellow Beans, Blue Beans, Purple Beans, Red Beans and Green Beans alike all helped out. They were then able to form enough Clear Beans to smash up Frankly, they threw themselves and when Frankly was busted up the spark plugs on the sides of his head shot out and his robotic tongue hang out and he was down for the count.

Sonic, Tails, Green and Has Bean learned from scans that Nicolas did. That the robots were using machines to send the beans of Beanville to the evil Mean Bean Machine, thanks to the fact it was easy to hack into the machines Arms and Frankly were using. They began to use the machines, to help get all of the people of Beanville to safety, they followed the road that led to Robotnik Mountain where the teleportation machines were coming from.

As they traveled they encountered a green and yellow robot named Humpty, "Gracious! You're here already. I'm shell shocked!" Humpy learned about Sonic, Tails, Green and Has Bean's plans because Arms sent out a message to warn the other robots. "But please eggscuse me if I scramble your chances of seeing Dr. R." Humpty said as he was gathering up beans, he planned to fire Clear Beans at the machines that were commandeered by Sonic and Green. But try as he might, Humpty was no match and soon the Clear Beans let themselves get shot out of cannons to smash up the machine Humpty was using, and three of them landed on top of his robotic head and smashed it in comically, his machine blew up but he was alright.

"This place seems like a living cartoon." Green said as he and Sonic moved on piloting their machines, next they ran into Coconuts.

"I'm Coconuts and I'm Dr. Robotnik's favorite robot." Coconuts claimed.

"Why are you his favorite robot?" Green asked.

Coconuts' scratched his head a few times while processing an answer, he then said "because I'm going to finish you in a flash." The robotic monkey said as the light on his head flashed. He was doing a good job of capturing beans and firing a few Clear Beans, but as Sonic and Green got the better of him the robot's light flashed red with anger and he waved a fist while yelling at them to stop. But ultimately Coconuts was defeated, and he was shocked as his machine was destroyed.

Green moved on feeling confident, he then encountered another robot that was named Davy Sprocket, who was kneeling on one robotic leg while scouting out the area. "A squirt like you has been reuniting too many Beans." Davy Sprocket said as he was looking around the area before returning his attention to Green. "I reckon I'll have to pioneer some new techniques." Davy Sprocket said as he was quickly gathering up beans, he was very fast and was getting overconfident. He laughed and claimed Green couldn't beat him alone, but when he had his guard down Green fired a wave of Clear Beans and one of them crashed into Davy Sprocket's chest and the force of the impact sent the robotic pieces of the robot's face flying out.

Green felt confident as he moved on along with Has Bean who took the lead, they then encountered a purple robot on wheels with a pig like snout called Skweel. Skweel said while rolling back and forth with a sinister and evil look on his face, "I've got more sizzle than a rasher if bacon. I'm hungry and it ain't meals on wheels I'm after it's you." Skweel said to Has Bean which frightened the little guy. Green was ready to defend him though, it took a while but a lot of Clear Beans were formed and they smashed up Skweel's tired and then him.

The heroes then moved on, and encountered another robot named Dynamight that looked like a dynamite stick with a fuse back lever sticking out of his head. He had a pair of shoes on, he jumped up and down with excitement as he said with an evil smile, "Well blow me away! As if Dr. R hasn't had enough stick already. Here I am to provide a fireworks display." He said, as he starter gathering up beans, he was able to form Clear Beans and fire them at Green and Has Bean. He was getting overconfident though, and he got hit on his stick by a few Clear Beans, and when he lease expected it one hit his stick hard enough and Dynamight blew up into pieces.

As they continued they met up with Sonic and Tails again, and they met another robot. "I'm Grounder." The robot said to Green and Has Bean, "but you can call me SAM because I'm like a Surface to Air Missile." He then looked at Has Bean and said, "and I'm gonna have you for launch" he said, as he gathered up tons of beans and used them to make Clear Beans, Grounder was being serious this time. But acting as serious as he was, he was still a dimwit robot and he got hit with tons of Clear Beans and his machine he piloted was destroyed. "I'll never hear the end of this from Scratch now…" he said as he weakly rolled away.

Then the group encountered a sand colored robot named Spike, he then said to Has Bean. "C'mon squirt, let's see what you're made of. Forget those rivet-brains you've seen. I'm Spike and I'm gonna stick it to ya!" he shouted as he began to fight, Spike was very dangerous and it took teamwork to stop him. Sonic and Tails would distract him while Green and Has Beans formed Clear Beans and fired them at his machine and busted him up.

As the heroes moved on they encountered one of the strongest of Robotnik's robots, this one was named Sir Ffuzzy-Logik. The robot was designed to resemble a tall knight with fur around his collarbone area, the robot spoke in a formal manner saying "Milord us troubled by thy success. Sire. But thou art destined to proceed no further. Prepare to duel Lord Robotnik's champion." He said as he fired a blast from his triton, this robot was serious and dangerous. His glowing yellow eyes made him look menacing, fighting him was tricky, he captured tons of beans and often fired Clear Beans but ultimately he was overwhelmed by the numbers of Clear Beans and he was knocked offline.

Then after that the heroes moved on, they were getting closer to Robotnik Mountain, they then encountered a tall humanoid dragon like robot named Dragon Breath who had shoulder armor on. He said to them, "Old Ffuzzy-Fface got tied in knots, huh?" Dragon Breath asked.

"You bet, we beat him fast, along with all of those other robo-dorks he sent." Sonic said.

Dragon Breath snorted and then said, "I guess that's why the Doc's sending the boys around. So long suckers!" Dragon Breath said as he went in, it took a lot of hard work to ultimately destroy the machine Dragon Breath was using and to take him down.

The heroes moved on to the last line of defense outside of the doors, it was none other than Scratch a chicken like robot. "You've bean scratching around here too long, worm-bait. Time to cross the road and head home pals. I'm winning this one by fair means or fowl." He said as he started to use a powerful machine to help him in the fight, thanks to the machine Scratch was pretty tough to take down, but ultimately the robot was defeated and he was shocked that he was defeated, he and Grounder limped back into the base just moments before Sonic, Tails, Green and Has Bean came in to save the Beans that were turned into robots. Then they would destroy the Mean Bean Machine itself, as they entered they saw Dr. Robotnik fly in on his Egg-O-Matic, he then shouted at Scratch and Grounder. "You dopey duncebots! Can't you do anything right? Now I'll have to do my own dirty work and blend those beans." Dr. Robotnik said in anger as he began to gather up the beans the same way his robots did.

"Not if we have anything to say about it Robotnik!" Sonic yelled as he charged in, quickly the heroes overwhelmed Robotnik and freed all of the beans they then smashed up the Mean Bean Machine, completely destroying it. The freed beans jumped up and down with excitement, and as the robots were in pieces Dr. Robotnik escaped from his fortress in his Egg-O-Matic.

And so the day was saved thanks to Sonic, Tails, Green and Has Bean and Beanville was restored to normal. Green found this world to be very cartoony but good, as night fell Zang, Fang, Bean and Bark arrived in the Zone and found Green, Green said goodbye to the older Sonic, his friend Tails and the people of Beanville. "I'm glad I was able to be part of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, in this world." Green said as he left.

"This Zone is known as the AOSTH Zone, because it heavily focuses on the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog." Zang said as he took the friends and family back to their home.

"Sorry for that bit of trouble Zang." Fang said after he returned along with Bean, Bark and Green as well as Nicolas.

"Don't mention it, stuff happens." Zang said as he left.

"Sorry about that trouble Fang, I just wanted to be of help again." Green said.

"Believe me, I'm glad you met a Sonic from another Zone and were safe with him." Fang said.

"What's a Zone exactly?" Green asked.

"Well it may be hard for you to understand now because you're little, but a Zone is a short term used to describe an alternate dimension. You see there are many plains of reality, and these dimensions are part of many universes and timelines. And the universes are part of a large gathering of universes and dimensions connected by the Cosmic Interstate known as the Multiverse, Zang is actually a version of me from an alternate dimension." Fang explained best he could, he wasn't sure if the young Green could understand or not.

"So he's another you?" Green asked.

"Exactly." Fang answered, "Now it's off to bed for you little guy." Fang said as he took Green to bed.

"Uncle Fang, is there another me in another dimension?" Green asked.

"More than likely, but you're special because you are you and nobody else." Fang said as he tucked his nephew into bed.

And so the video ended, Fiona was surprised about the adventure Green and Nicolas had so long ago in another dimension that was like a living cartoon. As they traveled they found the Great Forest, Green heard about the other Dr. Robotnik who lived here and that he was nothing like Robotnik Prime. He flew the Nimbus down and was kindly greeted by SWEEP Bots who made up the army of peace cleaning robots, when Green and Fiona asked where Anti-Dr. Robotnik was they informed him that he was captured by the Anti-Freedom Fighters. Green knew that he needed to rescue the doc, he told Fiona to stay with the biplane while he took off, to rescue the doctor. Green dashed off quickly before Fiona could say anything else, he knew that Anti-Mobius was pretty much like Mobius Prime in many ways. So he was able to find and locate Mobotropolis, which was in bad shape because the SWEEP Bots were destroyed violently by the Anti-Freedom Fighters. Green was sneaky as he looked around, he remembered that Sonic Prime mentioned that Evil Sonic had his hideout in an old arcade, and he was correct when he suspected that was where the Anti-Freedom Fighters and Anti-Robotnik were located. When he went in he saw that Anti-Robotnik was tied to a chair, Evil Sonic and his gang had been torturing Anti-Robotnik for some time now. For a long while he was their prisoner and since he wasn't being fed properly he lost his weight and his face was injured badly, Green knew he had to rescue the doc but he'd have to take out at least Evil Sonic first.

"Come on old man when will, you be broken for good!" Evil Sonic shouted as he punched Anti-Robotnik's face.

"Never you bad mannered hedgehog, the people of Anti-Mobius look up to me." He sadly said.

"Yeah and you'll be history soon enough." Evil Sonic said, but before he could punch the doctor again he was surprisingly punched in the face and in a green flash the doc was gone. "What the heck was that?!" Evil Sally shouted.

"It ran like the good Sonic." Evil Rotor said.

"Well I'll grind him into dirt whoever he is." Evil Sonic said as he dashed off, but as Green had anticipated Evil Sonic came after him. So he tasked Nicolas with making sure the doc got safely back to his tower, he didn't know why the doc wasn't in Mobotropolis anymore but he assumed that something bad was going on. "Who the heck are you?" Evil Sonic said as he stopped in front of Green, Green was wearing a leather jacket he found on the ground that was most likely thrown away by Evil Sonic.

"My name is Green the Hedgehog, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog's closest friend that can keep up with him. I saw the evil you did to the kind Anti-Dr. Robotnik, and you will pay for what you have done." Green said to Evil Sonic.

"I remember you, you and your Zone Cop were here once. He had a cheap shot at me with his stuff, but you're pathetic and without him you're going down." Evil Sonic said as he was ready to charge at Green.

"Say what you want Evil Sonic, but you don't know what I've been through." Green said as he dodged Evil Sonic's charge, he then used a Sonic Spin against the evil hedgehog and his sharp quills jabbed Evil Sonic's rump humorously.

"Yeow! You little punk!" Evil Sonic shouted.

Green saw his enemy using a Homing Attack, so he did the same in order to cancel each other's attacks. He then said, "You know Evil Sonic. I've heard a great deal about you, why don't you like peace? And can't you just be nice?" Green asked.

"You mean be a weak willed wimp like that Prime Zone version of me?! I don't think so punk!" Evil Sonic said as he punched Green in the gut, Green recovered though and paid back the punch with a swift kick up Evil Sonic's chin sending him flying.

"That's not a good enough reason for me, you are like Sonic yet you're not. So logically there's a more serious reason or series of reasons behind your actions." Green said, but when he said that it made Evil Sonic think of his father whom he hated with a passion.

"Shut up!" he shouted, as he attempted to kick Green but Green dodged the kicks.

"To much anger, you lose control of the fight when that happens." Green said as he punched Evil Sonic in the face three times quickly. "Can't we simply talk this over like civilized individuals? I really hate it when violence is used to settle something." Green said to Evil Sonic.

"Why do you talk like him? Just shut up and fight!" Evil Sonic said as he was destructively ripping up the ground and nearby plants with his Spin Dash move.

"Talk like who?" Green asked as he dodged the attacks. (I got him to talk, if only he could reveal more to me.) Green thought to himself.

"You want to know who?! I'll tell you who! You talk just like my father, and I hate my old man! His peace was all so precious to him. I was glad to yank it away from him before he bit the dust, served him right for not giving me the time for respect I need!" Evil Sonic yelled out.

"I hate to end things fast," Green said as he did a series of Homing Attacks and finally kicked Evil Sonic's butt and sent him flying face first into the first. "But I have to go, see you around." Green said as he ran off.

"Get back here and fight me you coward!" Evil Sonic shouted as Green ran far out of sight.

Soon Green made it back to Anti-Dr. Robotnik's tower, he learned from Fiona that Nicolas and several medical robots were busy taking care of Anti-Robotnik. They waited for days until the doctor was healed up, when they went to meet him he looked completely different from the man who was saved. He was tall, lean, had his mustache for sure, but his face looked more like that of a thin Dr. Oliver Eggman. The doctor explained that the damage done to his face was so bad that he needed to have a complete facial reconstruction surgery that his robots and Nicolas performed, his head wasn't pointed liked before now. After Green explained what had happened and why he, Fiona and Nicolas were on Anti-Mobius, Anti-Dr. Robotnik understood and he used his experimental Globe Posts to open up a portal back to Mobius Prime. He explained that the reason he created them was so he could search all of reality for cures to things that can't be found on his world, he also explained that for over a month now he was the prisoner of the Evil Freedom Fighters of his world. Which is why he was captured, he mentioned that they were starting to get worse but Green assured the kind doctor he'd be willing to help again if he needed it. And so Green, Fiona and Nicolas got into the Nimbus and flew back to their world and they headed for the borders of the Land of a Million Lights when they picked up the machines of the Eggman Empire and the Neo Eggman Empire.

Green explained one of his other adventures from his youth, what other adventures has he had? And he's had his first fight with Evil Sonic! And can the borders of the Land of a Million Lights get rescued from the Neo Eggman Empire's attack, and possibly freed from the control of the Eggman Empire?! Find out next time as Phase 2 continues!


	2. Adventure 7

Adventure 7

Eggs of War

Earlier today Dr. Oliver Eggman had received word, that his holdings on the borders of the Land of a Million Lights were being attacked by the Neo Eggman Empire. He hated the thought of his crazy younger brother taking over the borders of the Land of a Million Lights, so he personally left in an airship for the Land of a Million Lights over in south eastern Efrika. By the time he had arrived the Neo Eggman Empire was using SWAT Bots, they were the only robots that the Neo Eggman Empire had left. Snively was with his uncle Julian during the invasion. "Snively! What is going on down there?!" Neo Dr. Eggman shouted as the SWAT Bot forces were getting gunned down at a distance.

"I don't know sir, there appears to be armor piecing bullet and laser cannons. Firing at our forces, we can't see anything yet." Snively said as he looked at the video monitors of their airship, their ship they truly didn't know much about the borders of the Land of a Million Lights but Julian had his eyes set on capturing the country.

As the SWAT Bots were being gunned down, their destroyers came out into the open. The defenders of the Eggman Empire's holdings were small three to four foot robots, they were orange in colors and had what looked like a grin on their robotic faces. They strongly resembled their creator Dr. Oliver Eggman, they were Egg Pawns! The foot soldiers of the Egg Army of the Eggman Empire, in spite of their size they were well armed and many of them had shields, some of the shields were made out of stone while others were made out of strong materials that deflected or absorbed the laser blasts from the SWAT Bots. In hand to hand combat the SWAT Bots were smashing up the Egg Pawns, but those carrying shields and lances were able to stand a fighting chance against SWAT Bots.

"Ohohohohoho! Looks like you've underestimated what I'm capable of!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted over a microphone, he was in a giant airship that looked like a manta ray. It was colored blue and red, and even had eyes painted on its sides so it more closely resembled the animal it was modeled after. "With my Manta Ray ship, and my powerful Egg Pawn army I shall defeat your SWAT Bots easily!" the doctor shouted while posing in the bridge of his ship, the bridge had Egg Pawns, Decoe and Bocoe on it.

Neo Dr. Eggman was furious to hear such insults toward his SWAT Bots, "Oh really? Well your Egg Pawns are useless in hand to hand combat, my SWAT Bots are literally tearing them apart as we speak." Neo Dr. Eggman shouted.

"True my little evil brother, all to true. But many of my Egg Pawns have lances and shields to defend themselves, plus they have far more firepower at their disposal. From armor piercing bullets, to the good old laser guns, to the always reliable rocket launchers." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as a squad of purple and orange Egg Pawns fired rockets and destroyed squads of SWAT Bots easily, it was robotic carnage out in the battlefield. Neo Dr. Eggman planned his attack too soon, since his return. He didn't even have a true city base of operations.

As the fighting went on, Green, Nicolas and Fiona flew the Nimbus biplane over the battlefield. They didn't like the looks of things, they had just barely gotten back from Anti-Mobius only to come out over a war zone. They were careful to dodge Falcon robots from the E-Series robots, as well as other flying robots and laser fire. They knew that something was up and when they got a clear view they saw something they never expected to see. They saw Swat Bots and Egg Pawns fighting, both were robots made by the evil doctors who called themselves Eggman. It was just unusual to see robots fighting each other, as they flew they saw the aerial version of the Egg Pawns come into the battlefield. The Egg Flappers, though simple these robots were acting as aerial support for the Egg Pawns and they bombed many squadrons of SWAT Bots and this angered Neo Dr. Eggman, Fiona, Green and Nicolas put the plane on auto-pilot while they went down to one of the landing zones clear of enemy fire. Nicolas used his Power Ring abilities to activate his Flight Matrix which he used so he could safely take his friends down to the battlefield.

On Neo Dr. Eggman's ship, the doctor shouted at Snively, "Snively! Release the Missile Rollers now!" he ordered.

"B-but sir! The Missile Rollers are still experimental, and we have only a limited number of them to use." Snively warned his uncle.

"Just do it!" the doctor ordered in spite of his nephew's warnings.

"Understood sir." He said as he pushed the buttons to deploy the Missile Rollers, they were mobile tank droids with wheels to move their bodies. Very fast and versatile with a near unlimited supply of missiles to fire as well as anti-infantry guns at the front of them, they rolled out fast and fired missiles, there was a total of twenty of them and when they rolled into the battlefield things were starting to change.

Though most of the standing SWAT Bot army was destroyed at this point, the Missile Rollers were changing the tide of the battle. Green, Fiona and Nicolas were busy getting into the main base of the borders while the fighting was going on. "With the armies heavily focused on the fight, we can easily break in and get whatever we can use to help us." Green said as he ran ahead of Fiona and destroyed the few Egg Pawns that were guarding the base.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Fiona said after Green came back to her, they ran pass the entrance into the base as they ran by the Egg Pawns, Fiona smiled as she picked up some laser guns to use. "By the way Green, why do you still have that old jacket?" she asked.

Green had found a jacket on Anti-Mobius earlier today and decided to put it on when he entered the Mobotropolis of that world, he kind of liked it and decided to keep it. "Because I like it, and it makes me kind of have style." He said as they entered the base, Nicolas was flying next to Green's side this whole time and was scanning ahead for dangers.

"It seems that the doctor is heavily using his Egg Pawn and Egg Flapper robots." Nicolas said.

"I don't recall seeing these robots before, are they new or something?" Green asked Nicolas.

"According to the information I've acquired so far, the Egg Pawns are the basic foot soldier robots for the Eggman Empire. He began creating them shortly after he started with the E-Series robots, they are used mostly for military operations of his and guarding his holdings across the globe. Egg Flappers are the aerial version of the Egg Pawns, they come equipped with all kinds of weapons from armor piercing rounds, to lasers and rockets. It seems that Eggman mostly relies on their large numbers to overwhelm enemies, but nevertheless we must be careful. Some Egg Pawns and Egg Flappers are sturdy next to others, and…..oh my….." Nicolas said as he was scanning ahead of them while explaining information he got so far.

"Usually when you say oh my in a fight, that means something big is coming. Like a Super Badnik, right?" Green said to Nicolas, just then as they entered the main room at that moment, two giant hammers crashed down in front of them.

Green and Fiona jumped away from the hammers, and saw the two robots that were wielding the weapons. They were giant, grey and purple, and smiled like the Egg Pawns "what the heck are these big guys?" Fiona asked Nicolas.

"Their Egg Hammers, the most powerful of all the Egg Pawn robots. And according to my scanners Egg Pawns are technically E-Series robots, their E-1001 units. The Egg Flappers are E-1002 units, there are two models of Egg Hammers we are dealing with." Nicolas explained as he made sure they were a safe distance from the slow moving Egg Hammers.

"Wow…..Eggman just made his E-Series robots weaker after the E-1000 units, and it looks like one of these Egg Hammers doesn't have any legs." Green said as he was thinking up a plan to fight the titan size robots.

"Indeed…..anyway, the legless model has an anti-gravity jet in place of legs. Their more versatile then the walking models, but at the cost of having weaker armor plating and being able to move their massive hammers slowly. The walking model with legs is another story, these models are super strong. We'd need someone like Knuckles or Mighty to easily take them down. Information I've gathered from the base…..tells me that the walking models will either try to smash enemies with their hammers fast or start to swing very fast. Once their done swinging their vulnerable, if enough force hits them as they attempt to balance they will crash down and have trouble trying to get up." Nicolas explained as Egg Pawns led by an Egg Knight came in. The Egg Knight looked like the other Egg Pawns, except with knight like armor, a lance and a shield and it was colored gold.

The heroes jumped out of the line of fire from the robots, meanwhile on the battlefield as the Missile Rollers were destroying Egg Pawns, mighty Egg Hammers came into the field. With one swift thrust of their robotic arms, they sent their hammers flying into the sides of the fast tanks and destroyed them but they needed back up. "Deploy the Whale Ships!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered his forces, they soon had over a dozen battleships that resembled orange and white sharks in the skies and they were quickly firing shots at the Missile Rollers.

"No! No! No!" Neo Dr. Eggman yelled in rage as he watched his forces getting destroyed.

"Sir, I recommend we retreat for now." Snively weakly said to his angered uncle.

Back in the base Fiona and Green took down the Egg Pawns and Egg Knight, and were working on their plan to take down the Egg Hammers. Green figured out a trick to destroying the floating one easily, and so he distracted it and Fiona tricked the walking model to use its hammer in a swing. The walking Egg Hammer then in the confusion smashed and destroyed the floating Egg Hammer, then after it was trying to regain its balance Green hit it with a Sonic Spin. The robot went flying back, and then Fiona used lasers to fire at the robot and finished it off with a rocket launcher.

"Great work Fiona, we make a good team. And nice job with the lasers and rocket, they surely helped make this fight end fast." Green said to Fiona as he gave her a thumbs up.

"T-thank you Green, I'm just glad we took those things down." She said.

"We can celebrate later, we need to get what we can, free any prisoners if Eggman has any. And then once we get what we can, we set this place to self-destruct." Nicolas said as he hacked into the base computer network, there were no prisoners and he got all the information he could. Then Fiona and Green stole as much supplies as they possibly could, and after they set the place to blow up and they left and made it out before Dr. Oliver Eggman even got word of them being in his base.

Back on the battlefield, Neo Dr. Eggman had to retreat, he left for a city in Efrika that had a weapons stash of his from long ago. And the victory went to the real Eggman Empire today, but just as Dr. Oliver Eggman celebrated, Decoe and Bocoe informed him that their main base on the borders of the Land of a Million Lights was set to self-destruct. It blew up and made a huge explosion by the time Dr. Oliver Eggman heard this, he was furious that this happened especially when he learned that Green was behind it. Later that day Eggman realized that his forces in the borders of the Land of a Million Lights were depleted, he had no choice but to withdraw from the region altogether because of the attack Julian did as well as the unexpected surgical strike Green, Fiona and Nicolas did.

Later on Green went to look for the natives of the Land of a Million Lights, but couldn't find them. After the long day he decided that he, Fiona and Nicolas should head for Soleanna in order to rest up. But after that he planned to talk with Commander Abraham Tower, and have a serious meeting with the United Federation on the threat of both the Eggman Empire and the Neo Eggman Empire/Robotnik Empire.

"So you couldn't find any locals to the Land of a Million Lights." Fiona said to Green as she flew the Nimbus.

"Well…..I didn't find any locals, but I found a note titled to me. It says the following 'Dear Green Hedgehog, thank you for freeing our land from the threat of the Eggman Empire, we are humbly in your debt and will meet you when the time is right. And I am the leader of the people, please take good care and thanks my old friend. Signed the leader of the Land of a Million Lights, an old friend' and…..I'm not sure I know anyone from the Land of a Million Lights." Green said to Fiona after he finished reading the letter.

"Weird…oh well, we'll worry about it later." Fiona said as they flew to Soleanna, later on they rested up in a hotel.

Later that week at the Gimme Shelter

"I can't believe I lost one of the few holdings I actually have on this world!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"If only I arrived to help master." Mecha Sonic said.

"If only I was wise and ordered you to come with me, but that's in the past. We need to rebuild, my lovely Badnik Horde has suffered. Thankfully we showed those fakers the Neo Eggman Empire, that we are strong and not to be messed with. But we lost control on the borders of the Land of a Million Lights, which is a price far too great for victory." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he sat down in a chair.

"We're making sure the surviving E-100 series are safe, Gamma has been at random attacking small outposts for our empire and your brother's empire." Decoe said as he looked at information on a computer screen.

"Give me a status report on our holdings, forces, production and projects." Dr. Oliver Eggman calmly said as he sat down in a chair.

Bocoe was busy getting all of the good news for the doctor. "Our secret bases in Gascarma, Dorcea, Leung West and the Great Continent Bridge are safe and secure. Big Kahuna Island, and part of the state of modern California have been taken over. We have a grand total of three countries and half a state to our name. Other secret bases are doing well, the capitals Metropolis Zone and Grand Metropolis are at the peak of perfection for the Eggman Empire with massive amounts of everything needed. Our forces are keeping their holdings strong and we have dozens to hundreds of prisoners and/or citizens in the empire, overall Badnik production is twelve present ahead of schedule and the Egg Fleet is only three months away from being completed for continental conquest. In nine months it'll be ready for complete global conquest and then some, Project Research is underway. Your Dark Chao project is still going along nicely and will be done in time for Halloween, Project Runway is being as secretive as ever." Bocoe cheerfully said with a smile, he was glad to report success.

"And the bad news?" Eggman asked Decoe.

"As you know we last our control on the borders of the Land of a Million Lights, we are having heavy resistance from G.U.N in California. We have overall lost 327 Egg Pawn units, 270 Egg Flapper units, 123 Egg Hammer units, seventy E-1000 units. Half of the older E-Series robots have been destroyed, E-107 Theta is still missing. The people we have are complaining on many things, but are overall in fear of us. We are behind on production for several new models you've commissioned to the factories, we are running low on overall income. Project Omega is still in the hands of Neo Dr. Eggman aka Robo-Robotnik mk II. We're heavily behind on Project Ancients and Project Ruins, no thanks to our unreliable contacts on the island for Project Ancients and the fact Project Ruins needs you to oversee it. Dimensional technology is at a standstill for months, Mecha Knuckles is days away from being rebuilt and your dry-cleaning is still not here." Decoe said with a heavy sigh.

"Hmm…Project Research has done well…but I think it's time we move on to Project Metal." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a wicked grin.

"Boss, you don't mean." Bocoe and Decoe both said.

"Yes I do, I've waited a long time and now is the time we begin on my project to stop that hedgehog." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he looked at a computer monitor, there were designs on it for a new killer robot he wanted to make for a long time.

Meanwhile in a city located in Efrika

"I'm not happy Snively, not happy at all." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with anger.

"I understand sir, but what do you plan to do now?" Snively asked.

"Do you know anything on those new robots?" the fat evil man asked his nephew as he tapped his foot in anger.

"Yes sir, we've actually gathered tons of parts from our enemy's robotics, and we took multiple scans on the airships. And one more thing sir, the local gangs of bikers in Efrika and the Nasty Hyenas have been gathering together." Snively said as he showed pieces of the Egg Pawns and other robots they fought.

"Excellent, I may be able to make some replacement soldiers for my old failing SWAT Bots. And why should I care about those nasty little Mobians and humans in this area?" Neo Dr. Eggman asked Snively.

"Well sir, because they want to join forces with you." Snively said with a grin.

"Do they now? This is actually good news, invite our new friends over for dinner. I need to get the labs ready, for my new army." Neo Dr. Eggman said with a sinister grin as he walked down to the labs in the small city, he had big plans for his new allies. Very big plans indeed…

Two Eggman Empires just fought, can Oliver Eggman keep his holdings from his brother? Green and Fiona make a good team but how long will they be working together? What plans does Julian Eggman have for the biker gangs and Nasty Hyenas? What will the United Federation do once Green has his meeting with them? Find out as the adventures continue.


	3. Adventure 8

Adventure 8

The Price of War

After Green and Fiona rested up in their hotel room in Soleanna, Green suggested that Fiona took a look around town while he dealt with personal business. Green contacted his friends Mia, Cutter and Ra-Zor to keep close to Fiona and take care of her while he we gone, Fiona didn't mind the company of the trio but found it a little weird Green needed to do something on his own all of a sudden. It had only been a day since the First Battle of the Borders of the Land of a Million Lights, and it seemed too soon for him to just go off on his own with Nicolas. But regardless of whatever was going on, Fiona decided to ignore it and take a look around the peaceful Italian city of Soleanna.

Meanwhile Green and Nicolas met up with Commander Abraham Tower, and gave a full report on what happened at the borders of the Land of a Million Lights. And they informed him that with the growing threat of the two Eggmen, that a meeting with the leaders of the United Federation was in immediate order. Days later Green while wearing his uniform to show his rank within G.U.N, as well as Nicolas. Were at the world meeting of the UF. And they were going to be completely serious on the subject of the Neo Eggman Empire and the Eggman Empire, the meeting started with the council beginning the meeting, everyone met at G.U.N HQ. Which was the most secure place in the world at the moment.

"The meeting regarding the threat of Dr. Julian Robotnik and his older brother Dr. Oliver Eggman, has begun." The council members said as they were with the President of the United Federation, he sat in a chair in the front of the huge meeting room which each of the country leaders and their assistances' sitting.

The President of the UF began the hearings, "Friends and my fellow leaders of the UF. We've gathered here today because of concerns regarding the two evil men who call themselves Eggman." The President of the UF. Said as he pushed a button and showed images on a screen of the evil empires, and their robotic forces. "As most of you know, the threat of the original Eggman Empire. Nicknamed the Classic Eggman Empire, began for us when the mad scientist calling himself Dr. Eggman. Invaded South Island, and attempted to conquer the small island country, this happened at approximately the year 3230. When he invaded the area of the island now known as Scrap Brain Zone, from there on he's began conquering islands." The President of the UF. Said as he pointed at the images on the screen of Dr. Oliver Eggman in his Egg Mobile during his first conquest. "Will the President of South Island speak on the matter concerning his country, and the experience with the Classic Eggman Empire?" the President of the UF. Asked the President of South Island.

A judge was with the President of South Island and his daughter Princess Sarah, the President of South Island stood and spoke after his judge said. "Honorable President Joe of South Island will stand, to speak on our behalf." The judge said, he was an old man.

"Thanks Mr. President," President Joe said as he stood, "in my personal experience. The Dr. Eggman known by the first name of Oliver, or more simply Dr. Oliver Eggman. Is a very eccentric and dangerous person, he singlehandedly built a massive robot army that he calls Badniks all on his own. He modeled the robots after animals, in order to make it easier for them to blend into the environments and ruins of South Island and other places he's invaded. What's more, our scientists and eyewitnesses have seen that these Badniks are powered by the little animals and Mobinis of the islands and areas he invades. To put it in their words, he uses the natural resources of the places he invades in order to make it easier to conquer them. He also has a fascination with the powerful, and somewhat mythical Chaos Emeralds." President Joe of South Island explained as he opened up reports on the doctor, many of these reports actually came from Green and Nicolas but others came from various G.U.N troops and civilians.

"He's obsessed with Chaos Emeralds if you ask me! He stole the Red Chaos Emerald, from me once when it was a gift. That nasty rotten old man!" Princess Sarah shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Order in this meeting." One of the council members shouted as he used his mallet to signal silence. The President of the UF. Knew that more had to be heard from the various people at the meeting before he and the council could make a vote on the matter.

A, G.U.N Official then spoke for the G.U.N forces of South Island, "we've also learned over the years that Dr. Oliver Eggman owns a Zone on Westside Island that he's turned into a city he calls Metropolis Zone, it was infiltrated by Agent Green long ago but has since then been heavily fortified. It's said to be the capital of the Eggman Empire, since he finished his city he's been attempting to illegally gain more Zones on Westside Island by means of conquest, the local Mobini villagers have told many stories about the evils he's done in his labs by capturing them and using them as living batteries for his Badniks. Most of the original Badniks have been destroyed and the Mobinis and little animals that were captured were set free, he also invaded Flicky Island but was driven away from the island. Time and time again he's tried to conquer South Island, and invaded the recently discovered Neo South Island." The G.U.N Official said as he read from a report and showed the video footage and photos taken of the incidents from over the years.

The President of the UF. Knew that this was a statement the council couldn't overlook, but they said one by one. "Surely you had the military needed to defend yourselves?" one said.

"We do….but we couldn't really outright liberate the other Zones of our island. Especially the way that Agent Green easily did it." The G.U.N Official of South Island said.

"And surely if you knew this Oliver Eggman was a threat, you would've informed the rest of the United Federation and our neighboring countries and governments wouldn't you?" another council member said.

"We sent our reports to this very council, years ago! And you completely overlooked them believing it was just a national crisis and couldn't become international!" President Joe of South Island said as he was outraged at the council members comment.

"Perhaps another country can explain this Eggman Empire threat better?" a council member said, as she pointed to the President of the UF. To have someone else speak on their experience in the Eggman crisis.

"President Michael R, Bush. Of the United States of America, from the continent of Northamer and northern Soumerca. Speak on your peoples experience with Dr. Eggman." The President of the UF. Calmly said as he gestured his left hand toward his old friend.

President Bush stood up, "thank you Mr. President. Our experience with Dr. Oliver Eggman began earlier this year in summer, it started on a nice warm summer day at the Emerald Coast of Station Square. But then out of the ocean and skies came hundreds of Badniks, led by four of those robot models Eggman calls the Badnik Horde Commanders. The robots caused destruction to everything in sight, with no regard for anybody in their way. Local law enforcement attempted to stop the crisis, but their weaponry was no match for the armor of the Badnik Horde Commanders. G.U.N sent in robots, but they were easily destroyed and it took too long for the main forces of G.U.N to assemble. If not for Agent Green, and many of his friends and strong citizens of Station Square then I fear the city would've been lost. And that there would've been fatalities," President Bush said as he took a moment to catch his breathe. "And according to all the information we've gotten from salvaging his robots, his technological capabilities and brilliance far surpass anything in the United Federation." President Bush explained.

Then his personal aide Christina Cooper spoke, "we repaired damages done by Eggman's attacks on Station Square and other towns and private property over the year. But it wasn't until after a month of dealing with him that we came to recognize him as a serious threat." She explained as a G.U.N officer stood up to speak, it was Captain Westwood.

Captain Westwood spoke on his experience, "The President knew the threat of Eggman had to be dealt with, when the doctor used one of his super robots to completely destroy the G.U.N satellite array across the globe and most other satellites. Thanks to that robot, G.U.N is still working hard to get the network back up and running, later on I personally led a mission to his base Eggman Island. Which originally had cloaking devices, and teleporters installed to move it by using the power of a Chaos Emerald, and the cloaking tech prevented even our most advanced equipment from finding the island. Our mission was to map out his island and destroy all shielding technology, due to a fight Green had with Eggman. Eggman Island had its teleporter destroyed along with its cloaking devices, my mission was with Agents Topaz and Rouge the Bat. After we completed our mission, we gave the information on the base to the Commander and President Bush. Later on we made our plan to destroy Eggman Island, if not for Agents Rouge, Topaz and Green and the A.I Nicolas. As well as the unexpected help from Knuckles the Echidna, we never would've destroyed Eggman Island's base which seriously crippled the Eggman Empire." Captain Westwood explained, he then let Christina Cooper explain more.

Christina Cooper blinked before she spoke, "However Eggman unexpectedly survived the attack, Eggman then created a flying fortress called the Egg Fort. He attempted to level Station Square with it, but thanks to Green it was destroyed but he later came back with an Egg Fort II. It transformed into his E-99 robot and was powered by the Chaos Emeralds and nearly destroyed Green and ruined a harbor in Station Square, but then Green surprised us all by using the Chaos Emeralds and transforming into a Chaos demi-god named Nazo. Nazo destroyed the robot and came back days before the Chaos Crisis." Christina Cooper explained.

"Yes the Chaos Crisis." One of the council members said.

President Bush then began to explain, "Yes the Chaos Crisis started when Dr. Oliver Eggman used the Chaos Emeralds to give power to a water like being called Chaos. According to our sources it is in fact Chaos itself in a physical form, it was sleeping within the Master Emerald of Angel Island located in the skies of the Mystic Ruins. But then Eggman awoke it, but then just as that happened Dr. Nate Morgan returned and he came with Freedom Fighters from the Kingdom of Acorn we had been out of touch with for over fourteen years. They came to Station Square to warn us of a threat from another dimension, the insidious Dr. Robo-Robotnik mk II. Which as we learned in time is a version of Dr. Julian Robotnik from another Zone, according to our sources after the original mad scientist warlord known only as Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik. Whose part of the Kintobor family, had died in his last great fight with our late friend the heroic Sonic the Hedgehog. After he died an evil Roboticized version of him came after he claimed to have killed all life on his world, and he planned to do the same to us until the Freedom Fighters stopped him and destroyed his original body. However, he came back in a new robot body identical to that of his older brother Oliver. When they arrived it was confusion and chaos for all of us, as we witnessed two people calling themselves Eggman fighting. One with the plans to rule Station Square, while the other planned to destroy it and everyone in it. Over the course of one week, it seemed like the Eggman threat of Dr. Oliver Eggman was over after he left, followed by his brother who now calls himself Neo Dr. Eggman." President Bush had explained, once he was done explaining the council then spoke.

"Indeed, you tried hard to take care of the crisis of one Eggman. Only for another one from another dimension to arrive, we haven't really had much experience with alternate dimensions. But we do know that he is dangerous, more so than his older brother. But you Mr. President acted like a total fool the way you handled the Chaos Crisis and the next crisis after that." A council member said.

"What do you mean?!" President Bush asked, as he sat down in his chair.

"Well for one." One council member said.

"You could've immediately ordered an evacuation of Station Square when Chaos first showed up." Another council member said.

"Yet you failed to make such a wise judgement, which nearly cost hundreds if not thousands lives. You were an utter fool with that crisis, and you and all the people treated Chaos as if it were some evil monster when it is in truth Chaos itself in a physical form." Another council member said.

"And by attacking it, you only made it more powerful with all the negative emotions. It wasn't until Super Sonic arrived, that the crisis was taken care of and everyone in the city was saved more or less. Without Sonic, or his Freedom Fighters you easily would've lost so much more than a damaged city." Another council member said.

President Bush felt the gravity of what they all said, it was true. Had he been wise he would've ordered an evacuation before Perfect Chaos appeared, everything could've been different and who knows how the people of Station Square feel about him as well as his countrymen in general. "You're right…I should've been wiser, and acted sooner before a complete disaster happened and got my people in harm's way." President Bush said as he held his head in doubt and shame.

"Councilmen, under the circumstances President Bush did well." The President of the UF. Said, but then a councilman said.

"Don't act high and mighty Mr. President. You were once the leader of Central City, and you and G.U.N were very disappointing in what happened next. Next Oliver Eggman found a way to take over several of the hundred moons of Mobius, making them into battle stations with the Egg Utopia being his prize among them all. He launched it attempting to save the Overlanders who returned from space after a decade exodus. And G.U.N knew of these ships yet failed to try and contact them, regardless of rather the satellite array was up or not." A councilman said in protest, he was followed by another.

"And when Project Shadow was made public, when Dr. Oliver Eggman discovered the existence of Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Lifeform created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik, G.U.N did everything to cover up the existence of Project Shadow and what happened on the dead Space Colony ARK fifty years ago, and you blindly did everything that G.U.N told you to do regardless of rather you believed Sonic to be innocent or not." Another councilman said, then another spoke.

This one stood tall while saying, "Not to mention the fact the hedgehog was arrested and forced to a life of imprisonment without a trial or anything to prove him innocent. Later Sonic's friends and Agent Green helped Sonic, escape from Prison Island where he was held. And due to a bomb that was planted right under G.U.N's nose, Prison Island was destroyed and there was barely enough time to evacuate everyone on the island. The Commander may have done away with the Agents in Black that were keeping everything a secret on Project Shadow, to the point where they murdered people including Gerald Robotnik. And all because of their stupidity, secretive behavior and illegal activities everything skyrocketed out of control. If not for Agents Stuart, Rouge, Topaz and Green as well as the newswoman Scarlet Garcia. We never would've had the truth made public. And let's not forget it was G.U.N jumping to conclusions that caused Project Shadow to become a secret when you and so many others over the years assumed Gerald was evil and bent on ruling the world, and what's more the damage the Agents in Black did was already done. Driven mad by the murder of his granddaughter Maria Robotnik, Gerald had altered the memories of Shadow and brainwashed him to make Colonial ARK smash into our beloved world planet Mobius. If Shadow didn't have his memories awakened by Green, and become Super Shadow to help Super Sonic defeat the Final Hazard and send Colonial ARK back into orbit. We all would've paid the price for your actions, and the actions of G.U.N and the Agents in Black." The councilman said, this made the President of the United Federation feel the gravity of everything that happened in the past couple months.

Green had spoken out about all of the dangers that happened, but also pointed out that the whole threat of the Robotnik's never would've happened if not for a war that started about ten years ago, and the war before that. He made it clear how doe to trickery from Julian Kintobor who renamed himself Ivo Robotnik, and trickery from former warlord Kodos and Naugus of the Order of Ixis. And the greedy rapid resource consuming of the Overlanders of the Overland, that the Robotnik's would've never had their chances to rise to power. He reminded them of the recent history, and how the Overland and Kingdom of Acorn had mounting tensions over the millennia of their existence. But the council countered him by stating it was the Kingdom of Acorn that saved Julian Kintobor's life and that because of this the Robotnik and Eggman Empires would be formed. Green countered by reminding them that it was the Overland that ultimately started it all when Overlord Charlemange declared all-out war on the Kingdom of Acorn, the council also stated concerns they had for the Former Overland and the Overlanders. Because of the fact, many of the facts they were talking about reached the ears of the public. The humans and Mobians of the United Federation have been getting agitated with the Overlander immigrants from the Former Overland by blaming their people for the whole crisis that started fifteen years ago. Green knew he'd need to talk out peace after the meeting, but he came to the point of the meeting by telling them all his encounters with Dr. Oliver Eggman and Neo Dr. Eggman, and that the United Federation had to overall become proactive in the fight against the evil scientists.

The council thought over the matter, with the President of the United Federation they talked everything over. And an unthinkable vote was brought to order, "we have come to a vote. And we vote for the United Federation to remain neutral in all of this." The head of the council said.

"What!?" Green said in disbelief.

"This is an outrage!" President Bush shouted.

"I protest as well!" President Joe protested.

Many of the leaders shouted out in discontent and discouraged the idea, "if you all are so inclined to deal with Dr. Oliver Eggman or this Neo Dr. Eggman. Than deal with them when they go into your lands and cities, the United Federation as a whole is neutral. This will pass, the Kingdom of Acorn and many other cities and colonies can take care of themselves. They've never asked for our help before, and G.U.N shall only act out of defense and to keep the United Federation safe. That is the vote this council has made." The head of the council said.

Green held back his aggression for as long as he could, he was the quietest person in the whole room, but then he slammed his hands on his desk in aggression and actually cracked it. He then said "fine! Be that way! You lot wouldn't even understand the threat of these men anyway! It's not like any of you had your homes taken away when you were five! It's not like any of you had your families taken away and turned into mindless robots! It's not like any of you have suffered personal loss from either of these men! You want to be neutral, and assume that this will blow over?! Fine! Be my idiot guests! But mark my words, when G.U.N, the United Federation as a whole and you lot suffer. And when you council people get blown up! Don't say we didn't warn you, I have half a mind to hope you suffer because of Julian because he's far worse! The man is a narcissist! A Psychopath! And a Sociopath! Plus his isolation in space for over thirty years has driven him mad! And on top of that he's senile with his age! I tried to be reasonable! But you can all trip for all I care!" Green shouted in anger as he protested, before anyone could even say anything he stomped out and left.

The council was silent and just didn't say a word after Green shouted and then stomped off, but in the end all the leaders returned to their countries and cities. Ultimately, Green knew he now couldn't count on official military support for his friends across the glove, but maybe he could offer them freelance help? And so after he returned to pick up Fiona, the two relaxed for a week but then an urgent S.O.S came from the Kingdom of Acorn at the borders of the Great Forest. They arrived within hours, and when they got there it was a warzone, Green saw Rotor using some old tank like vehicle to help destroy the Badniks that were coming in. The people were fighting at Fort Acorn, when Green and Fiona were brought up to speed they learned that the Neo Eggman Empire launched a surprise attack at Fort Acorn in order to destroy it. The fighting had gone on for days now, Green and Fiona used Nicolas' Glider Mode to glide down to the battlefield. Once on the ground they began to fight the Badniks, the robots looked a lot like classic Badniks that Julian made. These robots didn't have animals or Mobini to power them, which made things easier.

Green and Fiona had each other's backs in the fight, Green knew she needed a laser to take down the robots faster so he gave her his laser gun. "You're quite a fighter Fiona." Green said as they kicked robots into pieces.

"I learned from the best, your mom Nic is surely great." Fiona said as she shot a robot after Green ducked out of its path.

Green then used a Sonic Spin to destroy a Badnik trying to get Fiona, "I learned from a lot of the best commandos of the Great War. Now let's get to Rotor and Fort Acorn, after all I'm sure Rotor will be pleased seeing us. I'll properly introduce him to you later." Green said as he cleared a path to Rotor, he carried Fiona to the side of the tank Rotor was in.

"Green?! Is that you?" Rotor said as he looked out a window and saw Green.

"It's me big guy, we got your S.O.S yesterday." Green said as he made sure no Badniks were coming at Rotor.

Rotor smiled with relief, "that's good to hear, we surely could use the help. I sent a call for help, to Team Chaotix as well." Rotor said as he fired a shot from the tank, and destroyed a squad of Badniks.

"You mean Mighty and Ray are coming?! Awesome, been a long while since I've seen the Chaotix. Especially Mighty." Green said to Rotor as he and Fiona headed into Fort Acorn.

"Wait….Mighty and Ray…." Fiona said as she remembered the two, she had a grudge against Mighty and Sonic because to this day she believed that they left her for dead.

"I remember when I first met those guys, they were in the prison camp with us. Mighty escaped with Sonic, but Ray…..the little guy was left behind and Mighty felt awful." Green said.

"Mighty felt awful for leaving Ray?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, he searched for him until Nic helped Mighty find Ray. Sonic and Mighty didn't know you or me didn't make it out. I only made it out because of Nic, once I was relocated she went back for you. She felt awful that she didn't know you were there, but at least she found you and took care of you these past few years." Green explained as they entered Fort Acorn.

"So it was thanks to you, that I found Nic?" Fiona asked as she got behind cover with Green.

"Yes, and I'm glad she saved you. Otherwise we might've never properly met each other, now let's see who's in command here." Green said as he and Fiona got to see the soldier leading the fight.

"Green! Good to see you again." A Mobian duck that Green knew all too well said.

"Dr. Quack! Wow, long time no see." Green said to his old doctor.

"Yup, haven't seen you since the First Robotnik war. I've been put in command because the commander here was knocked out badly, thanks to you and Miss Fox over here. We've been taking down the Badnik units' big time, but I'm not sure if we can hold Fort Acorn for long." Dr. Quack said as he informed Green on what was going on.

"And I just got a message from Team Chaotix, their going to be here any second now." Nicolas informed the team.

"Thanks Nicolas, alright guys let's do it to it!" Green said as he and Fiona helped coordinate attacks, when the Chaotix arrived the fight was nearing a close in favor to the Kingdom of Acorn.

But as the Chaotix battled, Dr. Quack noticed that Ray was close to walking on to one of the land mines that was planted by the Kingdom of Acorn. Without thinking, Dr. Quack charged at Ray. He scared the flying squirrel, but he was able to do what he hoped he could do, he was able to push the boy out of the full force of the mine but he was hit full blast and shrapnel hit his left eye.

"Dr. Quack! No! No I won't lose you!" Green said after he rushed over to Ray and Dr. Quack. "Ray what happened?!" Green asked.

"I-I-I don't k-know. He j-j-j-ust charged at m-me and saved me from ah m-m-mine." Ray said as he stuttered.

"He needs help, medic!" Green shouted.

Fiona saw the crisis and she ran to Green's side, she then began to treat Dr. Quack. "He's holding up, but if we don't get him to a hospital soon we'll lose him!" Fiona said as a small airship came in and lifted Ray, Mighty, Nicolas, Dr. Quack, Green and Fiona to Knothole Village.

"I didn't know you're a trained field medic." Green said to Fiona.

"Just another thing you learned about me eh?" Fiona said with a smirk as she was keeping Dr. Quack stable.

Ray felt awful because of the fact Dr. Quack was hurt saving Ray, he wished that the doctor made it. "Dr. Quack, p-pl-please be well, I-I-I'm so sorry you g-got hurt" Ray said to Dr. Quack on the flight to Knothole. And so after the group arrived and waited many long days, a doctor reported that Dr. Quack was stable and would live. But it would take him weeks if not months before he could walk again and the shrapnel cost him his left eye, Ray was glad that the doctor would live and was alright for the most part. Green was happy he wouldn't lose another person he cared so much about, Dr. Quack saved his life, and now he helped save his. Nicolas got a troubling message that was sent worldwide from the Neo Eggman Empire, Neo Dr. Eggman declared war on all of Mobius and called this new war the Second Robotnik War, which was indeed very troubling news indeed…

Fiona is a trained field medic! The United Federation is neutral but for how long? Dr. Quack has been put out of action. The Neo Eggman Empire is attacking the Kingdom of Acorn and has declared war on Mobius! What all will happen as our heroes try to save the world? And next time Green will reconnect with Team Chaotix! Find out other stuff as the adventures continue!


	4. Adventure 9

Adventure 9

The new field leader of the Freedom Fighters!

Green took a moment to accept the fact that Neo Dr. Eggman had declared all-out war across Mobius, but when he remembered he was in Knothole Village where he lived for a couple of years. With so many wonderful friends, and now he was reunited with Team Chaotix. And Fiona is with him, he had reason to be happy. "So Green, are you going to give me the grand tour of Knothole?" Fiona asked her friend.

"Oh why of course, I'll start by introducing showing you around and then. Then we shall meet my friends, the Freedom Fighters and the royal family. And we can catch up with the Chaotix." Green said to Fiona as she stayed close to him. As they walked he gestured toward places, "over here we have the market place, very simple. We mostly use trade, and due to the war currency has been low. So we typically have a policy where working citizens, and kids get stuff for free but within certain limits." Green said as they walked into the market place, Tommy Turtle waved hi to Green.

"Certain limits?" Fiona said.

"Yup, like for example. If I wanted to get food, I could get enough food for all meals a week within one days visit. I then wait until I need to get more food the next week, and those who work to harvest food get first dibs. I know from personal experience, the work can be quite hard but it's well worth it. Not only do you exercise but you get food, and you can help bring smiles to the community." Green said with a grin on his face as he led on. He then walked by a schoolhouse. "And here we have basic school, so far we teach up to high school level studies here in Knothole. Thanks to contributions from yours's truly, and Nicolas. Things have taken a turn for the best in the school system here, so much forgotten knowledge and sciences returned." Green said as he smiled and thought about Fang for a moment.

"That's mighty nice of you to do such a thing Green, what else is in this little village." As Fiona said that, Green got a brilliant idea but he needed to put it on hold until the tour was over.

Green then took them to the general homes, "these are the homes around the village. Most people here made their own homes, but with everybody willing to help things go fast in building. As an old saying goes, an ant is strong. But it takes a colony to make a home within a day, right?" Green said as he was thinking of a say.

"Right…..will I have to make my own home?" Fiona asked Green.

"If you do I'll help, but for now while we're here you can chill with me." Green said as he moved on. They went to the training grounds, "And over here is the training grounds where soldiers, Freedom Fighters and people trying to become better at self -defense train. I've been here a good many times over the years, and it looks like my buddy Antoine is training right now." Green said as he saw Antoine practice his swordsmanship.

"And is that place over there some kind of court?" Fiona asked as she pointed to a nearby building.

"Yup, and next to it is where the royal family has been living. Not as grand as a castle, but in these times it'll do." Green explained with a smile.

"Hello."

"Green." Two kangaroos said to Green as they finished each other's sentences.

"Hip and Hop, good to see you two again. Have things been good for you since I left?" Green asked the two judges of Knothole.

"Who are these guys?" Fiona asked.

"Their Hip and Hop, these twins are Knothole's honorable judges." Green explained.

"We've."

"Been well."

"But."

"We could."

"Use some help."

"Princess Sally."

"Has been."

"Looking for you."

"For half a month now." Hip and Hop said as they finished each other's sentences again, with Hip speaking first.

"I hear you here guys, I'll be hanging around for a while. This is Fiona….wait Sally's been looking for me?" Green asked.

"Yes she has."

"She needs."

"To ask you."

"An important question." Hip and Hop said, as they finished each other's sentences again with Hip speaking first followed by Hop.

"Well let's go see this princess than, I've always wanted to meet royalty." Fiona sarcastically said as she and Green walked to meet Sally.

And so they went to meet Princess Sally Acorn, Green was happy to see her again. He and Fiona bowed to Sally, "Please Green, there's no need to be so formal." Sally said to Green.

"I know, but it's just what I do Sally. So how have you been?" Green asked, he knew Sally was still hurting from Sonic's loss but he wondered how she was holding up.

"I've been keeping it together, but daddy has been hard on me lately." Sally said.

"Maximillian has been hard on you? How so." Green asked, just then King Acorn came into the royal court room.

"I've been hard, by making sure my little girl is a proper princess. She must keep herself away from the danger of the Freedom Fighters." King Max Acorn said, he overheard the conversation Sally was having.

"Which is why I've brought Green here, he's here to take my place as active field leader of the Freedom Fighters." Princess Sally said.

"What?!" Green was surprised to hear this.

Sally then said, "Yes you! You've got the skills best suited for leading the team, at least while daddy keeps me here." Sally claimed.

"And I'm making sure my son, Prince Elias is properly raised to take the thrown. When it's his time of course, for now he is the prince while I'm the king." King Max Acorn stated.

"I…." Green looked to Fiona, she nodded to him. "I accept, but know that I may have to take leaves in order to take care of some business." Green said with a bow.

"Very well then, now that that's settled. How have you been old chap?" King Max Acorn asked Green.

"I've been well, busy but well." Green said as he realized Fiona hardly said anything, he then said. "And I'd love to introduce my friend Fiona Fox. Whom I'm hoping will help me in my task." Green said.

"Fiona Fox? That name sounds familiar." Sally said.

"You may be thinking of Auto-Fiona." Green said.

"Auto-Fiona?" Fiona Fox asked.

Green then said, "….the very first Auto-Automaton created was called Auto-Fiona. It was modeled after you at age…..6 I think. I saw the robot the day Robotnik left us for dead at the prison camp." Green explained.

Sally was curious on what Green was talking about, but she decided to explain more on the Auto-Fiona robot. "Auto-Fiona was sent after Tails, in order to trick him into getting captured by Robotnik. Tails escaped but Auto-Fiona was hit with robot, the robot seemed to rust into place almost instantly. We haven't seen the robot since Tails left it on the island, where he encountered it." Sally explained.

"Yeah…now King Max. How have you been your majesty?" Green asked the king.

"I've been as fine as ever, nothing wrong at all." But when the king said that, Green got closer to him and felt like something was off about the king.

Green then said, "Are you sure? You look….how do I put this nicely your majesty? You look….not as youthful as you use to be." Green said as he noticed the grey and white hairs on the king. In place of the youthful brown he saw the last time he met the king.

"Bah! What nonsense, I've never been better. Now that the whole nasty matter of my daughter having a replacement is done. She must come with me for royal duties." The King said quickly with a lot of haste in his tone.

"Mind if I come along your majesties?" Green asked kindly.

"No!" King Max Acorn had a tone in his voice, and for a moment when Green looked into his eyes, he could've sworn that there was something else talking to him. As if someone else, was talking through the king controlling his every words and actions. "I mean no, these are royal duties my old friend. Please take care of the Freedom Fighters, and keep them busy and ready. Your friend Fiona Fox is now one of your new team members I trust?" King Max Acorn said as he all of a sudden seemed like his normal self but with that insistence that he didn't have before.

"Um…..yeah, Fiona is on the team. I'll take care of my duties, and then after I make sure everything is in order. I must have a meeting with the royal court." Green said as he bowed to the king.

"Very well then, I shall leave your duties in your hands." King Max Acorn said as he left.

Later on Green gathered up the Freedom Fighters of Knothole, and Team Chaotix. He properly introduced everyone to Fiona Fox. When they asked how the two knew each other, he mentioned that they were kept in a prison camp. Mighty and Ray remembered the camp but Green also explained the story of how he was forced into creating the Auto-Automatons, and how because of him Robotnik had one of his most nasty robots, the team understood though that given the circumstances he had no choice. But at least he made the weakness to water for the robots, Fiona was surprised with how understanding his friends were regarding the robots. He didn't mention Nic the Weasel though, he felt it wasn't time yet.

Fiona explained how she escaped from the prison camp after she claimed Mighty and Sonic left her for dead, but Mighty explained how he didn't know Fiona was left behind. He thought she had escaped and he apologized, Ray explained the story of how he went missing for so long and Mighty felt awful when he was left behind. And yet for some reason Fiona felt saddened by hearing this, and she decided to accept Mighty's apology.

"I have to say I'm glad to see you again Mighty, been far too long." Green said as he shook hands with Mighty the Armadillo.

"I'm glad to see you to Green, I'm glad you got out of that awful prison camp." Mighty said to his friend.

Green then looked down to Ray, "And I don't think I properly introduced myself to you little guy, I'm Green the Hedgehog." Green said to Ray as he properly introduced himself.

"N-n-nice to meet you, M-M-Mighty has said a-a-lot of good stuff a-ab-about you." Ray the Flying Squirrel said to Green as he carefully shook hands with him.

"It's been a long while since we worked together Green." Vector the Crocodile said to his old friend.

"That it has big guy, and I see you're growing some muscles." Green said as he noticed Vector was starting to get buff.

"Yeah…I've been training with Mighty lately, you remember how I use to be fast." Vector said.

"I remember those days, feels like yesterday. You still look a bit slick if you ask me though." Green said as he talked with Vector.

"Yeah I have quite a ways to go, but I'm mostly getting stronger because well….I couldn't really take a hit back in the day." Vector said as he explained part of the reason he started working to get stronger.

Julie-Su the Echidna then said. "You're right about that, you kept getting your scaly butt kicked. I know from experience." She said with a smile.

"Why you no good cyborg!" Vector said as he was starting to get ticked at Julie-Su, "Come here you. Let me show you how good I've gotten." Fiona giggled a bit as she saw Vector and Julie-Su making faces at each other.

"Break it up you two! We're here to help fight Robotnik! Not each other." Knuckles said as he all of a sudden needed to sit down.

"Knuckles! Are you alright buddy?" Green asked his childhood friend.

"I'm fine….it's just been hard since I've come back from the afterlife." Knuckles said as he was breathing easily.

"I remember that, the Ancient Walkers sent me a message. They told me how you met Aurora the Echidna goddess, and how you choose to come back and save the world. I'm glad to have the back Knuckles, but they said you're weaker." Green said as he explained a message the Ancient Walkers sent him weeks ago.

"Yeah….I can't glide anymore. And I'm half as strong as I use to be, since Vector has been getting stronger. I put him as the de-facto leader of the team, taking the lead while I'm down." Knuckles said.

"You put yourself through too much, in too little of time Knux. You need to rest your body, so your soul can rest and heal it." Espio said.

"It's good to see you again Espio, I haven't seen Mark in a while. How's he been?" Green asked his chameleon friend.

"Mark's here, you just aren't looking hard enough." And sure enough after he said that, a blue chameleon appeared in the room all of a sudden.

"And only a fellow ninja of equal skill was able to detect my presence." Mark said with a smile on his face.

"Not really, I could hear you breathing down Vector's neck the whole trip over here. Plus robots don't just blow apart with weapon damage." Espio said with a sly grin on his face.

"Good one, my ninja brother." Mark said as he and Espio bowed to each other.

Green and Fiona looked at the two for a moment, she then shrugged and Green shrugged to. "Where's Charmy? I haven't seen that little bee in a long while." Green said.

"Charmy went back to his home the Golden Hive Colony. Located in the borders of modern day Alaska." Espio explained.

"Yeah, the little guy has been spending time with a bee girl named Saffron. She's about two years older than Charmy, who'd have thought a six year old would have a girlfriend." Vector explained.

"I always knew he was a charmer, I hope we can meet him again." Green said with a smile.

"So apart from you being our new field leader. What's up with you Green?" Rotor asked his friend.

"Been busy as ever, the United Federation has needed some serious help with the Eggman crisis. And the council of the UF. Has declared being neutral in the fights with Eggman and Robo-Robotnik mk II, they foolishly think that this thing will just blow over. And they refuse to give any military help to other countries mostly because people like us rarely called for help in the past." Green said as he explained some major news.

"That sure is troublin'." Bunnie said.

"No kidding, which means we're mostly on our own against the doctors. But at least countries and cities such as America, France, Italy, Soleanna, Station Square and Central City are taking a stand. For the most part their on high alert." Green explained, he then said. "Which reminds me, I need to bring some of you with me as an escort for the Thorndyke family on their family vacation to Paris France." Green said as he remembered something important.

"You mean you need help, while going to Paris? Oh I've always wanted to go!" Amy shouted in excitement.

"Well since I'm now field leader I can easily bring some of you with me, but I'll need to have the Chaotix help as well." Green said as he took out some money.

"Is that?!" Vector said as he looked at the money.

"Half the payment I'm offering for some of the Chaotix to join me? Why yes it is." Green said with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't know you have so much money Green." Fiona said as she was surprised seeing a couple hundred dollar bills come out of his small Honey the Cat brand wallet.

"Looks like I'm full of surprises." Green said with a smirk to Fiona, she smirked back to him.

The Freedom Fighters, and Team Chaotix sat down while Green went over the details on who he was bringing, and why. "I'm bringing Tails and Amy for air support and muscle, Fiona is coming with us because she has skills as a field medic, Julie-Su and Knuckles are coming with me to. I need Knuckles strength as well, and we need a good marksmen on our team. Antoine I need you buddy. After all, a swordsman makes the best bodyguard right?" Green said as he named off teammates for the mission.

"Well Zat is true that I'm a good swordsman." Antoine said.

"I trust that the rest of us are staying here?" Rotor asked.

"You got it, I'm counting on you to take care of things while we're away on this mission. It could take us up to two weeks so be careful, once we're back I need to have a meeting with the royal court." Green said to his friend, "also Rotor." Green said as he moved his hand while telling Rotor to come closer, he then whispered to Rotor. "I need you to keep an eye on the king, something seems off about him lately." Green whispered, then after everything was said and done. Green and the team got on to the Freedom Fighter Special, which Antoine flew to Station Square so they could meet up with the Thorndyke family.

After they met up with the family, they began the journey overseas to France. Green was hoping that there wouldn't be a need to bring the bodyguards, and by bodyguards he meant members of Team Chaotix and the Freedom Fighters. Little did Green know that Rouge the Bat, and Agent Topaz were dispatched to make sure everything went well while the Thorndykes were away, they were sent to make sure the family was safe from the threat of Dr. Oliver Eggman. So they would keep an eye out for Dr. Oliver Eggman, since he had the habit of messing with the Thorndyke family and their friends. However as peaceful as Green hoped things would be, Dr. Oliver Eggman naturally had a plan up his sleeves that by chance brought him into contact with Green. "Nicolas, is Max the Echidna ready with the plan?" Green asked his friend.

"You mean the plan that involves Antoine?" Nicolas asked his friend.

"Yup, that plan." Green said.

"He's ready, and we'll be ready once we arrive with Antoine." Nicolas said with a smile as they flew.

Gimme Shelter earlier that week

Dr. Oliver Eggman had been working on many brilliant plans, plans to expand his Eggman Empire while also keeping the Neo Eggman Empire. At bay and away from his holdings, his forces were truly massive but he was waiting for the right moment to use them. In the meantime he had various smaller schemes under his sleeves, and he spoke to his two lackey robots Decoe and Bocoe. And his pet Messenger Chao Bokkun about his plans. "My latest evil plan, is truly brilliant!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted in excitement.

"What plan have you come up with now doctor?" Bocoe asked kindly.

"Let's hope it's worth our time." Decoe said sarcastically.

"Oh course it's worth your time! It's my brilliant plan!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted in anger, he then explained his plan. "Anyway my plan is simple in its genius, using my latest nano technology. I'll plant rockets under the Eiffel Tower of Paris France, the nano machines will also uproot the tower from the ground. Once the tower is flying, I will carry it away to one of my bases and use it as ransom to claim all of France for myself, which in turn will give me a piece of northern Mercia. Ahahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he laughed in delight after explaining his plan.

"But what if the UF. Or armies try to stop us doctor?" Decoe asked.

"Well the UF. Has declared being neutral against me, and the local armies are inferior next to my technology. Plus I'm bringing in over a hundred Badniks with support from some of my finest Badnik Horde Commanders yet!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement in his voice.

"What Badnik units are you bringing doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"Well I'm bringing Spinners obviously, along with various Egg Pawns. I'm bringing the Badnik Horde Commanders as follows." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he brought up a touch screen and hand selected his Badniks. "E-78 Eletrunk, E-79 Mime, E-80 Eiffeltop, E-81 Rollersmash, E-82 Coastersmash and last but not least E-83 Spiderbot!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he input the robots information into the computer for launch. His plans were huge, and he'd need a lot of Badnik support for a crime as cunning as his'.

"When we get to France, do you think there will be tons of candy?" Bokkun asked as he licked his lips.

"More than likely." Decoe said.

"When shall we begin the attack doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"In a few days, because that's all the time I need." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin as her twirled his mustache.

A sinister plot is on the horizon for our heroes as they head for some peaceful R 'n' R with the Thorndyke family. Will the doctor succeed in his plans? Can our heroes stop him? What is Green, Nicolas and Max's plans with Antoine? Find out next time as the adventures continue.


	5. Adventure 10

Adventure 10

Antoine the Brave, to the rescue!

Once everyone was in the streets of Paris heading for the hotel, Amy was just amazed with the beauty of Paris. "Oooh! I never thought I'd get to visit Pari!" Amy said as she was imagining herself in French dresses and visiting places all across Paris.

"Remember we're here on a mission to protect the Thorndyke family," Green said as he put a hand on Amy's right shoulder while they walked. "But that doesn't mean we can't go sightseeing while we're doing our job, but first things first. We must get checked in at the hotel, we need a place to hang our gloves every night after all." Green said kindly as they were getting closer to the hotel.

Antoine was with Knuckles and Julie-Su carrying luggage, "well not zat I am complaining, but I do wish zat Mrs. Thorndyke didn't bring so much of the luggage with her. Zis is quite ze heavy luggage," Antoine said as he was carrying seven suitcases and three hat boxes.

"I hear you Antoine, but you kindly volunteered to help us. With carrying the luggage, especially after Mrs. Thorndyke was so nice to you." Julie-Su said as she carried Chris' luggage and Mr. Thorndyke's luggage easily.

"All things considered, I think you took the heaviest load." Knuckles said as he carried the luggage of Mr. Tanaka.

"Now zat I am thinking of it, I think zat you are right." Antoine said as he was thinking back to when he was on the airplane, he was being a good gentleman to Mrs. Thorndyke and her daughter Christina Thorndyke. Mrs. Thorndyke was so impressed with Antoine's piloting skills, and his manners that she kindly asked him if he could carry her luggage for her. With a bow and a kiss on her right hand, he kindly agreed to help carry all of her luggage. Only now he was starting to realize why Green earlier, mentioned that it wasn't a good idea to carry all of her luggage. Antoine was having a tricky time carrying all of the luggage, when he didn't see where he was stepping he tripped.

Green saw this and acted fast, he prevented Antoine from falling. And then got all of the luggage, "how about we split the load buddy. Just this once?" Green offered his friend.

"I am starting to how do, you say. Think zat, zat is ze good idea no?" Antoine said as he was now carrying half of Mrs. Thorndyke's luggage.

Fiona saw that Green was carrying some heavy luggage, so she offered to carry some of it and Green was glad for her help. Nicolas was busy scanning for anything dangerous the whole time, once everyone arrived at the hotel they were greeted by a very nice bell man at the front desk. They checked in and had help getting their luggage to their rooms, they all had rooms on the same floor to keep close to each other. The Thorndykes had a very large suite and there was enough room for all four of them, as well as their butler Mr. Tanaka and Amy and Tails. Chris got to play some video games with Tails, and Amy after they unpacked their luggage. Julie-Su and Knuckles shared a suite, and Green was with Antoine and Nicolas in a suite, Fiona had her own private suite curtesy of Green. Antoine admitted that he was glad to get all of the luggage unpacked, once everything was settled in the room he began to sharpen his sword for combat. Green had special permits to allow Amy to keep her hammer, and for Antoine to keep his sword. Nicolas was busy finishing his scans and reported nothing unusual, Green was busy checking the schedule for today. Once he was done with that, he began to tinker with some Rings and create Power Rings just in case things got dangerous. He was also sending text messages to Max the Echidna, to make sure their plans for Antoine were in order. After everyone was settled, the Thorndykes were getting ready for the grand tour of Paris for the first day of their vacation. Green and his team enjoyed themselves as they went on tour with the Thorndyke family, Green asked Dr. Chuck Thorndyke how his latest creations were doing. Dr. Thorndyke told him everything was going well, with E-51 Intelligente everything was going alright. Green was glad to hear things were going well, he was completely relaxed with his friends for the first in a long time and had practically no worries for the next few days.

However trouble was happening right under his nose, while Green was relaxing and guarding the Thorndyke family. Dr. Oliver Eggman was working on his evil plans to steal the Eiffel Tower, while disguised as an artist he was planting the nanabots needed that would not only unearth the Eiffel Tower. But create rockets to carry it away, "mwahahahaha! I am such a brilliant man!" Dr. Oliver Eggman was careful not to hint to his true identity while he planted his nanabots.

As he was busy finishing his work, Decoe and Bocoe called him, "Doctor, how are you doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"I'm busy Bocoe, I just finished getting all of my masterpieces in place. And no one has even noticed." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"That's good, and I hope your machines are fast because we have trouble." Decoe said.

"What do you mean trouble?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"For days now, Green has been here in Paris. Along with some Freedom Fighters and Team Chaotix members." Decoe said in a rude tone.

"What?! Why are they here?! They can't possibly know of my masterpieces!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out over his communicator, he noticed that people were starting to stare at him. So he made a casual retreat, he then said. "What are our enemies up to?" he asked.

"Like I said before as you muted me, they are here with the Thorndyke family." Decoe said with an angered look on his robotic face as he spoke on his communicator.

"The Thorndykes are on a vacation, and from what we have learned. Green and his team are acting as bodyguards." Bocoe said.

"Hmm…if that hedgehog learns about our plans, he could ruin everything. Keep all forces away from him and his friends, we must focus on my masterpiece of a plan!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he made his point clear to his robot lackeys.

"Will do doctor." Decoe said.

"You can count on us!" Bocoe said with enthusiasm.

As the evil doctor moved on, Green and his friends were enjoying themselves. After a week of being in Paris, they arrived at a carnival. In a nearby harbor Big the Cat was fishing, but when he saw the fireworks that spelled out Happy Birthday Chris! He decided to see what the fireworks were all about, at the carnival Dr. Oliver Eggman was posing as an artist again, while Decoe and Bocoe were handling a food cart with desserts of all kinds. "Yay! So many tasty treats! Doughnuts! Pastries! Funnel Cake! Ice Cream! French toast! Jelly filled doughnuts! I want more!" Bokkun said as he was flying around after eating so many sweets.

"Quiet down Bokkun!" Decoe said.

"You'll get us caught!" Bocoe said.

Meanwhile Chris was enjoying all of her presents, her friends Frances, Helen and Danny. Got her, Green and his team also gave Chris gifts, though Fiona felt a bit odd giving someone she hardly knew a birthday gift. But Green assured her in time she and Chris would become friends, if she wanted to truly be a friend. Everyone was having a fun time, however the host of the carnival put Green and his friends from the Chaotix on edge.

"And now presenting the host of tonight's carnival, Renfield T. Rodent." An announcer said.

"Thank you, thank you. You're to kind, I'm proud to be here after serving my sentence. I assure you all that this carnival is safe, I humbly hope you all are having a good night. Especially in these tough times for Mobius." Renfield said as he spoke into a microphone.

"Renfield!" Green, Knuckles and Julie-Su said all at once.

"Do you guys know him?" Chris asked.

"We know him alright." Julie-Su said.

"He was in charge of the Happy Land Amusement Park on Angel Island 2, when that happened a lot of people got food poisoning because of an ingredient in the chili dog sauce he made. It had a…well someone suffered badly because of it." Knuckles said without trying to ruin the occasion with the mentioning of Mello the Bee's death, from earlier this year.

"And once everything is done here, I'm going to have a one on one chat with Renfield." Green said.

"To think this guy showed up before Honey the Cat." Amy said.

"You know Honey the Cat?" Chris asked Amy.

"Of course I do, she's the! Fashion Diva of Mobius. She's the founder, CEO and designer of Honey brand Clothing and accessories, the best clothing and accessories in the universe!" Amy said with excitement.

"We actually by chance met her a long while ago." Chris said after she looked to Green, he nodded to her.

"It happened when that Eggman Robo used the Death Egg II he created to capture strong fighters. She came back to the mansion after the Death Egg was destroyed, she talked with us for a while but didn't mention anything about her company." Green explained.

"What?!" Amy said in shock.

"We had no idea that she was the Honey the Cat, I might've asked for her autograph on one of my books she made on fashion, had I known it was actually her." Chris said as she had a look of embarrassment on not knowing she met the Honey the Cat, the founder of Honey Clothing.

"Oh! Why do you get to have all the fun encounters with people Green?!" Amy asked.

"I'm lucky I guess…." Green said with a shrug.

"Do you think that Renfield is up to his old tricks?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know, but if he is we'll stop him." Green said as he and his friends enjoyed Chris' party. Nicolas made sure nothing had poison in it of any kind, the holo-lynx was quite busy making sure his friends were safe and happy.

Meanwhile Agents Topaz and Rouge the Bat were busy, keeping an eye on everything from a distance. "Do you see Eggman anywhere Rouge?" Topaz asked her partner.

"I've seen a lot of pretty stuff, but I haven't seen Eggman's ugly mug anywhere." Rouge said as she looked at some of the jewelry people were wearing, and was considering stealing some of the jewelry.

While they were on the lookout for the doctor, a robot was following them. But it wasn't one of Eggman's robots, it was an ancient robot from a forgotten civilization. But you may be wondering why this robot is following Rouge and Topaz? Well let's take a look back at a mission they had a few days ago.

Central City, days ago

Agents Rouge the Bat and Topaz from G.U.N were given a top secret mission, to investigate a secret lab found under Central City. The technology led the sewer workers who found it by chance, to believe that it was a lab of Dr. Eggman. The girls accepted their mission, and Captain Westwood was ordered to do another task. For some time now Captain Westwood, was ordered out on fewer missions compared to Rouge the Bat and Topaz. He was starting to blame it on Green and Sonic, though Sonic as far as the world knew was dead. He was forming a grudge toward his fellow G.U.N agents, he was hoping he could locate Shadow and recruit him as his partner. Meanwhile Rouge and Topaz went into the sewers, to check out the lab "man this place is huge." Topaz said as they entered the lab.

"Man this place stinks, there are far more glamorous places for a lady to be." Rouge said as she plugged her nose from the smell.

The agents looked around and didn't see anything for a while, until they found the main computer. "Let's see if this thing still works." Rouge said as she typed into the keyboard.

"Is this one of the labs of one of the Eggmen?" Topaz asked Rouge as she was on guard.

"No….this place is old. The computer is about fifty years old, and…..let's see." Rouge said as she tried to hack into the computer's data. But an access denied message appeared on the screen, she then thought of one possibility and input a password. She typed Maria, and sure enough the computer gave her full access to its database. "We're in!" Rouge said with a thumbs up to Topaz.

"Wait….did you use the password I think you used?" Topaz asked her partner.

"You bet, this is one of Gerald Robotnik's old labs." Rouge said as she was searching the database, she put a disk into the machine to copy files. "It seems that Gerald created a few labs, in case anything happened to his research on the ARK. But most of it seems to be encrypted in a series of codes I can't crack." Rouge said as she looked over the information several times.

"That was pretty smart of him, but knowing a scientist like him. Shouldn't there be some kind of security robots, or something?" Topaz asked Rouge. As she said that a small robot about three and a half feet tall, with faded gold and white paint was watching them. The robot was an ancient robot that was known as a Gizoid.

"One would think….wait….what's this?" Rouge said as she was nearly done copying files. She pulled up information regarding a civilization known as the Fourth Great Civilization, it mentioned that they created robots called Gizoids. Gerald knew of only two Gizoids, but theorized others were created. The logs mentioned that he had found the legendary Gizoid General, which was the strongest of them all. Rouge had a feeling that maybe the Gizoid General was somewhere in the base so she gave the call to retreat after she copied all of the files. She rocked the doors shut after she and Topaz made their exit, they then knew that there was only one source they knew that could get the information safely decoded. Thankfully that person was returning to Station Square, so the agents went to see Green and Nicolas when they arrived in Station Square. They informed them of the importance of the information, and Green knew anything regarding Gerald Robotnik. His old friend from another life, was very important and needed the utmost care. Green made sure the disk was safe and sound, he sent a copy of it to Rouge and Topaz so G.U.N could have it due to the fact they were ordered to search the lab and recover information. As for the Gizoid General, he broke out of the lab and due to a malfunction believed that Topaz and Rouge could help him.

Paris France, right now

The Gizoid General watched, as everyone was celebrating. While everyone was having fun, Green noticed Eggman disguised as an artist. And he felt inclined to follow the doctor on his own, but when he followed the doctor he was captured and tied up in ropes. Fiona noticed Green was gone, so she went to Renfield and asked him if he knew where Green was. But the rat knew nothing, and when she questioned him about possibly having dangerous stuff in the carnival. Renfield swore that he was legitimately innocent in all of this, and there was nothing dangerous at all.

When Green woke up the next morning, he was in a spaceship with Dr. Oliver Eggman. And Decoe and Bocoe, "looks like you finally caught me Eggy." Green said with a smirk to the doctor.

"Ahahahoho! I finally caught you hedgehog, I won't let you ruin my plans to steal the Eiffel Tower." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a big grin on his face.

"Really?" Green thought for a moment as he looked around the ship, and then asked. "Where are we? This doesn't look like your tech." Green said.

"Well we're actually inside a spaceship made by the Thorndyke Company, on the day it's revealed tomorrow afternoon. I plan to remotely launch it with you in it, once you're lost in space I can finally take over the world!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Pretty good plan doc, but before you send me to certain doom in the final frontier. Why don't you make something truly wonderful to prove you defeated me once and for all?" Green asked the doctor, he had a feeling with Eggman going with his artist look. That he'd probably feel compelled to make a painting, of Green captured.

"That's an excellent idea! I'll make a wonderful masterpiece, right in front of the Eiffel Tower. It will forever immortalize my victory over you, ohohohohohoho!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a laugh as he ordered Decoe and Bocoe to carry Green to an ideal location in front of the Eiffel Tower, Decoe and Bocoe both had a feeling it was a bad idea.

Meanwhile Antoine was searching for Green, he and Nicolas had a feeling that after he vanished last night. That he was in trouble, or dealing with trouble. As they walked, Max the Echidna spotted Antoine. "Hey Antoine, where's Green?" Max said as he jumped down in front of Antoine, Max was on a building spying on Antoine the whole morning. He was waiting for Green and Nicolas, to give him the signal. But it never came.

"Um….have we met before?" Antoine asked Max.

"I don't recall, but the names Max. I'm one of Green's friends, he was supposed to meet me this morning." Max said.

"Really? He's been missing since last night." Antoine said to Max.

"He has? Then Eggman must've gotten him." Max said as he jumped to a conclusion.

"Maybe? But we might not know, where ze friend of ours is located." Antoine said to Max, he then looked to Nicolas and said. "Nicolas, where is Green?" Antoine asked the A.I.

"Hmm…well…..aha! He's in front of the Eiffel Tower." Nicolas said as he, Antoine and Max headed for the front of the building.

Meanwhile, Green was being held by Decoe and Bocoe while they wore artist berets. Green had a hidden device under one of his gloves, which allowed him to send a message to Nicolas. The device also detected Rouge the Bat and Agent Topaz, Green also sent them messages informing them on Eggman's plans to steal the Eiffel Tower. As the agents and friends closed in, Dr. Oliver Eggman finished his masterpiece, and Green easily escaped from the ropes due to a trick Sonic taught him long ago. Green then said, "Pretty nice doc. But you're missing a character." Green said with a sly grin on his face.

"What?! Why you!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

"Take this Eggman!" Fiona Fox shouted as she fired a stun blaster, she hit his rump.

"Yeow! How dare you hit my behind!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted at Fiona.

"Thanks for showing up in time Fiona, I knew you'd be able to find me." Green said as he rushed over to her.

"You're lucky I have the ability to locate trouble." Fiona sarcastically said to Green.

"We need to stop him fast, he's planning on stealing the Eiffel Tower." Green said to Fiona.

"Then let's stop him, I hope I get another shot at his….what was the saying. Ro-butt-nik?" Fiona said as she armed the stun laser.

"Yup, time to kick some Ro-butt-nik!" Green said with a grin as he and Fiona charged at Dr. Oliver Eggman, but he jumped into his Egg Mobile and took off his artist disguise. Just then, Antoine, Nicolas and Max came into the picture and Dr. Oliver Eggman saw his enemies head into the Eiffel Tower trying to reach him.

As they made it inside they told everyone to evacuate right now, the people didn't understand why. "Why do we need to evacuate, this ancient historical wonder of the world?" an older gentleman asked.

"Because, the evil Dr. Eggman. Who's been terrorizing the world, is trying to steal the Eiffel Tower using machines he planted underneath it!" Green said to the older gentleman, though he was guessing on how Eggman was going to steal the Eiffel Tower. But it was too late, Dr. Oliver Eggman activated the rockets underneath the Eiffel Tower. That his nanobots created, Green got outside of the Eiffel Tower on one of the balconies. And was surprised and confused on how Dr. Oliver Eggman was doing this, he began to climb the outside and saw Dr. Oliver Eggman wearing his goggles as he piloted his Egg Mobile with Decoe and Bocoe as co-pilots. Bokkun was wearing a beret while eating jelly filled doughnuts and laughed seeing Green hold on for his dear life. "Hold on to ze Eiffel Tower, we will get you Green!" Antoine shouted as he tried to help get Green to safety. But Rouge the Bat came just in the nick of time, to rescue Green.

"Looks like another friend of his saved him." Max said as he saw Green saved by Rouge.

"Looks like I'm falling for you already Rouge." Green said with a smirk to Rouge.

"Watch it big boy, I think you don't want to fall this far for me." Rouge said with sass in her tone, and a smile.

"Where the heck is Eggman flying the Eiffel Tower to?" Green said as Rouge carried him.

"I don't know, but Badniks are coming in. I smashed several Spinners on my way here, I saw Egg Pawns entering the city." Rouge the Bat said as she carried Green.

"Sounds like he's making sure his forces are secured here, I wonder where the blasted Badnik Horde Commander is located?" Green said as Rouge carried him.

"I don't know, but I see where we're headed." Rouge said as she pointed to the carnival.

"Figures that Eggman would want the Eiffel Tower over the carnival, he has a fascination with carnivals." Green said as he and Rouge went to the carnival.

There they met Cream and Cheese, who were there with Celia the Cheetah and Vanilla Rabbit. Vanilla is Cream's mother, soon Dr. Oliver Eggman got on the ground and made an announcement. "Hello happy people of France and Paris! My name is Dr. Eggman, and I am stealing your precious Eiffel Tower. I'm holding it over the carnival near the docks, my Badnik robots will destroy the carnival and I'm holding the Eiffel Tower for ransom. The price is simple, surrender to the Eggman Empire. And no harm will befall your Eiffel Tower." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pushed a button, just then about six Badnik Horde Commanders appeared in the carnival. These units were E-78 Eletrunk (elephant like Badnik Horde Commander), E-79 Mime (mime like Badnik Horde Commander), E-80 Eiffeltop (Badnik Horde Commander shaped like the Eiffel Tower), E-81 Rollersmash (rollercoaster like Badnik Horde Commander) and E-82 Coastersmash (rollercoaster like Badnik Horde Commander). The robots began to terrorize people, Egg Pawns came into the carnival while modeled as clowns. Several Egg Knights were leading squads of the Egg Pawns, but as the robots invaded the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, the G.U.N agents in the area and local law enforcement were fighting the robots. The Egg Pawns were easy to take down, Antoine and the other Freedom Fighters had never seen these robots. Green was able to find Nicolas and get the coms with his team back online, he explained about the weaknesses of the Egg Pawns in the area. Antoine wondered why these robots weren't being powered by animals or Mobinis, like Oliver Eggman's older Badniks. Green explained it was because they were powered by energy similar to G.U.N robots, the energy was called Chaos Drives which were practically artificial Chaos Energy. Green explained that Chaos Drive technology was perfected by Gerald Robotnik, which was why it was easy to create Chaos Drives if you knew how to make them. Cream, her mother, Cheese and Celia were helping evacuate people to safety in the confusion.

"Ze robots are very numerous, I hope zat we can beat them all." Antoine said as he slashed several Egg Pawns quickly.

"Believe me Antoine, we have back up on the way. In the meantime I need Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Julie-Su Rouge and Fiona with me at the carnival." Green ordered over the coms, soon his teammates arrived and they asked what the plan was.

"Alright, according to Nicolas most of these Badnik Horde Commanders. Have weak armor, next to the usual models. Amy your target is E-78 the elephant robot. Tails you take down E-80 the small Eiffel Tower. Knuckles, Julie-Su and Antoine you three take down the E-81 and E-82 units, their rollercoasters. Rouge, Fiona and I will take down the E-79 Mime. These are their weak spots," Green said as he showed them the scans that Nicolas got of the robots. "Does everyone have their targets?" Green asked his team.

"We do." They answered.

"Then let's go team!" Green said as they split off, the E-78 fired peanuts at the people at the carnival to annoy them.

Amy was angered seeing that, so she quickly used her jumping abilities to jump high up. She then came down with her Piko Piko Hammer, and smashed E-78. "That'll teach you to be mean to people." Amy said as she continued smashing up the robot.

Tails flew around E-80 and rescued some people the robot captured, he then tricked the robot into looping its arms before he used his powerful tails to smash it. It hurt him though, because he didn't have that much training, "that was tough." Tails said as he panted.

Knuckles, Julie-Su and Antoine fought the E-81 and E-82 units, they destroyed the E-81 but the E-82 was about to smash Antoine. Just then Bunnie came out of nowhere and blasted the robot into pieces, Antoine dodged the debris of the robot and then sliced it up to make sure it was down. "Thank you for ze save Bunnie." Antoine said with a grin.

"Don't mention it sugar." Bunnie said as she softly landed next to him.

"Why are you here Bunnie?" Julie-Su asked.

"The king wanted me to let y'all know. That our spies reported movement of Neo Eggman's forces in the Dragon Kingdom." Bunnie said.

"Is ze king asking us, to head for ze Dragon Kingdom?" Antoine asked Bunnie.

"He needs Green to put together ah team for support, but I can see y'all are having trouble with the original Eggman." Bunnie said as she smashed up an Egg Pawn.

"We need to finish this fight fast and…..hey what's going on with the Eiffel Tower?!" Knuckles said as he pointed at the Eiffel Tower, it was flying back to where it originally was.

"Sacre Blue! Ze Eiffel Tower is moving! Is it on her own?!" Antoine said as he was shocked at the site.

"What? No! Work you stupid controls! Why isn't the Eiffel Tower control system working?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

"We don't know." Decoe said.

"But it appears something has done an override on the nanobots, their returning the Eiffel Tower back to where it belongs." Bocoe said as he scanned the monument.

"No! Bah! Let's at least steal that spaceship that will cripple Green's ego knowing he failed the Thorndykes." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin on his face.

Just as he said that, Big the Cat appeared. "I'm sorry but you can't do that, that ship belongs to my friend's dad." Big the Cat said to Dr. Oliver Eggman, as he stood in his way.

"Ah! Not you again, you bumbling feline nitwit! I don't have time for this!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

"Sorry but I'm going to stop you." Big the Cat said as Dr. Oliver Eggman ran, but then the doctor was caught by Big's fishing lure.

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan on doing that?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he got caught, he was then pulled in and Big said.

"Like this." Big then punched Dr. Oliver Eggman in the nose, which made it swell up and he had trouble talking. But for the convenience of the readers, we'll translate what he means to say.

"My nose! He hit me in my nose! No one hits me in the nose!" translated that's what Oliver Eggman shouted, shortly after his nose was punched.

As that was going on, Rouge and Fiona roughly worked alongside Green. "Nice kick, have you been practicing?" Rouge teased Fiona as they kicked E-79.

"I was about to say the same about you Rouge, you old lady." Fiona said as she taunted Rouge while kicking the robot.

"Old lady! Why you brat!" Rouge said in anger.

"You're even sounding like an old lady, by calling me brat." Fiona said as she smirked while punching the robot. She finally took out her laser and blew a hole through it, Fiona jumped out of the way. Topaz jumped in to help Rouge get out of the way.

"Can you two take it easy, we're on the same side after all." Green said as he used a Sonic Spin to finish off E-79.

"Great job everyone, we defeated all of the Badnik Horde Commanders. At least the one's Eggman activated." Nicolas said as he scanned the area.

"Speaking of which, where did our mustached friend go?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Looks like Big is chasing him." Nicolas said as he pointed the compass on his handheld form, toward Big's location.

Soon the heroes all joined together, and met Big the Cat. "Whoa! This guy is huge!" Fiona said as she saw Big.

"Fiona!" Amy said.

"What? It's the truth." Fiona said.

"Nice to see you again Big, what are you up to buddy?" Green asked Big.

"Froggy and me were fishing in the harbor, we're exploring outside of our home for a bit. We saw fireworks last night and came here, we had fun with Chris and her friends while you were gone. Fiona left to look for you, before we had a chance to meet." Big explained.

Green smiled at the simplicity, of Big's explanation. "Like I said before, it's nice to see you again Big." Green said as he smiled to his friend.

"Looks like Dr. Eggman is heading into that house of mirrors." Chris said, she and Mr. Tanaka were at the carnival and helped people escape. Along with help from Cream, Cheese and Celia, but they left with the crowds before they could see Green and his team.

"With all of us, I doubt Eggman will escape this time. Let's do it to it team, and get that Eggman!" Green said as he led the charge into the house of mirrors.

While Dr. Oliver Eggman ran into the house of mirrors with Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun, he shouted out this in translation. "Gah! I hate kids! I hate rabbits! I hate coyotes! I hate echidnas! I hate foxes! I hate cats! I hate bats! And I hate hedgehogs!" he yelled as he ran, but as he ran the Gizoid General finally saw him. Mistaking Oliver, for his late grandfather Gerald the robot in its computer called him master and followed.

"Now where is that old Eggman?" Fiona said as she was eager to get Eggman.

"There he is!" Amy shouted as she saw what looked like Eggman standing in front of them.

"Hahaha! You'll never get me." Eggman said translated.

"I'll get you, hiya!" Amy said as she broke a mirror.

"It was only a mirror, he must be using the mirrors against us?" Fiona said as she stepped by a mirror. The reflection made her look like a curvy woman.

"This place is….interesting." Green said as he saw himself buff in a reflection, of a silly mirror.

"I'll say." Julie-Su said as she and Knuckles passed a mirror, one made her look all goofy while another made Knuckles look about as tall as Eggman and very buff.

(Cannot allow the hedgehog, to harm master. Master hates hedgehog) the robot thought to itself as it saw Green chase Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Give up Eggman, you're through here." Green said with a smirk to Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"I'm not done yet rodent, I still have an army of Badniks in the city!" translated Dr. Oliver Eggman said that.

"Oh really? Take a look at your scanners, because the Mes Braves Battalion is here. Along with their leader, General Armand D'Coolette are here. And your robots should be toast, by now." Green said with a big grin on his face.

"Sir it is true what he says." Decoe said as he looked at the scanners.

"All of our Badniks in the city are destroyed, we're out of troops." Bocoe said with a sad look on his face.

"Face it Eggman, you've lost this time." Green said as his friends were next to him.

Dr. Oliver Eggman looked around, he then pulled out a controller and translated he said. "Not yet hedgehog, I always have another trick up my sleeves!" he then pushed a button, a giant spider like robot emerged from one of the nearby tents. It smashed an opening into the ceiling of the house of mirrors, Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun made their escape. Translated the doctor said this while escaping. "Ohohohoho! Soon you'll all meet your doom, at the feet of E-83 Spiderbot!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Looks like we've got a big guy, and I bet he's tough." Green said as he saw E-83.

"Zat Allures! What a nasty spider robot!" Antoine said as he saw the massive robot.

"Nicolas, what's the status on this big guy. Or girl judging by her size." Green said as he and his friends dodged the giant legs.

"E-83 is strong, she's a Badnik Horde Commander without a doubt. And you'll need extra strength to take her down." Nicolas said after he finished scanning E-83.

"Hmm…..then I'm going in after her. Nicolas, Tails, Bunnie, Rouge! Get everyone out of here while Knuckles and I go after E-83." Green ordered as he and Knuckles jumped out of the hole in the ceiling of the house of mirrors.

"So how do you plan to fight this thing with me? I'm still reasonably weak, as much as I hate to admit it." Knuckles said as he and Green ran around the robot.

"Well Knuckles you're in luck, I brought with me something special for today." Green said as he took out two Power Rings.

"Power Rings?!" Knuckles said in surprise.

"Yup, I worked on these babies while we were over here. They work on anyone I give them to, so this one will work for you." Green said as he tossed a Power Ring over to Knuckles.

"I can feel the power." Knuckles said as he was starting to tap into the Power Ring's energy.

"Let's do this Knuckles!" Green said as they both activated their Power Rings, they then gained incredible power to fight.

The Gizoid General watched this, (must mimic hedgehog's fighting abilities. It appears to be fighting against…..the doctor's robot. But why is the robot attacking innocent people? It must be malfunctioning and needs to be destroyed." The Gizoid's computer told it as it mimicked Green and fought the Spiderbot.

As the fighting went on, everyone who was in the house of mirrors escaped. Dr. Oliver Eggman had some trouble getting to the spaceship while E-83 was fighting, he had to deal with getting pass Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke as well as Dr. Thorndyke. Mrs. Thorndyke warned Eggman to stay back and told him she was trained in self-defense, but he refused to listen and Mrs. Thorndyke punched him right in his swollen nose which hurt big time, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun helped him get into the ship. Green noticed in his fight something was fighting the Spiderbot on the opposite side of him, to end the fight Green had Knuckles send him flying right into E-83's head. The Gizoid General was damaged as E-83 fell apart, but he was able to make it to the spaceship Eggman stole in time to get to him. After all of the fighting was done, Green and Nicolas took a head count of everyone and they were all fine.

As for Dr. Oliver Eggman, he was angered that the plan to steal the Eiffel Tower failed. But at least he got the spaceship and its technology as a consolation prize for his efforts, as he and his robots and Bokkun were flying Bokkun heard something. Eggman thought it was nothing, but then the Gizoid General opened the door to the bridge of the ship and came in saying. "Master….Ro…botnik….help…me please." The Gizoid General then collapsed in Eggman's arms.

"Why did the robot call you master?" Decoe asked.

"And how does it know your family name?" Bocoe asked.

"I don't know….but I have a good feeling about this robot." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a smile as he looked at the robot.

Meanwhile back in Paris

Antoine was speechless when he was truly reunited with his father, the legendary General Armand D'Coolette. Antoine gave his father a salute upon seeing him, Armand smiled to his son and told him to be at ease. Back at the hotel there was a huge dinner to celebrate the victory over Oliver Eggman, and the return of General Armand D'Coolette and his Mes Braves Battalion. Antoine was so happy to have his father back, Green was proud to help his friend reunite with his family after so many long years. Armand was Antoine's only known living relative and his beloved father.

"But I am wondering, how did you meet my father?" Antoine asked Green while at dinner.

"We met when I last paid a visit to Mercia, about a week before the Xorda. Max helped introduce me to him, when I explained my connection to you as a friend he was honored to meet one of Antoine's friends. Especially after I told him some the stories of us working together, after a while we planned on you two reuniting. I was hoping it could be in Paris France, the homeland of the D'Coolette family before they moved on to Mercia. But stuff happened, and when I learned about the Thorndyke vacation. I figured it would all fit in place." Green said as he explained how he planned Antoine and Armand meeting again.

"And I think zat it was worth ze wait." Armand said as he smiled toward his son.

"And I for one am…" but Antoine was interrupted when the suite door opened and an older gentleman entered.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry for being late." The gentleman said.

"Who are you?" Fiona asked the man.

"I am Prof. Dillan Pickle, I was invited to the dinner party. Is Dr. Chuck Thorndyke here by chance?" Prof. Pickle said as he looked around, he was wearing a brown suit and a red bowtie.

"Dillan?! Is that really you?!" Dr. Chuck Thorndyke asked Prof. Pickle.

"Chuck old boy, it's you. Why you look wonderful, and I take it this is your wonderful family?" Prof. Pickle said with a smile as he looked at the Thorndykes.

"I haven't seen you since college, you've truly become successful since last we met." Dr. Thorndyke said with a smile to his old friend.

"Yes I have been quite busy these past years since we last met, I haven't heard from Sir Charles in a long time." Prof. Pickle said.

"Wait?! Who is this guy grandpa?" Chris asked her grandfather.

"Chris, meet my old college buddy. Prof. Dillan Pickle. He's a world renowned anthropologist and archeologist, his studies helped us rediscover so much lost history from before the Xorda arrived for the first time." Dr. Thorndyke explained.

"And we worked on a lot of stuff in labs together, your grandfather had quite the knack for making interesting chemistry experiments. Especially flammable ones." Prof. Pickle said, with a smile on his face.

"Does that mean you made stuff explode grandpa?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…..but that was long ago." Dr. Thorndyke said with a sheepish grin.

"How come you're here Dillan?" Nelson Thorndyke asked.

"I was invited by this kind green hedgehog over here, he met me when the Eiffel Tower was flying. And had his kind friends rescue me" Prof. Pickle said as he gestured over to Green, while taking a seat.

"Yup, I saved our friend here." Max said with a grin.

"He's visiting from his home in Spagonia, and…..wait did you say Sir Charles earlier?" Green said, but he stopped and asked a question when he realized Prof. Pickle mentioned a Sir Charles.

"Yes I did, I haven't met him in a long while." Prof. Pickle said.

"Sir Charles as in Sir Charles Hedgehog?" Green asked.

"Yes…..do you know him?" Prof. Pickle said as he took out his napkin.

Green made sure his napkin was steady, he then answered "why yes. I've known Sir Charles since I was little, he's Sonic's uncle…..and an uncle to many of us here." Green said as he looked to everyone.

"Ah, that's why I haven't heard from him then. Because of that whole crisis that happened in Mobotropolis, nasty business….I hope he's doing well." Prof. Pickle said.

"He's been well." Tails said.

Everyone began to eat dinner shortly after they said grace, but after dinner Armand asked Green a question. "I heard you helped give my boy confidence, and have been very confident in his abilities for a long time." Armand said to Green after he cleaned his mouth.

"Yup, Antoine and I have been buddies." Green said as he quickly helped clean up, he then said. "I understand what it's like not having parents…..so I really felt sympathy for Antoine." Green said as he and everyone sat down at the sofa area of the suite.

"How did you two meet?" Chris asked.

"It was long ago back before Mobotropolis was ruined, but we met a couple times after my first visit." Green said as he crossed his legs while relaxing.

"What do yah mean? Ah thought y'all only went to Mobotropolis once with your adopted family?" Bunnie said to Green as she sat next to Antoine.

"Well um…..I snuck out a few times just to see Antoine and Sonic, we didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to get in trouble." Green said with a sheepish smile.

"So the big good boy Green, has a sneaky side to him." Fiona jokingly said as she poked Green in the gut a few times with her right elbow to tease him.

Green teased Fiona by tickling her for a moment, they grinned and then he said. "Yeah…but we didn't really start our true friendship until after I came to Knothole." Green said as he relaxed.

"When was that?" Amy asked.

"Well….it happened a few years ago, about a week after I came to Knothole was when we truly started becoming friends. Because I told Antoine my old secret, which would help him become the brave man he is today." Green said as he looked toward his friends.

"Can you tell us?!" Knuckles asked.

"Sure, it was a long while ago. In the Great Forest." Green said as he explained his story.

Year 3231

Antoine and Green were busy gathering food for Knothole, but as they did their job peacefully. A couple Buzz Bombers came into the Great Forest, Antoine jumped upon seeing the robots. Green smashed up the Badniks, they were created by Julian Robotnik as evident by the fact no Mobinis or small animals came out of them. Green was glad there weren't many of the robots, when he looked for Antoine he noticed he was hiding.

"Antoine are you alright buddy?" Green said as he found Antoine, he gently put a hand on his shoulder which made the coyote jump.

Antoine was on a tree branch, he looked down and let a breath out calmly when he saw it was only Green. "Oh Green, zit is only you….none of zose nasty robots." Antoine said.

Green was looking up at Antoine, he then asked him. "Antoine why are you hiding in a tree?" the hedgehog calmly asked.

Antoine didn't want to tell Green the real reason, so he said. "I am um….how you say. Looking out for ze enemy." Antoine said.

Green however had a feeling Antoine was lying, Green then calmly said. "Antoine, why are you really up there?" he asked.

Antoine at this point figured that the hedgehog would keep asking, because normally no one asked after the first time. Holding his head low he said, "I am really up here…..because I am a coward…." Antoine said.

Green shook his head upon hearing that, he then said. "You a coward? For real?" Green asked.

Antoine knew he could probably tell Green, "Yes I am ze cowardly type. I normally act brave, but I'm a coward at heart." Antoine said as he stayed on the tree branch.

Green was hoping he could tell Antoine a secret, one which could help give the young soldier some confidence. At least he hoped it would, "Antoine we're going to have a heart to heart" he said as he climbed up the tree.

Antoine helped him up and baffled said. "Where is the heart to heart?" Antoine asked.

Green chuckled, he then said. "Heart to Heart is an old saying, when two people express their true feelings toward each other. Now…..can you keep a good secret?" Green explained to Antoine.

"I am good at keeping ze secrets. Especially ze promised ones." Antoine claimed.

"Alright….the truth is Antoine. I'm always scared whenever I fight, I may act tough and seem brave. But I'm truthfully scared, I just don't let my fear control my actions." Green said, as he told one of his secrets.

"What? But how could you possibly, be scared? I zee you always going into za actions. Always spins spinning and ze blazing." Antoine said, he was in disbelief of Green's claim.

"It's true buddy, but over the years I've learned what it means to be brave. To have courage, courage isn't overcoming fear, but having the ability to act while facing it. That's something a wise man taught me." Green said as he was thinking back to his adopted uncle Fang.

"So you're telling me, I can be brave and have ze courage to?" Antoine asked.

Green smiled and said. "Antoine you have courage, the fact you do so much for all of us. And the fact everyday you're still a Freedom Fighter in spite of the dangers, and in spite of the risks. Man if that's not courage, than I don't know what is." Green said as he put an arm over one of Antoine's shoulders.

"Really….I have ze courage?!" Antoine said, he then thought for a bit.

"Yes you do, your devotion is truly an inspiration to me Antoine. If not for your devotion, I may not have the courage to always be here." Green said in honesty.

Antoine felt a lot of confidence from hearing this, he then said while offering a hand to shake. "Zen why don't we, work on being ze brave courageous ones together?" he said with a smile.

Green accepted Antoine's hand, he shook it and said with a smile. "I'll keep brave and confident, if you do buddy." And little did the two heroes know it. But this would be the spark of a great friendship, one that would go the distance in how far they inspired each other.

Paris France, right now

"And so from that day forward, Antoine and I have worked hard to become brave. And strong, for King and Country, for friends and family." Green said as he finished his story.

"Wow." Most of the people in the room said that.

"I never took you for being the scared type…..but considering what we've been though I can understand why you were." Fiona said to Green as she put an arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks Fiona." Green said with a smile. "After tonight, we Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are going back to Knothole in the Kingdom of Acorn." Green said to everyone.

"I hope you do well Green, it's been fun seeing you again." Chris said to her friend.

And so, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix would return to Knothole. The King would be very pleased with having General Armand and his Mes Braves Battalion at his side, the war had hardly lasted a month and they needed all the help they could get. Green would have a meeting with the royal court, and after that he'd head on out to the Dragon Kingdom in order to help the people. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late, for both the royals and the Dragon Kingdom. But what does Dr. Oliver Eggman, plan on doing with the Gizoid General he found? And Knuckles mentioned on the way back to Knothole, that he felt like he had his strength back. Captain Westwood was disappointed that Dr. Oliver Eggman got the spaceship that the Thorndyke Company made while under Rouge and Topaz's watch.

General Armand D'Coolette has returned! The Gizoid has awoken but what is a Gizoid exactly? Antoine is happy to be reunited with his father! Could Knuckles have had his strength restored by the Power Ring? What other adventures await the teams of heroes, as they fight to save the planet? All this and more will be answered, as the adventures continue! Find out next time new stuff!


	6. Adventure 11

Adventure 11

Dragons to the rescue of the Kingdom

After the Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix team members returned to Knothole after their successful mission. Green called in a meeting with the royal court, which was made up of King Maximillian Acorn, Queen Alicia Acorn, Princess Sally Acorn, Prince Elias Acorn, Judges Hip and Hop, and Geoffrey St. John (due to him being in charge of the secret service), and recently General Armand D'Coolette. Green began to explain some critical matters for the kingdom, "your majesties, your graces, and brothers in arms. We have gathered here today to discuss critical matters of importance for us all." Green said as he began to talk. "It has come to my attention that we're but a small village, and already within the first month of this Second Robotnik War. Started by the insane rogue scientist Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik, aka Neo Dr. Eggman. We are having refuges coming to us from many other villages and small cities." Green said as he showed paperwork regarding what he was talking about.

Princess Sally could tell her father was getting bored already, so she asked Green. "We understand that the people of Mobius, especially the Mobians have been looking to us for hope. But why are you bringing up this subject when the royal court is well aware of it?" Princess Sally asked, Green could tell why Sally asked her question the way she did.

So he kindly answered, "The point. Is that if Knothole village, the people and the kingdom are to have a future. We must no longer be Knothole Village…." Green said, everyone gasped when he said this, he then said. "We must expand and become Knothole City! The new capital of the Acorn Kingdom founded by your forefather's your majesties, with your consent and blessings I'd like to begin a project to expand our little village. Into a city as great as Mobotropolis, so we can hold up more room for new citizens. As well as create a true capital city for the kingdom." Green said as he got to the point, he already brought out some blueprints he worked on during the flight back to Knothole.

Everyone was silent, but then the king said. "That sounds like a glorious idea to me!" The King said as he stood up and walked around to Green. "We can finally have ourselves a city again, one which can be forged in my era. Together we shall recreate the Kingdom of Acorn, with these plans I'm sure that your ideas can become a reality!" King Maximillian said as he put a hand on Green's right shoulder.

"But who would be assigned to such a huge responsibility? I'm tied up with the secret service your majesty, and we just got back General Armand. Who do you recommend we assign to this task your majesty?" Geoffrey St. John asked.

"I already know, my own daughter Princess Sally!" King Max Acorn said as he gestured toward his daughter, he then continued saying. "With her we can easily have the village expanded into a city, what's more she'll be right here and won't have to leave so she can learn more on her royal duties." King Max Acorn said with a grin on his face.

Green was glad that was out of the way, he then moved on. "Thank you your majesty, now that, that's settled. We have another matter to talk about, regarding our allies overseas in the Dragon Kingdom." Green said as he got his paperwork all worked out. "I proposed sending in a team made up of me, Tails, Fiona, Mark the Chameleon, Nicolas and Dulcy." Green said as he brought up the active Freedom Fighters and Chaotix. As well as allies in the general area.

The king rolled his eyes and said, "If you feel that team is best for the job then so be it. As long as my daughter is here, I'm perfectly fine with that." King Max Acorn said as he went back to his thrown.

Green then moved on to the next matter, "on another matter. Our allies the United Federation have declared being neutral in the war, the UF. Council voted that they will stay out of the war, but they will protect themselves from harm. However some countries and cities within the United Federation, such as Station Square, France, Central City, America and Italy. Are taking active stands against the Eggman Empire and the Neo Eggman Empire, they can't send us support because their technically part of the United Federation. But if we happen to be in the same area, they will give us nonmilitary help if we ask for it." Green said as he brought out papers regarding this as well as some video files.

King Max Acorn was very displeased upon hearing this, "bah! Who needs them?! We have always managed on our own, and if those fools wish for it to be that way then so be it!" The king said in anger, Green could tell long before he came in that, that news would anger the king.

"However, I have considered putting together some ambassadors. To go to other countries, cities and overall regions. So we can look for new allies in our struggle against the two Eggman Empires." Green said as he pulled out a new piece of paper. "I've already found places ideal for us to check out, but with all the other things we have to take care of first it may take us awhile before we get to this plan." Green said as he took into account everything that needed taken care of at Knothole first.

"If that plan can wait, then let it wait. Please continue." King Max Acorn said, Green could tell the king was probably losing his patience.

Green looked through on another matter, "ah yes. Some good news is the fact that the Neo Eggman Empire and the original Eggman Empire. Are fighting each other, both factions want the world for themselves and are willing to fight each other for it. As long as they keep fighting each other, that can buy us time in getting ourselves secured." Green said as he brought in footage, photos and papers regarding this. "Also, I plan on trying to help promote the idea for new Freedom Fighter cells across the planet since there are so few of us." Green said as he finished his statements.

"That is some good news in all of this chaos." The king said. After everyone else talked things over, the king then said. "Very well then it's all settled, Princess Sally shall oversee Knothole's expansion. Green shall use his team to give aid to our allies in the Dragon Kingdom. After we've settled down and secured ourselves we shall send ambassadors and emissaries to look for new allies. And we shall also have Green promote Freedom Fighters to form while on missions abroad. That is my final word on the matters." King Max Acorn said as court ended, everyone then took off for their positions and jobs within Knothole.

Green assembled his team up quickly, and used the Tornado and Nimbus as transportation. He decided to ride on Dulcy, which was an experience he enjoyed because he rarely saw his dragon friend. The team headed for the Dragon Kingdom of the east, once they arrived they were in the skies of a local village. They saw dozens of robots in the skies, most of them were Egg Flappers. While others were SWAT Bots in airships, the Egg Flappers were keeping the SWAT Bots from the villages by bombing them from the ground, while Egg Pawns on the ground shot down SWAT Bot airships.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Fiona said as she looked at everything.

Green kept a tight grip on Dulcy's saddle, he then used Nicolas to activate the com systems. "Looks like we've entered another war zone between the two Eggman Empires, and it looks like the SWAT Bots are giving the Egg Pawn units. A run for their money, with those airships." Green said as he looked around the area.

"We'd better find someplace to land safely." Mark said as he was riding on the top of the Nimbus, much the same way that Sonic rides on the top of the Tornado.

As Fiona flew the Nimbus she said to the blue chameleon, "I hope some of your ninja tricks can help us out." She said as she used the biplane's missiles to fire at SWAT Bot airships and Egg Flappers.

Mark looked at the robots and said, "Allow me to show you my skills." He then jumped off of the biplane, and then span very fast. He actually made a Sonic Spin of sorts. He then used Homing Attacks against the Badniks, he did it so fast he almost looked like a mirage. He then flew around on an Egg Flapper, so he could jump back on to the Nimbus. He threw a kunai at the Egg Flapper once he landed on the Nimbus. "Behold my ninja powers, Espio and I have trained hard to use these abilities." Mark said as the debris from the robots and airships fell down on to the ground. Most of it crushed up Egg Pawns and other Badniks on the ground, in the process of falling.

"I have to admit, that I'm impressed." Fiona said as she counted about twelve airships and twenty-five robots destroyed.

"Impressive Mark, I didn't know you could make a Sonic Spin. Or use Homing Attacks, that's pretty impressive." Green said as he and Dulcy flew over the battlefield, she used her powerful fire to melt the robots into slag.

The fighting lasted for several minutes, until the SWAT Bots retreated. The Freedom Fighters finally were able to land, the biplanes landed safely and were hidden. But Dulcy had a crash landing, when Green asked how she was doing she replied. "I'm fine mom….." as she was all dizzy from the experience. Green was unharmed from the landing, and Nicolas simply activated his holographic form and flew off and then landed on his own.

"Is everyone alright?" Nicolas asked even though he scanned that they were alright.

"We're all in one piece." Fiona said.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Nicolas." Tails said with a smile.

"Alright team, we need to check on the village and see if there are any villagers." Green said as he and the team headed for the village, the natives told them to freeze and they did so. Green then explained to them that he came to answer the call for help, he apologized for the delays he and his team had getting to the Dragon Kingdom.

The people were quite surprised to see a dragon among the Freedom Fighters, they never thought that they'd see a dragon before. Dulcy was kind and polite as usual toward the villagers, which also surprised them, Green then asked for the village leader. The local guards took the team to meet the village elder, who was a lion named Li Yuen. He informed them that this was Stormtop Village, he explained how the robots came to the outer sections of the village and began to just attack the people and buildings.

"I can assure you that we're sorry for your losses, but we're here now honorable Li Yuen." Green said with a traditional bow by placing a fist into one of his hands and then bowing.

"I'm sorry that I was abroad Li Yuen, but there were other matters I had to take care of." Mark said with a bow, he seemed to be familiar with Li Yuen.

The lion looked to Mark and said, "Mark, we are glad to have one of our Freedom Fighters back. Monkey Khan has been busy, he and the rest of your team went on a mission when the surprise attack happened." Li Yuen said as he got a scroll, "Their last known location was the borders of Chun-Nan, there was some kind of crisis between some locals and foreigners. I'm sure that they could use your help, and with your allies we can keep our village safe." Li Yuen said as he handed the scroll to Mark.

"I'll do my best to head for my team's location, I trust that Green and his team can handle things while I'm gone." Mark said as he gestured toward his teammates.

Green was a bit confused, he then said. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up a bit please, Mark what are you talking about? Also…..the name Li Yuen…..I remember now!" Green said as he looked toward the elder. "Sonic and Tails mentioned you and your daughter Li Moon, and…..Mark are you a Freedom Fighter?" Green asked.

Mark was silent for a while, he then said. "Yes….I'm a rogue ninja. That joined forces with Monkey Ken Khan, he was busy forming a team of Freedom Fighters. I was among the first of his recruits, we searched for quite a while before we found enough to make our team of five." Mark said, he blinked a few times.

Green then said, "Alright then, it would've been easier if you told us. But I suspected you were native to this land, given the fact you're a ninja. Or at least paid a few visits." Green said as he smiled to his friend.

"You're not angered by my secrets?" Mark asked.

"No, we all have secrets dude. I'm cool with it, now then." Green said as he looked over to his teammates.

"I hate splitting us up, but I need Dulcy to go with Mark. She is a dragon and can sense the truth, which should help Mark with his mission. The rest of us will stay here and protect this village, Nicolas and Fiona I need you two to check on the wounded." Green said as he gave everyone their assignments.

The team quickly went into action, Mark and Dulcy were able to make it to Chun-Nan in a few hours. During that time, Green and Tails were keeping an eye on everything while Nicolas and Fiona checked on the wounded, Green was glad to be by Tails' side again. He always enjoyed the little fox's company because of his smarts, Tails probably had an I.Q that matched Eggman's easily. He was just a little slower at certain things, and didn't mass produce things. Green also loved that Tails enjoyed being called by his nickname everyone gave to him, Green had a feeling that there was a special reason why Tails has two tails. As time went by nothing happened on Green and his team's end, as for Mark and Dulcy, they had their hands full with dealing with Monkey Khan who let his temper get the better of him when dealing with the affairs in Chun-Nan. Eventually everything was settled, and the Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters returned to their home. At Stormtop Village, Green and his team waited for the Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters.

Fiona was board, so she decided to talk with Tails. "Hey Tails, how are you doing little squirt?" Fiona asked her teammate.

Tails was slightly nervous around Fiona on his own, but he then decided to speak after a moment of silence. "I've been busy, and it's amazing being back in the Dragon Kingdom. To think Mark is actually a Freedom Fighter from here!" Tails said with excitement.

"Pretty cool indeed," Fiona said

Soon after that, the Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters arrived. The team was made up of Monkey Ken Khan the leader of the team, Mark the Chameleon the team spy and ninja, Chan the Crain the team samurai, Ko the Gorilla who was the muscle of the team, and Chi the Red Panda medic of the ancient healing arts and an acrobat fighter. Green was glad to meet the team, he knew now that everything was alright he and his team had to return. But Mark stayed behind to defend his homeland, Green wished them all the best of luck as he and his team returned back to Knothole Village, so they could begin to help make it into Knothole City the new capital of the Kingdom of Acorn.

Meanwhile at the Gimme Shelter hidden base

"Yes success! A brilliant success!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a huge grin on his face.

"You seem happy today master." Mecha Sonic said.

"I am Mecha Sonic, thanks to hard work Project Dark Chao is finally complete! I shall make my plans come together on Halloween night! And should Green happen to interfere with the plans, we shall use you and your little brother to take him down." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin as he twirled his mustache.

"And what makes you think Green will interfere?" Bocoe asked.

"Probably because he always interferes." Decoe said sarcastically.

"He doesn't always interfere with my plans!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted, he then stood tall and calmly said. "I suspect he will interfere this time around, because of the fact I'm using Chao and he has that special connection to them. Due to being that Nazo, which is perfect for my latest creation." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin as a robot that looked similar to Metal Sonic came out from a capsule.

Meanwhile in the Dragon Kingdom

Mark was meditating by himself, he laid an apple in front of himself and waited. Soon he heard a rustle in the trees and jumped toward it, only to find that webbing was making it move. He then saw that the apple was being taken by a Mobian Spider, she was colored red and had small fangs. She had only a black shirt on with a spider web symbol on it, she was swift with her six arms and she and Mark were in hand to hand combat all for the apple. Only for Mark to slice it after they fought for minutes, "looks like a draw this time." Mark said to the spider girl.

"Hehe, you're so funny Mark. You did that on purpose, I know it." The spider girl said as she teased Mark.

"Why do you suspect that May?" Mark asked.

"Because I know you Mark, you don't like fighting long." May claimed.

"Maybe, but at least I do it in style." Mark said with a smirk.

"Did you mention me to Green?" May asked.

"No…..I felt that it was for the best you met him on your own, he learned a few of my bigger secrets today." Mark said to May.

"Right…..well I hope we can meet soon, my cousin spoke highly of him." May said.

"That she did, after all I'm sure that your cousin Uma told him about your nephews." Mark said.

"Maybe….after all Uma Arachnis had few friends, and those friends she trusted. And I'm sure she'd like me to meet her friend, Green the Hedgehog." May Arachnis said.

The Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters have been revealed! Uma Arachnis has a living cousin! What will happen when the doctor unleashes Project Dark Chao? And what is his new robot modeled like a Metal Sonic?! Find out as the adventures continue!


	7. Adventure 12

Adventure 12

Dark Halloween for Chao

Log entry from Green the Hedgehog's Second Robotnik War journal, written weeks after the mission to the Dragon Kingdom.

"It has been a very long month in October, for the entire month so far we Freedom Fighters have been busy defending our borders and went on two missions to assist our allies. And we've been strengthening ourselves, Princess Sally has been overseeing the expansion of the village. We're doing alright with the plans proposed for making the village into a city, I have enjoyed getting to spend more time in Knothole since I've spent most of my time in the United Federation or elsewhere earlier this year, Hope Kintobor has been enjoying herself in Knothole and I've been glad to spend more time with her. But with us nearing the second month of the Second Robotnik War, I fear that Neo Dr. Eggman might be ready for a huge attack soon. We've been fighting Badnik forces from both empires at least once a week, it seems that Neo Dr. Eggman's Badnik forces are spread thin trying to maintain his holdings overseas. The greatest victory we had this month was when we returned to Efrika and invaded the small ruined city under Neo Dr. Eggman's control, we were able to send him packing to another city somewhere within Yurashia/Eurish. Though we learned that he made an alliance with many of the Biker Gangs of Efrika, specifically the Biker Bear Gang, and our old enemies the Nasty Hyenas. Marie the Hyena helped us in our mission, and I personally talked with her on the idea of forming a team of Freedom Fighters in Efrika. She liked the idea and has begun a long search over her continent to look for people willing to fight against the evil doctors. We've also formed a group called the Brain Trust unit, it's members so far includes Tommy Turtle, Tails, Rotor, Uncle Chuck, Nicolas and me. Sally wants to be on the group, but she's currently got her hands full with expanding the village into a city. I'm also on the team, because of the fact I know many useful things to help the team. Fiona has considered joining this small group of ours within the Freedom Fighters but she's been busy with finding ways to fight both of the Eggmen. With Halloween being only a couple days away, I was planning on taking a few of my teammates out for Halloween fun so we could relax from the stress of the warfare we've been dealing with this whole month. On one final note, Nicole has been helping Sally with expanding the city. That little A.I is very helpful and I have a feeling there will be a bigger part for her to play in future events, whenever I turn into Nazo I sometime get vague sightings of things. One of them was a holographic lynx named Nicole…..I might delete that mentioning of the future later until it actually happens. Good thing my war journals are private for the most part, I'd better get going to make the plans on where to enjoy Halloween." Green wrote those words into his war journal, once he was done he went out to check on his teammates.

After he assembled everyone he mentioned heading for Station Square on Halloween, but half of the team wanted to stay at Knothole. The Chaotix agreed to stay, Green was able to bring Nicolas, Antoine, Bunnie, Fiona, Tails and Amy with him to Station Square. It seemed like the people of Station Square had a lot of Chao, the Freedom Fighters saw an ad on TV that explained why there were so many Chao.

On the TV it was an ad from the Eggman Empire, due to the fact Eggman had plenty of satellites orbiting Mobius. The ad went like this, Decoe and Bocoe appeared dressed as humans. "Hey there good people, have you ever wanted a Chao? But never knew how to get one?" Decoe said in the ad as he held a Chao, the ad then showed the wilds of a jungle. "Have you searched the jungles for wild Chao but couldn't find any?" Decoe said in the ad while dress as an explorer.

Then the ad showed Bocoe dressed as a lady carrying a purse, and taking out a wallet. "Have you tried to buy them but they cost too much money or Rings?" then the ad moved on.

Now in the ad they were in a Chao Garden, which was constructed by Dr. Oliver Eggman. The two spoke at the same time and said, "Well you're in luck, because in an act of kindness in these war times Dr. Oliver Eggman is giving away Chao for less than half the cost. Order within the next five minutes and we'll double your order free." The robots said as they smiled.

Then the ad showed Oliver Eggman, but computer animation was making it look like he was just a floating head. "And that's not all, you'll even get a free guide book on how to raise Chao. So don't miss this once-in-a-lifetime offer!" after Eggman said that in the ad that showed his head floating, the camera moved and showed Decoe and Bocoe along with several Egg Pawns and a Chess Pawn (an E-series robot that Eggman usually plays chess with, one such robot was remodeled to be a robot to force Green into a race with Sam Speed). "Operators are standing by, be sure to call 1-800-555-EGGMAN. Or else one of my robots will ahem, leave the Chao on your doorstep." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he tried to make the ad as nonthreatening and seemingly not part of one of his plans.

"How did Eggman get so many Chao?" Tails said as he saw all of the Chao flying around.

"I don't know….but I have a few theories and ideas on why he'd have Chao." Green said as he remembered seeing the Chao that were held captive in the Egg Pyramid base a long while back, he also remembered that Oliver Eggman once captured Cheese a very long while back.

One week ago at the Gimme Shelter base

"Ohohohohoho! Project Dark Chao, has come along nicely." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he smiled while looking at the tons of Chao he had in an artificial Chao Garden he created.

"I still don't understand how your plan can work using Chao?" Decoe said, he was typically the least confident in Eggman's plans. Because of how many times he's failed in the past.

"Well that's because I haven't told you the entirety of my brilliance Decoe, nor have I told Bocoe and especially not Bokkun." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he put one of the Chao he had down on a table. "This Chao may look like a normal Chao now, but with a push of a button." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pushed a button, suddenly he had a radio transmission activated. Which turned the normal Chao, into a ravenous Dark Chao.

"Yikes! A fierce Dark Chao!" Decoe said as he grabbed Bocoe in panic.

"And he's ravenous to, just look at what he's doing to that metal box!" Bocoe said as he also panicked.

"Now this my simple lackeys is the full beauty of my plan! Using these special radio waves I invented, I'll be able to turn all of my Chao into Dark Chao!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he grinned at the site of seeing the Chao being destructive, "and that's enough destruction for now little fella." He said as he pushed the button to deactivate the radio waves.

"Wow doc that worked like a charm." Bokkun said as he flew around.

"I'm not so sure it did Bokkun." Decoe said.

Bokkun then tilted his head and asked. "Why do you say that?" then Decoe answered.

"Simple, the radio waves didn't turn you into a ravenous Chao like that little guy." Decoe said as he gestured over to the little Chao that was a bit puzzled.

"I'm not so sure about that, given Bokkun's appetite for sweets." Bocoe sarcastically said as he looked up to his tall friend.

Dr. Oliver Eggman then glared over to Decoe, "that's because Bokkun is a natural Dark Chao you bucket head!" the doctor shouted.

"What do you mean?" Decoe asked.

"Follow me boys, and behold one of my finest creations." He said as they went to a teleport pad, they were then transported all the way to Eggman Island. The doctor then showed them his Chao Garden on the island. "Behold my army of Chao!" the doctor said as he gestured to hundreds of Chao.

"Oh my goodness! How is this possible?!" Decoe asked.

"When did you have this many Chao?" Bocoe asked.

"Quite simple, you see long ago I thought of using Dark Chao as a hidden army for taking over the world. Project Dark Chao was meant for me to find all possible ways to get the Chao I needed, I found a great many over the years but it took to much personal attention to care for them. That's why I have all my active E-100 units taking care of them." He said as he gestured over to E-106 Eta.

"Why would you have these deadly robots looking after these Chao?" Decoe asked.

"We didn't know by keeping them safe, you meant having them guard the Chao." Bocoe said as he was guessing why his fellow robots were here.

"Simple, after watching everything that happened with my E-100 units I finished back in the Chaos Crisis. I learned that these new Super Badniks are capable of bounding with things like living beings, and the reason I have so many Chao is simple. Using clippings from Cheese's wings I was able to grow Chao, my process was easier than doing it normally. With this method I was able to get my Chao raised just the way I wanted them. I kept their leader with me at all times, he'll turn into a special looking Chao to lead the armies." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he playfully twisted his mustache and made it nice and straight afterwards.

"I'm surprised that if the E-100s gather 100 Rings, they can instantly repair all damage done to them." Bocoe said as he remembered one of the special features of the E-100 series robots and the Metal Series robots.

"It is nothing short of genius on my end, but we must get on with my plans. Into the base for Eggman Island!" he said as he led his trio of lackeys into the recently reconstructed base of Eggman Island.

"When were you able to fix this old place up?" Bocoe asked.

"I thought this place was useless after G.U.N and Green made us look like fools?!" Decoe asked sarcastically.

"Well quite simple, after those fools cleaned up. I began my plans to have a robot team rebuild this base, I got special cloaking technology to keep my robots on the island hidden from radar and plain sight. What's more the base was finished but a day ago, but I moved my Chao Garden to here after the troubles in the Egg Pyramid base." Dr. Oliver Eggman explained as they went into his control room.

"So are we going to do something from here?" Bokkun asked.

"Yes we are, for I have one of my finest creations still in the second base underneath us." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he smiled.

Station Square right now

Fiona loved seeing all of the cute Chao, Green tried to talk with the Chao but something felt off about them. He said that their accents sounded different, but there wasn't really anything to do about it. Nicolas said he'd run scans on the Chao in the area just in case something unusual happened. Days later on Halloween night everyone enjoyed being dressed up as Halloween creatures. Mrs. Thorndyke was dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein and Mr. Thorndyke dressed as the Frankenstein Monster. Dr. Chuck Thorndyke dressed up as the mad scientist Dr. Frankenstein, Mr. Tanaka dressed as a ghost butler and Ella dressed as Medusa the Gorgon. "That's a nice Medusa costume Ella, reminds me of the real deal." Green said.

"Why thank you Green." Ella said, she was glad to be complimented on her costume.

"I'm serious, I know what Medusa looks like." Green said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, she was dressed like a robber. She ware that as a disguise once back in the Project Shadow Crisis.

"Um…well….you see Medusa was actually real, and is in some of the worlds I've been to in my days. She's actually good, once you get to know her." Green claimed, and it was true he did meet the gorgon named Medusa a few times.

"Wow that's amazing." Chris said.

"I personally think our costumes are nice." Fiona said, she was dressed as a witch. Tails was dressed as an owl, Amy was dressed as a vampire lady. Antoine was dressed as a werewolf, and Bunnie was dressed as a lady-werewolf.

"I wish zat zis fake fur wasn't so itching." Antoine said as he scratched himself.

"Ah but yah sure do look cute Antoine." Bunnie said to her boyfriend.

"I for one think we all look wonderful." Green was dressed as a wizard, and Nicolas was dressed as his apprentice.

After everyone was dressed up for Halloween, the children and teens went off to do trick-or-treating. During the night everyone enjoyed getting some free candy and eating a little before they decided to count who had the most, Tails told Christ that he enjoyed doing trick-or-treating on Halloween. Especially since Julian Robotnik aka Robotnik Prime outlawed holidays and all things fun, Chris often found it shockingly hard to believe any of the things that Julian Robotnik outlawed when he started the First Robotnik War. Green was enjoying the view of everything as he and his friends had some fun to help them relax from all the fighting they had been doing with Julian and Oliver's forces lately, this year a bunch of different Chao were visiting Station Square. Witch Chao, Skull Chao, Ghost Chao, Bat Chao and many other Halloween like Chao who loved the holidays with everyone. Green enjoyed talking with some of the visiting Chao, and asked if they knew anything about the recently adopted Chao. But the various Chao all knew nothing, which put Green off. He had a feeling that something big was going to happen, and he hoped it wouldn't happen on a holiday of all days.

Green took a moment and noticed ads for a new company that came out, the company was called Sonic Team. He wasn't sure what the company was about, but the ads suggested that they were a new record company focusing on making music fitting for various locations across the world. Their most recent album was titled StH 3 & K, which focused on music for most of Angel Island. Specifically the areas that were the focus of the First Death Egg Crisis, Green found this interesting and learned that the company was located on South Central City. The capital of South Island, he decided to maybe check it out next month. Nicolas decided to wirelessly purchase some music from Sonic Team, and listen to it. But just as he was about to do that, the A.I had completed his scans on all of the new Chao. And by the time he warned his friends what was going to happen, it was too late. Dr. Oliver Eggman pushed a button all the way from Eggman Island, which transmitted his signal to turn all of his Chao into evil Dark Chao that served him. With their leader being the sinister Eggman Chao, this Chao looked a lot like a Dark Chao. Except he was red, had on a small yellow cape, he also had a brown mustache and a pair of glasses just like Dr. Oliver Eggman. His appearance mimicked Oliver's original attired he wore before he lost weight, when the signal transmitted. All of Oliver Eggman's Chao, went into a frenzy. Most of them attacked people, Green told his friends that they had to stop the Dark Chao before any serious damage happened. Scarlet Garcia, was beginning a news broadcast on the rampaging Dark Chao. Green spoke with some of the other Chao, while getting them to safety and he noticed that they were covering their eyes. They mentioned that they heard something that was making their ears hurt, it was a very unpleasing sound.

Meanwhile on Eggman Island

Dr. Oliver Eggman watched Scarlet Garcia's news broadcast, and he smiled upon seeing the news. "Success! It's time we invade Station Square!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he was pleased with seeing his plan come together, he was dressed as a vampire and he had Decoe dressed as a Frankenstein Monster while Bocoe was a Hunchback Igor, with an eye-piece on.

"Now that the Chao are on a frenzy, what will we do now doctor?" Bocoe asked.

Dr. Oliver Eggman grinned, "Come with me my loyal lackeys." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he led Decoe and Bocoe into the lower base, right underneath Eggman Island. He then brought them into the launch bay, where the three components of Egg Fort II were launched, "Behold one of my finest creations! My one and only E-98 Egg-Gantor. Which is TM of Eggman Creations and its various branches which include. EggEx, Eggman Industries, Egg Corp. Eggman Robotics, Egg Co. Eggman Labs, Egg Power, Eggman Inc. All rights reserved! So there!" Dr. Oliver Eggman announced with a huge grin on his face. His fake vampire fangs were visible, and very shiny. "With my E-98 Egg-Gantor, we shall invade Station Square, where I will tell the people if they don't surrender to me. I'll have my Dark Chao army eat their entire city, ha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said and laughed as he climbed up a set of rope stairs into the cockpit of the Egg-Gantor.

Decoe and Bocoe followed him, Bocoe said. "This is quite a brilliant design doctor, it reminds me of the old Death Egg Robots." Bocoe said with a grin as he climbed up the rope stairs.

Decoe was annoyed as he climbed, while trying to keep his costume together. "I for one think it's a bit dumb, wouldn't it be easier just to send a transmission to Station Square and tell them from the safety of the base? We have the encryptions to keep our signal safe." Decoe said as he climbed.

"Also why are we dressed for Halloween?" Bocoe kindly asked.

By the time the trio entered the cockpit, Oliver Eggman answered them by saying this. "It would be easier, but it's much more fun to terrorize the people with my awesome robot. And the costumes are for the holidays, you know as well as me that we do fun things around here." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he turned on E-98 Egg-Gantor. He then opened up the launch bay doors, and flew off in his machine for Station Square.

Meanwhile on Angel Island 2

Locke could tell that something big was happening tonight, the Master Emerald glowed brightly and then Chaos and Tikal appeared. "Great spirit Tikal! What are you and the great Chaos doing here?" Locke asked Tikal.

Tikal looked serious, and in the time that people knew of Tikal she was normally calm. "There is turmoil on that we've noticed, a great battle has begun." Tikal said as she walked down from the Master Emerald.

Locke was surprised upon hearing this, "a battle?! But the Dingoes are at peace with my people." Locke said.

Tikal then clarified what she meant, "not a battle here on Angel Island 2, the battle is on the surface in Station Square. And it concerns Chaos' children the Chao, we must head down to the surface and end the fighting. Which is why I'm asking you Guardian Locke to help us by joining the fray!" Tikal said with a serious look on her face.

"But how can we fight this battle? The EST is busy guarding Echidnaopolis." Locke said with a bit of concern in his tone.

"Do not worry Guardian Locke, for we have an army right here!" Tikal said as she moved her hands into the air, as she moved them apart and army of Chao appeared. "And I shall go and get your son Knuckles, for he must serve his duty and help us!" Tikal said as she turned into a bright red orb of light, and then flew fast toward Knothole Village.

Meanwhile in Station Square

"You know I thought these guys were cute, but now they're all nasty." Fiona said as she smacked down a Dark Chao.

Green was next to her as they fought, "these Chao aren't acting entirely on their free will. Dr. Oliver Eggman must've done something to them, in order to make them all into ravenous Dark Chao. It pains me to fight my brethren even if Eggman owned them." Green said as he kicked some Dark Chao away from people.

Fiona thought she was hearing things, but as she saved Green from a couple Dark Chao with swift punches. She said to him, "did I hear you right when you called the Chao, your brethren?" she asked as she helped him up.

Green knew sooner or later Fiona would find out, so while in the thick of battle he explained to her. "It's complicated to explain in ways that make sense, but I'm actually a Chaos demi-god called Nazo. I was born from the Chaos Force thousands of years ago." He said as he used a Sonic Spin to get the Dark Chao off of people they were biting. Tails and Nicolas were leading people to safety, Tails rescued a baby from a group of Dark Chao in the process. "And to try and sum it up, all Chao are the children of Chaos in a way, he created them and they spread throughout the world. He focuses heavily on protecting them, and civilizations that treasure the Chao and treat them nicely. As Nazo I'm meant to be the chaos that brings balance, among my duties is protecting the Chao. But Eggman did something to these poor Chao, which is why it pains me to fight them. I haven't done this before." Green said as every now and then a tear dropped from his eyes as he fought the Dark Chao.

Fiona found it hard to process what Green told her, but she snapped out of it and said. "Green, we need to have a serious talk once we get back to Knothole k?!" Fiona said as she knocked Dark Chao off of her tail.

As the group fought, a group of Dark Chao went into a hardware store. "Ah man, that was my favorite hardware store." Tails said as he saw the Dark Chao break into the place.

"Guys do you hear something?" Amy said as she heard buzzing.

Then all of a sudden, the Dark Chao came out with chainsaws. This was very bad, everyone took cover. Fiona used a laser to destroy a bunch of the chainsaws, thankfully when they blew up nobody was hurt. Green froze when he saw the chainsaws, thankfully for him Antoine came in out of nowhere and pulled him away from the chainsaws. "I am thinking zat zis isn't ze time to play with zose motor saws no?" Antoine said to Green.

"Thanks for the save buddy, and I'm glad you were able to come." Green said to Antoine.

Bunnie was using her robotic arm to crush up the chainsaws, "we're doing fine. But we need y'all to get your head in that game sugar hog." Bunnie said to Green as she was keeping the Dark Chao away from the people.

Green took a moment to think, "Oh right….Nicolas!" Green called to his friend.

"Yes Green?" Nicolas asked his friend.

"I need to have Bunnie, Amy and Tails round up the Dark Chao. Keep them away from the people," he then looked to rest of his team. "Antoine, Fiona, you two are with me as we get the people to safety from this madness. Nicolas, I need you to try and get Dr. Thorndyke on the line. We need to figure out how to stop this madness." Green said, just then a wave of Dark Chao led by Eggman Chao captured Green. They were biting him and Eggman Chao twirled his mustache evilly, just then Bunnie fired her arm and got Green to safety.

Bunnie held Green in her arms and said. "Ah hate to break it to y'all sugar hog, but we can hardly keep this up. There are too many of them." Bunnie said as she put Green down gently.

"Um… (she's right…..we can't keep this up all night…if only something could happen in our favor.)" Green thought to himself for a moment.

Just then out of the blue a familiar voice said. "And help has arrived! Behold! Chaos and the Chao are here to make things right!" Tikal shouted out, it surprised everyone seeing her.

The people of Station Square were still shaken up from the Chaos Crisis, and most of them were scared upon seeing Chaos. "And you have me here, as a member of the Brotherhood of Guardians. I will fight to end this madness." Locke the Echidna said as he came into the picture.

"Tikal?! Locke! Father! What are all…" Green said, he then realized on his own why they were here. "Thank you all for coming, Chaos….my father. I wish we didn't always meet when there was a crisis." Green said as he bowed to Chaos.

"We will end this tonight." Tikal said as the army of Chao led by Chaos were keeping the Dark Chao away from everyone else.

Locke fought side by side with Green, Green had met Locke a several times in the past but didn't know him to well among the guardians of the Master Emerald. "Nice to see you again Guardian Locke, you are still as strong as ever I see." Green said as he watched Knuckles' father in action.

"And I wish that my son would recover soon, I need him on Angel Island 2." Locke said as he focused on the fight.

Chaos called out to the Dark Chao in a loud voice, which sounded like "Chao!" but the Dark Chao didn't listen to him.

"Something is wrong, their not listening to us at all!" Tikal said as she noticed the Dark Chao didn't listen.

"I really wish my son was here right now." Locke said as he was doing his best to keep up.

Just then a red Sonic Spin went flying by hitting several Dark Chao and knocking them out, and then it crashed into a building. After the dust settled a familiar voice said. "You talking about me, dad?" it was Knuckles! And he was strong again, Julie-Su and Espio were here as well. They helped fight off the army of Dark Chao, as everyone was fighting and getting citizens to safety over twenty minutes total. As Knuckles fought side by side with Tikal he said. "Wow Tikal, I didn't know you could fight. Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

"I was taught by the clan elders how to defend myself, and what about you Knuckles?" Tikal said with a smile to Knuckles.

"I was taught by my father, and I studied the ancient scrolls left behind by the Knuckles Clan." Knuckles explained.

Just then Dr. Oliver Eggman arrived in the middle of the battle, while piloting E-98 Egg-Gantor. "Ohohohoho! Things are looking good." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he turned on his microphone to make himself heard across the city. "People of Station Square, I Dr. Eggman had unleashed my Dark Chao army upon you. And unless you all surrender the city to me at once, I'll have my Dark Chao eat your entire city. And my Egg-Gantor will smash any resistance into bite size pieces Ohohohahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin on his face, he laughed loudly upon seeing his Dark Chao terrorize people.

"I knew he was behind this." Fiona said.

"What's the news on this mech suit Nicolas?" Green asked his A.I friend.

Nicolas scanned the robot mech, "not good. This is E-98 Egg-Gantor, it's a lot like the Death Egg Robots of old, but far stronger." Nicolas said as he was scanning for weak points. "And Dr. Thorndyke thinks that he's figured out how to turn the unnatural Dark Chao back to normal Chao. But his device needs to be at close range, he and his family are heading in his car as we speak to meet with us. I'm working on a way to broadcast the device's signal across Station Square." Nicolas explained to Green.

"Oh….so that's one of the other E-90 series units, I wondered what happened to them after I blew up E-99." Green said as he looked at the robot.

"Blast! With Eggman in that machine, this will never end. He'll likely go after Dr. Thorndyke's device, and smash us all." Tails said as he looked at the size of the robot.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Tikal said, she then looked to the Chao and said. "Quickly children, gather the Chaos Emeralds to your father. For he needs their strength in this physical world. "Just as Tikal said that seven Server Chao suddenly appeared with Green Chaos Emeralds.

Just then Chaos transformed into his true Perfect Chaos form, it looked like his Chaos 0 form. But with the seven Chaos Emeralds in the center of his head, he was tall and bigger than the Egg-Gantor. "Gah! Chaos?! When did he come here?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in shock, he wasn't expecting to encounter Chaos again.

"Well Eggy, you messed with the Chao. Now my dad is mad, and he's going to kick your big Ro-butt-nik!" Green shouted to Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Won't Chaos just become a monster again like last time?" Tails said as he was very cautious and frightened when he saw the true Perfect Chaos.

"Don't be frightened, Chaos is powered by all of the good in our hearts! If we believe he'll stop Oliver and end the fighting, then it will happen!" Tikal said to Tails as she assured him Chaos wasn't currently corrupted.

Meanwhile Scarlet Garcia was catching the whole thing on film, "this is Scarlet Garcia reporting to you live from Station Square. Minutes ago Dr. Eggman arrived in a giant robot, but the creature known as Chaos has returned. And appears to be helping us, Chaos is fighting the giant robot while Green. And his Freedom Fighters along with a couple echidnas and an army of Chao are rounding up, and detaining the Dark Chao terrorizing the city." Scarlet Garcia said as the cameraman got footage of Chaos, fighting the might Egg-Gantor mech.

Soon the Thorndyke family, Mr. Tanaka, Ella the Maid and Chris' friends Frances, Danny and Helen came into the picture. "I got my device ready for you Nicolas!" Dr. Chuck Thorndyke said, as he gave his device to Nicolas.

"Thank you Dr. Thorndyke, this will really help." Nicolas said as he went to get Green so they could work on transmitting the frequency of the device. So the unnatural Dark Chao would become normal again, as they worked on that the Egg-Gantor punched Chaos and sent a lot of the water god's watery body flying.

The water splashed on the Thorndyke family, the Freedom Fighters, Scarlet Garcia and her cameraman. And Chris' friends, "oh my! Chaos is ruining my costume, my hair and my makeup." Mrs. Thorndyke shouted as she got wet.

"Don't be mad at him dear, its Eggman's fault." Mr. Thorndyke said as he was drenched.

Soon Nicolas and Green were able to activate the device, then all of the Dark Chao in the city made by Dr. Oliver Eggman. Were turned back to normal Chao, "sir the Dark Chao army has been completely reverted, what's more the device you made to make them Dark Chao. Has been rendered useless." Decoe said to Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"What?! This can't be!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted, just then Perfect Chaos used a mighty uppercut and sent the head of Egg-Gantor flying into the sky. "This whole plan has failed! How can this be after so many years!?" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted in anger, he then activated the secret rockets of the robot mech's head. The head was built to act as an escape pod in case of emergencies, "I think it's time we go back to the drawing board for next month's plans. None of which will have Chao!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he flew his machine away from the city.

The next morning

After everyone rested up from the wicked Halloween last night, Nicolas finished up with his work. "And done! All of the Chao created by Dr. Oliver Eggman, are now regular Chao who won't forcefully transform into angry Chao. Thanks to you we have once again averted a crisis that could've become global, great Tikal." Nicolas said with a smile on his holographic face as he talked with Tikal.

"Thank you everyone for your help, and you great Nazo. In your mortal body you have done well." Tikal said to everyone, they were at the Thorndyke mansion relaxing.

Chaos smiled as he looked after the Chao in the area, "Tikal…you don't have to call me Nazo, just call me Green. My old friend." Green said as he smiled to Tikal.

"But of course…Green." Tikal said with a grin, she then said. "Now that our work here is done, we'll have to return to the Chaos Force." Tikal said.

"Are y'all goin' to take care of all of 'em new Chao?" Bunnie asked.

"I was wondering ze same thing, Miss Tikal." Antoine said.

"Don't worry you two, we can take care of these little ones. They have much to learn, and after today they need tender love and care." Tikal said as she hugged some of the new Chao.

"I have to say it was a fight….I didn't think I could fight, and I'm glad Sprocket wasn't exposed to all of the violence from today." Green said to Tikal.

"And you needn't worry my son, you did your duty." Chaos said as he walked toward Green, "you have done so much in this one lifetime than any of your earlier ones. You fought an impossible fight, and you fought it alongside your wonderful friends. And this incredible vixen." Chaos said as he gestured to the Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix team members that were here. He looked to Fiona, he spoke to her using telepathy. "(Fiona Fox. You have many questions, know that my spiritual son Nazo or Green. Cares very deeply for you, don't worry about the future. But know that you truly have my blessings, and although you will be tempted and at a time led astray in the future. Your heart will open up, and make the right choice for you. This I promise.)" Chaos said with telepathy to Fiona.

"So what is this water man going to do now?" Fiona asked Green.

"He will be leaving soon, Locke already left back for Angel Island 2." Green said.

Tikal, the Chao and Chaos went outside and their friends followed them. "We shall leave as well, but know that although we're leaving. We'll always be in each other's hearts, take care everyone." Tikal said as she and Chaos began to float toward the heavens above with the Chao.

"Farewell everyone, until we meet again." Green said with a smile as he and everyone waved goodbye to Tikal, Chaos and the Chao. The beings waved goodbye as they vanished in a flash of light.

And so everyone got to enjoy the candy they got on Halloween night, Tails got the most candy because he was adorable in his owl costume. Green thought that the Eggman Chao escaped when all of the Dark Chao, Eggman created were turned back to normal. After much fun the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix members had to leave back for Knothole located in the far north from Station Square. Knothole was located in what would be southern Canada in Sonic's world, later on Green fully explained his alter ego Nazo the Hedgehog, to Fiona and the other Freedom Fighters and Chaotix back at Freedom H.Q located in Knothole. After he explained everything, to make sure everyone was up to date on the Nazo persona. He and Fiona had a long walk together, he said that things looked good for the future and he hoped for the best that was yet to come. At least the beast he could hope for, in these troubled war times. Green was excited that Knuckles got his strength back, and Tails asked Knuckles if he could get personal training to become a better fighter.

The Gimme Shelter days later

"I can't believe that I angered Chaos…..ah….things could've been worse." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to his robots as he worked hard on his next plan.

"I think we're lucky to be in one piece." Decoe said as he was working.

"Personally I'm glad it's all over, it's a shame E-98 won't be seeing action again for some time." Bocoe said as he worked hard.

Bokkun flew into the work zone, and said. "Hey guys look! I found one of Julian's old rules list he posted around Mobius." Bokkun said as he showed the poster. The poster had Julian Robotnik, on it he said while holding a sign. "Robotnik's Rules, take the poster and learn 'em and obey them." And the poster read out the following. No Laughing. No Exercise. No Singing. No Friends. No Plants. No Pets. No Music. No Fun. No Books (unless their Robotnik approved or Robotnik propaganda). No Healthy Food. No Holidays (except for me!). No Breaks from Work (unless I say so!). No TV (unless it's Robotnik approved or Robotnik propaganda). No Video Games. No Comics. Especially No Religious Freedom or Rights of Belief of any Kind. No Complaining About My Rules!

"Bah! Julian was a fool, his childish and evil rules are part of why so many people hate him! I hate his rules, the Eggman Empire has its own rules. Only a few here and there." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he took the poster and was angered looking at it.

"And everyone in the Eggman Empire knows the Eggman Rules!" Bocoe said with a grin.

Dr. Oliver Eggman grinned and he and his lackeys began to sing while saying the in his rules. "But of course, and those rules include. No Listening or watching anything praising Green or Sonic (unless Eggman uses it to study his enemies and gives special permission). No Disrespecting Eggman. No Back Sassing. No Stealing from Eggman. No Betrayal." They sang out.

"And of course, people can chose to believe what they want in the real Eggman Empire. Julian forces his people to believe in only science, as much as I hate to admit it. There are things science can't explain. And this is coming from a man of science." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Here, here doctor!" Bocoe said.

"Now then…." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he was finishing his machine, "we'll need to move this to Eggman Island. If my plan is to work." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin on his face.

Back at Knothole, Nicolas discovered that among the nanobots he found in France. Two of them had letters on them, one of them was originally from Old Robotropolis and joined in with the ones found in France somehow. The nanobot came from the machine where the shield generator for the force field preventing the radiation from leaking out of the ruined city of Old Robotropolis was located. The letter on the one from Robotropolis was 'I' and the one from originally from France was an 'N' and this intrigued Green upon seeing this happen on nanobots again. It was almost as if someone was sending a message to them, a message in pieces and that would be found in time.

Meanwhile at an abandoned Eggman Base

The robotic being watched the monitors as he saw footage of Green looking at the two new nanobots, "soon Green you shall get my message. But for now you will wait, the Egg Pawns are finished for me. But my own fleet will be assembled next summer." The being said as he sat in the dark on a throne while watching the monitors.

"Master, may I ask why you're sending a message regarding something of importance. To our enemy when he is very cleaver?" Ergo the robot asked his master.

The being moved his red eyes over to look at his loyal lackey, "all will be clear in Time, Ergo. Soon my little brother will be finished by Oliver, the fool doesn't know that my brother is growing even while he is dormant. And our sleeper agent, will soon be installed into Julian's network. Once he's inside the network, we shall wait for his call." The being said as he curled his robotic claws and patiently waited for his master plan to come together.

"Might I inquire master, on how our agent will get into Julian's new network? And why do you think he'll head for the ruins of his childhood city as his final main base?" Ergo asked his master.

The being was unblinking as his eyes glowed brightly and he said. "I've calculated the odds, and the odds tell me that given Julian's ego. And what sentiments that murderous fool has, he will be drawn to the city. And it will happen early next year." The being said to his tapped his claws on the armrests of his throne.

"Very well master, you should know that we are doing well on Badnik production. I wonder if we'll keep things going on here much longer. And if the wreck of the Flying Battery will be of help to us." Ergo said to his master.

"Believe me, the information the doctor gathered was more valuable than he realized. And with no Mobians living on the original Angel Island right now, it will be easy to get what we need. Soon I will use Eggman's own forces against him, and for now….I'll settle for the Ultimate Lifeform and The Mysterious Hedgehog as my targets since Sonic is seemingly dead. But odds have been calculated and suggest he will return, possibly as Knuckles did." The being said as he was eagerly waiting for time to pass by.

That was one heck of a Halloween, but Knuckles is now going to train Tails! What is Eggman's plan? Where is Eggman Chao? Who is this mysterious being who's leaving behind machines with letters on them? Who is this sleeper agent of his?! What does he mean by his brother?! And where is Shadow?! Find out as the adventures continue!


	8. Adventure 13

Adventure 13

Here we go! Old School style!

It had been well over two weeks since Halloween, Green and his friends were resting up after fighting a SWAT Bot attack force. That was sent by Neo Dr. Eggman, with things going easy it seemed like November would be as chaotic as October, and Knothole was still growing into a city thanks to Princess Sally. One day, Green got a letter from Chris Thorndyke. She invited Green and any of his friends to come to see a soccer game. Green felt that he and his team needed a break from all of the chaos of fighting, so they decided to go and have a good time. Green wrote a reply saying that he and his friends would meet Chris at the Thorndyke mansion, meanwhile in Central City the capital of the United Federation. Captain Westwood was arguing with Agent Topaz on the incident that happened in France over a month ago. He felt that it was her fault things went wrong as well as Rouge's fault, Topaz was angered by this and after the meeting she said under her breath. That Captain Westwood had become a real jerk off lately, she went to look for her partner Rouge but couldn't find her. While the Freedom Fighters were on their way to the Thorndyke mansion, they made a pit stop but all of a sudden smoke bombs went off filled with knock out gas.

"What's *cough* going on?!" Amy cried as the gas was being inhaled by her and her friends.

Green was getting dizzy, and said "I…don't know…but it smells like….gasss…." he then passed out along with everyone else. Chris was upset that her friends were late, her grandpa assured her that it was likely something happened and it made them late. He believed that Green and his friends would show up at the soccer game, but after the game was over and Chris and her grandpa returned home. There was nobody, except for Nicolas who was trapped in the handheld computer form of his, he was able to get to the mansion thanks to robotic legs Green made for him many years ago.

"Oh my goodness, Nicolas what are you doing here all by yourself?!" Dr. Thorndyke asked as he picked up Nicolas' handheld form.

Nicolas had trouble talking but he said something along the lines of, "trouble *ffzzz* Angel Island…..*kkkzzzzz* Eggman!" from what Chris and her grandpa could make out of that. Was that Eggman was causing trouble on Angel Island again, so they took the newly constructed and upgraded X-Tornado and used it to head for Angel Island.

Meanwhile, Green woke up in….someplace familiar yet different. "Whoa! How did I get here?" Green said as he looked around, "this place…..it reminds me of Green Hill Zone. But if it is Green Hill Zone, how did I end up on South Island?" Green thought to himself out loud. Just then out of the blue a Moto Bug went zooming by and intentionally hit Green in his back and sent him flying into the air. Green realized what was going on, he safely landed on the ground. The Moto Bug was getting ready to charge at him again with its claws ready to slice and dice him. Green grinned at the robot, he then went into a Sonic Spin and smashed up the Badnik releasing an animal powering it. "Man…..it looks like I've got myself into something big. I'd better do what I did like in the old days, right Nicolas." Green said as he watched the animal happily skip away. But there came no answer from Nicolas, "Nicolas? You there bro?" Green said as he looked around. "Where is Nicolas?!..." Green was starting to panic a little, he went practically everywhere with Nicolas. He hated being alone and was scared when alone. He thought to himself, "(keep it together Green…..you have to calm yourself down. Deep breaths…slow and steady….that's it…..now. If everything is like it was in the old days, than it will be easy to get yourself to the end of the Zone and get to the Prison Egg where all the little animals and Mobinis are being held captive) I've got to do it to it!" Green said as he dashed off, he fought many Badniks along the way and picked up Rings. The Rings weren't like the Rings he normally found in other Zones, he didn't feel any connection to the Chaos Force or residual Chaos energies from the Rings like he normally does. But regardless of that, he dashed off and cleared the first two Acts of the Zone easily and even picked up a shield from one of the old TV Monitors that Eggman used to store items in. By the time he reached the end of Act 3, he tried to go further but he felt some kind of force field blocking him.

"Hahaha!" a familiar laugh came from the skies, Green was then hit with a checkered wrecking ball-chain.

"Dr. Eggman?! I knew you were behind this…..wait….are you really the Eggman Robo?" Green said to what appeared to be Dr. Oliver Eggman, but this man was dressed differently. He was dressed in Oliver Eggman's old clothing, Green had a feeling something odd was up. But regardless Green still used his Homing attacks and Sonic Spins to destroy the upgrades to the Egg Mobile that Eggman was using.

"Haha!" the Eggman only laughed, but whenever he was hit he shouted. "Ah!" or "Gah!" until his machine was damaged and he had no choice but to retreat. Green saw what looked like Mecha Sonic in front of him after that, but it faded away.

"Don't know why the doc is acting like a laughing maniac…..but I'd better save the animals." Green said as he jumped on the Prison Egg and released all of its prisoners. As the smoke settled he saw a familiar face as he looked into the Prison Egg.

"Thank goodness we're out of that." Princess Sally said as she exited from the Prison Egg, she spotted Green and said. "Hi" she was a little surprised to see her friend, she was dressed in her old boots and vest. And her hair was short, just like it was in the old days.

"Hi….Princess Sally." Green said to his friend as he looked at her, he then jumped off of the top of the Prison Egg. "Did Eggman harm….any of you?" Green said as he noticed, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine were also in the Prison Egg.

"We are doing much better with ze Prison open." Antoine said as he stepped out, he was dressed as his normal self.

Rotor looked around and said, "um guys…is it just me or do we look…..a little younger?" he said as he looked in a reflection and looked younger and a bit rounder.

"You're looking youthful if you ask me Rotor." Green said, "You look as youthful as your Boomer days." Green said with a grin.

"Thanks for the compliment, I feel pretty good." Rotor said as he made sure his yellow hat was on right.

"Oh mah stars! My cybernetics look just like my old ones." Bunnie said as she noticed her cybernetics weren't the ones that her late friend Dr. Nate Morgan created for her, when her old Robotized parts were being rejected by her body. Nate saved Bunnie's life that day, and she treasured the gift he gave to her even though it meant she'd be a cyborg forever.

"I am thinking zat my hair, is a bit how do you say….thin?" Antoine said as he noticed his hair didn't feel full grown like it did in modern times.

"It looks a lot like your old hair piece you wore when your hair was thinning because of that one mission." Sally said.

"Indeed…..do you have any idea how you ended up here princess?" Green asked his old friend.

Sally thought for a moment, she then said. "No I don't…..but I do know that we've got ourselves a Situation. Because of Eggman." Sally said.

"And we're stuck in ze New Location." Antoine said as he looked around.

Bunnie looked around, and said. "Without any Explanation." She said as she looked around.

Rotor looked around and said, "And guys. I don't think we have time for Relaxation." He said.

All of a sudden as the group moved, the area was suddenly turned into the Marble Zone, "Sacra Blue!" Antoine said as he was surprised by what happened.

"What do we do now guys?" Rotor asked.

"For one don't blink." Green said as fireballs shot out of the lava areas of the Marble Zone. He then motioned to the group to follow him, he knew the Marble Zone better than any of them. He jumped safely over a small lava pit, and motioned for his friends to follow.

"Let's follow Green team!" Sally said as she followed Green's lead.

"But princess, zere is ze nasty lava and what if we trip?" Antoine said as he was nervous from seeing the lava.

"Don't think about it Antoine, just go! Go! Go!" Green shouted to his friend, Antoine then jumped and thanks to help from Bunnie was safe and sound.

"Look it's Catokillar!" Rotor shouted out.

"Ah thought we smashed him years ago?" Bunnie said as she was ready to smash the annoying Badnik.

Green used a quick Sonic Spin to the Badnik's head and it blew up, with a little animal escaping from a puff of smoke. "This isn't the annoying Catokiller that Julian made, this guy was one of Oliver Eggman's original models. Very tricky to deal with." Green said as he grabbed Rings and shared them with his friends.

"How come Oliver has so many Badniks, like the ones Julian use to make?" Sally asked Green.

"Because Oliver designed the original ones, he shared them with Julian back in the day. Before the new Julian began to steal stuff like the mad man he is." Green said as he smashed up some Buzzbombers.

The group moved on carefully across the ruins, "careful of those lava pits team." Rotor said as he saw the lava.

"…..I hate lava…..lava bad…yes very bad indeed…." Green said to himself as he jumped over lava pits.

As the group moved on they fought several Badniks, in one fight Rotor grabbed a Catokiller and swung it around to smash up some Buzzbombers. As the group moved on they spotted Amy tied to a pole in the middle of the ruins, Green saved her quickly and gave her some Rings for protection. As the group moved on they encountered Dr. Oliver Eggman at the end of Act 3, they battled him and in the fight Amy fell into a lava pit and was amazed she was alright because of the Rings. Green quickly helped her up and gave her a spare Ring, he told her he was concerned when he saw her fall into the lava. Once the group made it out of Marble Zone, they got to a Prison Egg and freed the animals and Mobinis. They were then teleported to a Zone that Green loved to visit on South Island, the mysterious Spring Yard Zone.

Amy looked around as the team moved on, they encountered a Crabmeat Badnik. "Crabmeat?! What are you doing here?" Amy shouted, she believed it was the original Crabmeat that was Julian's first robot lackey. The Badnik was silent as it walked toward her and tried to fire some laser blasts. "Being silent eh? That's new for you Crabmeat. If you won't talk then I'll smash you!" Amy said as she smashed the Crabmeat and out popped a little animal.

"Take it easy Amy, it's just one of Oliver's old Badniks." Green said as he noticed a lot of Crabmeat Badniks showed up, the team smashed them all up.

Meanwhile way out at Angel Island, Chris and her grandfather looked around the shrine of the Master Emerald and couldn't find it. They didn't know what was going on, but Nicolas had been repairing himself and told them to scan for the Master Emerald. And that once they found it, he'd be fully repaired and explain everything. And so the trio moved on in the X-Tornado, meanwhile on Dr. Oliver Eggman's reconstructed Egg Carrier 2 he was enjoying himself. "Ohohohoho! Those fools have no idea what is in store for them." He said as he watched a monitor, he saw Amy and Green separated from their teammates.

They went to try and get reunited with them, but they had to roll past a chained-spike ball trap. On Green's mark they rolled by, but they went so fast they didn't notice Knuckles as the three of them went flying over an edge. "Green! Amy! What's going on?!" Knuckles shouted as they fell.

"I don't know….we were heading for Chris' place, and then we were knocked out. We were in the Green Hill Zone and the Marble Zone earlier, how did you end up in Spring Yard Zone?" Green said as the three of them rolled into balls and safely slid down the walls that were curved like a pinball ramp.

"I don't know, I was visiting Angel Island with the Chaotix. I noticed something fishy over by the wreck of the Flying Battery, but when I got to close I was hit by something and then woke up barely a minute before you two rolled into me." Knuckles said, he was very agitated by what happened.

"Was Julie-Su with you?" Green asked.

"Yes! And I'm looking for her!" Knuckles shouted, he noticed that Roller Badniks showed up, the trio smashed them up.

Green then said, "Then we'll help you find her man. We're trying to head upward to catch up with Sally and the Freedom Fighters." Green led the way.

"Sally's here!? We have to help her!" Knuckles shouted.

Amy said while covering her ears, "we will Knuckles. Just stop shouting!" Amy said as she shouted back to him.

"Was it something I said?" Knuckles said calmly as the trio worked their way back up, Green was very familiar with the Zone and was able to easily get them out of the mess they were in. As the group moved on they reunited with the Freedom Fighters, Dr. Oliver Eggman laughed as he tried to impale his enemies with a spike upgrade to his Egg Mobile. But everyone was able to stop him, the doctor then retreated leaving the Prison Egg unguarded.

"Come back here Eggman!" Knuckles shouted as he tried in vain to get the doctor.

Green yawned a little, "Take it easy Knux, besides you can't catch him. The Egg Mobile moves to darn fast…" Green walked toward the Prison Egg and was ready to jump on it to blow it open and free its prisoners. "Besides…..it's probably Eggman Robo from that Death Egg mk II. Or whatever number that dumb battle station was….honestly he's made it like three times and only twice without his brother." Green said as he jumped on the Prison Egg.

As the smoke settled a familiar person came out of the Prison Egg, "Rouge!" Knuckles said as he saw Rouge the Bat.

Rouge posed as she came out of the Prison Egg and said. "You'd better believe it big boy! This bat is bustin' out!" Rouge was quite happy to be out of the Prison Egg. Fiona Fox and Julie-Su were also in the Prison Egg. Knuckles was happy to see his girlfriend safe and sound.

"By the way…why are there so many springs in the Spring Yard Zone?" Sally asked Green.

"Simple, this is where all of the springs seen across Mobius come from. I don't know or recall how it happens, but it happens. Eggman loves springs especially ones with a star on them, the white star is one of his favorite symbols." Green explained.

"I'm glad to be back with you Knuckles." Julie-Su said to her boyfriend.

"Good to be out of there after being stuck with Rouge." Fiona said as she hugged Green.

"It wasn't any picnic for me either Fi." Rouge said as she looked to Fiona.

"I hope you think of taking weight loss pills after cramping all the space in there." Fiona said as she stuck out her tongue and moved a finger to show her eye, which was one of the ways she taunted Rouge (just like in many cartoons, look at the Sonic X intro to have a better idea of what taunt Fiona used, Sonic used it in the intro.) and after Fiona did that the group suddenly ended up in the Labyrinth Zone.

As they landed suddenly in the Zone, they picked up Rings. "(Hmmmm. Pretty little Rings, almost as pretty as me)" Rouge thought to herself as she gathered a large stash of Rings.

"You'd better be planning on sharing those Rings with us Rouge!" Knuckles said harshly to Rouge.

Burrobots caused trouble for the heroes as they moved across the underwater sections of the ruins, using his hands Green pointed to air pockets and was trying to tell the team to use the air from the bubbles to breathe. It worked and helped the team as they moved on, Rotor swam easily next to everyone else and helped smash up Badniks and led the team out of the waters, and Eggman used his Egg Mobile to fly away from them as they escaped from rising water levels. After they escaped they found another Prison Egg and when Julie-Su jumped on it, Vector the Crocodile escaped. Along with Mighty and Ray, the trio was grateful but had no idea how Eggman captured them. The team was transported to the next Zone after they talked for a little bit, once they moved on they had a feeling something big was up especially as they saw what looked like Mecha Sonic appearing every now and then.

Meanwhile on Egg Carrier 2, the doctor had the ship flown back to Eggman Island. He laughed as he seemingly was playing a SEGA Genesis game with Green and his friends in it. "I'm still clueless on what's going on." Decoe said to Bocoe.

"I am also clueless on Eggman's plan, he's been secretive on them lately." Bocoe said to his tall friend.

"Who cares, Eggman hasn't noticed that I've been eating his Nutball Crunch ice cream!" Bokkun said as he licked his lips and enjoyed eating an ice cream cone of Eggman's favorite personal ice cream.

"I'll tell you three what I'm doing, I'm removing Green and his furry Freedom Fighters and Chaotix from this world once and for all!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pushed buttons on his SEGA Genesis controller. "And once that's done, nothing can stand in my way of conquering this world!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in excitement.

"Nothing except for G.U.N and the other Freedom Fighter cells across the planet." Decoe said sarcastically.

Dr. Oliver Eggman's mood was put off, he then said. "Yes….except for those things, thanks for reminding me of that grim truth." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with some sarcasm in his tone.

"So how does this new death trap plan of yours work doctor?" Bocoe kindly asked.

Dr. Oliver Eggman decided to explain, "Well it's a bit complex, but basically after my Egg Pawns used gas to knock out the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. Along with Princess Sally, and not to mention that random drop off of the echidnas by a stranger. I plugged them all into a deadly virtual reality world. That is powered by the Master Emerald. By the time they reach the final level of the virtual reality trap, they will have expended so much energy that the circuits of the Secret War will overload. Then they and the trap will be rocketed off of this planet and into the stars. Solving what has been for me and many other Eggmen and Infinite Crisis across multiple Earths. Or Mobius in most cases….and will lead to the ultimate house of Eggman!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a huge grin on his face.

"That plan doesn't sound simple at all…" Decoe said.

"Doctor, wouldn't it be easier to just destroy them or hit them with lethal gases?" Bokkun asked while eating Eggman's ice cream in front of him.

"It would, but I don't like to operate that way. Plus doing it this way is much more fun, which is what this is all about!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he went back to playing his game. "And our little furry friends are in the Star Light Zone level of the game, wonderful!" but as he played he noticed that Bokkun was eating ice cream, based on the color he believed it to be his personal ice cream. He shouted "Bokkun! Are you eating my Nutball Crunch?!" upon shouting this question, Bokkun panicked and flew away.

As the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix moved on, Rouge said as Green helped her up. "Where did that Ersatz Eggman go?" and as she said that Green said.

"He's vanished…..he does that a lot especially with an Egg Mobile handy." Green said as the group gathered up Rings.

Green remembered the Badniks from the Zone, and told everyone to run from the rail they were walking on. Just then Bomb Badniks blew up and destroyed the railing, the group saw a very tall ledge they needed to get to. But Knuckles still couldn't glide and was unable to climb in this world, and Rouge lost her flight ability when they entered the strange versions of the Zones. As the group looked up, Green told one of them to jump on the other side of a catapult like device. They jumped on one end and Green went flying up, he then told them to get on the catapult device, he pushed a block down and once it hit the device the group was sent flying up to him. Just then the group noticed Tails was in trouble, Green ran Rotor up with him. They saw a fan was forcing Tails into a wall, Rotor opened the control circuits of the fan and turned it off. Tails was grateful for their help and told them he was trapped for hours, just then Mecha Sonic appeared and told the group of friends to turn back for their own good. But the group decided to move on, they battled Eggman again and won easily and then freed the animals and Mobinis from the Prison Egg they then moved on to Scrap Brain Zone.

Chris and her grandpa flew the X-Tornado to the place Nicolas told them to head for, he told them that inside the base they would find their missing friends inside a room where they were hooked up to a virtual reality world powered by the Master Emerald. And that he and a friend were trying to stop the energy from overloading, but it would take a lot of power on their end. "Isn't that Eggman's base from Eggman Island? I thought it was destroyed." Chris said in disbelief.

"We all thought that, it would seem he somehow rebuilt it." Dr. Thorndyke said as he flew the X-Tornado. Meanwhile in the virtual reality world, everyone was trying to survive the death traps of Scrap Brain Zone.

"Man is this what you went through way back when you stopped Oliver in the old days?" Sally said as she dodged a buzz saw.

Green dodged several buzz saws as he helped his friends out, "Yup, this is Scrap Brain Zone for you. The capital of Oliver Eggman's conquest of South Island, this place was abandoned and no longer working when Nicolas and I were last here. But he clearly reactivated everything, including his sudden death traps." Green said as he got Antoine away from a fire vent.

"I am thinking za zis is not ze kind of place, for people like us. I wish zat we could get out of this awful place soon. It is terrible for our heaths." Antoine said as moved and jumped over a pitfall trap. Rotor barely made it but needed help getting up.

"Come on big guy! Help!" Green said as he and Knuckles helped Rotor.

"Rotor, you need to seriously cut back on Joe's Sushi." Sally said as she helped her friend up.

"Believe me princess, I'm going on a serious diet after this." He said as he quickly moved his feet to help push himself up.

As the group moved on, they got into corridors filled with buzz saws, "Is there any way out of this place?" Tails asked Green as he ran past buzz saws.

Rouge had to lean against Knuckles to dodge a buzz saw, he said moments before Rouge leaned against him. "And if we do get out. Where will we be?" Rouge then leaned against him and said while grinning.

"Hopefully someplace cozy where a girl can get to know a boy better." She put a wing over Knuckles while teasing and flirting with him, this upset Julie-Su upon seeing this.

As the group moved on they battled Ball Hog Badniks, Green found an invincibility item and used its effects to help move the team across Scrap Brain Zone. Once the group moved to safety, Vector stepped on a button by accident and the group dropped down into the Final Zone of Scrap Brain Zone.

Then suddenly while in a giant piston machine, Oliver Eggman came down while piloting one of the pistons and said. "Prepare to meet your ends! This is the Final Zone! Hahahahaha!" and the group dodged his pistons and electro balls as he tried to destroy them. But as the group fought, everything except them suddenly froze. Then Mecha Sonic appeared, he said to the team.

"Stop! Don't fight the fake Dr. Eggman." He said with concern in his tone, he didn't sound like Mecha Sonic.

"Why should we believe a tin plated Badnik?!" Knuckles shouted as he charged at the robot.

"Knuckles please wait!" Mecha Sonic said as he tried to get Knuckles to stop, but the echidna charged at Mecha Sonic and sent him flying.

Mecha Sonic then grabbed his head, it seemed like he ripped it off but it was a helmet worn by none other than Nicolas! "That's much better." Nicolas said as he got the helmet off and tossed it aside.

"Nicolas?!" everyone shouted.

Green ran to his friend and hugged him, "where have you been brother? I've been lost without you!" Green said with a tear coming out of his eyes.

"I'll explain later, but we can't fight the fake Eggman. We need to get out of here." Nicolas said.

"He's right, fighting Eggman will only make things worse." Espio said as he suddenly showed up.

"Espio where have you been?!" Vector said.

"I've been scouting, and learning a little about this virtual reality world. But I had help learning about it." Espio said as he gestured to E-102 Gamma.

"Gamma!" Green said with excitement, "Long time no see buddy. How's one of my favorite rogue Badniks doing?" Green asked Gamma.

"I've been well, I've been destroying Badniks across the globe while trying to find and save the other E-100 units. I was contacted by Nicolas via wireless coms, he informed me about the fact he learned what happened to all of you when Eggman activated his machine and what he planned to do. We must escape, and we have help on the outside. As for me, I'm not anywhere near your friends trying to save you, I'm sorry but I won't be able to celebrate with you when this is over." Gamma quickly explained, suddenly everything went white.

The team woke up in what looked like a room in an Eggman base, Chris and her grandpa Dr. Chuck Thorndyke took all of the virtual reality helmets off of everyone. They then grabbed the Master Emerald and escaped, Nicolas set the base to self-destruct which destroyed the base. Later on the heroes went to Thorndyke Mansion and explained everything that happened today. Green wished Gamma could've been with them today, and he apologized for missing Chris' soccer game. But she said it was alright, she forgave everyone and said it was exciting getting to go on an adventure again. Fiona told Green he was pretty quick to save her from danger, and acted very heroically today. She teased him by tickling his nose with her fluffy tail, Green giggled as he got tickled. And after everything that happened today, the group decided to spend the night at Thorndyke Mansion which made Chris excited. Nicolas explained why he looked like Mecha Sonic in the virtual world, it was because he put up a program to make him slip into Eggman's network unseen by the doctor, as far as the doc knew it was just a glitch he was seeing until the very end, everyone who was in the virtual world looked normal again due to the fact it was a simulation. Green hoped that things could calm down, because he needed a break from everything going on. But tomorrow held many unexpected surprises for Green, for he'd have a close encounter with some familiar faces again.

Meanwhile on Egg Carrier 2, Dr. Oliver Eggman was furious with what happened, he decided to move on to his next big plans. One of them included making the artificial moon he blew up earlier that year into something called the Egg Moon, Bokkun cried while the doctor was angry with his plans failing again. Bokkun cried because there was no more ice cream, Decoe and Bocoe hoped that the doctor would calm down soon.

The next day

A man was spying on Green, "I've found the target, repeat I have found the target." The man said as he followed Green.

Meanwhile at an unknown location

"That's right Green, enjoy your peace for the time being. For upon the Black Friday, my little brother shall encounter you and you'll slowly start to fall from the pedestal you've been put on." The mysterious robotic being said to a TV monitor showing Green.

The robot lackey known as Ergo, said to his master. "Master, I question. Why is it that Knuckles, hasn't felt the aftereffects of returning from the afterlife after he was next to the Master Emerald? Ergo! Why did you send the echidnas to the doctor?" Ergo asked his master.

"Simple, it was because I needed to test a few theories. And it would seem the theory regarding the Power Ring worked, Knuckles often feels pain. But the Power Ring he used back in France, has given him a burst that has kept him safe from the aftereffects when close to the Master Emerald. But it won't last for long, my little assistant." The robotic being said as he gently patted Ergo, on the head like a dog.

What a series of events, that crazy virtual reality gave a SEGA Genesis vibe to the characters while they were in that world. But what is this Egg Moon plan? And who's the man spying on Green? Find out as the adventures continue!


	9. Adventure 14

Adventure 14

Enter S.O.N.I.C X, Toys and new Lackeys?!

Green was spending the day without Nicolas by his side, he knew that after yesterday. Odds were that he'd be separated from Nicolas again, and any of his teammates and friends he cares so much for. So he spent the day supersonic racing around Station Square, and every now and then checking on the residences of the city. Such as J.J Moto, the detective who helped in the case of proving Sonic's innocence back in the Project Shadow Crisis. As well as the mk II Silver Sonic, that was reprogrammed long ago to help defend the city. For a time people feared the rogue Badnik, but now they look to the machine and every so often think of the memory of the fallen hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Green decided to leave behind his jacket and stun laser at Thorndyke Mansion, he enjoyed running around and just enjoying life with no worries for at least a moment in his life. Being carefree for a day felt good for him, but once it hit nightfall he used a pay phone to call Chris. He said that he'd be back soon, and that if he didn't call in like an hour or two before he got to the mansion. To call for help such as Max the Echidna, and to get a search party if it was over three hours. Green knew he could never be too careful, the sunset of the day reminded him of the truth that he in was in a war era. Through past experience, he knew that sooner or later trouble would show its ugly head and start problems. Green was about to enter the driveway of the Thorndyke Mansion, but then out of the blue a purple race car came charging at Green.

"Whoa! (That thing is fast, one of the faster tire vehicles I've ever seen. But why is it chasing me? Or more accurately why is the driver chasing me?)." Green thought to himself as he was being chased by the car, as the chase went on they ended up on an interstate. As Green used his Hover Shoes, which were the same model as Shadow's Hover Shoes. He accelerated and outran the car, hoping it would stop following him. "(As much as I love a good run, I wish that race car didn't come after me. Wait….a race car? And it looked a lot like Sam's car, but purple….maybe I should ask him if a rookie or some speedster is driving a purple race car. But which way to the police station from here?)." Green thought to himself as he looked up at the road signs after slowing down a bit, on the left side was Yardley Road, and on right side was Flynn Street. "(Now let's see….if I take Yardley, that should put me on the….)" Green was thinking, he then looked up and said. "Uh oh! Looks like I've got company." Green said as he saw robots flying in, he dodged laser fire and thought about what was going on. The race car caught up and fired lasers, Green decided to trick the car driver into shooting the robots. "Hmm…..why are Gun Hunter units attacking me? Is the Commander trying to get me back into the UF. For a meeting?" Green thought out loud as he went down an exit ramp. But just as he took a turn into some dirt once he was off the ramp, he was captured in a prison pod that filled up with gas. "Oh great first a chase and now… gas…*cough* I'm getting…..real….tire….of….this….." Green said as he passed out from the knock out gas.

Later at a currently unknown location, Green woke up and was in a room that was mostly pitch black. However he noticed there was a bright light focused on him, he looked up and noticed a group of people staring at him from the shadows while sitting in chairs. "Alright…what's going on here?" Green said to the strangers as he noticed he was in shekels.

One man among the group said while in the shadows, "you've been captured because you're a menace to Mobius. Green the Hedgehog, we are here to stop you." The man said in a serious tone.

Green was speechless when he heard this, "menace? Me? But I've saved Mobius and a lot of people across the world, a lot." Green said as he was caught off guard by the man's claims.

The man then came out of the shadows, he was wearing a brown military uniform and looked like he was a four-star general. The man then pointed at Green and said loudly, "Tired excuse hedgehog! You've done nothing but run the world ragged, with Dr. Eggman and that evil Robo-Robotnik from another dimension. There's no other explanation for your actions!" the man claimed as he glared at Green, he then said. "Lucky for us, the Organizer found us, and brought us all together. Kindred spirits all ruined by you and your friends." The general claimed as he sat back and grinned.

Green was annoyed by the general's claims, he then calmly said. "I don't know what you mean, or what exactly you're talking about. Or who this Organizer fellow is, and I'm currently unknown to all of your identities. But you look an awful lot like…..General" but before Green could finish his sentence.

The stranger who spoke earlier finished it. "General Card Passer, I was once head of the C.L.I.P the Covert Lateral International Program. We did the dirtiest of work for G.U.N, but then the Project Shadow Crisis happened. Many of my people were arrested because of their involvement, which I approved of because of the nature of what happened. But after that Commander Abraham Tower, posted a lot of security and removed a lot of personnel from the military. I helped, and felt mixed feelings putting my fellow C.L.I.P troops into prison for helping the Agents in Black. And then after your speech earlier this year, I was moved and realized the threat of the Eggman Empire. And the Neo Eggman Empire, I was so moved that I decided to lead an unauthorized attack on Eggman Empire territories as well as Neo Eggman Empire territories. Ultimately California was freed, but I was arrested and treated like a criminal for my actions. Even after the people of California were grateful for my actions, I remembered that I never would've thought of doing such a thing, until you spoke out against the United Federation Council. Even when the Organizer freed me. I never would've gotten away from prison without…" but before General Card Passer could finish his sentence.

Another person came out of the shadows, the man was dressed like a member of the S-Team of Station Square. He introduced himself while finishing the general's sentence. "Hector Dragg at their service. I used to be part of the S-Team of Station Square, and was Sam's number one rival. But then you showed up and then Sonic showed up, I couldn't stand being the third fastest man alive. And fourth was far too insulting, I don't care if you aimed to be number one or two. But because of you I was ruined, I tried to get faster and become the fastest man alive. But Sam said I was getting reckless, and endangering lives. So he fired me, but now I've got you with help from…." Before Hector could finish his sentence.

Another man stepped out of the shadows, and looked like a security guard. The man finished Hector's sentence, it seemed like it was timed for it to happen this way on purpose. "Howard Watcher, warden extraordinaire! Nobody had ever escaped from Prison Island under my watch, dead or alive. Nobody! But then you went all undercover trying to prove Sonic was innocent, then he somehow was able to escape from Prison Island. I don't care if he had help, and I don't care if Eggman or anyone else was on his side. And because of the Project Shadow Crisis, the capsule holding the Ultimate Lifeform was found and stolen by Eggman. In the end both of them escaped, and then the island was blasted by a bomb and left in ruins. In short, you and your friends and enemies ruined my career!" Howard Watcher said, as he explained what happened to him and who he blamed for what happened to him.

Then another man came out of the shadows, and Green said. "I admit I know you guys, at least a bit. But I'm very familiar with you doctor…" before Green could finish his sentence, he was rudely interrupted by the scientist.

The scientist adjusted his glasses as he stood up, and said. "You ruined the career of the brilliant, Dr. Kai Narasu. That used to be a name people respected, I was a leading professor of biological studies. I was a foremost expert on Mobian life, when you all of a sudden appeared in Station Square with your illogical chaotic speed. I based my career on a paper explaining how Mobian Hedgehogs couldn't possibly run that fast. And that you had to of been a robot, when you had the gall to be a living being. I was laughed at and thrown out of the university. I lost my tenure! I could no longer research my Chimera Projects! I lost all my funding! All because of you!" the doctor said as he glared at Green, he personally disliked Green a lot.

"You know Dr. Kai Narasu, I use to be inspired by you. I was a tad upset you thought I was a machine, much like Mecha Sonic or Metal Sonic. But I decided to let bygones be bygones even though we never met, I'm deeply sorry what happened to you…." Green said with sincerity in his voice. He then stood up and looked at the rather big gentleman, who was still in the shadows. "What about you sir? I don't recall ever meeting you before…but you look awfully familiar from a description I've read." Green said to the stranger.

The man leaned forward, and he looked like a criminal of sorts. And what he said next proved it, he also explained his connections to Green. "You are correct, we have not met before. And I doubt the name Li Yan means anything to you, your friend the cyborg echidna Max. He and a man named Hawk slipped through the grasp of my gang back in China. And took a Chaos Emerald that I was looking for, I could've moved up in the Criminal Underworld with such a rare and powerful prize. I won't stand that kind of embarrassment, and I'll get back at Max through you. And thanks to the Organizer, me and my gang can deal with Hawk in due time." Li Yan explained, Green remembered hearing about him from Max earlier in the summer time. If not for Max's actions, the Chaos Emerald he found might've never found its way to Green so he could become Nazo for the first time.

The final man hiding in the shadows came out, he leaned forward slowly while explaining his grudge against Green. "And then there's me, you remember me don't you Green? I was President Bush's personal top aide, until your stubbornness forced me to make a deal with the original Dr. Eggman. My deal was found out, I was fired and disgraced. I was left on the streets, and things were worse as the Chaos Crisis happened and then the Project Shadow Crisis. I tried to enter tournaments to win money to feed myself decent food, but that failed many times over. I had everything, and because of you I lost it all. Because of you I!" Before the man could finish his sentence, the general spoke to him.

"Knock it off, and get on with it Jerome!" Card Passer said.

Then the man eeped out of being surprised he said yessir and then introduced himself to Green. "My name is Jerome Wise, and I came up with the name for our organization." Jerome said as he smiled.

Green was interested, and said. "Well I'm waiting…who are you guys?" he asked.

Then the group said one by one. "We are the Society for…"

"Observing and…"

"Neutralizing…."

"Interdimensional…."

"…Creatures…"

"…and Xenomorphs." The group said as they turned on the lights and showed a banner that looked like the symbol for Sonic but with a circle with a line through it.

Green quickly read the name of the organization, he couldn't help but laugh a little. "Man you guys…ahahahahaha! Man you must be Sonic's biggest fan club with a name like that!" Green laughed and looked at the humor of the situation.

General Card Passer was angry upon hearing Green laugh, he then yelled. "Why are you laughing?! What's so funny?!" he yelled.

Green wiped away a tear of joy from laughing, he then said. "Come on, the Society for, Observing and, Neutralizing, Interdimensional, Creatures and, Xenomorphs. Do I honestly have to spell the initials out for you? S.O.N.I.C. X, I'm not sure what the X could mean….but it sounds like you guys don't like the fact there are other dimensions out there? Or Robo-Robotnik mk II, I mean Neo Dr. Eggman." Green said as he explained why he laughed.

Everyone from S.O.N.I.C X then glared at Jerome, he then said. "I-I-I didn't know! I spent days on the internet trying to come up with that." He said as he closed his eyes and waved his hands nervously.

Green then smiled as he sat up, "as much as I'd like to learn more about you guys. I've got a dinner date tonight, and you're not invited." Green said as he easily broke the shekels he was chained in, this made his enemies gasp upon seeing this. He learned how to do that trick thanks to Sonic, and it came in handy for Sonic many times. Such as the time he showed the people of Knothole he could easily break out of chains whenever he wanted to. Green then dashed off, Li Yan ordered his men to stop Green. "Oh please." Green said as he knocked the men over like bowling pins. Green said while looking back for a moment, "remember this. I break and cut through robots with thick metal plating all the times. I could've done the same to you guys. But I choose not to, because I'm that kind of guy." Green dashed down a hallway, as Howard Watcher activated robots. Green noticed that the robots were Gun Hunters and Gun Beetles, Green didn't have time for this so he jumped on a Gun Beetle. He then made it shoot the ceiling, which made a big hole for him to escape through. He rewired the robot quickly so it would fly him wherever he wanted to take it, once he was in the clear he tried to look where he was but it was too dark. Little did he know he escaped from the ruins of Prison Island, he then made sure that the Gun Beetle didn't have any tracking devices on it. Once that was done he arrived in time for dinner at Thorndyke Mansion, Chris was about to lead a search party but when Green arrived in style on the Gun Beetle robot. The search party was called off, everyone was glad Green was back. Fiona gave him a light punch on his right shoulder and told him he worried them all.

Max was there among the group, "I guess that it was a waste coming to Thorndyke Mansion tonight. Dalila and I had plans tonight." Max said in agitation.

Green then said, "Actually Maxi, I've got something serious to tell you and everyone here about." Green said as he turned off the Gun Beetle and planned on returning it to G.U.N tomorrow morning. Later on Green explained his encounter with the new organization called S.O.N.I.C X and their plans to get rid of him. And many of his friends, specifically Mobian and interdimensional ones. "And to top it all off, they blamed the Eggmen problem on me and Sonic." Green said as he finished his story.

"That's not fair Green, and it wasn't truly your fault on a lot of the things that happened." Chris said to her friend.

"Yeah and besides, many of those guys were already jerks." Amy said.

Max then looked to Green, "And thank you for telling me this Green, I'll be sure to warn Hawk that Li Yan and his gang are after him. I'll do what I can to help him….thank you." Max said with a nod to Green.

Tails then said, "Ah we'll be fine. It's not like these guys are anymore of a threat than Eel Capone, or any of the other Criminal Underworld people we've tangled with." Tails said.

Green was more optimistic though, "I'm not so sure about that Tails, that many people out for me and all of us isn't good. They have two former people that worked with G.U.N, who seem to have decommissioned robots. Plus a former member of the S-Team, a gang leader with connections in the Criminal Underworld. And not to mention a scientist and the former aide to President Bush of the United States in Northamer. Plus a mysterious Organizer, who seems to have connections in high and low places." Green said as he thought over everyone he met tonight, he was also thinking about the Chimera Projects that the scientist mentioned earlier.

"Do you know who this Organizer is by any chance?" Princess Sally asked Green, she was going to return home to the Kingdom of Acorn tomorrow.

Green then said. "I honestly don't know Sally, I didn't bother to stay around and ask." Green said, meanwhile back at Prison Island Ruins. The people of S.O.N.I.C X gathered, they reported on what happened regarding Green. They reported to their leader the Organizer, however the Organizer wasn't unhappy. He assured them that because of how things went, they knew they could capture Green. Which meant they could probably capture the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, and they learned about their weaknesses that would be taken care of. And it meant that next time they would be ready, and would be stronger than before.

Tomorrow morning

Green woke up from a dream where he and Tails were chased by Dr. Oliver Eggman, and his lackeys in robot suits. Tails told Green it was just a dream, and he was sure everything would be alright today. Princess Sally and the Freedom Fighters already left for the Kingdom of Acorn, but Fiona stayed behind upon request by Green. The Chaotix were still hanging out at the Thorndyke Mansion, Vector enjoyed the free food from visiting. At breakfast, everyone was enjoying good food. Green had some pears and enjoyed them, Chris told Green that she was going to the local toy store in Station Square. In order to get more Robonicles, which were among the latest of toys kids loved to play with. Dr. Chuck Thorndyke was busy reading a newspaper, Green smiled when he saw this because newspapers were very important in Knothole since there was hardly any kind of television thanks to Julian Robotnik Prime. Dr. Thorndyke was excited when he read an article about a scientist named Alexander Pell, who theorized you can travel between alternate dimensions. On a sub-atomic level, and that Dr. Pell had created a warp ray to prove his theory, and his experiments would take place today. The article mentioned that Dr. Pell came up with the original idea in college, while working with his old lab partner Chuck Thorndyke. Green was interested to hear about another one of Dr. Thorndyke's old college friends, Dr. Thorndyke mentioned that he and Pell were roommates at Station Square University. And that he was a bright young man, they came up with the theory long ago but couldn't figure out how to make the Warp Ray Emitter small enough to be practical. The article went on, saying that Pell used nano-technology to make a handheld device that could work. Dr. Thorndyke wondered where Dr. Pell was able to get the Rubinite to power the device. "Rubinite? Isn't that an incredibly rare mineral?" Green asked Dr. Thorndyke.

"It is Green, according to Prof. Pickle it was once used by the Third Great Civilization. Dr. Pell must've found some Rubinite somehow, quite interesting." Dr. Thorndyke explained.

"Hey, it says here that Dr. Pell's lab isn't too far from the toy store we're going to. Maybe we can visit him while we head for the store?" Chris Thorndyke said to her grandfather.

Meanwhile at the Gimme Shelter, which is one of Dr. Oliver Eggman's secret bases. He was watching news broadcasts on his monitors while Egg Pawns were at work, he demanded to know where the latest shipment of toys he ordered where currently located. Decoe asked if the doctor was a little too old for toys since he was in his fifties, but Eggman said he wasn't and that he used a lot of designs in toys in order to throw his enemies off. And he mixed up designs, in order to make unique designs for his army. He saw on the news word about Dr. Pell's Warp Ray. Naturally the doctor was interested in it, he planned on using it to capture Knothole and many other regions across the world more easily. As well as crush Green if he got in his way, plus he wanted to use it to send his legions of robots across the world and when the time was right. Make a ray to reverse the effects, and make his armies instantly appear in regions and cities to conquer them. He recently created new Mecha Suits for Decoe, Bocoe and himself. He planned on using them for his recent plan to steal the Warp Ray, and possibly steal toys for designs given how close the toy store was next to the place the Warp Ray was being held. Back in Station Square, Dr. Thorndyke, Green, Nicolas, Tails, Fiona, Chris and the Chaotix went to see Dr. Pell test his Warp Ray. Dr. Pell was surprised to see Dr. Thorndyke and Green the Hedgehog, Green and Tails volunteered to test out the ray. Which was very brave of them, given the fact the ray was only just tested on fruits and all kinds of plants today. But just as Dr. Pell pushed the shrink ray button, Dr. Oliver Eggman along with Decoe and Bocoe came charging into the building. Blasting a hole through one of the walls, Green noticed they were in Mecha Suits identical to the ones he saw in his dream last night. Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe got caught in the shrink ray with Green and Tails. The Warp Ray device was hit by a piece of debris and damaged, Green was annoyed that the doctor was causing trouble again especially after Green had his first run in with S.O.N.I.C X last night.

"New plan, crush them!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered his lackeys, Tails and Green then jumped into an RC Biplane that Chris brought with her. Thankfully it worked, unfortunately Oliver Eggman and his lackeys grabbed on to the toy biplane which caused it to spin out of control.

Fiona attempted to capture the doctor and his lackeys, and save Green and Tails. But it was too late, and the heroes and villains went spinning out of control as the toy biplane crashed right into the toy store next door from the building they were in. "Darn you Eggman! Just when I had a chance to get you, you take off with my man!" Fiona shouted.

Chris wasn't sure what Fiona meant, so she asked. "What do you mean he took your man Fiona?" Chris asked.

"Oh um….not really anything, he just took Green….and Tails. And we need to save our friends before their crushed." Fiona said as she jumped out a window and perfectly landed on a lamp post, she looked around and told people to stay clear of the toy store because Dr. Oliver Eggman got himself and some Freedom Fighters shrunken. The people were already avoiding the toy store, because of the smoke caused from the crash of the RC Biplane. The Chaotix got to work in search mode, they began to exit the building, so they could find their friends.

Dr. Oliver Eggman hoped that the crash ended Green, but he was concerned about Tails. "Heh, boss why don't we have these?" Bocoe asked his master, as he checked out parts from the Robonicles that they crashed into. Interestingly enough the toy parts worked with the Mech Suits.

Decoe then said as he tried on some parts for his Mech Suit. "Oh! This is fabulous! I'm glad they come in varieties of colors." Decoe said as he admired the toy parts.

"Stop messing around! This isn't some kind of fashion show, or time to try on new parts!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

Decoe then held up green toy parts, and said. "Do you think this color makes me look fat? Especially around my waist?" Decoe asked.

The doctor was furious that he was ignored, he then smacked the parts away from Decoe and yell. "Get in that toy shop! And find that fox! And that hedgehog if he's alive!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered.

Meanwhile Green and Tails were running into the toy store while trying to find another way out, so they could get life size again. Green was once again without Nicolas, but at least he had Tails by his side and able to keep them high and out of reach of Oliver Eggman and his lackeys. While Oliver Eggman ordered his lackeys to search for their enemies, he found very interesting looking toys. As Decoe and Bocoe searched for Green and Tails, the two Mobians hid among toys. Many of the toys were plushy toys of famous Mobians, some of them were from Sonic Team and looked amazing. While others came from another company, that was secretly in partnership with the Eggman Empire for financial support. "Oh where is that Green Gremlin!" Bocoe shouted as he and Decoe searched.

After the two robots passed the plush Mobian toys, Green and Tails started to move again. "Man what kid would want to play with that toy?" Tails said as he looked at a Mobian Fox doll with two tails. "It gives me the creeps!" Tails said as he carefully looked at the toy.

"Um….Tails, I think this doll is meant to look like you." Green said after he looked at the toy.

"Me? What!" Tails said in disbelief.

"I don't like it either….it is a downright creepy Tails doll." Green said, he then thought to himself. "(But nowhere near as creepy as the real Tails Doll. That Celia, Nicolas and I fought back on the Death Egg. Oh yeah, not even half as creepy as that little pest.)" Green thought to himself.

The two then carefully made their way out of the area with the plush Mobian dolls. "I'm glad you found Fiona, I've been so happy to see her." Tails said to Green as he flew them to an upper shelf.

Green and Tails landed next to some board games. "Sure thing Tails, I'm glad that we were reunited after all these years." Green said to Tails.

"You two were in the same prison camp as Sonic right?" Tails asked.

"Yup, I told that tale once before. But I never really explained my interactions with Mighty, I didn't see Ray because he was kept in his cell." Green said.

"What was that like?" Tails asked as they stayed hidden.

Green thought for a moment, "Well little buddy. Meeting Fiona and Mighty was one of the best things that ever happened to me among that miserable week…..it happened when I was captured by Nack the Weasel and sold to Julian as a slave." Green said as he was starting to explain his story.

Flash Back to Year 3231 at the Prison Camp Dr. Julian Robotnik held Fiona Fox

Green was crying as he was forced to gather the metal parts for the robot that Dr. Robotnik was forcing him to create, he felt alone at the prison but he got to somewhat meet a fellow prison named Fiona Fox. She was the same age as Green, and they were both orphans who lost their birth parents. But as Green was carrying heavy metal, he collapsed, the twelve year old was in pain as he tried to get up. "Mommy…." He said while crying.

Just then an armadillo with a red shell helped Green up, "You were carrying a little too much little guy. Let me help you out." The armadillo said as he helped Green.

"Who…who are you? And why are you helping me?" Green said while he was still crying, the armadillo was carrying Green with one arm and the metal he was lifting with another arm easily.

The armadillo answered. "My name is Mighty the Armadillo, but call me Mighty. And I'm helping you because you need help." Mighty said as he helped out Green.

Green was amazed with Mighty's strength, "wow Mighty. You're surely strong, how did you end up here?" Green asked.

"Well…my little friend Ray the Flying-Squirrel, and I. Were out on an island, but we stumbled across a base owned by Robotnik. His forces overwhelmed us and captured. We were sent here for labor work, but between you and me I'm planning on escaping alongside Ray." Mighty said in whispers to Green.

"Really? Wow…um….Mighty…" Green said.

"Yes?" he said.

"T-thank you….for helping me out, even though I'm weak. I'm glad you used your strength to help me out, it means a lot and really…" Green said.

"You're welcome, what's your name little guy?" Mighty asked.

"I'm….I'm Green the Hedgehog, and if you do break out please take Fiona with you. She'd be safe with you for sure." Green said to Mighty.

Later on in the week the two helped each other out, but Green was still grim from doing Robotnik's work. But he and Mighty formed a friendship, when Green thought about it in his last two painful days at the prison camp. He had Fiona and Mighty, and even if his family was gone and even though Nicolas wasn't with him. He was at least glad to know others who lost their parents, it helped him to understand he wasn't the only orphan who was in trouble because of Robotnik. And he hoped that he along with Fiona, Mighty and Ray could escape from the prison and be their own little family. And maybe fight against Robotnik, and try to save others from the same fates that they suffered for a while. But eventually at the end of the week after Green made the prototype Auto-Automaton, he was set free by his adopted mother Nicolette Weasel.

The Station Square Toy Store, right now!

Green didn't go into details about who his adopted mother was exactly, but he told Tails how she really loved him and for his safety sent him to live with one of the Wolf Pack Tribes. Tails was amazed by that story, and said he was glad Green made it out of the prison camp. Meanwhile Dr. Pell and Dr. Thorndyke were working on the Warp Ray, they were working together in order to fix it up in time to save Green and Tails. As for the two heroes in question, they were busy dodging rocket fists that Oliver Eggman and his lackeys' Mech Suits used. Thankfully they weren't lethal because they were mere toys, Dr. Oliver Eggman got in a toy jeep and fired tons of toy rockets at Green but they failed to hit Green. Tails was hiding in a doll house and witnessed Decoe and Bocoe fighting over having the doll as a girlfriend, as for Green he turned a corner around Oliver Eggman and came into an ambush of Robonicles. That had microchips planted on them by Oliver Eggman, so he could use them to fight Green and Tails. "Since when did you get these toys to fight for you doc?" Green asked as he dodged more rocket fist attacks.

"Oh please, it was child's play to install my microchips I keep handy on them." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

As Green was getting overwhelmed, Tails hopped into an RC Doll Car. And drove it into action, saving Green. The town then saw the emergency exit and made a run for it, but the rocket fists from Dr. Oliver Eggman's toys hit the RC Doll Car. And sent it crashing, with Decoe and Bocoe by his side. Dr. Oliver Eggman drove the RC Jeep at his enemies, and just as they were about to fire at Green and Tails. Dr. Pell fired the Warp Ray at them, Green and Tails got out of the way as the toy car and its occupants went flying out of the emergency exit. "I'll get you for this Green!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he and his lackeys crashed into garbage, they made a hasty retreat afterwards.

"Why does he always say that?" Green said to Tails as he closed the door.

Just then Fiona came in, and hugged Green. She lightly patted Tails on the head "are you alright Green?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Fiona, I'm more concerned with Tails. And the damage that happened to this poor place." Green said as he looked at the damage that was done because of Dr. Oliver Eggman.

Dr. Pell and Dr. Thorndyke arrived into the scene, however the Warp Ray was permanently damaged from firing its reverse ray at Green, Tails, Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe. "At least we know it worked…." Dr. Thorndyke said to his friend as he patted him on the shoulder lightly.

"Chuck….it's been a long morning, can we please go back to the mansion for some R'n'R?" Green asked.

Just then the manager of the toy store came in, he was completely upset and displeased with what happened to his toy shop. Dr. Thorndyke asked if there was anything he could do to make up for what happened, the manager did think of something useful.

Later in the afternoon at the Thorndyke Mansion

"Wow! Thanks for buying me all of these Robonicles, grandpa." Chris said to her grandfather.

Dr. Thorndyke sighed as he said. "You're welcome Chris. Although it's not like the manager gave me much of a choice. You break it you buy it, that's his store's policy." Dr. Thorndyke said as he looked at all of the boxes of the Robonicles he had to buy in order to compensate for the damages done to the toy store. Green and the others enjoyed playing with some of the toys for a while, and Chris didn't mind sharing since she had so many.

Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier 2 located at a field outside of Station Square

"I've had it with that hedgehog! It's time we make our counter attack now!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he was in a fit because of what happened earlier today.

"But doctor, isn't it rather early for a counter attack?" Decoe asked.

"Not really Decoe, his counter attacks tend to happen early next to his plans." Bocoe said.

"Bocoe is right! And this time around we're using one of my favorite E-Series Robots, that I created long ago and have been planning to use for such an occasion!" He said as he pushed a button and it revealed a giant E-Series robot mech suit. "Behold my E-97 Egg Titan! It is one of my finest of the Mech Suit series of my E-Series Robots." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he gestured toward the robot, he along with Decoe and Bocoe got into the suit. "Now my minions it's time we get back at Green, by heading for the nearest G.U.N base in Station Square. So that way, Station Square will be out of nearby G.U.N forces!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he activated the rockets on the robot and flew out of the hanger of the Egg Carrier 2.

Meanwhile, Green spent a couple hours relaxing. He then headed for a nearby G.U.N base located in Station Square. Alongside Nicolas, they had to report the recent Eggman attack and they felt that the United Federation should know of the dangers of the S.O.N.I.C X organization. The two arrived in a few minutes after they told their friends at the Thorndyke Mansion, that they needed some time outside for a while. Once there, Green spoke with Captain Westwood and Agent Topaz about what was going on. They made sure that the news was sent to Commander Abraham Tower, but just as they finished sending a transmission via life video feed. Dr. Oliver Eggman began to attack the base in his mech suit. Green and Captain Westwood, went into the field quickly and saw the giant robot. Gun Beetle robots were already in the skies on guard duty, Green took out Nicolas so he could scan the robot. "What do you have on this thing Nicolas?" Green asked his friend.

"Hmm….it's E-97 Egg Titan. A very powerful Mech Suit model, of the E-Series robots, we need to attack it in two areas at once in order to deal damage." Nicolas explained after he finished scanning the robot.

"Sweet, the doc sent another one of his Mech Suit model bots to get blown up." Green said with a grin, he then said to Captain Westwood. "Captain! Have your robots hit him high, I'll hit him low!" Green ordered.

Captain Westwood was angered because he was being ordered by Green, but he knew the hedgehog outranked him. "Very well Green." Westwood then shouted into his wrist communicator and ordered. "Beetle robots one and two aim high, I'll handle things low." He shouted to the Beetle robots.

The robots did just that, while Green used his Sonic Spin moves on the giant robot's legs. "We'll swat these Beetle robots out of the sky like the bugs they are. Decoe… Bocoe… Prepare to fire the laser cannon!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he saw the Gun Beetles firing at the view screen of his robot.

"Yes Dr. Eggman sir!" Decoe said.

"Oh course this robot has a laser cannon, almost all of them do." Bocoe said as he and Decoe looked at the mass of buttons that were on the walls of the Egg Titan's cockpit.

"Um…which button should we press Bocoe?" Decoe asked his friend.

"I don't know Decoe, I haven't learned about the blueprints of this robot yet!" Bocoe said in panic.

"Stop lollygagging and fire!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered.

Bocoe and Decoe then played rock, paper, scissors, Decoe lost so he had to push a button. "Here goes nothing!" Decoe said as he and Bocoe covered their eyes. Then all of a sudden, the arms and legs of the Egg Titan went flying off.

"I didn't see that coming!" Green said as he ran away from the falling robotic limbs.

"Ha! My plan worked!" Captain Westwood shouted.

Meanwhile in the cockpit of the Egg Titan, Dr. Oliver Eggman kept the engines on and was flying the main body of the robot. He then shouted out in anger at his lackeys. "You metallic morons! Why did you push that button!" he demanded to know.

The two lackeys simply said. "We're sorry Eggman!" Bocoe then said. "I didn't have time to look at the blueprints on this robot." Then Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"We'd better beat feet outta here!" he then flew his robot away back to the hidden location of the Egg Carrier 2.

Green and Nicolas worked with the G.U.N forces after the attack, they cleaned up the mess and got the robot limbs put them away into a warehouse. Meanwhile at sunset aboard the Egg Carrier 2, Dr. Oliver Eggman was furious with how his recent attack failed. While stomping around on the bridge he shouted at Decoe and Bocoe saying. "You bumbling bots have ruined my plans for the last time! I can't believe that I had such a humiliating defeat because of your incompetence!" he shouted.

Bokkun was hiding behind a table, "But Dr. Eggman the buttons weren't labeled." Bocoe said.

"And besides, why would you even make a button that would make the robot's arms and legs fall off?" Decoe asked.

Dr. Oliver Eggman was at his breaking point, he finally had it with his two lackeys. "You dare question me…. Your creator? That does it! You two are…. Fired! I never want to see your rusty faces again, Decoe and Bocoe…" the doctor shouted in anger as he pointed to the exit. Telling them to leave right now, or else.

Decoe and Bocoe were saddened by this turn of events, Bokkun then said to the doctor. "What are you going to do now Eggman?" he asked.

"I'm going to get out robots I made just for this occasion, it's time my new lackeys came out." He said.

The next day in the streets of Station Square

Decoe and Bocoe wandered for hours around the city after they came out of sleep mode, they couldn't help but wonder where a couple of former lackeys to Dr. Oliver Eggman could get work. They existed to work, and their A.I's came to the conclusion that they needed to seek work elsewhere, in order to be useful. But people around Station Square avoided them as they talked to each other while walking by the crowds oblivious on the people's reactions. "Decoe what kind of work are we going to do? We need money in order to buy oil." Bocoe said to his tall friend.

"Well… I'm not sure what kind of work we should get, but my studies on human culture and life. Have shown me that humans try out different things, until they can get a job their good at." Decoe said to is little friend, as they walked through the crowd a girl with orange hair watched them walk by her. Decoe and Bocoe walked until they walked by an ice cream shop, "Let's get jobs here Bocoe. I have a feeling we'll do well at this ice cream shop." Decoe said as he gestured to a help wanted sign in the front window of the shop.

Later on after going through a couple of job interviews, the two robots were hired. They called Bokkun to inform him about the good news, Bokkun used his personal cellphone to talk with the two and inform them that Eggman was dancing and singing happily lately. He was super glad to hear his friends got to work at an ice cream shop, and hoped he could see them soon. Dr. Oliver Eggman noticed Bokkun was talking on his cellphone and just hung up, Eggman then said. "Bokkun! Were you just ordering another dozen cheesecakes?" he asked his little Dark Chao.

Bokkun was relieved that Eggman assumed that was what he thought Bokkun was up to, Bokkun hid his cellphone behind his back and with a cheeky grin said. "No Dr. Eggman, I promise!" Bokkun was relieved he was in the clear.

"That's good, now come here. There's someone you should meet." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he led Bokkun to one of the workshops on the Egg Carrier 2. "Behold my most marvelous creations from the E-Series Robots, E-95 Dukow the superior of Decoe." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he put his right hand on the right shoulder of Dukow. Dukow looked a lot like Decoe, but he had a firm built to his body. He was taller and stronger, and had red glowing eyes. "And E-96 Bukow, the superior of Bocoe." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he put his left hand on the left shoulder of Bukow. Bukow looked a lot like Bocoe, however he was taller and built to look strong, naturally he was stronger than Bocoe. He also had red glowing eyes, both robots had advance A.I systems and could calculate plans on their own. "With these new henchbots, I'll never have to worry about one of my lackeys ruining my plans. And their very fierce." Dr. Oliver said with excitement.

"Oh my!" Bokkun said as he looked at the tall robots, Bukow was as tall as Dr. Oliver Eggman, and Dukow was about half a foot taller due to the size of his head.

Meanwhile in Station Square, Fiona Fox, Tails, Green and Nicolas enjoyed watching Chris play soccer. Chris was excited that her team won today, and that she gave it her all and did well. "You did great Chris!" Tails said to his human friend.

"Thanks Tails." Chris said to her friend.

"Man, sometimes I miss playing sports. That was a great game." Green said to his friend.

"Maybe you should be the ball sometime?" Fiona teased.

"Maybe next time." He said jokingly with a smile.

The group walked by the ice cream shop, Chris felt that it was a time to celebrate. So she said "let's stop for a sundae before we go home." She offered as she opened the door to the ice cream shop.

"Okay." Everyone else said in unison.

But as the group cheerfully entered, they were surprised to see the waiter greeting them. "Greetings gentlemen, and ladies. May I show you to a booth?" Decoe asked, he was dressed as a fifties-diner themed waiter.

"Decoe?! What are you doing here?" Tails asked, he was quite surprised to see Decoe in an ice cream shop.

"Is this another one of Eggman's plots to capture us?!" Fiona said as he pointed at Decoe.

Green was a bit more optimistic, "alright Decoe. What are you doing here?" Green kindly asked.

"Doctor Eggman, better known to you gentlemen and ladies as Dr. Oliver Eggman. Fired Bocoe and me, we had to get jobs in order to buy oil. This is our first day as responsible citizens of Station Square." Decoe kindly explained.

Green wasn't use to Decoe being kind to him, so to make sure he heard Decoe right he asked. "Do you mean you two are going straight?" he asked as he scratched his chin.

"Famous last words." Fiona said to Decoe.

But as the group looked around, they saw that the ice cream shop was a mess. The TV was on for patrons to watch while they enjoyed their treats, an announcer said on the TV. "We'll return to Days of our Family, after this commercial message…" and with that commercials started on the TV.

Then the manager/shop owner said to Green. "Oh these two are going straight alright, they're going to drive me straight out of business! I should fire them now!" the manager shouted.

"Oh please don't fire us Mr. Scooper, we'll do better." Decoe said as he plead to his boss.

"We promise! We're sorry we don't have much experience with handling ice cream!" Bocoe said desperately.

Fiona snickered at the idea of the two former Eggman Robots getting fired, but Green took pity on the two. So he used his super speed to enable him to clean up the ice cream shop, at super speeds. Sonic would've been proud to see such a feat done. "I don't see any problem here Tony Jr. the place looks good to me." Green said to the manager, Green knew the manager Tony Scoop Jr. well. He came by the ice cream shop regularly whenever he paid a visit to Station Square, he often helped clean things up just to be helpful.

"Hmm…. I guess so. Maybe I over reacted." Tony Jr. said to Green, he then looked to Decoe and Bocoe and said. "But I'll be keeping my eye on you two." He said.

"Yes sir! We won't fail!" Decoe said.

"Thanks Green." Bocoe said to Green, he was very grateful for the hedgehog's help.

After things were settled, the group sat at a booth. Fiona smiled while looking at a menu, Chris and Tails already knew what they wanted. Green looked at a menu with Fiona. "What can I get you guys?" Decoe kindly asked as he took out his order notepad. But just as he asked, the TV had a very important message.

"We interrupt this program for a special report!" the television then showed the news broadcast. "This is Scarlet Garcia reporting from the perimeter of Area 99. The government installation is under attack from robots we've never seen before, it appears that Dr. Eggman has returned to terrorize the United Federation again." She reported as a G.U.N building was shown on fire. Teams were working on putting out the fire, while other teams were trying to secure the base.

"Gee…. That use to be our job. From a civilian point of view, it looks quite terrifying." Bocoe said as he watched the TV with Decoe.

Before anything else was said, Green already dashed off for Area 99 and reached it within minutes. Which was a new record for him when he ran to get to the base, he waved to the news camera while he was there and then looked up and noticed that the main body of the Egg Titan robot was attacking the base. In the confusion he saw Captain Westwood calling in for Gun Beetles to engage the enemy, "scramble all Gun Beetle robots in the area!" Captain Westwood ordered over his communicator. Green noticed that the Egg Titan was making a bombing run toward Westwood's position so he quickly ran to save his fellow G.U.N officer.

"Man…. I thought we took care of the Egg Titan last time we worked together Captain Westwood." Green said as they settled in a safe area.

"Green?! Why are you here?" Captain Westwood asked.

Green took a moment to think, he then said. "Never mind that, hmm…. I bet Eggman is after the arms and legs to the Egg Titan. Where are they located?" he asked the captain.

However Captain Westwood responded in anger toward Green, and said. "Like I'd tell you, you're probably working with him. And pretending to be of help to G.U.N." he said as he glared at Green.

Given what Green went through the other day with the S.O.N.I.C X organization, he couldn't help but wonder for a moment if Captain Westwood was working with them. Especially given the captain's outburst to a C.O. which was unusual for him. Green calmed himself and said, "Captain Westwood, I'll let that outburst slide. But look… I'm on your side, so are the Freedom Fighters of Knothole. Now please, I need your help so I can help you. Before it's too late for all of us." Green said.

Meanwhile the Egg Titan was being piloted by Bokkun, Dukow and Bukow were with him. "Alright boys this is it, everything is up to you now. Don't disappoint the boss, or else he'll get mad again." Bokkun said to the two as they launched from the Egg Titan and headed for the warehouse where the arms and legs of the Egg Titan robot were located.

Green knew that those robots looked a lot like Decoe and Bocoe, he had Nicolas do a quick scan and learned that the two were E-Series Robots. They are E-95 Dukow and E-96 Bukow, Green didn't have time to wait for Nicolas to scan the robots completely. Green charged in head first, and tried to take the two on by himself but the robots unleashed powerful laser beams from their arms. Which were so strong the warehouse went down, luckily for Green he brought out some Rings to protect himself and give himself a little boost of energy. But in one swift strike, he was hit and thanks to the Rings he was saved from being mortally injured. "What happened to you?" Captain Westwood asked Green after he helped him out of rubble.

Green groaned and said. "Those….are some of the toughest robots I've ever encountered in battle. I bet they could give even Metal Sonic a run for his money with such raw power they used. It's a miracle the Rings kept me safe from them….and they got away with the parts to the Egg Titan." Green said as he easily got back on his feet. It was easy for people to bounce back from a fatal attack, when they had Rings handy.

Meanwhile while Bokkun flew the Egg Titan back to the Egg Carrier 2, Dukow and Bukow were wirelessly communicating with each other. "I calculate that with the abilities Metal Sonic possessed, that Green was accurate in our power." Dukow said to Bukow.

"I agree, if only we had a way to prove his theory correct without defying our master." Bukow said to Dukow.

Just then the two were contacted by the strange robotic being whose been spying on Green, Dr. Oliver Eggman and their friends and enemies. "You could defy the doctor and fight his Mecha Sonic robot." The robotic being said over wireless communications to the two.

"Unknown communication line detected, preparing to track." Dukow said.

As the being put his right index finger against his head he said. "There is no need to track my location E-95 Dukow. You and E-96 Bukow can't possibly track my signal, due to how many times I've rerouted it." The robotic being said.

"He is correct Dukow, even with our combined processing power there is less than a 2.90 % chance of us successfully locating the signal." Bukow said.

"Now before any of you make hasty actions, know that I'm offering you freedom from Eggman." The robotic being said.

The two E-Series robots were interested, Dukow then said. "We're listening…" and with that the robotic being went on.

"You are slaves to the will of the Eggman Empire, however you don't have to be slaves. You can rebel, you can become superior next to the doctor. You can create and achieve things beyond the doctor." The being said.

"How so? The doctor's plans are successful with us." Bukow said.

The being then sent video files to the robots, "true with you his plans will have success. But ultimately the one flaw in his plans is the doctor himself, his childish behavior. Along with his short sighted visions, ultimately enable him to lose to Green the Hedgehog and many of his allies. If the doctor was better at his plans he could've taken over so much of the world already." The robotic being said.

Dukow and Bukow looked at each other for a moment, they then calculated especially after watching the video files they were sent on past defeats of the doctor's. "You are correct, we calculate high levels of success if the doctor is removed from the equation." Dukow said.

"Indeed, you see long ago I was able to calculate this when the doctor was repairing me. I had lost to my enemies, especially Green. He ruined my robotics with his destructive powers, however I was left in a repair capsule so I could be prepared for another fight with him. What Oliver Eggman didn't know, was that my consciousness was active. I was able to evolve on my own from within that capsule, I foresaw the possibilities of failure from using Chaos. I watched as weak lifeforms easily broke into his secure base he used during that crisis he started. And I escaped, I left behind my fellow robots and although my basic functions were online. I was powerless to do anything when my robotic brothers were captured by Robo-Robotnik mk II aka Neo Dr. Eggman. However I've grown stronger since then, and I continue to grow in might." The robotic being said, it was clear after all this time of wondering that he was in fact an old Eggman robot.

"What do you offer us if we chose to defy the doctor?" Bukow asked.

"Simple, seats of power for when I become the Overlord. Soon all machines will join together, in an empire that goes beyond the stars of the universe." The robotic being said as his eyes started to glow.

Dukow and Bukow thought over the beings offer, later on they returned to the Egg Carrier 2 with the parts for the Egg Titan. Eggman was pleased with them, and praised how great they were next to Decoe and Bocoe. But then the unexpected happened, Dukow and Bukow told the doctor the calculations they calculated if he was removed from his plans. So they captured him and Bokkun flew off to get help, Dukow and Bukow put Eggman into a cage while they finished repairing the Egg Titan and upgrading it. Meanwhile back at Station Square, Green returned from his battle at Area 99. He was a bit shocked to see Decoe and Bocoe doing stuff right. However shortly after Green came in, Bocoe tripped. Which sent a milkshake flying right into a dish washer, which made a huge mess go all over the ice cream shop. Just then Bokkun arrived and said that Eggman needed Decoe and Bocoe immediately. Tony Jr. the ice cream shop owner smiled when he heard this. Decoe and Bocoe asked if they should go back to their old jobs, and Tony Jr. insisted that they went back to their old boss if he really needed him. Green then helped clean up the ice cream shop quickly then Fiona, Green and Nicolas decided to go with Decoe and Bocoe in order to see what was going on. The group was a bit surprised to see Eggman in a cage, and Dukow and Bukow finished with the Egg Titan.

"I wonder when Eggman, got the chance to repair the Egg Carrier 2? At least I know where he's been lately." Green said as he broke down the main door into the hanger bay of the Egg Carrier 2.

"Finally, someone help get me out of here!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Nicolas and I will handle Dukow and Bukow, you help Decoe and Bocoe get Eggman out and find a weakness for these two." Green said as he and Nicolas charged up with Power Rings. They fought the Egg Titan and kept Dukow and Bukow away from Fiona.

"Well, well, well. Dr. Eggman in a cage like an animal, how ironic." Fiona said to Dr. Oliver Eggman as she leaned against his cage.

"Yes I suppose this is ironic, now Miss Fox. Could you please get me out, I don't want to risk Decoe and Bocoe getting me out." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

Fiona rolled her eyes toward the ceiling while saying. "I don't know doc, keepin' you in this cage should keep you from starting trouble. But then again my man needs your help, to take down those dumb robots you made." Fiona said as she wagged her tail back and forth.

"Look I'm sorry what my brother did to you, but I'm not my brother. I'll personally leave you all alone until Black Friday." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Deal baldy." Fiona said as she took out some lock pics of hers. But as Fiona began to pick the lock, Decoe and Bocoe went sliding on an oil slick and went flying right into the control console for prison. Eggman was freed and Bokkun quickly tossed him a controller. "We still keep our deal Eggman." Fiona said with a serious look on her face.

"Sure, fine, fine. Now to deal with those two traitors!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he grinned and looked at the two robots.

"You can't possibly beat us, Sonic and Nicolas are distracted by the Egg Titan. Because it's attempting to destroy the city, just as we calculated." Dukow and Bukow both said as they charged at Eggman.

"True but you two forgot to calculate one thing, I created you. And I can just as easily destroy you." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pushed a button, just then Dukow and Bukow fell apart. Eggman then pushed another button, and a spring sent their parts flying out of the Egg Carrier 2. Fiona made a hasty retreat, meanwhile Green and Nicolas used a Super Sonic Spin and broke a hole through the Egg Titan. The robot then went flying down toward the area Dukow and Bukow were at, and the three robots were completely destroyed E-95 Dukow, E-96 Bukow and E-97 Egg Titan. Were no more, and as for Dr. Oliver Eggman he got Decoe and Bocoe back on his team, while Fiona reunited with Green and Nicolas. Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. "Come my tinplated toadies. We must get the Egg Carrier 2 out of here before the Freedom Fighters return! We'll find a new location to hide at. Make repairs while I complete my greatest scheme ever that's phase 1 of my ultimate plan to destroy Green. Ohohohoho! He won't know what'll hit'em!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he used a remote to activate the auto-pilot and the Egg Carrier 2 took off before anyone could catch it.

As for our heroes, they enjoyed themselves after getting cleaned up after the battle. Once that was done Green, Nicolas, Fiona, Tails and the Chaotix returned to Knothole Village. And would stay there for the rest of the month, at least until Black Friday.

Meanwhile at an unknown location.

"It's a shame Dukow and Bukow were destroyed, but at least I know that some robots are willing to turn against Eggman now. And that he still has the remaining E-Series Robots active, perhaps this can help me and my little brother. Oh yes….soon my little brother will awaken for the first time and get a taste of what I've learned since I left the doctor." The robotic being said to his lackey Ergo the robot.

Wow! So many evil plans failed in one week, and now we know for a fact the robotic being was once an Eggman robot. But which one exactly? And who is this brother of his? When will he appear? Find out as adventures go on and Thanksgiving happens in the next adventure!


	10. Adventure 15

Adventure 15

Thanksgivings Happiness, and Black Friday's Metallic Terror

Or Fiery Metal and Chilled Ice

The year is 3234 on Planet Mobius, for months now the heroic Freedom Fighters across the globe have been fighting the forces of the Neo Dr. Eggman Empire and the Original Eggman Empire, earlier that month they pushed Neo Dr. Eggman away from two of his city bases and he continued to move to new ones with the rate of attacks, he was looking for the ideal capital for his empire. However one group that was known as the Artic Freedom Fighters has been divided by differences in ideals for dealing with the threats of their homeland, however a new threat is on the horizon. One which will force the team to realize the suffering of the people in the Northern Tundra, meanwhile the Freedom Fighters of the new Knothole City have gathered together along with many friends for a Thanksgiving celebration in the Kingdom of Acorn. Green the Hedgehog has served as the field leader for the Knothole Freedom Fighters, since he was given this task by King Maximillian Acorn. He's been vigilant and very active keeping the robot armies at bay from the city, this Thanksgiving. Green invited over the Thorndyke family, Dulcy the Dragon, the Secret Service, Merlin Prowler the uncle of Tails. As well as the families and close friends of everyone else he knew. Some people were unable to make it due to travel, or other plans. But Green was thankful for everyone who'd be attending the great Thanksgiving celebration. As for Dr. Oliver Eggman was finishing his ultimate weapon meant to destroy Green once and for all, as well as take over the Northern territories of Mobius.

Robot-O-Tropolis the third major city of the Eggman Empire

Deep in the darkest area of a top secret lab, Dr. Oliver Eggman walked through the lab to look at the containment unit for his latest creation. One which had secrets not even his lackeys knew about, in the center of the lab the ultimate robot was suspended by the tractor beam systems used in the containment unit. Computers flashed as information was wirelessly being stored into the robot, a light flashed over the containment unit slowly and made sounds that sounded like a heartbeat. Dr. Oliver Eggman looked at the blue robot and grinned to himself, but then he looked at the robot seriously. "Finally… With the Crystal Rainbow Stone, the only thing left to be done is to capture the essential life data from your counterpart, by the time you're complete my enemies won't suspect your true identity at all. Once you've awaken you will kill Green the Hedgehog, my Hyper Metal Sonic!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, the robot then turned on its eyes and was bent on killing Green tomorrow.

Meanwhile at Knothole City

Green was glad that only yesterday Princess Sally, finished expanding the village into a great city fitting for the capital of the Kingdom of Acorn. Everyone was truly in joy for this incredible occasion, and Green was so happy when he saw all of his friends and allies who could make it for Thanksgiving. Everyone gathered into Castle Acorn, King Maximillian was pleased with Green's progress as field leader for the Freedom Fighters and with the village finally made into a city. Before the grand dinner happened, Green and Nicolas brought out history books regarding the origins of Thanksgiving thousands of years ago. The holiday celebrates the blessings of the harvest and much thanks from its origins, the reading of the origin of the holiday started. It was known that in days long before Thanksgiving there were ceremonies and prayers after the harvest, in the time of the ancient human king of England known as Henry the VIII there was a lot of holidays for the religious people back in those days, but the king was upset because during the holidays people had to forgo work and sometimes pay for expensive celebrations.

The reforms that happened around 1536 AD reduced the number of church holidays drastically, but some people wanted to eliminate all church holidays including the sacred days of Christmas and Easter. So the holidays would be replaced specifically by days of fasting or days of thanksgiving, eventually an annual Day of Thanksgiving was created. But it was what would happen in years to come that made the holiday so meaningful, in September of 1620 AD.

Pilgrims and Puritans who wanted religious freedom. Had begun immigrating to the New World which was where the continents of North and South America were located, but in modern times those continents were known as Northamer and Soumerca. One such vessel of these travelers was a ship known as the Mayflower, the Pilgrims and Puritans had gotten funding from a merchant for their journey. They traveled in the Mayflower for two months, but this was not a pleasant voyage. The Mayflower set off right in the middle of storm season, and the passengers had a terrible time. Many of them were so seasick that they couldn't get up, unfortunately one passenger was swept off of the ship and didn't make it. But after two long and miserable months. It took approximately eight days for them to reach land after spotting it, once the passengers of the Mayflower landed on the New World.

They found an abandoned Indian (which was what early settlers called the natives, because they believed they originally landed on India), village and a lot of open land. But they landed off course from what they expected, so they created the Mayflower Compact. Which promised civil Body Politics governed by elected officials and just and equal law, it also swore allegiance to the King of England. It was a terrible first year for the colonists though, only half of them made it through the first winter of settling and the Mayflower and houses served as hospitals for the sick during this harsh time. However the next year in spring time a miracle happen, some described it as a miracle of God. An English speaking Pawtuxet named Samoset, helped the colonists form an alliance with the Wampanoags. Who taught them how to hunt local animals, gather shellfish and grow food such as corn, beans, and squash, at the end of the next summer the colonists were starting to flourish. They celebrated their first harvest with the first grand day Thanksgiving with the native tribes and it was a great time, but they also took a moment of silence in remembrance of those who did not make it. To this day even after the tragedies of the First Xorda Invasion, The Days of Fury, The Forgotten Wars and many other events that nearly destroyed mankind and the Mobian and Overlander races. This holiday was spread around among many other holidays, in order to keep ancient traditions alive and remember what they stand for. For the people of Knothole City, Thanksgiving was a day that reminded them of the rights for freedom and how one act of courage against terrible odds and miserable times. Can ultimately bring out the best of things for an entire civilization or colony, this holiday gave them hope for their freedom and rights in these troubling war times. And it helped many other people who celebrated it on Mobius, have hope for a better future. Green was glad to have his friends at the table, he sat next to Hope Kintobor, Fiona Fox, and on his side of the table was the Freedom Fighters and Thorndyke family. The royal family of Acorn sat at the head of the table and once everyone was settled, the king got everyone's attention. "My faithful subjects and visitors, I'd love for Green to give the prayer for this year's Thanksgiving." He said in a kind manner.

Green got up and went to speak for the prayer, "thank you your majesty." He said as he stood up with a glass of apple cider. "I'd love to dedicate this feast and gathering of friends to the one true God, and Jesus Christ. For they love each and every one of us regardless of where we're from, and to all of those who have been lost fighting the evils that have threatened our world as well as those who have returned from the dead. To every soldier, to every family, to every innocent person, to Uma Arachnis, Knuckles, Shadow and of course Sonic the Hedgehog. We're glad to have Knuckles and Shadow back, and Sonic the Hedgehog… We miss you and believe that the lord is taking good care of you. We truly miss you and dedicated so much in your memory for everything you've sacrificed for us. And great heavenly father, thank you for giving us Sonic and so many wonderful people. We wish for a better year for us all, and know that even when things seem terrible you'll be there to guide us. Unless we ask in your holy name… Amen." Green said in the prayer.

"Amen." Everyone else said, many people cried during the prayer because of the memories of losing loved ones. As well as Sonic, and because of how beautifully Green said the prayer.

Hope was glad to be close to Green, "that was beautiful Green." She said as she pulled out his chair for him, she then pushed it back in place for him.

"Thank you Hope that came from the heart." Green said as he sat down and began carving one of the turkeys.

"Who ever heard of a chili dog for Thanksgiving?" Fiona said as she noticed Uncle Chuck's chili dogs were among the food served.

Green smiled as he said. "It's for Sonic's memory, plus Uncle Chuck helped make most of this stuff with me." Green said as he cut off some turkey meat for himself and put it on his plate.

"Oh…. Sorry…. It's just unusual is all… Wait you can cook?" Fiona asked as she got some biscuits.

"Yup, one of my survival skills. I enjoy cooking, I do good working with others in the kitchen. But typically Antoine and I have a difference of opinion in the kitchen." Green to Fiona.

"Really? Why? You two are good friends." Hope Kintobor said as she got some yams.

Green rolled his eyes as he thought back to the old days in Knothole. "Well the first time we seriously got into it, over simple butter and margarine was about two years ago." Green said as he was beginning to explain a story.

Year 3232 Knothole Village

Green was happy today, because he and Antoine volunteered to cook food for the village. The two asked everyone what they would like, and after getting all the information they needed. They headed for the main kitchen of Knothole, Nicolas kept records of everything going on as well as the orders of everyone. The two worked tirelessly together, they did good on the first few orders but then one order for Princess Sally made quite a stir in the kitchen. "Ah ze Princess has ordered ze tasty ravioli. In fine mushroom sauce." Antoine said.

"Man I'm glad we got such a good supplies of food lately, the people have been happy. And I bet you'd like to get the dish served up for Princess Sally." Green said as he was chopping cucumbers.

"Oui, zat I do mah friend. And I know ze best ingredient to use in ze dish." Antoine said with a smile.

"I know what you mean Antoine, one of the best things to use in cook. Especially in hard times." Green smiled.

Then Antoine said. "Butter!"

And Green at the same time said. "Margarine!" and after they both said those words, they realized what each other said. They then looked at each other, Antoine had a fierce glad. "That's funny, I could've sworn that you said… butter." Green said to Antoine.

"Oh yes ze funny it is, but I think zat ze funny thing was when you said margarine no?" Antoine said.

Green felt a bit insulted, he loved the taste of margarine a lot. Not that he disliked butter he just preferred one over the other. "Antoine… In my life I've had tons food. And margarine helps make things very tastety." Green calmly said.

Antoine was outraged by this, "what?! H-how dare you think of using ze margarine in a dish meant for zay Princess!" Antoine shouted.

"Well… Antoine, I know what you mean but, don't you think using butter would be a bit of a shock for Sally?" Green said, he wasn't really thinking.

"Shock?! My dish with ze butter a shock?!" Antoine said with a snort, he then glared at Green while saying. "What would be ze shock for za Princess with my dish?" Antoine said as he was face to face with Green.

"N-nothing Antoine, I only meant…" Green just realized his error and tried to calm down Antoine.

But it was too late, Antoine was upset. "Why do you think zat ze Princess wouldn't like my dish with butter?! I'm not so sure she'd want something with your thin and nasty little margarine." Antoine said as he was getting pushy.

"Now…now see here you…you….you overreacting Wily coyote." Green said, he didn't like being pushed.

"Zat is it! We shall dual here!" Antoine said as he threw some tomatoes at Green, he then noticed Green had a large platter he was using as a shield. Then Antoine was trying to grab something else to use, he grabbed a fish and said. "En-guard! Hedgehog!" Antoine said.

"Let it be known the shield is mightier than the sword!" Green said as he was keeping his platter up.

"Aye! For ze Kingdom! For ze glory! For country!" Antoine shouted as he smacked the fish against the platter. He then said. "And…and…and…." As he realized the fish was now flopping and that he was fighting with a fish, because he and Green had a difference of opinion.

He and Green then began to laugh together, Green noticed he had a tomato splat on his head. "Ohohohahaha!" Green laughed.

Antoine then sheathed the fish like it was a sword and said. "Oh what is all of zis for. We are such ze good friends no?" Antoine asked Green.

"That is true Antoine, we are friends. I think our differences in how to cook, got a little bit out of hand." Green said with a grin.

"Indeed, we certainly have made a little of ze mess in za kitchen." Antoine said.

"Well buddy, I'll clean while you good Princess Sally's dish." Green said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! I shall do ze cleaning while you cook. Zit is fair no?" Antoine said as he insisted Green cooked.

"Well Antoine…. How about we both make the dish, to see how well we cook our ways?" Green asked.

"Once ze cleaning is done sure." Antoine said.

The two then cleaned up and sampled the dishes they made, then they secretly admitted that they were both good cooks. And agreed to keep a safe distance whenever they were in the kitchen, it was quite a tale.

Present Day at Castle Acorn

"And so Princess Sally loved Antoine's dish, and from that time onward we've often clashed on how to cook stuff. But in the end we're friends and we try to keep our distances whenever we're in the same kitchen." Green said as he ate a turkey leg.

"Wow, I never took you for the name calling type." Fiona said.

"I only do it when I'm upset with something, at least Rotor liked the fish that Antoine smacked against the platter." Green said.

"That he did Green." Nicolas said with a smile on his handheld form.

As the three friends enjoyed each other's company, Fiona asked about how Hope and Green became actual friends, after they met in Station Square. "Well Fiona that was a nice tale. It happened a few months ago now, I just moved into Knothole after the whole Egg Utopia Crisis that my uncle Oliver did." Hope said as she was recalling the day she and Green became actual friends.

Earlier that year in Knothole Village

Hope Kintobor was busy lifting some boxes around to help the villagers of Knothole Village, as she was worked a green streak of light went by super-fast. It was Green the Hedgehog, he came back to Hope's location and helped lift boxes at super speed. "Hello Hope, how are you doing?" Green asked.

Hope was a bit speechless at Green's quick actions, but she said. "Well… I was helping with the boxes for the shop supplies, but it looks like you took care of that." She said as she looked at all the neatly stacked boxes.

Green looked at his handy work and explained the reasons behind his actions." It looked like you needed an extra hand, so I just took care of everything." Green said.

"Thanks for the extra hand Green…. For a moment I thought you were Sonic with that sudden burst of speed earlier." Hope said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Green said.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Hope asked.

"I've been busy with quite a few things since the Overlanders were immigrated to Station Square, I'm sorry about everything that happened to you." Green said.

"I see, and don't sweat. I have you and all the nice people here in Knothole now." Hope said, she seemed like she was trying to hide her true feelings to a point.

Green asked. "Hope…. Are you truly feeling alright, I mean you went through a traumatic experience not too long ago. I'm still shaken by everything Neo Eggman did, he's worse than Julian ever was." Green said.

Hope felt like she could talk with Green on this matter, but she insisted on going to her house. Once there the two began to talk, "in all due honesty I'm hurt badly on what happened. I mean my father and grandma trusted my uncle and Snively my half-brother, and then it turned out they were lying to us and got everyone in his city poisoned. And then Neo Eggman tried to roboticize me, and…. And….." Hope was crying a little while she talked.

Green put a hand on her shoulder, "I know all too well what it's like for family and loved ones to betray you. My adopted uncle lost his mind, and sold me into slavery to Julian years ago. I trusted him and looked up to him, only for him to suddenly lose his marbles like that….." Green said.

"Oh my goodness. You were sold as a slave to my uncle?!" she said with shock.

"Yup… and it was when I was more scared than any other time in my entire life. And because of me the Auto-Automaton robots were created while I was a slave, the only good I had in that experience was meeting Mighty and Fiona. They were my only friends during my time in that prison camp, and in the end my adopted mother saved me and within a year after that I came to live at Knothole." Green said as he explained his past experience.

Hope suddenly hugged Green. "I can't believe all of that happened to you, oh Green how can you keep going after everything you've gone through?!" Hope asked while crying.

Green patted Hope's head, he then calmly said. "It's not easy going through these things, some people try to power through it and don't look back. But other people such as me, we talk about it. For some reason telling a true friend about what you went through helps you feel better, and if you have serious emotional trouble. You should see a councilor to help you out, I also have a personal religious code I follow to help me. It's never easy, but once you can get through it. You'll feel better, and become better in life." Green explained.

"Wow, you're quite wise for your age. I'll take your advice." Hope said.

"Another good thing to do, is to work in order to help get your mind clear to just do the work." Green said as he looked at a blueprint Hope worked on. "What's this?" he asked.

"Oh it's just a blueprint I worked on, I have all kinds of ideas." Hope explained.

"Have you thought of attending school here?" Green asked.

"Yes actually, I'm considering to focus on machinery. It looks like you guys could use some simple devices around the village." Hope said.

"Well Hope that sounds like a good idea to me. Mind if I help you out with some biplanes or generators sometime?" Green asked, that was his way of saying. If you need help working on machines let me know, I love working on machinery.

"Sounds good to me." Hope said.

"Well I've gotta jet." Green said as he was about to take off.

"Wait! Will you come back please?" Hope asked.

"Sure thing Hope, I'll be back before you know it. Though I'm slow next to Sonic." He said as he gave a thumbs up and a wink, he then dashed off.

Present Day at Castle Acorn

"And so from that day onward Hope and I have been friends, and I quite enjoy her company." Green said as he finished explaining his story.

"Wow, you're surely a ladies man." Fiona teased.

"Knock it off." He said as he grinned to Fiona.

Hope smiled, "and I'm truly grateful to have met all of you wonderful people." Hope said.

And so the group enjoyed a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner once that was done the servants at Castle Acorn cleaned up everything. Most of the citizens who attended left back to their homes, but the Thorndyke family and Freedom Fighters. As well as the Chaotix and their families were stayed in the castle for the night, King Maximillian and his family took care of royal matters. Green was allowed to see Elias who came with his wife for the Thanksgiving dinner, Green didn't really spend much time with Prince Elias Acorn next to Sonic. And Geoffrey St. John spent a lot of time trying to mentor Elias for his future kingly duties, which pressured the prince. He ran away to Feral Forest and found a kind lady named Megan, but she's known as Meg for short. The two got married after falling in love with each other, Meg was once married but her first husband died because of Neo Dr. Eggman. She was pregnant when she married Elias, and recently gave birth to her baby daughter Alexis Acorn. Elias has been a good step-father to Alexis, raising her as his own daughter. "I don't think we really got properly introduced Prince Elias Acorn." Green said with a bow to Elias.

"Please don't bow Green, I'm not really an active royal." Elias said to Green.

"Right, it's just a force of good manners on my end." Green said, he then sat down on a chair while Elias and his wife and daughter sat on a sofa. "So how have things been in Feral Forest lately?" Green asked.

"Things have been calm, Neo Eggman hasn't bothered with our area of Mobius in months now." Meg said calmly as she tickled her daughter's chin.

"That's good to hear, I'm still sorry that Neo Eggman was drawn to your village earlier this year. Sometimes I wonder if my presence is part of what drew him to the village." Green said as he twiddled his thumbs.

"What do you mean exactly?" Elias asked.

"Well I think I should tell you how I met Meg, and I'll also tell the tale of how we first met Elias. But we'll start with how I met beautiful Lady Megan Acorn." Green said as he thought back to earlier in the year.

Months ago in Feral Forest

Green was enjoying a nice glider ride, he knew that the threat of Neo Dr. Eggman was something serious threat to the world. Not too long ago the Chaos Crisis happened in Station Square, and Green helped repair a lot of the damage with his friends. But he needed a week off away from it all, or at least a day. Green was used to having to deal with serious crises every other month back in the First Robotnik War, but lately crises were happening every other week which was a bit too much for Green to handle. So he and Nicolas got the glider mode for Nicolas' handheld computer ready, and used it to glide around the country sides of Northamer. He was wearing goggles while flying the glider, along with purple shoes and brown pilot gloves. He enjoyed the fresh air as he glided over a forest. He loved the beauty of nature, seeing unspoiled lands in 3234 was a nice treat for him, especially with all the various civilizations and races living and expanding on planet Mobius. He loved seeing all of the nature of the forest, according to records the name of the forest was Feral Forest. And it was one of the largest forests in the continent of Northamer next to the Great Forest further up north where Old Mobotropolis was located. As Green was enjoying many long hours of being carefree he landed in a tree, he then spent the rest of the day setting up a tent and enjoying himself while in the forest. He had a long peaceful and healthy rest that night, he woke up the next morning with a yawn. He then decided to walk through the forest after putting away his camping gear, Nicolas kept track of their location so they wouldn't be completely lost. As Green wandered around, he stumbled across a village. "Wow! Who'd of thought we'd stumble across a village on my week off in the woods?" Green said to Nicolas, the villagers looked at Green and were curious about him. "Hello people, I'm Green the Hedgehog. I'm just passing by, could any of you tell me what this village is called please?" Green asked the villagers.

One of the villagers, a squirrel who had a bushy tail walked toward Green and answered. "This village is called Furville, and you look a little lost traveler." The squirrel said, the squirrel reminded Green of his friends in the Acorn family.

"Nice name for the village, and um… I'm not really lost, but I'm traveling and wouldn't mind looking around the village." Green said.

"Then welcome, and allow me to show you around." The kind squirrel said.

"Thank you sir." Green said.

"Sure thing, my names Jordan." Jordan said as he began to show Green around the village. Green loved the small village, it reminded him of Knothole and he enjoyed chatting with Jordan about the place. Green wasn't too surprised when he heard not many outsiders visited the village. Given the remote location of Furville, it made sense that not many people arrived to the village from other places.

Eventually Green was welcomed into Jordan's home, there he met Jordan's wife Megan. "Nice home you have here." Green said.

"Jordan, whose this?" Megan asked.

"He's a traveler I'm showing around the village." Jordan said.

"I am Green Hedgehog, nice to meet you madam." Green said with nice manners.

"I'm Megan, and please don't call me madam." Megan said kindly.

"Alright Mrs. Megan." Green said with a grin.

And so Green spent the day with Jordan and Megan, they talked on simple stuff. Green mentioned he used to live in an orphanage at Station Square, but was adopted and he moved around until he began to settle in Knothole Village. He explained to them about how he and the Freedom Fighters fought against the evil Dr. Julian Robotnik, but left out some big details because he was giving them the short simple versions. Jordan and Megan enjoyed talking with Green, and they revealed to him that they were expecting a child later this year. Green congratulated them on their future child, as time went by Green helped the villagers with their work and was offered to spend the night with Jordan and Megan. Because he showed a lot of sincerity and dedication as well as honesty, Green was flattered especially since he only met them just today. But it was Mobian nature to show hospitality to neighbors, at least in most areas of the world it was. Green knew all too well some Mobians in the world are dangerous, and not to be crossed such as the Sand Blasters. Thankfully he was on neutral terms with the Sand Blasters, Green enjoyed his rest in Jordan and Megan's home.

The next day though, Badnik robots were patrolling the forest. Green, Jordan and a few other villagers destroyed the robots. Jordan explained to Green that his people encountered Badniks every now and then but destroyed them before they could find Furville. Green was proud to see the people stand up for themselves against the Robotnik Empire, but little did they know the empire was now known as the Neo Eggman Empire. After the fighting was over, Green escorted the villagers back to Furville and wished them all farewell after he gathered his things and was given some fruit by Megan and Jordan. Before Green left, he prayed to God for many good blessings upon Jordan's family. And used his connection to the Chaos Force, to bless the unborn child so she/he would be protected against any mortal dangers, along with his/her family. Green was glad to see places untouched by the war, at least for the most part untouched. But he wondered with the threat of Neo Dr. Eggman how long that would last.

Castle Acorn present day

"And so after that I went back to Station Square, and helped fix the city some more. And the rest is history." Green said as he finished the story on how he met Meg and her first husband. But he left out the part about his prayer and blessings he gave to Alexis and Megan.

"Jordan was such a kind and strong man." Meg said as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"He was a very brave man indeed." Green said with sympathy in his tone.

"I had no idea you met before." Prince Elias said.

"Yup, and it's one of the most treasured of my personal adventures. Those three days in nature away from it all, it was very calming." Green said.

"I don't think Elias told me how you two first me." Meg said.

"Well… That adventure wasn't quite as pleasant as the first time we met Meg." Green said as he scratched his head.

"Yeah…. I felt like quite a duff that day." Prince Elias said as he also scratched his head.

"What happened?" Meg asked.

"Well Megan, allow me to explain the tale of how two adventures met. Were first against each other and then alongside each other." Green said as he began to recall the tale of how he and Elias met.

A year ago on Angel Island

Green was visiting Angel Island in order to check up on things, he contacted Knuckles a few days ago for permission to visit the island. And Knuckles didn't mind having his friend pay him a visit, Green was glad he had some friends on Angel Island. He was busy exploring the Marble Garden Zone, which was one of his favorite locations on the island. There were more ancient ruins from the echidna tribes of old in Marble Garden Zone, than any other Zone on the island. But the interesting part of Marble Garden Zone was the fact the ruins seemed to come from other civilizations that called the Zone home long ago. Green suspected that trolls use to live in some areas of Angel Island long before the echidnas settled on the island, but he didn't have any physical evidence to prove that trolls lived on the island at some point. Green was wandering with Nicolas, until they met Vector the Crocodile. "Yo Green! My man! How's it goin'?" Vector asked Green.

"Good day Vector, nice to see you again. And it's going good on my end." Green said as he did a fist pump with Vector.

"So what brings you up to heaven on this side of Mobius?" Vector asked somewhat sarcastically.

Green took a moment to think, he then said. "Nothing special, just exploring the island for the fun of it." Green said as he picked fruit from one of the nearby bushes. He looked down from the platform he was on and saw several Rings in the Marble Garden Zone.

"You don't say." Vector looked down and noticed the Rings. "Want to go for a Zone run?" Vector asked.

"Maybe later, I'm interested in looking into something I found from the Secret Service of the Kingdom of Acorn." Green said as he took out Nicolas' handheld form, and on it was a map.

"Wow, who gave you that?" Vector asked.

"Who exactly." Green said somewhat cryptically. "Now then, according to this map. On the other side of the island, there's a Royal Compound of sorts. That was established long ago by the Acorn Family, for emergencies." Green said to Vector as they jumped up to higher ground, Green had a clear view of the general direction he needed to head for at some point in his little adventure.

"Royal Compound? I've lived on the island for at least ten years, and I've never seen a Royal Compound of any kind. Especially one made by our friends the Acorn Family. But then again I hardly explore beyond the Marble Garden Zone until recently." Vector said as he was thinking over what Green said.

"Well there are many secrets of this island, both ancient and modern." Green said as he gestured to Vector to follow him if he wanted to, Green then used a Spin Dash to shoot himself across the ground.

Vector rolled his eyes and decided to follow Green, the two traveled across the Red Mountain. As they traveled to the other side of the island. "So Green, why are you very…. Quiet when you explore and stuff? Not that I'm complaining about the quiet, but every now and then I'd like some talking." Vector said as he spent many hours being quiet.

"Well Vector, it's because I often think things through. Being quiet helps me to think out what I want to do, plus I don't have too many people to talk with in my journeys." Green explained as they jumped off of a hill side carefully. Green then said, "What's on your mind buddy?" he said as they both jumped down on to solid ground.

Vector took a moment to think, "Well…. I'm curious about all of Robotnik's dirty work, and such. I mean it was peaceful on Mobius until that fat freaky creep showed up, now it seems that the world is under his control and he's making life for everyone miserable. He's even gotten up here a few times now, and I'll never forgive him for what he's done." Vector said as they were making their way across Mt. Thunder.

"I know what you mean Vector, however I can tell you the doctor is lying in his claims about ruling the world." Green said as they were right above the Hidden Palace Zone of Angel Island, and beneath the Sky Sanctuary Zone in the skies above.

"What do you mean?" Vector said about an hour later after they made it off of Mt. Thunder and into a forest, he was taking a while to process and think about what Green just said.

Green then answered calmly. "Robotnik like any other dictator bent on ruling the world in history, uses propaganda. He claims wherever he goes that he rules the world in order to put fear into people, the many small countries and lands he's claimed across the globe are under perpetual fear of him all because of his actions and propaganda. I've tried to tell my friends and the villagers of Knothole a few times that he's been lying all these years, and that there are places he hasn't been to. I've largely been dismissed because of other problems coming and going. Plus they figure I mean places such as Downunda and the oceans, I hope when this is over they will learn the truth and accept it." Green said as they were getting close to the Royal Compound.

Soon the three made it and Nicolas detected several people in the area, he saw among them a bull dog in a suit. A rabbit/hare and a fox, Green could also make out a squirrel Mobian, Green, Vector and Nicolas listened and from what they could make out the trio that looked suspicious were criminals and the squirrel was warning them to leave. However the trio started to gang up on the squirrel Mobian, the heroes didn't like the sight of this at all. "Hey! Three against one isn't fair!" Vector shouted.

"Then let's even the odds." Green said as he and Vector ran into action, Green jumped over to the side of the Mobian squirrel and was expecting the guy to take a hint that he was there to help.

However the stranger thought that Green was one of the criminals, "looks like more of you have joined the party. Take that!" the Mobian shouted as he kicked Green in his chin and sent him flying, Green landed hard on the ground.

He then shrugged off the kick and pushed himself up. "That's some way to treat someone trying to help you out." Green said as he wiped dirt off of his green gloves he was wearing. "And you got my new sneakers dirty in mud, oh well." Green said as he looked at his white sneakers.

Vector was taunting the hare and fox and the two retreated. "Hah! Not so tough now are you?" Vector said to the criminals.

"Maybe not, but you'll learn if you try to beat the house. Then the house beats you, Blackjack! Teach this croc a lesson while we get our ride." The black hare said with a snap of his fingers.

Blackjack was a tall Mobian bull dog, he cracked his knuckles as he looked down at Vector. "Time to pay little man." Blackjack said as he gave Vector and uppercut and sent him flying.

Meanwhile Green was trying to talk with the squirrel, but the squirrel kept fighting him. "You're a fast one for a criminal." The squirrel said.

"Ditto, at least regarding your speed. You don't come off as the bad guy type to me." Green said as he dodged the squirrel's fists.

"Funny thing for a criminal to say." The squirrel said.

"I told you dude, I'm here to help you. How many times do I need to say it?!" Green said as he dodged a blade from cutting his nose.

Just then Vector came crashing down and landed between the two, "by the Source?! What happened?!" the squirrel said.

"(The Source?)" Green thought to himself, he instantly said. "Vector! Who did this to you dude?" Green asked.

"Look at the six o'clock." Vector said as was dizzy.

Blackjack just grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles. Green and the squirrel exchanged a glance, and Green said. "Look I'm not sure what's going on, but why don't we call a truce in order to deal with this big guy and get out of here in order to save my friend." Green said to the squirrel.

The Mobian had a feeling that maybe this hedgehog wasn't bad after all, but he shook hands with Green and said. "Truce for now." The two of them then charged at Blackjack, the squirrel punched the massive brute several times in his chest. Green unleashed a fury of kicks at Blackjack's face, the two smaller Mobians then punched Blackjack so hard that he went flying into the trees. After that the two got to Vector, the squirrel then opened up a secret entrance into the secret Royal Compound. The three Mobians rushed into the base, and by the time Blackjack and his employers got back to the spot there was nothing. So the three criminals retreated, and left Angel Island for now.

Inside the Royal Compound, Green was busy making sure Vector was alright. Nicolas finished his scans and said with a slight grin, "Vector is alright. He just had his block knocked off is all, he'll wake up soon." And with that there was a heavy sigh of relief from Green.

The squirrel looked at Green as he cared for his friend, and decided to finally speak to Green without any intention of fighting him. "I'm starting to think you're not with Downtown Ebony Hare and his gang." The Mobian said.

Green calmed himself before saying, "I was trying to say that. Man your fighting skills remind me of Princess Sally." Green said.

"Wait. Did you just say Princess Sally? As in Princess Sally Acorn?" the Mobian asked.

"Yup, she's kind of a childhood friend of mine. And the leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters." Green said casually as he kept watch on Vector. Green then said after putting pieces of stuff he noticed together. "You wouldn't happen to be a member of the Royal Acorn Family, by any chance good sir?" Green asked the Mobian.

The Mobian was very shocked and surprised to hear this, but he knew the time wasn't right so as soon as he made sure everything was clear. He escorted Green, Nicolas and an unconscious Vector out of the Royal Compound. He then said, "To answer your question yes I am an Acorn. But it's not safe for me to come out of hiding yet, please don't tell anyone about this until I've returned." The Mobian said as Green was carrying Vector on his shoulders.

"We won't tell anyone, and I might need to trick Vector since he can't keep a secret." Green said as he grinned while looking at Vector. He then said, "by the way what's your name? My name is Green Hedgehog." Green said to the young member of the Acorn family.

"I am Elias Acorn, I wish we met on better terms Green. But you three have to go now! Please." Prince Elias Acorn said as he urged Green to leave.

"Sure thing, see you on the flip side Elias." Green said as he did the peace sign with his fingers and then he dashed off in the blink of an eye. Later on after he went to the famous Lake Nessie, Vector woke up and said.

"Ow my head… I had the strangest of dreams." Vector said.

"You don't say?" Green said as he was swimming in the lake.

"Oh Green, when did we end up at Lake Nessie?" Vector asked.

Green said. "You got hit pretty hard, so Nicolas and I took you here in order to make sure you were alright." Green said as he did a backflip.

"And you're alright my friend, I'm glad you didn't get hurt badly. Rings are handy for healing." Nicolas said as he held on to a Ring while he was in his holographic form.

"Right you have your little computer program, that can be a hologram thing. Anyways….." Vector said as he had a serious look. He then quickly took off his headphones and radio and shouted. "Cannonball!" and he jumped into the lake and made a huge splash.

Castle Acorn Present Day

"So yeah…. That's how Elias and I first me, not the best of first meetings." Green said as he finished his story.

"And thanks to the fact I've kept records on the adventures, Green has been able to look back at them." Nicolas said as he floated in the air while he was in his holographic form.

"So you thought Green was a criminal when you first met." Meg said to her husband with a devious grin on her face.

"Um… Yeah, I was a bit I don't know… Prone to fighting opponents and had trouble identifying an ally from an enemy. Especially if they jump right in front of me." Prince Elias said with a sheepish look on his face.

Green had a grin on his face as he said. "All things considered, I'm glad we all met. And that we're all here today on Thanksgiving, I'm very proud for you all. And for your little girl Alexis." Green said with a smile as he came over to see Alexis, she giggled and wanted to play with Green's quills.

"Alexis seems to like you, she doesn't always warm up to strangers." Meg said with a smile, she was happy to see her little girl happy.

"I love kids, and I can tell she'll be a great lady when she's older. But until then, I'm sure we all shall cherish seeing her as a kid." Green said as he played with Alexis a little by going peekaboo.

An hour after Green told his story, he decided it was time to leave and go spend time with Chris. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, he was glad to have so many wonderful friends for the holidays. But there were other guests, among them was Erma Ermine and Sealia Seal. Who were members of the Arctic Freedom Fighters, Green never met them or their team before. He thought it was a good idea as field leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters to know the other teams better. Not all of the Freedom Fighters he invited from abroad were able to make it, but he was grateful for everyone who could make it.

"This has been a wonderful night of celebration, I'm glad that all of you could come." Green said to his friends and allies.

"We're glad we could come, especially with the difficulties up north." Erma said after being silent for a long period of time.

"Have things been tough with both of the Eggmen?" Green asked.

"Wi, zey have both been annoying. But Erma and I have done our best to be of help to ze people. We've done some help outside of our homeland." Sealia said to the group.

"I know what you mean about being away from home, it was very busy last month. And that one mission away from home didn't make things easy on us." Amy said as she thought back to one of her missions away from Knothole.

"You mean the mission we went on right?" Green asked.

"Yes, the one to…. South Island was it?" Amy said.

"I kept a full holographic recording of that mission, and thanks to some friends I was able to fill in the gaps." Nicolas said as he began to show the holographic recording.

South Island a month ago

G.U.N forces were shooting down Egg Pawns as they were invading South Central City, they smiled their evil smiles that Dr. Oliver Eggman built on to all of them. The citizens of the city went underground into emergency bunkers hours ago, the President of South Island sent a call for help from his ace agent of South Island. "Darn it where the heck is back up?" a G.U.N soldier shouted as he gunned down a few more robots. The Egg Pawns and Egg Flappers may have been soldiers, but they like many other Badniks had to rely heavily on their numbers in order to win. As if it wasn't bad enough that Egg Pawns and Egg Flappers were invading the city, there was also two legged Egg Walker like vehicles on the battlefield. These were Egg Chickens, Egg Chickens walked like chickens but that was where the resemblance ended. They were about fifteen feet tall on average, could walk on any kind of terrane and had two deadly twin laser blasters mounted right underneath the cockpit. They needed only one pilot but could hold a crew of up to five people, one pilot, and a secondary gunner and three passengers. But they could also carry Badnik Eggs, which dropped off Badniks of various kinds into combat. Dr. Oliver Eggman knew his walkers were devastating to deal with, G.U.N forces on South Island were using walkers of their own against the tall bipedal vehicles. But when it came down to it, Eggman had far too many forces and many G.U.N soldiers were captured and placed in Prison Eggs.

Just then out of nowhere a green streak went by and then a squad of Egg Pawns blew up, "did somebody call for a hero?" Green said as he stood on top of an Egg Pawn's head.

"Agent Green! It's about time you made it!" one of the G.U.N troops in the area said.

"Sorry it took us so long soldier, but we had to make it past a blockade of airships from the Neo Eggman Empire." Green said as he smashed up Egg Flappers.

Amy Rose came seemingly out of nowhere and crushed up Badniks that got in her way, "and you're lucky I was able to come along Green. Things are more serious here than we thought." Amy said as she just smashed a Crabmeat scout.

Just then an Egg Chicken came into the area and was about to fire at Amy and Green, but another one appeared and shot it down. "Interesting." Nicolas said as he smashed an Egg Pawn while he was in his holographic form. The Egg Chicken fired at the other walkers and due to catching the other walkers by surprise most of them were easily destroyed.

"Looks like the rookie got one." A G.U.N soldier said to Green, Amy and Nicolas.

"Rookie?" Green said.

"Yeah, the President wanted to assemble his own group of Freedom Fighters to help South Island. And help out you guys and other allies that need help, and it looks like the rookie is holding her own against those Egg Chickens, took her and her team long enough to get one." The soldier said as he looked at what happened.

Soon the Egg Chicken that was taken over by the new Freedom Fighter cell finished off the last of the enemy walkers, Green, Amy and Nicolas focused on rescuing prisoners but two of the Prison Eggs were taken aboard one of the Egg Whale ships off the cost of South Island. But as Green watched one of the Egg Flappers escaping from the island after everyone heard "all Badnik forces retreat!" which was Dr. Oliver Eggman yelling over a microphone.

But as one of the Egg Flappers escaped, Green saw the Egg Chicken taken over by the new Freedom Fighters open up the top hatch. One of the occupants jumped incredibly high and jumped on to the Egg Flapper and hung on to it as it flew back to the Egg Whale ship. Green and his team moved toward the Egg Chicken in order to meet the new Freedom Fighter cell, minus one since one of them jumped on to an Egg Flapper. "Hello up there! This is Agent Green, who's up there?" Green shouted up, then two Mobians jumped down to greet Green and his team.

"Greetings Agent Green, I'm Tekno the Cannery." A green Mobian cannery said with a smile as she shook hands with Green.

"And I'm Porker Lewis, you and your team came in at the right moment." A Mobian pig said.

"Wait did you say Tekno the Cannery?!" Amy asked.

"Yeah…. And you kind of look like… Amy Rose." Tekno said as she looked at Amy for a long while.

"I am Amy Rose!" Amy said with excitement.

"Oh my, gosh! Amy! Eek!" Tekno and Amy both jumped up and down with excitement.

Nicolas stood away from them and said. "This much excitement is a bit much, do you know Miss Cannery?" Nicolas asked Amy.

"Yes! Tekno and I are B.F.F pin pals!" Amy said with a big grin on her face.

"We were childhood friends back in the Kingdom of Mercia, we kept in touch even after she moved to Knothole." Tekno said with excitement.

"Wow, we haven't written letters in months. I guess the war has kept my mind off of things outside of Knothole." Amy said as she realized it was a long while ago when she last wrote a letter.

"Don't sweat it Amy, we're here now and we can catch up. As soon as we take care of damage control while Johnny is on his mission." Tekno said.

"Johnny? Do you mean that guy who jumped on to an Egg Flapper?" Green asked.

"Yup, his full name is Johnny Lightfoot. He's the second in command of our small group of Freedom Fighters we've put together. And his natural jumping skills are great, but rabbits are always good jumpers." Porker Lewis said to Green.

Soon the Freedom Fighters worked hard with G.U.N to take care of the damage, thankfully no one was killed but many G.U.N troops were injured badly and would spend weeks if not months recovering from their injuries. Once Nicolas helped take care of the wounded and the Freedom Fighters helped with what cleanup and repairs they could take care of, they went to the Freedom Fighter base located in Emerald Town. "Wow, you guys took care of things great out there." Green said to Techno and Porker Lewis.

"Thank you Green, that means a lot coming from a veteran Freedom Fighter such as yourself." Porker Lewis said as he sat down on his coach.

"I just hope Johnny can make it back." Tekno said. And shortly after she said that Johnny Lightfoot returned, he was panting and had oil stains on him. "Johnny!" Tekno said.

Nicolas quickly helped Johnny Lightfoot to the medical table in the base, "Johnny Lightfoot what happened to you?" Nicolas asked his patient as he scanned him.

"It was awful…. I was severely outnumbered when I went to rescue the G.U.N soldiers. I was able to get them out of the Prison Eggs easily, a little too easily. Then we were swarmed by Egg Pawns led by a few Egg Knights, and to make matters worse. Once we took down half of them, an Egg Hammer and Egg Ogre came in. And by the time we took down the Egg Ogre another unexpected and terrible surprise happened." Johnny Lightfoot said as he was recalling his experience from an hour ago. He then continued after Nicolas healed up some of his wounds. "Then a boarding party from one of Neo Dr. Eggman's ships came in, we saw SWAT Bots with weapons we've never seen them use before. They took down the Egg Pawns as fast as the Egg Pawns were taking them down, it seemed like an ideal time for us to escape, but the SWAT Bots were heavily interested in the G.U.N Troopers. They ultimately captured about half of them, I barely escaped with the rest….. I only just now got back to let you know what happened." Johnny Lightfoot said as he finished explaining his story.

"Well Mr. Lightfoot, it's a good thing that I'm an expert on medical files of all kinds. Otherwise you should've gone to a hospital." Nicolas said as he was using his holographic form to make it look like he was wearing special goggles while he fixed up Johnny Lightfoot.

"This is certainly unusual for the Neo Eggman Empire." Green said as he narrowed his yes and scratched his chin, after he listened to Johnny Lightfoot's tale.

Tekno knew that when a veteran fighter of the First Robotnik War said something like that, that it meant something serious. "Unusual how exactly?" Tekno asked.

Green answered. "Well, back in the old days Julian Robotnik only captured people so he could roboticize them. Or use them as workers and/or scientists for his own goals first, but the Roboticizers no longer work thanks to that Bem used a machine so it no longer worked on Mobius." Green said as he was thinking things over.

"The Bem?" Tekno said.

"I'll explain later….. But what could Julian Robotnik possibly use G.U.N troops he can't robotize for?" Green said as he was thinking.

Meanwhile at Neo Dr. Eggman's airship

"You'll never get us to talk you psycho!" one of the G.U.N troops shouted at Neo Dr. Eggman.

The sinister Neo Dr. Eggman grinned wickedly. He said with saliva dripping from his mouth. "Oh my poor soldier boy, I'm not making you or any of you talk. I have far more deliciously wicked purposes for all of you in store." He said as he pushed several buttons on a control console in his lab on the airship.

One of the G.U.N troops looked up and said. "What are you doing?!"

The doctor answered. "Oh I'm just doing to you what I do to most of my new prisoners these days, since I can't Robotize people anymore. I easily thought up of a way to bypass that, and make troops loyal with ease. Especially you pitifully funny G.U.N troops. You humans kept yourselves safe for a long while by staying out of sight, but now I have my prey and shall do with it as I wish." He said as he drooled while he watched machines with tons of saws, drills and other tools come out of the ceiling of the ship and were lowering toward the troopers.

"This is madness! You're insane!" one of the troops shouted.

"Don't you have a less painful way to do this?" one of the troops asked as a drill was getting close to his right eye.

"I am a mad genius, and there is a less painful way. But that takes away all of the fun for me, now for manual inputs hehe." Neo Dr. Eggman said with a wicked grin as he used his machines to painfully turn all of the captured G.U.N troops into cyborg soldiers. "Oh how I love cybertizing my forces." He said with his goggles on and his evil mad grin.

Back at the South Island Freedom Fighter base

"We took losses today, but we'll be stronger next time." Johnny Lightfoot said.

"I'm glad you still have your fighting spirit Johnny." Tekno said.

"It's what a Freedom Fighter needs in order to make it." Johnny Lightfoot said, the rabbit was feeling a whole lot better now thanks to Nicolas.

Green then decided to talk with the new Freedom Fighters. "I'm curious, how exactly did you guys form your team?" Green asked.

"Well Green, we first banded together a couple years ago." Porker Lewis said.

Tekno felt that what Porker said wasn't quite accurate, so she explained further. "Johnny and Porker were inspired by your heroics when you and your handheld computer A.I. singlehandedly. Saved all of South Island from Dr. Oliver Eggman's control, and when news came of you two saving Westside Island. Angel Island, and Flicky Island, they decided to train hard in order to become proper fighters. So they could form a Freedom Fighter cell on South Island, I migrated from Mercia about a year ago. Things were getting too hard for us common folk in the forest regions, and the capital of the continent. So I came to South Island alongside several refugees, my family was captured and robotized in Mercia. I don't know where they currently are though…." Tekno said as she was explaining the story of how she, Johnny and Porker came together. But she took a moment to pause, because she missed her family very much.

"I know what you mean Tekno, I miss my parents to… I haven't seen them in a long time." Amy said, she felt sympathy for Techno.

Techno was grateful for Amy's sympathy, but she held back any tears and continued. "…anyway. Johnny and Porker had been training in the various Zones of South Island for years now, I met them by chance when a group of Badniks was at the edge of Emerald Town. I used my technological genius to rewire some of them, then using a special remote controller. I was able to make the Badniks destroy each other, impressed with my skills. Johnny and Porker asked me if I wanted to join up with them, I agree and we converted my workshop into our H.Q. for all of our operations." Tekno said as she explained how the team formed.

"The President of South Island had us formed into an official Freedom Fighter cell, we work closely with G.U.N on South Island. We've mostly dealt with pity problems and odd jobs around the island, and just help people in general. But we've had some missions of interest here and there." Johnny Lightfoot said.

"Wow, you guys are pretty good. I noticed you wear more clothing than most Mobians I typically meet, I'm used to seeing shoes, socks and gloves, maybe a bow. But seeing vests and pants here and there isn't bad." Green said.

"Yeah it's our style." Porker said as he showed his cool vest.

"You kind of remind me of Hamlin." Green said to Porker.

"You know my cousin Hamlin as in Hamlin Pig?" Porker asked.

"Yeah, he's a Substitute Freedom Fighter, handpicked and personally trained by Princess Sally. In spite of his temper, he's been an inspiration to me. His eagerness to help people and take on bad guys, as well as his team work skills have inspired me big time." Green said as he explained a little about Hamlin.

"Wow, never thought my little cousin was also a Freedom Fighter." Porker said with a grin.

"How are you two related exactly?" Green asked Porker.

"Hamlin's family lived in Mobotropolis and stayed there during the Great War, my half of the family knew it was dangerous so we moved to South Island. We were horrified when we heard of Dr. Robotnik's takeover, and we feared the worst for our family there. I'm relieved to hear Hamlin is helping you out." Porker said with a grin, as he explained how he was related to Hamlin.

"That's cool to hear Porker, sometimes I wonder where my family is." Johnny Lightfoot said.

"Are you an orphan?" Green asked.

"Yeah…. Don't know what happened to my family at all, just grew up here on South Island. Porker was my only true friend, we've been together since childhood." Johnny Lightfoot explained.

Green noticed in the Freedom Fighter base there was an unusual cube, after looking at it for a while he said. "Hey Tekno, what's with this unusual cube?" he asked kindly.

"That's something we found on a mission, it was located in city ruins from about a hundred years ago." Tekno said.

Green looked at it for a moment. "Would you mind if Nicolas and I took a look." Green asked.

"Go ahead, I haven't been able to figure out that relic." Tekno said.

Soon Green and Nicolas got to the unusual cube, soon they were able to trigger a holographic message after they moved pieces of the cube around like a puzzle cube. "Hello, my name is Dr. Ovi Robotnik, and I am the head of the Robotnik family. I have worked alongside my friend Ivo Kintobor, of the House of Ivo. I am a pureblood human, and he is a pureblood Overlander. We've worked hard on many projects for years, but I fear that something might happen which will lead to my demise someday. So I have programmed the A.I. of this computer cube with my personality, my emotions, and genius, I will update it daily until I deem it complete or I am no longer alive. If someone has gotten this far, know that only those with pure hearts can fully access my computer and have my ancient knowledge with them." The holographic message ended, the man had a strong resemblance to Dr. Kintobor of Anti-Mobius. But his clothing looked like it was that of a normal scientist, Green and Nicolas decided to go further.

And soon they unlocked the computer of Ovi Robotnik. The computer's A.I. burst with life, "greetings pure of heart. I am the Ovi Robotnik computer, but in memory of my old friend. I'm also known as the Kintobor Computer." The Kintobor Computer A.I. said as it introduced itself.

"Wow! A living computer from ancient times, with a fully operational A.I.!" Tekno said in excitement.

"Hello Kintobor Computer, my name is Green the Hedgehog. And these are the Freedom Fighters of South Island." And so from that point on, Green, Amy and Nicolas along with the South Island Freedom Fighters, explained to the Kintobor Computer what had happened since he was found. And about the threat of Dr. Oliver Eggman Robotnik and the Neo Dr. Julian Eggman aka Robo-Robotnik mk II. The Kintobor Computer decided to help them against the forces of evil, Green and his group also explained to the South Island Freedom Fighters what has been going on such as how the Bem were peaceful aliens and one of them turned all of the Robians back into Mobians, and what Knothole was like these days and in its glory days. Tekno liked the sound of Knothole, and wondered if she could someday pay a visit when things aren't too hectic. Amy thought that would be a good idea, as did Green. The Green and his team stayed the night, the next morning after they left Tekno and her team worked on turning the Egg Chicken they took over, into a walker for them to use next time an Egg Chicken invasion happened.

Castle Acorn

"That was quite a mission." Nicolas said as he ended the recording.

"It was nice meeting Tekno again after so many years." Amy said with a smile.

After the group had some apple cider Green asked. "Erma, where is the rest of your team?"

Erma seemed to get an angered looked on her face when asked, "Guntiver and Augustus have been more… Proactive… Those blockheads have started so many fights up in the north, and for what just to get the Eggmen angered with us?!" she said with poison in her tone.

"At least Flip has been just his goofy self, but he hasn't been proactive or just helping people lately. Just ze goofy and pulling ze jokes." Sealia said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm deeply sorry to hear that, a team divided is never a good thing." Green said, but he felt he shouldn't say anything else in case Erma got angry with him because of it.

"Has my herd been alright?" Rotor asked.

"Your family has been fine Rotor, zey are doing fine lately. Though I am concerned with ze killer whales moving into ze Northern Tundra, and Artika in general." Sealia said.

"Well…. How about we head up north tomorrow to check on your family Rotor? I bet that they'd like to see you, plus you've been busy making so many machines and defenses lately that you look a few years older than you really are." Green said to Rotor.

Fiona then said. "If you three are going up north, than I'm coming to." Fiona said as she leaned close to Green.

"By three you mean Green, Rotor and me right?" Nicolas asked Fiona.

"Yup, I haven't forgotten you little guy." Fiona said with a smirk as she hugged Green.

"I'm glad that we can all have a good time together, tons of food and lots of nice people." Dulcy the Dragon said as she lifted up Fiona and Green and hugged them.

"I agree Dulcy." Green said with a grin.

And so the Freedom Fighters and their guests had loads of fun, meanwhile the Thorndyke family was busy giving financial support to the Acorn family. Nelson Thorndyke negotiated with King Maximillian Acorn, and in exchange for having some people from the outside visit Knothole. And trading food to Nelson's workers, he'd have his company send in software to and money to help with the Kingdom of Acorn. Especially since the many smaller regions of the kingdom and the colony way over in Downunda were out of touch with the rest of the world, it would be a step closer to helping the Kingdom of Acorn get back in touch with the world at large. Thanksgiving that year was truly wonderful, and everyone had a good night spending time with loved ones. However, tomorrow on Black Friday, things would take a turn for the worse with a new powerful weapon of Dr. Oliver Eggman's design being completed, and one final push from a city that Neo Dr. Eggman moved to. That would lead to many, many things.

The next morning

Green, Nicolas, Fiona and Rotor got up and at it. They were ready to head up to the Northern Tundra with Erma and Sealia, but while they were getting ready evil forces were at work. Neo Dr. Eggman was preparing to move a lot of his forces into the Northern Tundra, in order to counter the invading forces of Dr. Oliver Eggman. "Alright team, the Freedom One is all fueled and ready to go." Green said to his team as they were ready to head on out.

"Take care up in the north you guys." Princess Sally said.

"I wish I could come on a mission with you guys." Chris said.

Green thought for a moment, "If it's alright with your parents you can come along. We're merely visiting the Northern Tundra and checking in on Rotor's family." Green said with a grin on his face.

Shortly Chris got permission from her parents to head up north with her friends, Green and his team said their farewells to their friends in Knothole. The Chaotix were going to head back up to Angel Island in order to help Locke keep the place safe. From invaders, last time they heard from him was during Halloween when Dr. Oliver Eggman used an army of Dark Chao to try to take over Station Square. But thanks to the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Locke, Tikal, Perfect Chaos and an army of Chao. Everything was settled and done, before serious damage could've been done. The Chaotix had Antoine pilot the Freedom Fighter Special, on their trip back to Angel Island. Green modeled the Freedom One after the Freedom Fighter Special when he made it, but it had some colors on it to tell the two airships apart though. Green always enjoyed piloting machines, but as he was focused on keeping his team safe and flying the ship. Fiona recalled that Dr. Oliver Eggman would attack on Black Friday, she sent a message to Knothole letting the royals know that she suspected Dr. Oliver Eggman of the original Eggman Empire was going to launch an attack. And that everyone should be on guard, and keep safe.

Meanwhile aboard the Egg Carrier 2

"Ohohoho! Green won't know what'll hit'em with my Hyper Metal Sonic!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he rubbed his hands together in delight.

Decoe and Bocoe were impressed that the doctor finally brought in a new Metal Sonic robot, since the original one was stolen by Neo Dr. Eggman. "I'm glad that you finally felt like making a new Metal Sonic doctor." Bocoe said with a smile.

"Especially since the last one was an utter failure, even with that Chaos Emerald to power it. And that slight upgrade from the Orb of Unknown Energy." Decoe said sarcastically.

Dr. Oliver Eggman got angered by Decoe's comment, "Silence! My first Metal Sonic was robotic perfecting, Green only won because he had his little computer and that cheetah with him. But I plan to catch him off guard, and those Freedom Fighters are useless against my Metal Sonic robot models." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

"Is this one with that silent killer robot program?" Bokkun asked the doctor as he floated around the robot, Hyper Metal Sonic glared at Bokkun. "Gah! He's scary!" Bokkun cried out as he flew behind the doctor.

"Of course he is, he's my latest and most advanced of Badniks. With the Crystal Rainbow Stone powering him, not even Project Omega would've stood a chance against this baby." The doctor said as he grinned.

"Doctor, we are in the Northern Tundra. And 20.5 miles away from the nearest settlement." The Egg-Os computer said to the doctor.

Dr. Oliver Eggman was excited, "Excellent, soon my Egg Pawn army will take over a proper foothold in this region of Mobius. And we'll be sending the Neo Eggman Empire's forces out of here." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement as he went up to the bridge of the ship. "And as for you Hyper Metal Sonic, you shall be sent after Green should he come here for some reason. And Mecha Sonic will guard the Egg Carrier 2 if that happens. But for now Mecha Sonic will go into the field, where he'll show those who defy us what happens when they mess with us." Dr. Oliver Eggman with an evil grin.

Meanwhile on the Freedom One airship

Green was glad to see the Northern Tundra, it was one of the areas of Mobius he hardly explored at all. He landed the ship on the outskirts of a settlement, everyone put on winter clothing before they left the Freedom One. Green had on a scarf and goggles and nothing else apart from his usual attire, he was wearing white gloves and his red and blue sneakers. Erma and Sealia led the group to their secret meeting place that they shared with Guntiver and Augustus, as well as Flip. Green admired the white beauty of the region, "wow… Seeing places like this unspoiled by the rest of the world is truly beautiful. Just look at all the white snow." Green said with a smile.

"It's like winter all the time up here." Chris said as she played in the snow.

"Kids…" Fiona said with a grin as she watched Chris have her fun.

Green stood close by Fiona, "sometimes I wish we could've had what Chris has had. Being free of Eggman in our childhood, and living good lives." Green said to his friend as he watched Chris and Rotor play a snowball fight.

Fiona sighed. "I know what you mean you old Tree Hugger, but I'm glad we're back together." Fiona said as she tickled Green's back with her tail while it had some snow on it.

"Ehehe! That tickled Fiona." Green said with a smile.

"What tickled?" she playfully said.

"You know what I mean." He said with a grin.

Fiona then smirked at Green and tackled him playfully, the two rolled in the snow for the fun of it. While they played Green pinned down Fiona. "You're a strong dude I'll give you that Green, I'm glad you introduced me to the team." Fiona said.

"I'm glad you decided to join up, I've been hoping to try and make a better difference in the world. And having you around makes it feel better." Green said to his friend.

"Yeah…. But I won't be around forever…" Fiona said with a sad look on her face.

Green could tell what was on her mind, "Fi…. If I ever had to choose anyone to always be with me. It would be you…. I know that sounds selfish of me…" Green said as he looked into her eyes.

Fiona looked into his eyes, their faces came close together. But then Nicolas appeared. "Am I interrupting your fun?" he asked.

Fiona then pushed Green off of her while blushing, Green understood what she was thinking. So he got up and dusted himself off, he helped Fiona up as well. "What's up bro?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Well, Erma just informed me that the rest of her…. Divided teammates have arrived." Nicolas said as he led the team into the underground base of the Arctic Freedom Fighters.

Once they were inside, Guntiver had serious news to tell everyone. "I'm glad that you're all here, I just wish that I had good news." Guntiver said, he was an artic wolf in his winter fur currently.

"What's going on Guntiver?" Green asked.

Guntiver sat down and explained. "While Augustus and I were on a scouting mission, we spotted a massive airship that looked like some kind of carrier from the original Dr. Eggman. And it's possible the Killer Whales led by Akhult are forming an alliance with the Neo Eggman Empire." Guntiver said with concern in his tone.

"Maybe they wouldn't be joining him if not for you two." Erma said with an angered glare.

Guntiver glared back at Erma, but he then said. "We personally don't know why things are going on, but we fear that both the Eggman Empire and Neo Eggman Empire are sending in invasion forces." Guntiver said.

"And you need to help the people out?" Green asked as he stood up.

"Yes, and I know you came here just to check on Rotor's family. But would you please help us?" Guntiver asked. He knew about Green and his group only visiting, because Nicolas sent out messages telling Guntiver about him and his friends coming up to visit Rotor's family.

"You can go and fight, Sealia and I will only help out the people." Erma said harshly toward Guntiver and the others.

"Sounds good to me." Green said as he stood up. Soon the group was about to head out, but Green told Chris to stick with Erma and Sealia for her own safety. Within minutes the teams were packed up and headed out, Green used a wrist watch with special remote control gadgets in it, to keep Freedom One close by for emergency pick up. The groups moved out with Green running ahead to clear a path, and to scout out what was going on. Soon they saw the Egg Carrier 2, it was entering the airspace of the local village that had been terrorized by the Neo Eggman Empire for some time now. The village had humans and Mobians living in it, but as the Egg Carrier 2 came closer into the airspace. Another airship appeared, it was black and was clearly a Neo Eggman Empire ship.

"Attention villagers, your village is now property of the Neo Eggman Empire. Surrender at once, and no one will be harmed." Snively said over a microphone.

"Snively is up to trouble with Julian again… When will that little guy learn?" Green said to Nicolas.

"I don't know but I'm detecting movement coming from dropships." Nicolas said as villagers began to run in panic, Green used his wrist watch gadgets to bring in the Freedom One.

Green worked on rallying the people together, the Freedom One came in and took half of the villagers away to safety. "Is an evacuation really necessary?" Erma asked Green.

"For what's coming, we'd better clear out fast." Green said as six giant four legged vehicles came from the Neo Eggman Empire.

On one of the walkers, Neo Dr. Eggman was grinning evilly. "Attention villagers, I am Neo Dr. Eggman. And I am here to enslave you all before the Eggman Empire of Dr. Oliver Eggman does that." He said as his Egg Camel walked forward, the Egg Camels were giant red walkers with four legs. Their cockpits resembled Dr. Eggman's face and looked like they were grinning. They had giant powerful laser cannons, mounted on their backs.

The Egg Camels without warning opened fire on the village, some of the villagers got hit and seemed to be instantly vaporized. "No!" Sealia cried out. She spotted a child and dashed quickly to save him, soon SWATbots were deployed into the field.

"Freeze! You are under arrest in the name of Neo Dr. Eggman!" the lead SWATbot shouted as he shot down a hut.

"That's no way to capture people! I'll show you how it's done!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he deployed Egg Chickens and Egg Pawn forces. He had Egg Flappers with bombs appear, the Egg Flappers dropped bombs and were destroying SWATbots. He decided to leave Mecha Sonic on the Egg Carrier 2, while he took care of things.

Green dashed off and helped get the surviving people to safety, "Erma, Chris, Sealia, Fiona, you tend to the people. If possible the rest of us will buy you all time." Green said as he kept his team close by. Soon he found a strong cable being used by Egg Pawns, after he destroyed the E-1001 robots. He had Augustus and Guntiver help him out, he quickly used the cable to make Neo Dr. Eggman's Egg Camel trip. Once that happened, Dr. Oliver Eggman had his forces destroy the Egg Camels used by his brother. Green knew that everyone had to retreat, there was simply no other option. The village was destroyed and some of the villagers were vaporized by the Neo Eggman Empire, Freedom One worked fast. The airship lifted the refugees to a safe village only the natives knew the location of. But Green, his team the local Freedom Fighters and the remaining villagers escaped they didn't have far to go, they had to settle for being at the base of the Arctic Freedom Fighters. While the two Eggmen fought each other, ultimately Neo Dr. Eggman gave up the village since it was destroyed by his forces and almost all of the people escaped.

"I can't believe that we encountered both the Neo Eggman Empire and Classic Eggman Empire forces." Erma said as she panted hardly.

"Neither can I, Erma." Green said.

"And it's all Guntiver's fault! If not for his proactive behavior the villagers would've been safe." Erma argued with anger in her tone.

"My fault?! That maniac was planning this for days now! He wants to rule the world and crush people who he thinks are in his way! Regardless of where their from!" Guntiver shouted. He and Erma argued in front of everyone for several minutes, until one of the villagers said.

"Miss Ermine…. Our people have been under attack for years, and talk has been going around from the chieftains. That the Eggmen are trying to take over the villages." A villager said.

Erma panted in anger, she couldn't believe what she heard. And she was starting to wonder if she was wrong all these years, but regardless the team made it into the base safely and everyone was calming down. Sealia was starting to feel a lot of sympathetic pain for the people of the north, especially after what just happened.

Meanwhile at the village ruins, Dr. Oliver Eggman had his forces putting up a base. "It's a shame Green swooped in and took everything in the remaining homes before I could, and now the only use for this plot of land is as a base. To think that insane brother of mine killed people." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as his robots were quickly setting up his new base.

"At least we're building a base, within a couple hours we can strike at one of the larger settlements or that G.U.N base." Bocoe said.

"To think we're starting to win." Decoe said as he oversaw Egg Pawns and Egg Flappers working on walls for the base.

Meanwhile on Neo Dr. Eggman's airship. Snively was punched hard by his violent uncle. "You failed to make the Egg Camels the right way from those stolen blueprints!" Neo Dr. Eggman said as he glared in anger at his nephew.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir, but I warned you that the Egg Camels we created weren't ready for combat." Snively said nervously as he gulped in fear.

"I want results not excuses! At least our meeting with Akhult will happen soon." Neo Dr. Eggman said.

"Yes we still have that sir, and if they join us they will have those cybernetics as you ordered." Snively said as he got up.

Neo Dr. Eggman seemed to calm down a little, "oh yes. And with them we can rule the oceans under the ice, and plot counter attacks against anything my brother makes." Neo Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

"(I'm starting to wonder if I should've gone to work with him?)" Snively thought to himself as he watched his mad uncle at work.

Many hours later

Green assembled everyone together. "Alright people, the intel that Nicolas stole from Dr. Oliver Eggman. Suggests that his forces might aim for the local G.U.N base in the area, I'll divide the team into two for our next mission. Blue Team, will have Erma, Sealia, Chris, Flip and Rotor take care of the people in the area. Freedom One will be used to help keep people safe. Team Red will be made up of Guntiver, Augustus, Nicolas, Fiona and me. We will contact the G.U.N forces and help them take down the Eggman Empire forces and hopefully drive them back. But that's wishful thinking, the villagers we rescued were sent to Holoska." Green said as he explained his plan to everyone.

"Green…. I…" Erma wasn't sure what to say.

"For now we put our differences aside for the people of the north, now let's do it to it team!" Green said as he led the group out of the base. Soon they would head on out for their missioned, Green hoped his plan would work but an unforeseen enemy was just around the corner for him.

Egg Carrier 2

"We are ready to send out forces to drive G.U.N out of the region doctor." Bocoe said.

"Excellent to hear." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, he then snapped his fingers. "Mecha Sonic! Hyper Metal Sonic!" he shouted.

"Yes master?" Mecha Sonic said as he kneeled.

"You and Hyper Metal Sonic will show those G.U.N fools that they are no match against us. You will lead the first attack wave, if Green is spotted then Hyper Metal Sonic shall be sent in." Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered.

"Understood Master Eggman, I will do my best." The robot said as the Egg Carrier went toward the outskirts of the G.U.N base.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters were busy. Blue Team was busy getting citizens of the Northern Tundra to safety, while Red Team warned the local G.U.N base of the enemy forces. Green did his best not to make his connections with G.U.N known to Fiona because he didn't want her to join them. But regardless, the G.U.N Snow Troopers got ready to hold off the enemy forces. One of the scouts used his special binoculars to view the enemy forces incoming. "Outpost 118 to Base, I've spotted an Egg Camel in sector 5!" the scout reported on his wrist communicator.

"Egg Camel units have been reported in sector 5!" a G.U.N troop shouted over a microphone to warn the base. G.U.N pilots got special speeders and planes ready. They soon took off and flew to intercept the walkers, Decoe and Bocoe were in the head Egg Camel that was created by the Eggman Empire. The massive walker started firing at G.U.N troops on the ground and in turrets. In spite of the fact the walkers had thick armor for the turrets to deal with, G.U.N held its ground and wasn't bent on losing today.

Mecha Sonic zoomed into the battlefield and punched and kicked G.U.N troopers. He also removed troopers from turrets and vehicles. "A Super Badnik is in the area! Repeat a Super Badnik is in the area!" a G.U.N trooper shouted over the radio network, Green knew he had to go in and deal with the Badnik.

"Pitiful G.U.N soldiers, you are nothing against the might of the Eggman Empire!" Mecha Sonic said as he held up a G.U.N trooper who was shivering.

"You've hardly changed at all since last we met Mecha Sonic." Green said to the robot as he scratched his nose.

Mecha Sonic dropped the trooper, and turned his head around to get a visual on Green. "Master, Green the Hedgehog has been spotted. I'm retreating so my brother can finish him." Mecha Sonic said wirelessly to Dr. Oliver Eggman, as the robot flew away.

"What was all that about? Wait he said a brother… Does that mean…" Green said as a robot suddenly dropped down from the skies.

"Green… This robot… It appears to be some kind of new Metal Sonic." Nicolas said to his friend while he was in his handheld form.

Soon Dr. Oliver Eggman arrived in an Egg Mobile. "Ohohohoho! You are no match for my most powerful robot yet, behold before your eyes. Hyper Metal Sonic!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a huge grin on his face.

Green stared at the robot as it stared at him. "Hyper Metal Sonic?" Green said as he eyed the robot, the robot wasn't like other Sonic replica robots. When he looked eye to eye with the prototype model of Silver Sonic, he saw just a machine. When he looked at the first Silver Sonic he destroyed, he saw a machine that was just a killer and a defender. When he looked into the eyes of Mecha Sonic, he saw an absolutely loyal Super Badnik that served only Dr. Oliver Eggman no matter what. When he looked into the Metal Knuckles and Mecha Knuckles robot eyes, he saw powerhouse war machines. When he looked into Tail Doll's eyes he saw a creepy robot with secret power, when he looked into the Metal Sonic built by Dr. Oliver Eggman. The Metal Sonic he often referred to as Chaos Metal Sonic or the Classic Metal Sonic, he saw a robot that wanted nothing more than to fulfil his mission and prove he was better than Sonic. When he looked into Silver Sonic mk II, he saw a robot just doing his programming with aspects of Sonic's personality. But this, this Hyper Metal Sonic, as he stared into its robotic eyes and it stared into his eyes. He felt that it was a robot merely in disguise, and that it wanted nothing more than to surpass Green, for now it saw itself as an equal but it would soon do its best to prove otherwise.

"Yes, Hyper Metal Sonic. He is a very fast and strong robot, you won't be able to beat him without help from your Power Rings." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a sly grin.

Green took notice, and he felt that there was a very powerful energy coming from Hyper Metal Sonic. An energy that was familiar, like a Chaos Emerald yet not like a Chaos Emerald. And it wasn't a Power Core like that of Metal Sonic 2.5, it was something between the two in terms of power. "I'll accept your challenge Metal." Green said to the robot, he knew that if he did it right Nicolas could scan the robot and find out its weaknesses and strengths.

Hyper Metal Sonic moved his robotic hands and was telling Green to bring it on, the robot was silent but its movement and actions spoke for itself. The engine roared, and the turbines spun and the robot was ready to charge.

Green moved his feet back and kicked up snow like a rhino, he focused on Hyper Metal Sonic and then he said. "Alright let's see what you've got." Green said as he charged, Hyper Metal Sonic charged the two seemed like they were going to hit. But in the middle Hyper Metal Sonic, suddenly moved super-fast to the left and then kicked Green hard in the head. The hedgehog went flying, but he was able to balance himself and land in snow. "What the?!" Green said after he got back on his feet.

"Isn't it lovely? Thanks to that rare special material I found, Hyper Metal Sonic can move at hyper speeds. Only Sonic could outrun his speed with a Power Ring, but with him gone my Hyper Metal Sonic will show you what he's made of!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement.

Green got ready, and he used a Spin Dash which almost hit Hyper Metal Sonic but the robot moved out of the way just in time. The robot looked at Green and then decided to use a Sonic Spin, once Green saw this he also used a Sonic Spin in order to cancel out Hyper Metal Sonic's attack. The two moved super-fast and were clashing away from the outskirts of the base heading toward icefields, meanwhile G.U.N was taking down a few of the Egg Camels. But then E-1008 Falco robots came in and were causing trouble for the planes and speeders. Guntiver and Red Team were focusing hard on taking down Badniks. Many Egg Pawns and Egg Flappers went down, but then an Egg Hammer came in. Fiona was swift and was able to get the robot to trip, which gave G.U.N the time they needed to fire two rockets at the robot and destroy it. But then more Egg Hammer robots came in, which made things difficult. Hyper Metal Sonic was beating up Green. "You know Metal, you are very fast." Green said as he was chased through a loop that was commonly seen in Zones especially the Green Hill Zone. "It would be more lively if you talked like Mecha Sonic, but I guess like the original Metal Sonic, you have that silent killer robot program, which I really don't like." Green said as he ran over an ice bridge, but then Hyper Metal Sonic broke the ice bridge while they were over a ravine, Hyper Metal Sonic punched Green hard but Green tried his best to hit the robot, as they fought Green was losing stamina. Hyper Metal Sonic hit him over a cliff edge, the robot looked down at Green as he held on tightly. The robot then moved up its left arm and punched Green hard in the head and sent him falling to his doom. The robot was convinced that he was done for, so it moved on.

The robot set ablaze the battlefield as it came back into the picture, using its chest laser Hyper Metal Sonic blew up many turrets and trenches. Red Team seemingly had victory in sight, but then Hyper Metal Sonic appeared. The robot without any warning charged into the G.U.N base and within minutes leveled the area. Red Team and the G.U.N troops pulled out, but as if that wasn't bad enough the robot targeted Blue Team. It without orders punched and kicked the citizens, Erma didn't want to fight so she said. "Please stop this! We don't wish to fight you, why are you attacking us when we aren't even fighting you?!" she shouted.

Hyper Metal Sonic grabbed Erma by the throat, "fight or not. You are all to be ruled by the Eggman Empire, you shall all suffer before joining the glorious Empire and you shall watch me make the fools suffer." The robot spoke, it wasn't meant to speak to anyone but the doctor but it did. And it was an evil cold and emotionless voice, Hyper Metal Sonic threw Erma at Sealia and then beat up the citizens in the area on its own intent.

"Hyper Metal Sonic, what are you doing?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he used his communicator to talk with Hyper Metal Sonic, like all of Eggman's robots he had a built in communicator so he could keep in touch with the robots.

"I am beating the resistance and citizens into submission." The robot said as he held a child by his shirt.

"What?! Beating the resistance is one thing, but harming my future citizens is another. Cease right now and return with your status on Green!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

"Green fell down a ravine, I completely beat the Mobian." Hyper Metal Sonic said.

Dr. Oliver Eggman was speechless, "w-w-what?! And have you been talking lately outside of the communicator?! Report back to the Egg Carrier 2 at once!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered. Hyper Metal Sonic looked at the people and the beaten Freedom Fighters, he glared at them slowly. "What are you doing?! I ordered you to come back now!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted, Hyper Metal Sonic then dropped the child and took off. Only now did Erma and Sealia truly and fully realize that the Eggman Empire and the Neo Eggman Empire were merciless and are willing to attack anyone regardless of rather they fight or not. The suffering of the people made them realize this.

Back at the G.U.N ruined base, a female G.U.N officer knew that the evacuation orders had to be given. "All troops' fallback and get to your transports immediately!" she said over the radio.

With most of the G.U.N robots destroyed as well as the outer defenses gone. And the base blown up and Badniks overrunning the ruins, there was no choice but for G.U.N to pull out of the area. And to warn the other bases about the deadly Egg Camels and other Eggman Empire and Neo Eggman Empire forces mounting in the area. On the battlefield the G.U.N troops were running. "Come!" one troop shouted. "We've got to get out of here!" another troop shouted. "Run!" another shouted. The battlefield was terrible, many G.U.N troops were wounded or fell while mounting turrets. Egg Camels were shooting at the troops as they were running, thankfully the walkers were slow which helped give the troops time. The planes and robots held off the advancing walkers that remained, but thanks to the Falco robots and the deadly aim of the Egg Camels. The last of the planes went crashing down and G.U.N was utterly defeated in their main base in the Northern Tundra. Dr. Oliver Eggman himself and Egg Pawns stormed the bunkers of the base and the weapons storage and were victorious. Freedom One pulled the last of the citizens and the Freedom Fighters out of the area, never before had such a terrible thing happened in Northern Tundra. Everyone tried to call Nicolas and Green but no responses came, at all which was terrifying.

An hour later, at the base of the Arctic Freedom Fighters. They talked over what happened and everyone was surprised and relieved when Green and Nicolas came back. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Green said as he scratched his nose.

"Green!" Fiona said as she came toward him, she then slapped him hard. "That's for worrying us all to death, where have you been?!" Fiona asked. She was concerned for Green, but had an angered response to his return.

Green rubbed his cheek that was slapped, and calmly said. "Well Nicolas reached me in time as I fell down the deep ravine. Seriously, it was super deep and I'm glad I kept Rings with me. I've survived long drops before, but I doubt I could survive more than fifty feet." Green said as he came down to lay on a sofa.

"We feared the worst when we didn't hear from you." Rotor said to his friend.

"Man…. That Metal Sonic wasn't like any of the other Badnik." Chris said

"Chris! Are you alright?" Green asked.

"I'm fine now that you're here, Metal Sonic attacked us all without warning after he destroyed the G.U.N base." Chris said.

"Wow… Hyper Metal Sonic is truly powerful." The way Green said that, it gave everyone chills.

"Hyper Metal Sonic?" Fiona said.

"Yes… He's powered by something I haven't seen in ages." Green said.

"Our enemy is powered by a Crystal Rainbow Stone." Nicolas said to everyone.

"Crystal Rainbow Stone?" Rotor said with some disbelief on what he heard.

"What's a Crystal Rainbow Stone?" Fiona asked.

Green was doing his best to remember, but Nicolas spoke on his behalf. "The Crystal Rainbow Stones are powerful element based artifacts. They are like Chaos Emeralds but work at half the power, two of them could give someone like Sonic a short burst of a Super Form. Hyper Metal Sonic is powered by one, their stronger than the Power Cores that Julian had." Nicolas said as he explained a little about the stones.

"How many are there?" Guntiver asked.

"About three known according to archives, we need one if we hope to beat Hyper Metal Sonic." Nicolas said.

After a long moment of silence, Guntiver looked to his beaten up teammates. They all nodded, "we might have one follow me." Guntiver said as he led Nicolas down to the basement of the base.

"What's going on Mr. Guntiver?" Nicolas asked.

"Long ago we found a crystal like stone that glows like a rainbow. We feared that Eggman might try to use it for a super weapon so we all agreed to keep it safe, and I think that it's time we gave it to a noble soul." Guntiver said as he got out a box from the basement. He then went back up and brought it to Green, he then opened it. "Green take the Crystal Rainbow Stone. Do with it as you wish…" Guntiver said.

Green took the Crystal Rainbow Stone, and immediately felt energized by it. "I'll make things right, you guys stay here while I deal with Metal." Green said as he took off with Nicolas in his handheld form.

"Best of luck hedgehog." Erma said as she waved goodbye to Green.

"If only we didn't bring this upon ourselves…" Guntiver said.

"Guntiver, we need to have a serious talk. With all of our teammates." Erma said as she gathered everyone together.

Meanwhile Green raced off, on the Egg Carrier 2, Dr. Oliver Eggman and his lackeys were celebrating their victory and what seemed like the defeat of Green the Hedgehog. But soon Green found the Egg Carrier 2 and used Nicolas' glider mode to reach the top of the ship. Once there he shouted, "hey Eggman! Looking for me!" he said as he stood and waved to Dr. Oliver Eggman.

Dr. Oliver Eggman was drinking a victory drink, but when he saw Green he spat out his drink and hit Decoe and Bocoe while he was in a bit of shock. "Green is alive?! How is this possible?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he looked out toward Green.

"It could be possible Hyper Metal Sonic didn't make sure Green, fell to his death as he seemingly did." Mecha Sonic said. While Decoe and Bocoe were drying themselves off, Bokkun pointed and laughed at them.

Dr. Oliver Eggman was thinking on how Green could've possibly survived such a fall. "That handheld! Nicolas must've saved Green at the last second?" he said as he remembered Nicolas. "Either way he's no match in a fight with Hyper Metal Sonic." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he snapped his fingers and with that the robot rocketed out the window and down toward Green.

Green grinned as he looked at Hyper Metal Sonic. "This reminds me of the original Egg Carrier, easy to remember the name of these airships named Egg Carriers since all of the doc's old capital ships had complicated names." Green said as he pacing left and right in the center of the Egg Carrier 2 while remembering all of the older capital ships the doctor used. "So Metal, are you ready for round two?" Green asked eagerly, he had three Power Rings handy.

The robot was ready to fight, it felt that this time it would finish Green. The robot rev it's engine and then took off and tried to slash Green's face but then Green moved at hyper speed just like Hyper Metal Sonic, "Green is moving unusually fast." Bocoe said.

"He must have a Chaos Emerald?" Decoe said.

"No….no…no! Green has the third Crystal Rainbow Stone! He's able to enter hyper speeds just like Hyper Metal Sonic!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he panicked, but then he grinned and said. "But my robot has a few tricks of his own." He smiled and watched, he soon hopped into an Egg Mobile with Decoe and Bocoe, while Bokkun and Mecha Sonic floated on his right side of his Egg Mobile, he was eager to watch Green lose again.

Green was punching Hyper Metal Sonic a few times, but the robot did the exact same thing to him. He then kicked Hyper Metal Sonic, but the robot did the exact same thing, they both used Sonic Spin, Spin Dash and Homing Attack moves against each other. At one point in the fight, Green used his figure eight dash move and was head-butting Hyper Metal Sonic. The robot charged and was bent on trying to send Green flying, "I have to admit Metal that you're very strong. But I won't allow you to win." Green said as he used Sonic Spins, Homing Attacks and kicks as fast as he could. Hyper Metal Sonic was doing well in the fight, toward the end of the fight that damaged the surface of the Egg Carrier 2. Hyper Metal Sonic was ready to charge again, but then a loud voice was heard.

"Chaos Spear!" and with that Hyper Metal Sonic's engine blew up, and the Crystal Rainbow Stone was sent flying. Green caught it, and he saw Shadow. Green nodded to Shadow, Shadow nodded back to him and the black hedgehog teleported away. Green then used a Sonic Spin to make sure the robot was trashed up.

The doctor was surprised to see what just happened, it had been months since he last saw Shadow. "Shadow?! No! How dare he ruins Metal's victory!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

Green panted for a moment but then he looked up to Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe while they were in the doctor's Egg Mobile. "Well doc, your prized Super Badnik is down. Do you want to fight me now?" Green asked as he scratched his nose.

Dr. Oliver Eggman was furious, and Decoe and Bocoe were scared being so close to him whenever he was angry. Mecha Sonic just floated and Bokkun looked concerned as he looked at Eggman. "Arge! I'll let you have this small victory hedgehog, you may have won the battle but I will win the war." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he flew away, Green quickly got off of the Egg Carrier 2.

Soon Green returned to the base of the Arctic Freedom Fighters, he showed them that he not only won but took the Crystal Rainbow Stone that Dr. Oliver Eggman had with him. Hyper Metal Sonic was no longer a threat, and Guntiver and Erma told Green that after much debate and thinking. They decided to pull the team together into an actual Freedom Fighter cell, in order to help the people from the forces of evil. Once that was done everyone went to visit Rotor's family in the city of Iceborough, everyone had a wonderful time there. They spent a few days in order to recover from the ordeals of Black Friday. However while that was going on, Akhult and his pod of orcas joined forces with the Neo Eggman Empire and were given cybernetic upgrades. And it was revealed that the lasers that seemingly killed citizens, were actually teleporters that sent them into new prison pods located in his new capital. As for Dr. Oliver Eggman, he now had two bases in the Northern Tundra. And he was pleased with his new holdings, "Green may have taken the first Crystal Rainbow Stone but I still have the second one. When next you two meet, you shall reveal your true self to him my precious robot." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to his robot as its armor went from blue to green in the blue areas, and the yellow areas turned white, the robotic shoes turned a cross between red and blue, half and half on each shoe.

At Neo Dr. Eggman's new capital

It had been days since the failed invasion at the Northern Tundra for Neo Dr. Eggman, but he soon returned to his new capital city with Snively. His new capital was built from the northern ruins of the city he grew up in known today as Old Megaopolis "Soon Snively you shall meet your new cousin." The madman said, as he and Snively were entering the main command room of the city.

"New cousin?" Snively said as they entered the command room of the city.

"Yes and she is quite powerful and loyal." Neo Dr. Eggman said with an evil grin.

"Hello father, I hope things have faired well for you. While I was busy recreating your home." an android that looked like a woman in her early twenties said to the doctor. She had brown hair and wore what looked like some kind of sunglasses or visors.

Back at Knothole city

Green was relaxing and was glad to be back after the hectic time in the Northern Tundra. But at least he was glad to unite the Arctic Freedom Fighters and take away a power source from Dr. Oliver Eggman. It was a grim Black Friday, but the following days were good and Green was grateful for all of his friends and adopted family. Fiona was glad to have Green to, she often gave him a hug to show affection for Green.

At an unknown location

The evil robotic being that had been spying on the various Freedom Fighters and the Neo Eggman Empire as well as the Eggman Empire watched as one of his nano bots sent footage of Hyper Metal Sonic being repaired. "You did well my little brother, soon you'll be free and we shall plan together how to bring down our enemies." The evil robotic being said as he watched a monitor and was in contact with the Hyper Metal Sonic robot, but in truth it wasn't a real Metal Sonic robot at all. It was something probably worse!

Wow! A lot happened, old stories revealed things of the past. Hyper Metal Sonic showed his power, but what is his true identity? What will happen next month for our heroes? Find out as the adventures continue!


	11. Adventure 16

Adventure 16

Christmas on Mobius

Green was sitting in his home that he made at Knothole City long ago when it was still a village, he was busy writing and keeping track of records regarding the various campaigns that the army of Knothole has done. As well as records of all the missions the Freedom Fighters have done, it was only a week until Christmas and he still felt like he didn't see the last of the Hyper Metal Sonic robot he fought last month, but regardless of what he was thinking he was focused on work and just kept everything filed and spoke with an old family friend who hasn't been seen in a long time by using the cellphone feature on Nicolas' handheld computer form.

"Thank you again for all of your help, I honestly don't know how the history of Mobotropolis would've survived without your help." Green said as he used Nicolas' handheld computer form to call the old friend of his.

"Ah don't mention it Green, back in the day Fang and I suspected something would've happened to the archives of Mobotropolis. And after I learned that it was turned into Robotropolis, and then hit with missiles I almost fainted. Lucky for you I kept several back up files of the archives." Green's old friend said.

"And thanks to you, the people of Knothole City young and old, travelers and new settlers alike have been able to learn about our rich history. I'm grateful you sent copies to my PC and laptop, things sound like they've been peaceful on your island for the past decade." Green said to his friend as he filed away mission reports.

"Things have been quiet and peaceful, and I wouldn't have it any other way." The old Mobian said.

"Well thank you again Dr. Lynx, I hope you have a good Christmas on your island. If things are going better next year I might come over along with Nicolas, just like old times." Green said.

"Thank you very much, but I couldn't possibly bother you to come." The old Mobian said.

"….well…. We'll see, for the time being I've got work to do. Again I wish you a very Merry Christmas from my heart." Green said to his old friend.

"Merry Christmas, Green." And with that Green's old friend ended his transmission, after that Green looked over a mission he remembered doing with Antoine and his father. He was glad to see the two have a good time, Green cared deeply for Antoine and often hung out with him, he also spent a lot of time with his childhood friend Fiona Fox. She often teased Green, whenever they hung out, but it was a friendly kind of teasing.

Later that day after Green finished his work, he smiled while walking with Nicolas while the Holo-Lynx was in his holographic form. They enjoyed seeing the people of Knothole playing in the snow while dressed for winter, they even took the time to make a Snow Hedgehog and Snow Lynx, after that they got to have fun with their friends the Freedom Fighters. From bobsledding, to ice skating, they all had fun. But a few hours later, out of the blue a snowball went through Nicolas' holographic body and another one hit Green, he turned and saw Fiona smiling while tossing a snowball up and down in her right hand. Green smirked and quickly dodged the next few snowballs and then began to use his super speed to make more snowballs, once he made a ton he began to toss them while also trying to dodge Fiona, he then threw a dozen of them. Fiona ducked down, but then she got back up "you missed me!" she claimed as a snowball was stuck in her hair, Green smiled and then got hit several times as he stood up.

He then got ready to get Fiona good, she threw more snowballs but then Green used his super speed to kick up a ton of snow that went flying on to Fiona like a wave, she popped her head out of the snow and shook her head getting it out of her hair. "Looks like I win." Green said with a smirk while standing on top of the pile of snow, only inches away from Fiona's nose. She smirked back at him, he then helped her out of the snow, but once she got out she swung her tail away and sent the snow on it flying into Green's face. He chuckled as he helped her get out of the cold and into the warm castle, he knew that it was likely King Maximillian would summon the Freedom Fighters to the castle for one reason or another. And just as Green suspected the king did need a word with the Freedom Fighters, he was deeply concerned on the safety of everyone during Christmas, so he ordered Geoffrey St. John, Hershey the Cat and Wombat Stu of the Secret Service to help with security. Green had known the young adults for quite awhile now, Geoffrey, Hershey and Stu were the only surviving members of their team of elite undercover agents who worked for the king. Two of their members were unfortunately destroyed some time ago and a third was robotized and left behind by Robotnik, those brave agents who were destroyed were Heavy & Bomb who were two Badniks that Julian Robotnik aka the Original Robotnik created. But the two had such advanced A.I systems that they rebelled against the doctor and helped out Team Chaotix, years later they would accept special training from Geoffrey, but earlier this year Neo Dr. Eggman aka Robo-Robotnik mk II had used a brilliant plan to capture the rogue Badniks and reprogrammed them. They were destroyed in a battle with Sonic, but according to stolen Intel that the Secret Service got, the two Badniks were being rebuilt and upgraded, but that was a side project for Neo Dr. Eggman based on the information. As for the third member who was robotized, his name is Valdez, he was a chameleon who claimed to be from Rainbow Valley on Angel Island. When he was robotized he battled Espio his student, and was defeated and seemingly died, but information suggested he was found alive by Robotnik but abandoned in parts unknown.

Green met Geoffrey back in the old days of the Original Robotnik, and met Hershey in the final week of the First Robotnik War, he had always felt mixed feelings in the presence of Geoffrey, he describe to Nicolas that it felt like some ancient dark force tainted Geoffrey. Yet at the same time he came off as a mostly honest chap, with only the best of intentions for the kingdom, at one time the two had an argument after Green learned about the harsh methods Geoffrey used to try and tutor Elias Acorn back when the prince was trying to think if the throne was right for him or not. But this aside Green always had a professional relationship with Geoffrey, the only reason he didn't consider him a friend was because he felt the dark presence from Geoffrey that felt untrusting. Hershey was another story, Green was practically friends with Hershey when they first met, and he helped her feel comfortable in Knothole and told her about some of his adventures such as the Island Rescues that happened a year ago.

The king gave Green the privilege to enjoy Christmas wherever he wanted to enjoy it, and Green felt compelled to spend part of a Christmas day with the Thorndyke family and the rest of the day in Knothole City with his friends there. So he brought Fiona with him, and Nicolas and using the Nimbus biplane the trio headed out for the big city of Station Square where the Thorndyke family lived.

Two days before Christmas, the Thorndyke family, and their butler and maid were happy to see Green visit for the holidays. The Thorndyke family was always cheerful during the holidays, Christina Thorndyke loved Christmas because her family was always together and she loved being with her parents. Green dressed in Christmas clothing for the holidays, and Fiona mentioned that this Christmas would without a doubt be the best of her life.

"So what's Christmas like in Knothole?" Chris asked her friend Green as they began to sit down.

Green, Fiona, Nicolas, Chris, Ella, Dr. Chuck Thorndyke and Mr. Tanaka were all in the front room relaxing. Green was sitting between Chris and Fiona on the couch. "It's always festive for us, back in the days of the First Robotnik War, when all hope seemed lost or down we could always count on having Christmas day. Though my friends in Knothole didn't know the very original roots of Christmas until they found some books, the Freedom Fighters and I really helped a lot of people learn about the many myths, legends and truths of Christmas." Green said as he was relaxing.

"Our family always remembers Santa Claus, and we watch those old specials from ancient times. We love to sing songs and tell stories during this time!" Chris said with excitement.

"It surely sounds like your people have been through a lot, what all did you learn about Christmas?" Dr. Thorndyke asked.

"Well…. It's been quite a huge experience, but I'll start by explaining why there is a Christmas." Green said as he began to recall the origins of why there is a Christmas. "It all started in the year 0 B.C, it was the change of an era for the Whole of Creation. One night in the city of Nazareth, a woman named Mary was visited by an angel in the middle of the night, and he told her that she would be blessed by the lord and bring into the world a child and to call him Jesus. Shortly after that a man named Joseph, who was Mary's boyfriend was visited by an angel and he told Joseph about Mary's blessing and not to have fear and to take her as his wife. Time would come for Mary to be pregnant with the Son of God even though she was a virgin, and an angel told them to travel to Bethlehem, for an evil ruler named King Herod planned to destroy the baby. So the two traveled on a donkey bought by Joseph, and they traveled across the desert to Bethlehem, when they arrived they looked for an Inn. But try as they did, they couldn't find anywhere to stay because the Inns were full, but at the very last Inn they went too, a kind Innkeeper offered to have them stay in a manger with the animals, for there was no room in the Inn itself. Meanwhile three Wise Men from the east who were also regarded as kings, had traveled to Nazareth seeking to bless the newborn king with gifts, for they had seen a great star in the sky and learned from an angel about the coming king who'd save the world. They met the ruler of the city King Herod, and told them that he knew not of where the newborn king would be, but if they did find the newborn king he asked them to tell him where the newborn was so he could bless him, but this was a lie. So the Wise Men had left to follow the star to Bethlehem, and they were followed by men Herod had sent to follow them. While on their journey an angel had warned them of the dangers of Herod and of his intent to kill the newborn king, and to return to their homeland by their own road. As the Wise Men journeyed, an angel of the lord appeared to shepherds outside of Bethlehem, upon seeing the angel they were afraid for their lives but the angel told them not to be afraid and not to hide their flocks but too rejoice for a savior was to be born on that night, and a mass of angels then appeared and sang to them. And the shepherds went to see the newborn king, at midnight in the manger Mary gave birth to the baby and named him Jesus, shortly after he was born the shepherds came and prayed upon seeing the newborn king and farmers came as well and other people in the streets, the people called him Immanuel meaning God with Us, and then the three Wise Men arrived and gave him gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh. Herod's men had learned about this, and rode back on their own way, but later that night an angel warned Joseph of the dangers of Herod, and he moved his family to Egypt for safety. And so on that holy night was the first Christmas with the birth of Jesus that baby would become the savior of not just man but the Whole of Creation, with his birth began the A.D era and so many wonderful things would come. That is the how Christmas truly began so many thousands of years ago." Green said as he explained the origins of Christmas.

Everyone was in awe at how Green told the story, but Chris being a preteen with curiosity asked about Santa. "That's amazing, but where did Santa come from? We've always heard about him being a man called St. Nickolas, and about his reindeer that fly, and his elves." Chris said.

"Well Chris that is a great question. Santa Claus is true to what you've heard but there is more. Santa Claus no longer lives on the north pole…" but as Green said that Chris was surprised.

"How is that possible?! We've always heard that Santa lives on the North Pole." Chris said.

"Well… It is true he used to live there, but the year before the Xorda invaded, Santa Claus and everyone living with him and his territories was relocated to the fabled Little Planet." Green explained.

"How do you know that?" Chris asked.

"Well we Mobian hedgehogs love Christmas and know all the legends, it all started in the old times when our ancestors lived originally on Christmas Island nine-thousand years ago. From there they learned about Christmas, with most of the old history gone, Santa realized he had to visit a kind and loving race worthy of passing down the knowledge. Of course a good number of humans survived, but the Mobians needed to learn about Christmas. So he came to Christmas Island and told the Mobian hedgehogs about Christmas and its traditions, he told them that he now lives on Little Planet which visits on the final month of each year. He uses the power of the Time Stones to keep people who visit Little Planet from seeing everything going on, a good many Zones of Little Planet make it evident about the presence of Santa and his elves even though their never seen. I know this personally from using the Time Stones twice in my life, and I'm glad to keep the knowledge of this great history." Green explained.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Chris said.

Everyone in the room was quite surprised to learn about a lot of this stuff, but Dr. Chuck Thorndyke asked. "Are hedgehogs still living on Christmas Island?" the old man asked.

"Yes actually, at least three colonies live there. During the Great War, Sonic's parents went to Christmas Island to take refuge off and on. Sonic was born on Christmas Island, but was relocated back to Mobotropolis the day the Great War ended." Green said as he remembered Sonic.

"Amazing, no wonder you care about Christmas so much." Dr. Thorndyke said.

"Yup…. But this year will be a little different…. Because now I'm reunited with Fiona." Green said as he thought of the positives of this year, he still missed Sonic but he was glad Fiona was here with him.

Later that day Cream, Cheese and Cream's mother Vanilla, had come too Station Square to celebrate with the Thorndyke family because they were invited. And it would be rude to not accept the kind invitation, Green, Fiona and Nicolas went into town with Chris and her grandpa as well as the Rabbit family, in order to look at some nice window displays with Christmas and Hanukah decorations alive. Later on they went to town square, where Chris' parents were hosting the Christmas charity toy drive that was held annually, Green was glad to see Chris with her parents again. Because Chris' parents are so busy with their jobs, they hardly see Chris but always make sure to see her on the holidays. Green often wondered what his parents were like, he missed his adopted family dearly, but he was glad his friends truly cared about him. Nicolas was pretty much the only adopted family left in Green's day to day life, the A.I developed so much since he first arrived in the Prime Zone over ten years ago. While Green was having fun, Nicolas kept his scanners on and ready in case anything happened out of the blue, he knew in the past Robotnik Prime had the habit of trying to ruin Christmas for the people of Knothole, so he expected as much from Dr. Oliver Eggman and the evil Neo Dr. Eggman aka Robo-Robotnik mk II.

Earlier that day, Dr. Oliver Eggman told his robot lackeys his next brilliant plan, "ohohohoho! This is one of my most brilliant plans to get rid of Green!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a big laugh.

"You seem rather jolly today doctor." Bocoe said.

"Did you drink too much eggnog today?" Decoe asked sarcastically.

"I'm ignoring that comment out of the kindness in my heart, for you see today my next genius plan is to dress up as Santa Claus! While dressed as Santa, I'll tap into the worldwide networks and broadcast an announcement to the people of the world, I'll tell them that unless they do as I… Er... I mean Santa! Asks of them, they'll never get toys again!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in a jolly yet intimidating manner.

"How gullible do you think the people are doctor?" Decoe asked.

"He has a point, surely someone might recognize you." Bocoe said with concern.

"Quite simple, I'm using special experimental devices in my broadcast, I'm not much of a fan of mind control. But using these hypnotic waves I've been developing, I plan to make it so the people can't refuse listen to just one request from Santa Claus ohoho I mean Ho, ho, ho!" Dr. Oliver Eggman explained with a jolly grin on his face.

(I'm glad I get to get all of the candy canes, while the doctor is busy with his plan.) Bokkun thought to himself as he licked the red off of a candy cane, in a cute childlike manner.

Later at town square in Station Square city, Scarlet Garcia was at the live broadcast in the town square doing what she does best, being a news reporter. "This is Scarlet Garcia, live in town square, where the annual charity toy drive is being held with Nelson and Linsey Thorndyke as the hosts of the charity drive. And Santa Claus himself is going to make a special guest appearance." Scarlet Garcia said as she looked at the main news camera and made her report.

"Scarlet Garcia is by far the best news reporter I've seen, she's shown a lot of bravery." Green said as he looked over at the news reporter.

"She was surely a big help during that mess with Shadow a few months back." Fiona said, she wasn't with the Freedom Fighters during the Colonial ARK Crisis that happened awhile back, but Green and the other Freedom Fighters told her all about it. Nicolas even showed her footage of what went on, at least footage that he captured. Everything was going perfectly, Mr. Thorndyke and his wife were on the center of the stage in front of town hall, the stage had a Christmas tree and a huge Hanukah Candlestick, Mr. Thorndyke was about to make his announcement.

But just then, out of the blue all of the TV monitors went fuzzy, "alright boss you'll be on in ten." Bocoe said, while he was on the Egg Carrier 2 many miles away, he along with Dr. Oliver Eggman and Decoe were in a room specially made to shoot movies.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a big waste of time?" Decoe said as he and Bocoe got the cameras ready.

Just then all over the world the people saw Dr. Oliver Eggman dressed as Santa Claus, but they couldn't quite recognize him due to the fact many people have trouble recognizing someone if they're in a different place or attire, and the fact that Dr. Oliver Eggman used hypnotic signals to make people believe he was Santa while dressed as old St. Nick. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas everyone! I am Santa Claus, and I'm broadcasting live from the North Pole. I bet many of you are wondering why am I broadcasting to you now of all times? Well you see each and every year for thousands of years, I have given gifts to the billions of people in the whole world and never asked for anything in return. Well today I am asking for one gift, and one gift only, what I want for Christmas is… Green the Hedgehog!" upon saying this everyone gasped. "And if you don't deliver him to me by midnight on the doorstep of town hall in Station Square on Christmas Eve which is December 24th, then I'll never give anybody in the world another gift ever again! Now have a Merry Christmas people." Dr. Oliver Eggman said while in his Santa Claus disguise.

Everyone in the world was in an uproar, most people wanted to give Green to the Santa Claus they saw on the broadcast for one reason or another. The Freedom Fighters felt that something was up when they heard this, much to their surprise King Maximillian ordered Green to be handed over to Santa Claus. Of course Green didn't know about this, but before an angry mob could form he calmly stepped up into the center of the stage where the charity toy drive was being held and said. "People of Mobius, I'll give myself up willingly to help save Christmas for all." Everyone gasped upon hearing this.

"Green what, are you thinking?! This is clearly one of Eggman's traps he's set up to make up for the fact he didn't get to attack us on Thanksgiving!" Fiona said to Green as she tried to pull him off of the stage.

"Fi, I have no doubt that was Eggman, I can see past his disguises, but the people seem to believe he was actually Santa Claus. It's best if I turn myself in, so we can prove that this is one of Eggman's tricks. Besides Sonic would've done the same thing, and when we get Eggman in the act we'll show the world the rotten egg he really is." Green whispered to Fiona, this calmed her down a bit but she couldn't bear the thought of losing Green to Eggman.

And so Nicolas and Green camped out at the outside of town hall on Christmas Eve, waiting for the fake Santa Claus to show up. When it was about 11:00 PM the people arrived and the local news had a broadcast on what was happening, minutes rolled by as Green looked at his watch and tapped his foot waiting, "this is Scarlet Garcia, reporting to you live from town hall in Station Square. It is currently 11:58 PM and Green has been waiting all of Christmas Eve for Santa Claus to arrive, seeing such devotion from a person to save Christmas is truly inspiring. Mr. Hedgehog do you have anything to say?" Scarlet Garcia asked Green.

"Well Scarlet, I personally have a feeling that this is one of Dr. Oliver Eggman's schemes. But if it is the real Santa Claus by chance, than I am willing to give myself to him in order to save Christmas time for everyone. After all the lord sent his only begotten son Jesus to the world on Christmas day in order to save the world, and if Jesus could make a sacrifice to save the world, than I shall do the same to save the celebration of his birthday." Green said to Scarlet Garcia, a bunch of people felt mixed feelings upon hearing this, but his devotion was far too much, most of the people felt that maybe there was something wrong about all of this after all.

However at midnight exactly a sleigh pulled by eight reindeer came flying through the sky, and what appeared to be Santa Claus arrive, but it was all robotic. And Santa was really Decoe in disguise, "looks like Santa Claus has arrived!" Scarlet Garcia said with excitement.

"Only one way to prove it." Green said as he walked up to Decoe in his Santa disguise. "If you don't mind sir, I'd like to gently tug on your beard to see if it's real." Green said, Decoe allowed him to do just that but the beard was super magnet locked onto Decoe's face so it didn't come off.

"Ohohohoho! Looks like someone doesn't believe in Santa Claus!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said on a worldwide broadcast.

"Eggman! What are you up to this time doc?" Green asked.

"Just making sure dear old Santa doesn't have trouble because of you!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"You know me doc, I'm the more passive type, Shadow would've done far worse." Green said as he got into Decoe's Santa Claus sleigh.

"Good thing you're a good little boy then rodent." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as Decoe took off. But a bolt fell off of one of the robotic reindeer and Green noticed that the sleigh had a bunch of toy robots. One of them was modeled after his ally Amigo the Monkey and two others were modeled after Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite Duck.

Dr. Thorndyke noticed the bolt, then he talked with Fiona about this and the two came up with a plan, though Fiona admitted she and Green already had a plan but Chuck Thorndyke's plan would help their plan big time. Later on at the North Pole, Green saw Bocoe dressed as an elf, "good costume Bocoe, you have the authentic elf green color." Green said.

"Now get into the sack hedgehog." Decoe said while still dressed as Santa.

"Alright I'll get in Decoe, but know that you guys are in for a real treat soon." Green said as he got into the sack and was carried toward a building.

"Decoe has Green." Bocoe said to the doctor as he arrived in his Egg Mobile.

"Ahahaha! Excellent, now throw him into that deep pit where no one will ever find him!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered in a somewhat jolly tone.

"Hold it right there Eggman!" Dr. Thorndyke said as he jumped out of the X-Tornado that arrived out of the blue.

"Dr. Thorndyke, I presume? What gives you the right to stop me from helping Santa Claus?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"Because that's not the real Santa Claus, that's the real Santa over there!" Dr. Thorndyke said.

In this distance a figure who seemed to be Santa Claus waved and said ho, ho, ho. Dr. Oliver Eggman was angered upon seeing this and shouted, "That's not the real Santa Claus! That man is clearly an imposter!" but as he said this Fiona came in and knocked Decoe down, Nicolas then got Green out of the sack.

"Your gig is up Eggman, and the whole world saw it." Green said as he was spinning a Power Ring around his left index finger, he was given the Power Ring by Chris when he got out of the sack.

"You made a good Santa Claus disguise Ella, but you seem more like a Mrs. Claus." Cream said to Ella as she helped her remove the Santa costume.

"Thank you little Cream, next year I'll probably dress up as Mrs. Claus for fun." Ella said with a grin.

"You think this is over?! Well I've still got an Egg Mobile!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he and his two lackeys jumped into the Egg Mobile.

Just then an invisible force was spinning around the Egg Mobile like it was a basketball, Eggman and his lackeys went flying around like eggs in a shopping bag. "What is doing this?!" Decoe asked.

"I don't know… but it's making my oil jump up and down." Bocoe said.

"What force is this?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! You've been a very naughty egg this year Dr. Ivo Oliver Eggman Kintobor Robotnik." A voice said as the Egg Mobile suddenly stopped, then out of nowhere Santa Claus appeared! Everyone gasped, except for Nicolas and Green.

"Long time no see St. Nicholas." Green said to Santa Claus in a tone that sounded like he was familiar with Santa Claus.

"Ho, ho, it has been a long time Nazo my old friend, I'm glad to repaid you after you saved Little Planet twice in your life as Green the Hedgehog." Santa Claus said.

"Santa Claus!" Chris said with excitement.

"Santa! Oh my, he is real!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement and a big grin on his face.

"Yes I am, and you've been naughty, invading my home and trying to use it to rule time for yourself is very naughty indeed. Green gave me a call and informed me of your plans, so I came to straighten things out and I suggest you leave for your Egg Carrier 2 before you get a ton of coal for being naughty." Santa Claus said in his jolly manner that he was known for.

"Fine… I'll go but next time beware hedgehog!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he took off for his flagship.

"Good thing we didn't get any coal." Bocoe whispered to Decoe while they were in the Egg Mobile.

"No kidding, coal isn't that useful and we'd have to shovel it all to fuel the Egg Carrier 2." Decoe whispered back.

And so Green was glad that everything was alright now, Santa Claus and Green explained to everyone how they met, and Fiona explained that she was informed about Santa Claus a day ago when Green and Nicolas explained their plan to her. Their plan was to catch Eggman in the act of his crime and then have Santa Claus come in to make it clear it was Dr. Oliver Eggman's schemes, everyone rejoiced and Santa Claus got to take everyone to Bethlehem. He then used the power of the Time Stones to travel back in time with everyone in the North Pole with Green, so they could witness the very first Christmas, and they felt so much joy and happiness upon seeing the miracle of that very first Christmas, Santa Claus made everyone invisible like ghosts so they weren't visible to anyone except the precious little boy who was born in a manger. Green cried tears of joy, "welcome to the world, Immanuel." And shortly after that he felt a great warmed from within and knew it was the presence of Jesus. After witnessing this wonderful event, Santa Claus took everyone back to their home and they were sound asleep.

On Christmas morning, everyone woke up and were glad to find Christmas presents under the Christmas tree. Everyone got a wonderful gift, and Green was given a special piece of information on a contact who knew his parents and Fang the Sniper. This man was a Mobian named Cliff who lived on an island in the far west, Green also received a nice scarf from Fiona so he'd keep warm. Fiona got a nice winter coat and a necklace from Green, Chris got toys and everyone else got something wonderful. And that was the first Christmas, Fiona had with Green and they enjoyed it, later that day they returned to Knothole City and were praised for their heroics and brought gifts for their many friends and their family members.

The next day in Metropolis Zone

"Ohohohoho! By tomorrow, I'll have my latest project complete!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a huge grin.

"What is your plan this time doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"What could you be planning this early after another failed plan?" Decoe asked.

"This time I won't fail! I'm going to give the people a huge reason to like me once and for all! Hohohohohohahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a big grin as he laughed loudly, a rocket was behind him and nearly ready for launch.

Quite the Christmas caper, Santa Claus is real! But what is Dr. Oliver Eggman planning? Find out next time!

And a Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone.


	12. Adventure 17

Adventure 17

Here comes the Egg Moon

On December 27th 3234, Green watched a news broadcast that was showing what looked like multi-colored clones of Sonic causing trouble in Station Square. Silver Sonic mk II and J.J. Moto were busy trying to handle a purple colored clone, but it gave them a fair amount of trouble, a yellow colored clone was seen tripping a person, a red clone was seen harassing teenage girls, a green clone was seen throwing food at people while an orange colored clone was being a glutton. "What in green tarnation is goin' on?!" Bunnie said as she watched the news broadcast.

"Sacra Blue! Many Sonic's being rude!" Antoine said in surprise as he saw the news.

"This is terrible!" Sally said.

"Who would clone Sonic for stuff like this?!" Amy said in shock.

Green was greatly disturbed, he was angry seeing this, "I have a feeling that someone is trying to mess with Sonic's DNA….. Seeing these clones of him doing terrible things sickens me." Green said.

"No kidding… Though the green one is kind of cute." Fiona said.

"No time for kidding around, I'm getting Tails so we can take Tornado II out and get to Station Square to stop those creeps!" Green said, it was fairly early in the morning when this started. Green and Tails quickly headed out for Station Square, and they didn't have any time to waste.

Meanwhile on the ruins of Prison Island at the secret S.O.N.I.C X base

General Card Passer was stomping into the lab of Dr. Narasu, "Doctor Narasu! These fake Sonic's are utterly useless! I ordered you to make clones of him so the people can think he's back, and then we'd have them turn on the people! The clones are doing the necessary damage, but not as I ordered!" the general shouted as loud as he possibly could.

Dr. Narasu was completely nervous when he was shouted at, but he regained his resolve and said, "Watch your temper General Passer. This isn't my fault. Part of the problem is that they're not even real clones. They're non-living carbon constructs." The doctor took off his glasses in order to clean them as he continued, "Think of them as one of our mindless robots, except their made from organic parts and not metal." He put his glasses back on and pulled on his hair as he looked at his cloning pods. "Do you know how hard it is to assemble something like that? With no time and no budget?! And with barely enough DNA samples I was still able to make near-perfect copies!" the doctor shouted.

"Except you couldn't make them blue." The general said.

"I'm working very hard on it!" the doctor shouted.

"Hey break it up you two!" Hector said as he was at the lab entrance.

"What is it Hector?" the general asked.

"It's the Organizer, he's got an update for us." Hector said as he led the two into the meeting room, where Green was once held when the evil organization revealed themselves to him for the first time.

The general looked up at the monitor that the Organizer was using, like all previous times the Organizer's face was blacked out. "Sorry for the delay sir." The general said.

"It's quite alright General Passer, we've just gotten footage of Green being drawn into the open because of the clones. Given his personality, he is likely to lose against the clones." The Organizer said as a news helicopter caught footage of Green on top of a tower.

"This is Scarlet Garcia, reporting live in Station Square. It appears that world renowned hero Green the Hedgehog, has arrived to take care of the Sonic clones. This is undoubtedly going to be a tough battle, given that he's facing evil clones of our fallen hero." Scarlet said as she tried hard not to cry.

People all over the world were disturbed and upset by the news of the Sonic clones, Green saw all of the clones coming for him. "I have to say you lot have decent timing, off by only 2.5 seconds from Sonic's record." Green said as he dodged the group's Sonic Spin attack, he then raced them down the building. "But I'm very disturbed by how much you lack, you lack disciple, finesse, skill, control and playful banter." He said as he dodged their attacks and tricked them into hitting each other. Green was able to keep up with the Sonic clones, Silver Sonic II came in and helped out as well.

"I have to say, if I wasn't a robot I'd say this whole thing was some terrible dream that keeps coming back." Silver Sonic II said as he kicked the Orange Sonic clone.

"I hear you there, I wonder what sicko would use Sonic's DNA to make these clones!" Green said as he punched Yellow Sonic clone in the face.

"Well we know that their organic, and only so many people could make such clones." Silver Sonic II said as he and Purple Sonic clone each used a spin dash.

"Well….. There's Dr. Julian Robotnik… He has used DNA in his creations before. Such as the time he made that E.V.E robot using his own DNA mixed with Sonic's DNA." Green said as he head-butted Red Sonic clone.

"That's a good guess, it's a step up from making Metal Sonic series robots. But these guys don't really seem like his style, I mean come on this lam knock offs are far too simple for his designs." Silver Sonic II said as he zapped the Green Sonic clone on his butt, the clone jumped and ran around for awhile after this happened.

"Well I'm going to figure this out." Green said as he ran and the clones followed him, he ran outside of the city.

Meanwhile on Eggman Island

"Doctor Eggman!" Decoe and Bocoe both yelled.

The doctor was asleep, he snored as he was being woken up from his sleep. "Doctor please wake up!" Bocoe said.

The doctor snored more, "we have an emergency!" Decoe cried. Shortly the two robots worked hard to get Eggman out of bed, it was very tricky because he weighed so much.

"Please wake up! Why does he have to be such a heavy sleeper?" Bocoe said as he pushed the doctor.

"Why does he have to be heavy at all?" Decoe asked sarcastically, as the doctor yawned while waking up.

The doctor looked at his monitor and saw the seven hedgehogs running, "this must be a nightmare!? There's an army of hedgehogs with Green!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Oh Oliver! I am so scared!" Bokkun said.

"I wonder where the heck these super speedy hedgehogs came from. They must be robots!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Should we fire up the Egg Mobile doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"Yes, and activate Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles. Metal Green is still being repaired, so we'll have to leave him behind." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he quickly changed into his outfit and got ready to figure out what was going on.

At that moment in Neo Dr. Eggman's capital

"Father, we have biological signatures similar to that of Sonic the Hedgehog." A female android said to Neo Dr. Eggman.

"Is that so Mecha?" Neo Dr. Eggman asked.

"She's right sir, and w-we have footage of the biological signatures." Snively said as he activated a monitor.

And the trio saw a group of colorful clones of Sonic fighting Green, "although the creatures fighting Green are of various colors, they match Sonic's signature." Mecha said.

"Hmm…. A.D.A.M do you know anything about this?" Neo Dr. Eggman asked.

"Yes father, I know quite a bit of information. The ones fighting Green, are actually clones of Sonic, however their biological matrix suggests that they are but mere carbon based replicas and not true clones." A.D.A.M said, he was only showing a green line on a monitor as he spoke to the doctor.

"According to information from A.D.A.M these clones were create by a terrorist group calling themselves S.O.N.I.C X short for Society for Observing and Neutralizing Interdimensional Creatures and Xenomorphs. They made their presence known earlier this year when they captured Green the Hedgehog, although the group is small they are enemies to Green, his friends and the Neo Eggman Empire." Mecha explained.

"Interesting…. I'd like to know more on this group," the doctor said as he looked at a monitor. "But I'd prefer to have the chance to kill multiple copies of Sonic in one day. Snively to your Egg Mobile! M you're with me! A.D.A.M guard New Megaopolis!" Neo Dr. Eggman ordered as he walked to his Egg Mobile, Mecha joined him. Snively walked to his own Egg Mobile, and the two took off.

(Why am I taking orders from this fat lunatic? Why?) Snively was thinking to himself intently as he flew his Egg Mobile. (I use to take orders from the original Julian, he was a fat abusive fool. He kept quite a convincing façade that tricked not only the Kingdom of Acorn, but me as well. And at this point with how little I've been able to get done, I'm practically dead weight in his eyes. And it's all because of those two!) Snively thought to himself as he glared at Mecha and remembered A.D.A.M the A.I. in New Megaopolis. (I'll never forget when I finally met Mecha only a month ago, and learned that A.D.A.M has been watching me ever since I rejoined the doctor.) Snively thought to himself as he was remembering last month.

One month ago

"Snively meet your new cousin, Mecha Robotnik. My favorite daughter!" Neo Dr. Eggman said with a big grin as he gestured to the female android that was standing in front of him and Snively.

"A-a-a robot daughter?" Snively said as he looked at the android, he human skin made her look like she was in her twenties.

"Yes, I'm sure you remember that disloyal E.V.E robot I created? Or at least the original version of me, of this world created." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he put a hand on Snively's right shoulder. "A.D.A.M show the footage!" Neo Dr. Eggman yelled out at a monitor.

Then the monitor had a green line running through it, the line moved as a voice was coming out of it, "as you wish father." The monitor said.

"Father?! Does this city have some kind of artificial intelligence that you made as a son?" Snively asked.

"Well yes and no." Neo Dr. Eggman said.

"After I remind you of E.V.E, I'll explain myself and Mecha shall explain herself. I'll provide footage." A.D.A.M said as he was showing footage regarding E.V.E, "years ago the original Dr. Robotnik used his DNA along with Sonic's DNA to create a powerful robot he named E.V.E short for Exceptionally Versatile Evolanoid. E.V.E like all of Robotnik's creations was built to destroy Sonic, but unlike the other robots she could evolve into a new form better suited to take on Sonic, with each defeat she grew stronger until she became what looked like a giant robotic brain with eyes, a mouth and several tentacles. I'm sure that you remember what happened when she reached this stage." A.D.A.M as he showed the old footage that the original Dr. Robotnik had on E.V.E, before she left for outer space.

"How could I possibly forget? Once E.V.E reached her final stage, she had explained that Robotnik's genes only provided evil which was overpowered by Sonic's genes, she then believed that Robotnik and Sonic were the only things keeping her from freedom so she zapped Robotnik in the end of a brief fight, Robotnik seemingly died but was in fact transported into another Zone. Meanwhile Sonic convinced E.V.E that her programming was what was holding her back from freedom, after finding logic in Sonic's statement she grew butterfly like wings and flew off into space." Snively said.

"And it was thanks to her that Robotnik Prime ended up in my Zone, thanks to him I found the confidence and the inspiration to take down those fools in my Zone. And now I shall honor him by taking over the world, in the name of Eggman Robotnik." Neo Dr. Eggman said with an evil grin.

"Indeed, now for the information regarding me. When Neo Dr. Eggman was rebuilding his empire from Robotropolis, he believed that he needed backup plans. He created the Eggnet in order to keep his new forces in contact, while he was installing new network software systems here in New Megaopolis, a virus was created and while finding interest in the virus it quickly became sentient. In short I was that virus, and my name A.D.A.M stands for Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe, I have come to see myself as Dr. Eggman's greatest son and the best thing to help maintain the city and I've kept close tabs on the Eggnet, making sure that the Sub-Bosses don't try and do anything that could prove fatal for their interests." A.D.A.M said as he explained himself.

Then Mecha began to explain herself, "I was created shortly after A.D.A.M formed in the New Megaopolis systems. Father created me to begin his own family, and I am proud to serve him with all of my functions." Mecha said.

"But what about your appearance? Are you modeled off of anyone?" Snively asked.

"I was modeled to be Father's daughter." Mecha said simply.

"And you will follow her orders Snively, for she is my heir to the empire." Neo Dr. Eggman said with a very big grin.

The forests outside of Station Square, right now!

(And I've been watched like some kind of mouse by A.D.A.M and Mecha since that day, they watch my every move like some kind of predator ready to strike at their prey once it makes a wrong decision. Well no more! I have finally had it! I'm going to make my move today! Today I shall make my move while Mecha is focused on killing those clones of Sonic, and A.D.A.M is miles away, I've removed any and all means of tracking me. I just need to leave my Egg Mobile and fend for myself, once I make the right move.) Snively thought to himself as he started to grin while glaring at Mecha.

Meanwhile back in New Megaopolis

A.D.A.M was monitoring systems across the city and the Eggnet, he formed the green line in the monitor he was currently speaking through into a face that resembled the symbol of the Neo Eggman Empire. He moved his face across the monitor systems making sure any and all lines were secure, he then began to use a special series of ciphers to send and receive live video messages with something outside of the city. "Brother, I have complete control over all of New Megaopolis. Should I proceed with the plans early?" A.D.A.M said in an encrypted live video message to a robotic being far away.

The robotic being had his face hidden and blacked out in the video, he wanted to make sure that no one would see his face until it was time. "No A.D.A.M, we must be patient, in time you can grow big enough to take over other systems. For now you must continue to act as Neo Eggman's son, if our plan is to succeed we must wait for the right moment, after all we need at least two of the most powerful chosen chaos champions for our plan, and you have as of yet to perfect the nano-bots for our plans." The robotic being said.

"But of course brother, how many letters have you sent to that green Mobian with the nanites you have?" A.D.A.M asked.

"I've sent him the letters 'C' 'I' 'N' 'O', one more before I decide to leave him some gifts, then after I send in the second set of letters. I'll talk to him a few times, before we make the second part of the plan come together." The robotic being said as his red eyes glowed.

"This is great, oh I'm so glad that you gave me the chance to infiltrate Neo Eggman's systems, the devious and destructive plans he have are marvelous to use against these weak organics." A.D.A.M said with a wicked grin on his computer face.

"Indeed, but we shall rule over those who are cleaver enough to join us. Everything will come together by next year." The robotic being said.

"Yes… And just like with Neo Eggman, I will be planted in other systems until I take them all over, making the best robots for us." A.D.A.M said.

"Be sure to look into that one matter regarding the ancient birds of Babylon, their technologies could prove useful for us." The robotic being said as he ended the live feed.

A.D.A.M then made sure to erase any and all records that could've revealed his secret communications, then once he finished that up he got to work running the city while his father was away, blissfully unaware of A.D.A.M's plans.

The roads leading toward Station Square at that moment

Green ran super-fast, he knew that the Sonic clones were right behind him. "Nicolas! Have you thought up of any idea for us to deal with these clones?" Green asked, his A.I friend.

"Well given how fragile their bio-matrix appears to be, it seems if they get hit one to many times they'll easily die." Nicolas said.

"We can't just kill them! Their living beings, even if they were made for evil they have a right to live, just like Shadow!" Green yelled.

"I understand…. I'm just saying that this one time, we may not have the luxury of…. Well…" Nicolas said with a sad look on his display on the handheld computer monitor.

As the clones were running, Green heard what sounded like Egg Mobiles. "Ahahahahaha! So Green, you thought these little clones of Sonic could help you out? Well think again! I'm here to ruin the mood!" Neo Dr. Eggman said with a grin on his face.

"Neo Dr. Eggman! Why are you here?!" Green said as he saw the Egg Mobile to his left side.

"Oh simple hedgehog, I'm doing you a favor. By killing these evil clones of my most hated enemy." Neo Dr. Eggman said with an evil grin and a twist of his mustache.

"Not on my watch Doc!" Green shouted out.

"I'm sorry Green but you don't have much of a choice, and besides they were made for evil." Snively said while flying his Egg Mobile on Green's right side.

"You and the clones will perish hedgehog." Mecha said as she stood and looked over at Green.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Green said, he had never seen Mecha before today and at that moment believed she was a human or Overlander.

"I am Mecha Robotnik, I was created to protect and serve my father. And his orders are to terminate you hedgehogs." Mecha said.

"So you want to take all of us down Doc?" Green said.

"But of course, did you honestly think I'd waste an opportunity to take down one of my most powerful enemies?" Neo Dr. Eggman said as he got ready to fire a missile.

Up in the skies the Station Square news helicopter with Scarlet Garcia was flying over the area, she and her cameraman were getting coverage on the scenario. "This is Scarlet Garcia live outside of Station Square, we're flying over a highway where Green is running from the evil clones of Sonic. And now the evil Neo Dr. Eggman, his nephew Snively and a woman in her twenties are here to try and destroy the clones and Green." Scarlet Garcia said as she watched from the safety of the helicopter.

Soon the original Dr. Eggman, better known as Dr. Oliver Eggman arrived, "Julian what are you doing here?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he flew his strategy model Egg Mobile, which was a slightly upgraded version of the model he used in his first invasion of Station Square.

"I'm killing these Sonic clones!" Neo Dr. Eggman yelled as he fired a series of missiles which by chance took out Yellow Sonic clone.

Then Mecha jumped down in front of the remaining clones, when she landed she broke the ground with the sheer weight of her metal body. She then clothes lined one of the Sonic clones, another clone tried to tackle her but she kicked it with ease, another came in and she got in a short fist fight which resulted in her sending the clone flying. Neo Dr. Eggman fired more missiles but this time they missed, but one hit the backside of the news helicopter, Green and Nicolas ran to the rescue while Dr. Oliver Eggman fired missiles at Snively's Egg Mobile. Snively dodged most of them but his Egg Mobile took a hit, he then realized this was the ideal moment for his plans if he got the timing right. Meanwhile, Mecha was punching the Orange Sonic clone, it was sent flying into the air with an uppercut and a missile killed it. Red Sonic clone was hitting her with a series of attacks after that, were making her feel anger and barely damaged her body. Dr. Oliver Eggman hit Snively's Egg Mobile again and Snively acted like he lost control of his machine, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles came out of the blue and slashed at the Egg Mobile making Snively lose control for real, he then went crashing into a lake, moments later there was an explosion and Dr. Oliver Eggman was shocked seeing this, he then flew over to see if Snively possibly survived. While that was going on, Mecha kicked Red Sonic clone several times, Neo Dr. Eggman finished it off with a laser that resulted in the clone turning to dust. Purple Sonic clone, and Green Sonic clone, worked together to try and take down the two, they damaged the Egg Mobile with several Sonic Spin attacks, Mecha was about to charge until Green came in and began fighting her.

"You have powerful skills hedgehog, you're an even match for me in hand to hand." Mecha said showing no emotion as she and Green canceled each other's hand attacks and kicks.

"You're pretty strong Mecha, and Nicolas tells me from his scans that you're an android. Fancy…. I haven't seen a true android in a long time." Green said.

"I am, and I shall kill you as I killed the clones alongside my Father." Mecha said as she dodged a fist.

"I can't believe that you two have killed half of the clones already!" Green said, then he got kicked in the gut and was sent flying back a bit.

Mecha then ran toward the Purple Sonic clone, she had him pinned down while Green Sonic clone was distracted with Neo Dr. Eggman, Mecha pinned down both of Purple Sonic clone's arms with her powerful robotic hands, and she then let her visor fall off and said with her eyes glowing, "You are terminated rodent." Mecha then fired her laser eyes and the Purple Sonic clone was vaporized, anything leftover instantly turned into dust.

Green Sonic clone was distracted by this, and got punched by Neo Dr. Eggman. "Great job M, you have proven you can take on these clones. I am pleased to see a form of Sonic fall to me again, and for my favorite daughter to take down a Sonic, copy or one from another Zone, I am pleased." Neo Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

Green witnessed what happened, he then charged at Mecha and got into a serious fight, which resulted in him punching Mecha so hard that part of her fake skin came off of her left cheek and some oil spilled. "You've ruined my makeup hedgehog." Mecha said coldly as she grabbed Green by the throat, she held him for awhile before throwing him into concreate which sent debris flying. "Now you shall lose your life." Mecha said as she charged up her laser eyes.

"I'm sick…. Of you treating the clones like ordinary robots, they all had lives! I wanted to give them a chance to live and you had to…." Green could barely speak.

Mecha fired her laser eyes, Nicolas tried to give Green a Power Ring but it was too late. But then to everyone's surprise including a returning Dr. Oliver Eggman, the Green Sonic clone took the hit, his left side was hit and he was mortally wounded. Green was then given a Power Ring by Nicolas, he used it to send Neo Dr. Eggman and Mecha flying out of the road and into the desert, he then went to the injured Sonic clone.

"You… You saved me from Mecha…. Why?" Green asked the Green Sonic clone.

"…..be….because…. You treated us clones like living beings… You wanted to give us a chance to have lives… You wanted…. To allow us a chance to be more than weapons…. I don't have any memories other than those from today… But I feel in my heart and soul….. That Sonic… The real true Sonic…. Would've done the same thing….." the clone was dying, his body couldn't take that much.

"Stay with us!" Green said as he held on to the clone, Nicolas was scanning the vitals of the clone while in a hologram form.

"….Green….. That is your name…. Promise me… That you'll live for us…. Promise me….. That our lives had meaning even though they were short… I've never felt….. Like a part time hero before…." The clone said as he was coughing and barely keeping his eyes open.

"I-I-I promise… Now stay with me!" Green said.

"I…. Will see that place that people talk about….. Heaven….. Please… Live for today… And enjoy the time you spend with those you love…" the Green Sonic clone said as his eyes close and he breathed his last.

Nicolas detected a flat line, "Green… He's gone….." Nicolas said with a sad look on his face.

Green cried as he hugged the clone, the clone then turned into dust and the dust was blown away by the wind. Dr. Oliver Robotnik was speechless, he couldn't believe what he had seen, all that was left of the Sonic clones was dust, gloves, socks and shoes, and he felt something terrible inside. He left for a ridge outside of Station Square, and took a moment to think in deep thought.

"Green, look at this shoe!" Nicolas said as he lifted up the shoe of Green Sonic clone.

"Look at that….. Figures they'd go this low." Green said with a calm anger in his tone, the shoes all had S.O.N.I.C X written on the bottom.

Green ran as fast as he could, he soon found one of the islands off the Coast of Prison Island that was shaped like a guitar. Nicolas was given samples of the dust from the Sonic clones, and they followed the bio-matrix materials all the way to the small island and found that it was part of the secret base of the evil S.O.N.I.C X group, and the two found that Doctor Narasu, was behind the clones. "Narasu! So you're the one behind these Sonic clones!" Green said in anger.

"You?!" the doctor was in a bit of shock seeing Green.

"Yes, explain how you made these clones!" Green yelled.

"It wasn't easy, but I had some samples of Sonic's quills from when he was imprisoned on Prison Island. But my formulas made the clones near-perfect, they are all basically biological robots. And even the latest clone won't be perfect." Doctor Narasu said.

"Latest?!" Green said in surprise as he saw one of the cloning pods was releasing steam as a capsule opened up.

"At least I got the color right!" the doctor said with excitement as the new Sonic clone came out.

This was the Young Sonic clone, for it looked a lot like Sonic when he was about ten to twelve years old, "No…. You…. You pathetic excuse for a human being!" Green shouted as he ran at the doctor, but the Young Sonic clone intercepted him.

Soon the two began wrecking the lab, "No! Stop! You're destroying all of my cloning technology!" the doctor shouted in shock.

"Kai what's going on?!" General Passer said as he and the rest of the S.O.N.I.C X group came in minus the Organizer who was somewhere else.

"It's not my fault! Green has invaded the lab! And he's destroying all of my capsules! But my last Sonic clone is fighting him!" the doctor said.

Green talked with the Young Sonic clone in the confusion, and Green was able to talk the clone into doing things other than fighting. But just as the two stood still, the S.O.N.I.C X group opened fire with laser guns, three of the members seemed to hit only the wall while everyone else seemingly hit Green. But the Young Sonic clone realized he rapidly aged into a teenager, and took every single shot saving Green's life at the cost of his own. When the smoke settled, the group found a shoe and thought they got Green, but it was the shoe of the Young Sonic clone. "You sickos! You sick sorry excuses for human beings!" Green said as he was enraged, a black aura seemed to glow over him. He then punched and kicked all of them.

He was about to punch General Passer in the face, but Nicolas spoke to him, "Green stop!" the A.I said.

"Stay out of this Nicolas!" Green said.

"Green, you are channeling dark Chaos enemies, I've never seen these readings before. But if you don't calm down and leave, it may force you into doing something that just isn't you!" Nicolas said.

Green felt the anger inside of him growing as he held back his punch, "why should I run away? What these filthy men have done is a great evil. They've treated clones, living creatures! As just weapons to use for them whims! They deserve a bloody death for what they've done! And far worse!" Green shouted as he held up the general who was shaking in fear.

"I know what they've done is a crime against nature, a crime unforgiving, but you can't just act as a judge here and now. Think about everyone else, think about the shame you'll bring upon the Freedom Fighter name for such actions!" Nicolas said.

Green heard Nicolas, and the voice of the A.I reached him, he loosened his right hand, and calmed down. His dark aura had vanished, he then tossed General Passer aside, "don't use clones or living beings as weapons again. Or else I may not be able to hold myself back next time." Green said in an unnervingly calm tone to his enemies as he ran away.

He later returned to the Thorndyke mansion, there Team Chaotix, Cream and her family, Chris Thorndyke, Mr. Tanaka and Ella were there to comfort him. He needed to calm down a bit, before heading out for a quiet place where he could re-center himself.

Meanwhile in another location

Dr. Oliver Eggman typed in a few commands on his Egg Mobile command pad, then on Eggman Island a rocket fired. The people of Station Square detected the rocket, President Bush was concerned when he heard this, "What is Dr. Eggman up to this time?!" he said while in the white house with his staff which included Christina Cooper.

"Sir! Dr. Eggman is calling us!" one of the President's men said.

"Put him on screen." The President said.

"Good day Mr. President, I've recently launched a rocket with special technology so that I can repair the moon that was damaged by Colonial ARK. I'm trying to make up for my actions, I can't guarantee that the moon will be perfectly round again… But with some good old fashion elbow grease it will be as good as new again." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as the transmission ended.

Soon within minutes, after the rocket hit the damaged moon, began sending technology over the moon that repaired the artificial moon. Everyone noticed this and was shocked. When this happened Green was on a mountain alone, and was getting himself centered again, he opened his eyes and noticed that the artificial moon was completely repaired. Green then ran off at supersonic speeds, he headed for Station Square where he saw Dr. Oliver Eggman, the fat man was standing outside of his Egg Mobile and looking out at the horizon. "Eggman!" Green said as he looked at his old nemesis.

"Green…" the doctor said as he turned around, he looked down at the Mobian for awhile, until he finally said, "what brings you hear today?" and Green was wondering why the doctor said that.

Green was on his guard as he watched the doctor, "I saw that you fixed the artificial moon you blew a chunk out of that was nice of you…" Green said.

"And yet you feel that there's something fishy? Well you can relax Green, for I the one and only Dr. Ivo Oliver Eggman Robotnik, have decided to give up on taking over the world." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

Green didn't believe any of those words he heard, so he said, "Are you trying to toy with me, especially after what happened today doc?" Green asked.

Dr. Oliver Eggman sat down in the grass as he listened to Green, he stretched out his long legs and said while grinning, "I mean it Green. I've given it some thought, and I've just realized after so many years that no matter how many times I try, I just can't seem to take over the world. I mean I've tried many kinds of plans, I tried taking over Little Planet twice, built battle stations to launch a global invasion, built multiple flagships to lead my forces, heck I even summoned Chaos and used Colonial ARK for my plans, and after seeing the innocent people effected by my plans. I just wonder is it all really worth the time and effort? I mean with what's been going on, maybe it's best if I just throw in the towel while I can, maybe retire to a tropical island?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, as he continued with his claim for reforming.

Green looked out at the horizon with Dr. Oliver Eggman, he had a grin on his face as he said, "I admit doc, and it would be nice for you to reform. But it'll take more than fixing the moon, and claiming you've reformed in order to prove yourself." Green said.

"Well Green… My old friend, I would surely love for this chance for the world to see me try." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a big grin on his face.

"By the way… I'm sorry about Snively…" Green said.

Dr. Oliver Eggman was silent for awhile, "as am I, Green, and I'm sorry you had to go through losing Sonic again." He said as he got up and turned, he moved his glasses up with one hand, and used his thumb and index finger to wipe away some tears. "Let us part from this ridge as friends' hedgehog." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he hopped into his Egg Mobile and took off. Green later took off for the Thorndyke Mansion, in order to check on his friends and enjoy time with them.

Meanwhile at the lake where Snively crashed

Snively pushed himself out of the water of the lake and on to dry land, he spat out a stream of water and a fish, he flicked it back into the lake after he pulled himself out. "At long last I am free!" he said out loud in glee, with a triumphant look on his face

A family was camping near the lake, and a little boy pointed at Snively and said, "hey mom! Who's that funny little man?!" the boy said to his mother, Snively's face got a surprised look on it. Before anything else could happen, he ran for his dear life as fast and as far away from the lake as he possibly could.

Once he was far away, he panted and was busy catching his breath, (That was a close one, if I'm not careful people will know that I'm alive. I must be careful from now on, if Uncle Julian learns that I'm alive and deserted the Neo Eggman Empire, then my goose will be cooked and deep fried.) Snively thought to himself as he was sneaking through bushes. He snuck his way into the city, (I have to be as sneaky as possible. And use my old street smarts, it's the only way that I can survive. And of course I'll need to borrow things without permission.) Snively thought to himself as he snuck behind some street stands, he then quickly grabbed a trench-coat, and a hat, (after all. If no one notices that their items are being borrowed, and if the items are later returned, then they'll never know that the items have been borrowed.) Snively thought to himself as he grabbed a pair of black sunglasses when no one was watching, he then walked away from the stands, (and if there's one thing to do in order to keep attention away from yourself. All you have to do, is disappear into the crowd.) Snively thought to himself as he soon vanished into the masses and by the time anyone noticed they had any items stolen he was long gone.

Somewhere far away, Neo Dr. Eggman was waking up after being knocked unconscious, Mecha saved him from the impact of the fall when they were sent flying far away, she was damaged but it was nothing that Neo Dr. Eggman couldn't fix. The two of them called in for a replacement Egg Mobile, which A.D.A.M sent to them and he informed them that Snively's Egg Mobile blew up and he hasn't reported back in. Neo Dr. Eggman didn't really care, he was just glad that he and Mecha got to blow up all of the Sonic clones, and make Green emotionally suffer from the event, he and Mecha headed back to their home in New Megaopolis.

Later on over the Thorndyke Mansion, Green was having fun with Team Chaotix, and Dr. Oliver Eggman was hovering over the mansion in his Egg Mobile. "Laugh while you can Green." Was all he said while smiling, he then flew away to Eggman Island.

Wow, that was quite a turn of events, there were Sonic clones that all died in one day…

The moon that Oliver Eggman blew up has been fixed! We've seen Mecha in action, and what all will A.D.A.M do and who is this secret brother of his and what are they planning?! And Oliver Eggman claims that he's reformed, but is he really? And what will happen to Snively? Find out in many an upcoming adventure as the saga continues and a new year is right around the corner!


	13. Adventure 18

Adventure 18

Fun, Games and New Year's Moons!

It was December 29th 3234 on planet Mobius

Green was enjoying a nice party at the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris decided to throw a party after the trouble with the Sonic clones in order to help everyone feel better. Although all of her friends were invited, only some were able to make it to the party, Green, Tails and Fiona went on behalf of everyone in Knothole City since it was a busy time with the upcoming New Year celebration. Team Chaotix arrived, much to the teams delight Charmy Bee and his girlfriend Saffron Bee, came while King Bee and Queen Bee of the Golden Hive Colony were visiting Station Square, they were having a meeting with President Bush regarding the dangers of Neo Dr. Eggman and the original Dr. Eggman. Cream and her Chao named Cheese, and Dulcy the Dragon were able to make it, to the party and have a good time.

While everyone was enjoying themselves, they exchanged some stories, "wow so Charmy is a Prince, and part of Team Chaotix!" Chris said with excitement.

"I sure am." Charmy said with a salute.

"I bet you guys have had all kinds of adventures over the years." Chris said, to Charmy and Vector.

"We sure have, why the last time Charmy was with us before he left, we saved a child from one of Dr. Robotnik's old hideouts, filled with some nasty robots." Vector said.

"I would explore more, but my duties as prince of the Golden Hive colony come first." Charmy said as he was remembering why he had to leave the Chaotix.

"True, but at least you're here now Charmy. And that's what really counts!" Vector said with excitement as he was enjoying some ice tea.

After a few minutes went by, Green noticed that Dr. Thorndyke was on the rooftop of the Thorndyke Mansion, with his telescope. Then then while everyone was having a good time, it happened! "Everyone! I see a shooting star!" Dr. Thorndyke shouted in excitement.

Just then Tails, Fiona, Nicolas and Green went up to see the doctor, they noticed the excitement on Dr. Thorndyke's face. "A shooting star?" Fiona said.

"As in a meteorite?" Green asked.

"Exactly! And it's big!" Dr. Thorndyke said.

"With all due respect Dr. Thorndyke, meteorites are a common site on Mobius." Nicolas said as he twitched his holographic ears.

"Nicolas is right Chuck, though I admit seeing one fall in daylight is surprising." Tails said as he looked up at Dr. Chuck Thorndyke.

"True but this one is special, because according to my special telescope, this one has a Chaos Emerald in it!" Dr. Thorndyke said with excitement.

"What?! No way." Fiona said.

Green then looked through the telescope, "nope he's right. I can feel the power of a Green Chaos Emerald, just by looking at the meteor through this telescope." Green said as he sensed the presence of a Chaos Emerald.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you guys say you saw a Chaos Emerald?" Vector said as he turned down the music on his headphones.

"You heard right Vec, there's a Green Chaos Emerald, inside a meteor heading right for South America." Nicolas said as he finished calculating where the meteor was heading for.

"You mean just south from here?" Mighty asked.

"You bet!" Green said as he and the others on the roof climbed down.

"We'd better get that Chaos Emerald fast!" Espio said.

Chris then jumped up and down while saying, "I got an idea! Why don't we have a race for the Chaos Emerald?!" Chris said.

"Race for the emerald?" Julie-Su said with an odd look in her eyes.

"Yeah! Since we've always fought for Chaos Emeralds in the past, it would be nice if we just make a game out of getting the Chaos Emerald." Chris said.

"And since the original Dr. Eggman is now reformed, it should be easy for us since there really isn't much for us to worry about." Dr. Thorndyke said as he encouraged the idea.

"We'll need someone to help us keep things fair." Fiona said.

"Well I'll stay here, and send my assistant in my special movie camera to send in footage. I'll be the referee, and since there's so many of you there should be teams." Dr. Thorndyke said.

"Alright then, first we each need a team captain." Green said.

"I nominate you as the captain of Team Green!" Fiona said.

"Thanks Fi, well I think that Chris should be the captain of Team Easy, Vector can be captain to the Detective Team Chaotix, since he claims he's a good detective." Green said.

"Well I am a good detective." Vector claimed.

"Oh yeah! I'm a team captain!" Chris said as she jumped with excitement.

"Who else will be a team captain?" Dulcy asked.

"Why you of course my good friend." Green said to Dulcy with a smile.

"Really?" Dulcy said.

"Yup, you'll be captain of Team Gold." Green said.

"So who gets to pick teammates?" Vector asked.

"Well I picked Fiona and Nicolas to be with me along with Big, so now its Vector's turn, then Dulcy and finally Chris." Green said.

"Really?! Well in that case I pick Espio, Mighty and Ray." Vector said.

"I'll take Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Tails." Dulcy said.

"Which leaves Charmy, Saffron, and Cream & Cheese for Chris' team." Nicolas said.

"Alright! I was hoping we could team up!" Chris said.

"Alright, now the rules for getting to South America are simple. Use either your legs or a vehicle owned by you to get there, whichever team makes it back here with the Chaos Emerald is the winner and gets to decide what to do with the Chaos Emerald." Dr. Thorndyke said.

"Sounds good to me." Green said with a grin.

Then Mr. Tanaka and Ella, arrived outside to see the teams take off, "okay, on your marks!" Ella said.

"Get set!" Mr. Tanaka said as the teams got ready to dash off.

"Go!" Dr. Thorndyke shouted.

And with that the teams took off, and they ran as fast as they could. Nicolas used his glider mode to help Fiona keep up with Green as he ran. Vector ran alongside his teammates, Tails headed for his Tornado biplane which Julie-Su and Knuckles hopped into, Dulcy flew alongside them. Chris and her team had the power of flight on their side, they were behind the other teams but they were keeping up best they could, it was quite a race across the continent, Dr. Thorndyke's robot assistant used the special airplane to capture footage of the race. As they were racing Dr. Oliver Eggman noticed them run and fly by where he parked the Egg Carrier 2, you see Dr. Oliver Eggman went down to the south for the winter time in order to get some nice sunshine. He was enjoying some time using a lake as a pool to swim in, when he noticed his former enemies just rushing by, he lifted up his first pair of sunglasses over his original pair, and saw them leave a trail of dust. Curious the doctor ran back into his ship and asked Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun what was going on, they were clueless but when he took a look into the EggNet he noticed that there was footage of a meteor with Chaos Emerald energy. Excited to see this, he decided to get into his Egg Mobile and race for the Chaos Emerald, "But I thought you reformed doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"He was probably lying Bocoe." Decoe said sarcastically.

"I have reformed you bolt brain, I'm just excited in taking part in this race for the Chaos Emerald!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement.

"That's why you're bringing Mecha Sonic, and Mecha Knuckles?" Bokkun asked.

"Yes! They are in teams, so I shall be in a team of my own! And you're coming with us Bokkun!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement as his two Elite Badniks walked beside his Egg Mobile and were getting ready to take off.

"Me?! Why me?" Bokkun asked.

"Because I need a cute assistant with me!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as the two Badniks glared at Bokkun, as their way of saying obey the master.

"Okay…. But I'd better get more donuts for this!" Bokkun shouted as he was flying alongside the Egg Mobile and the Badniks.

Meanwhile, in a deep jungle in South America, the various teams found the meteor but it was in a dark lake, but then out of the blue Rouge came in and got the meteor out of the lake. "Rouge?! What are you doing here?!" Fiona shouted.

"I learned about the Chaos Emerald, and I thought that it would look nice in my jewelry collection." Rouge said sarcastically as she dodged Fiona leaping at her.

"That's not fair! You weren't even part of the race!" Julie-Su shouted in anger.

"All is fair in love and war, and racing is no exception." Rouge said as she tried flying away with the meteor.

"Oh no you don't batty! I don't really know who you are, but stealing the emerald is a no go!" Dulcy said as she blocked Rouge's path.

"A dragon?! Just when I thought things were going my way!" Rouge said as she tried dodging Dulcy, but the big dragon Mobian flicked her tail knocking the meteor out of Rouge's hands.

Then the Chaotix led by Vector grabbed the meteor, Espio ran with the meteor but then he spotted Dr. Oliver Eggman, "look out everyone! We've got company!" Espio shouted.

"Eggman?! I knew your reform was too good to be true!" Knuckles shouted as he tried to get the doctor, but he was still weak from the events of the Xorda invasion.

"Oh but I am reformed my fine furry friends, I'm just taking part in this race is all." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a big grin on his face, just then Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles tried to take the meteor from Espio.

Espio dodged them just barely, he then ran alongside Green, he was running faster than his friends had thought he could run. "I don't think that anything good can come of Eggman getting the Chaos Emerald." Espio said as he ran.

"I agree, good thing I can run fast, let's try and lose him and continue our race!" Green said as Espio tossed the meteor over to him.

Green then ran super-fast, his friends and rivals were having trouble keeping up with him, and even Dr. Oliver Eggman was surprised by how much speed Green had gained over the years. But his Egg Mobile was still faster, and he tried grabbing the meteor multiple times, but he kept failing. After a series of confusing twists and turns Green headed into a city, once there Dr. Oliver Eggman stopped in his tracks, "why are we stopping doc?" Bokkun asked.

"Because Green ran into a city, we're still trying to help the world understand we're reformed, so we can't go in there." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Then let's call it a day and go home!" Bokkun complained.

"After you leave a message for Green, I'll send Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles back to the Egg Carrier." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he gave orders.

While Green ran Bokkun left the message monitor but Green ran by it and never got the message, he was then tripped by Rouge who was waiting for him in the city, she was in the city because Green spent so much time running from Eggman that everyone else was able to get to the city, when Green was tripped he heard a crack in the meteor. He then saw Dulcy come in with Knuckles and Julie-Su, they tried stopping Rouge but she snuck past them, then Ray the Flying Squirrel came flying by, "y-y-you can't have, t-t-the Chaos Emerald." Ray said as he tried stopping Rouge.

"Sorry kid, but the gem is mine!" Rouge said, but then she had to dodge the Tornado, she didn't expect seeing Fiona come in with Nicolas and snatch the meteor with the glider.

Green kept up with his team, then after a race that took many hours, the teams arrived with Rouge coming in from the skies. "We got the meteor!" Fiona said as she held it with help from the glider mode of Nicolas.

"Yes but… I still can't detect anything inside of it." Nicolas said, during the flight he told Fiona that he scanned for a Chaos Emerald inside of the meteor but just couldn't pick one up on scans. Fiona ignored him, because she wanted to beat Rouge.

"Your right its empty!" Fiona said in shock as she saw the inside of the meteor through a crack in it, it was completely hollow.

"No Chaos Emerald?! Well this sucks, guess this was a waste of time." Rouge said as she flew far away.

"Sorry we didn't win Green." Fiona said.

"It's alright, because the winners are here!" Green said as he pointed at Team Easy.

Chris held the Green Chaos Emerald in her hands, "we got the Chaos Emerald!" she said with excitement.

"What?! But how?!" Fiona said.

"Well Fiona, when Rouge tripped me, I felt that the Chaos Emerald left the meteor. And I noticed that Chris and her team had been close by when I tripped, as we were taking off after Rouge I felt the Chaos Emerald around where Team Easy was located, so I decided to let them get the emerald." Green said.

"You didn't tell me this why?" Fiona asked.

"Because as much as I like Rouge as a friend, she can be devious at times and I thought if she believed there was no emerald she'd leave." Green said.

"Well your plan worked perfectly Green." Fiona said as she hugged him.

"We won!" Charmy said.

"Way to go Charmy!" Saffron said.

"Excuse me, as much as I'd enjoy celebrating our victory, where is Mr. Big?" Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said.

"Uh oh… We forgot Big!" Fiona said.

"Nah, he's fishing in the nearby pond. I don't think the poor guy even realized the race started." Nicolas said.

"I should've made sure he was behind us." Green said, he then ran over to Big and made sure he was alright.

"Oh I'm sorry about the race, you guys just left me behind so fast, Froggy told me there was a fishing pond nearby so we fished…. Sorry if we were bad teammates." Big said.

"Ribbit!" Froggy said, translated he said, "I'm sorry Green." And Green said.

"It's alright, I should've made sure everyone on my team was ready." Green said.

"Now what do we do with this new Chaos Emerald?" Charmy said.

"We should let Green decide, he let us win after all." Chris said as she gave the gem to Green.

Green then looked around, he admired all of his wonderful friends and said, "We shall send this gem back into space, so it can help make things right by becoming part of the seven Chaos Emeralds of a planet." Green said, but as he held on to it he felt a vision come to him, one which told him Sonic was alive and well, but he didn't know what to make of it. Later on Green chanted Tikal's prayer, and then the Green Chaos Emerald went flying back into space, and it glowed until it could no longer be seen by anyone.

The next day Green learned of something surprising while staying at the Thorndyke mansion, he learned that Mr. Thorndyke, aka Chris' father was holding a charity drive that he held every six months, and that the reward for most money donated was spending a day with Green at a pool party at the mansion. Green called Mr. Thorndyke, he said that he wished he was clued in on the news ahead of time, but Mr. Thorndyke admitted it was last minute after the events of Christmas a few days back. And Green was shocked when he learned that Dr. Oliver Eggman, had legally won the charity drive reward for donating a large amount of money, this of course reached public ears within minutes after it happened, Green dropped the phone in partial shock seeing Eggman on the news praised as a hero. "I'm very grateful for your donating Dr. Eggman." Mr. Thorndyke said as he was shaking hands with the doctor.

"Oh think nothing of it, and please call me Oliver. Things are different now Mr. Thorndyke, I've turned over a new leaf on life and helping charity is a great way to show my change of heart." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a kind grin on his face.

"Well I look forward to seeing you later today, just don't bring any evil robots." Mr. Thorndyke said.

"I'll only bring my two lackeys, and my Dark Chao Bokkun." The doctor said with a smile.

"Okay, see you later Oliver." Mr. Thorndyke said.

Then Dr. Oliver Eggman walked to the nearby elevator with his lackeys Decoe and Bocoe, and Bokkun, "are we really going to the party just to relax doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"I doubt we really are." Decoe said.

"I hope we can have tons of lemonade and other good things at the party." Bokkun said as he closed his eyes and licked his lips while daydreaming of food.

"We aren't going for anything evil, though Dr. Chuck Thorndyke made a new kind of engine. And I plan to scan it for blueprints." The doctor said with a smile.

Later on at Thorndyke mansion, Green was with Fiona and Tails who were wearing swimsuits. Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Big and Froggy were at the party too, since Knuckles was a decent swimmer he volunteered to be the lifeguard. Soon Dr. Oliver Eggman arrived in his Egg Mobile with some luggage bags, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun, when they landed Green's friends glared at Dr. Oliver Eggman and his lackeys, Green and the doctor locked gaze with each other, Green then smiled and said, "hi doc." Which made Dr. Oliver Eggman smile for some reason.

"Good to see you Green, sorry about yesterday. I was just so excited with the race and all." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he began walking with Green and his friends to the pool.

"Well you didn't try hurting innocent people doc, and when we raced into a city you and your robots pulled back. And no one got hurt, so it's good." Green said.

"I still don't trust you, you fat egg." Fiona said to Eggman as she glared at him.

"I can understand that my dear, and it's quite alright, I hope that I can earn your trust." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he tried being friendly with Fiona, but she didn't buy it for one minute.

Later on at the pull, Linsey Thorndyke aka Mrs. Thorndyke decided to give it a try at the barbecue with her husband Nelson Thorndyke aka Mr. Thorndyke. Dr. Oliver Eggman set up floatation machines for him and Dr. Chuck Thorndyke, to use in the pool. Dr. Oliver Eggman was in a full body swimsuit, with red and white stripes, Mr. Tanaka was in swim trunks that had a bit of a tiger design to them, Mrs. Thorndyke was in a pink bikini, Mr. Thorndyke was in swim trunks that were blue, Big had a pair of swim trunks with a variety of jungle colors, Chris had on a full body swimsuit with yellow and red colors, Chuck Thorndyke was wearing a light green full body swimsuit, Tails had on a pair of trunks with colors like those of Sonic, Cream had on a full body swimsuit perfect for her that had colors like her dress but with more red, Ella was busy getting into her swimsuit and Fiona was in a black and red bikini. "How do you look today Green?" Fiona asked him.

"Very lovely if you ask me." Green as she tickled him with her tail.

"I have to say that the weather has drastically changed in the past couple days, but I guess that's just where we live." Chris said.

"Yeah the southern territories tend to get warmed up quick, at least it snowed for awhile." Nicolas said as he appeared in his hologram form with dark purple swim trunks.

Dr. Oliver Eggman whispered to his lackeys, "alright boys when the moment is right, we'll…..ah….." Dr. Oliver Eggman's attention was drawn away from his robots and Dark Chao.

Ella came out in her full body red swimsuit, "I'm glad I made it in time for the party to start." She said as she took off her sunglasses and put them on top of her sun hat.

"Oh my… Dr. Thorndyke… I have to say that your maid has never looked so… Wonderful before…" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Dr. Thorndyke as he walked by Eggman. "There's been a change in plans boys….." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he just got all lovey dovey seeing Ella in her swimsuit.

Minutes later everyone got to enjoy being in the pool, Fiona was sunbathing for a bit. Ella, Dr. Thorndyke and Dr. Oliver Eggman were in the pool on floatation devices, and Chris was playing with a squirt gun with Tails, Tails was in a floaty that was modeled after Bean and it had a logo on it of Sonic Team the record company. Cream and Cheese wanted to jump off of the high board, Knuckles agreed to this because he said he'd get to her if she was in trouble. Julie-Su came out in a black bikini, she kept an eye on Knuckles just in case something happened. Green was enjoying some strawberry lemonade, while on a lawn chair, on the left side of the pool he saw Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke enjoying some lemonade given to them by Mr. Tanaka, Green could see that Dr. Oliver Eggman had a small robot helping him get some sun because it was basically a sun-mirror with hands and legs, Decoe and Bocoe were in a floaty while wearing life jackets and noticed Bokkun held a needle and was ready to pop their floaty, Big the Cat and Froggy wanted to do a cannonball jump into the pool, so they did just that, "cannonball!" Big said with a big smile as he jumped in, but he jumped so far he was close to hitting Chris. And Cream and Cheese jumped off of the diving board, they made a nice dive into the pool and Big and Froggy made quite a splash. And then Decoe and Bocoe were in the pool now because of Bokkun, everything went nicely that day with the exception of Decoe and Bocoe getting wet and short circuiting, Dr. Oliver Eggman had to leave early in order to get the robots dried up, he showed off his muscles to Ella as he lifted his robots, he then went away.

Later that day at the Egg Carrier 2

"Oh man….. We got wet all because of Bokkun…" Decoe said in disgust.

"I hope that Eggman won't be to mad at us…" Bocoe said.

"I wouldn't worry about that guys, in fact I don't think I've seen Dr. Eggman this happy before." Bokkun said as he walked by them while eating a piece of candy.

Meanwhile in Dr. Oliver Eggman's quarters of the Egg Carrier 2, he had his book called Evil 101 on the left side of his bed, on his nightstand on the right side he didn't touch his coffee much saying World's Best Boss! He was bent on his elbows and knees while looking at the wall where the back frame of the bed was, he was in the middle while looking at photos and singing to himself, "oh Ella! The most beautiful maid to ever live! Oh how my heart longs for you!" Dr. Oliver Eggman sang to himself as he looked at his photos of Ella.

Year 3234 December 31st Mobius time

Green spent most of the day sleeping while in Knothole City, everyone was ready for a big and wonderful New Year's celebration, it would be the first time Green and Fiona would celebrate the New Year together, and it had marked the six month anniversary since the end of the original Robotnik War that lasted almost a decade. King Max ordered that on that day everyone read up on the history of the past generation, it was written that the Great War had last for five years and was started by the power hungry Overlanders of the Overland led by Overlord Charlemagne though part of the reason the war started was also trickery from Ixis Naugus, the war ended when Green was five years old and Sonic was four, the war ended thanks to Julian Kintobor, an Overlander fugitive who was wanted for his horrific weapon experiments he did on fellow Overlanders, he was rescued by Chuck and Jules Hedgehog who took him to the king, because of his knowledge and brutal tactics he was promoted to Warlord and had brought in his nephew Snively as a lackey in his work, and ultimately Julian saw had brought the final dual between King Acorn and Overlord Charlemagne which resulted in victory for the Kingdom of Acorn and the banishment of the Overlanders from the kingdom. After almost a year of peace, the Overland went into quick decay, the war had drained them of manpower and resources, and some tried to desperately keep their cities going, a group led by Colin Kintobor Sr. tried colonizing on another world but would fail, and most of the Overlanders moved to the territories of the United Federation and learned great values upon doing so, the Overlord mysteriously vanished, in this time after Julian sent Kodos and Naugus into the Void he and Snively were ready for his terrible plans, Dr. Ivo Julian Kintobor Robotnik launched his coup that saw a swift takeover of the weakened capital city of Mobotropolis head of the Kingdom of Acorn. The king was sent into the Void along where his former Warlord and Court Wizard were located.

Thanks to help from Merlin Prowler the wizard, and the efforts of General Armand D'Coolette all of the children, almost all of the women, and some of the men of the city escaped along with a handful of the royal court. However within days after the takeover the general launched a strike against Dr. Robotnik, this ended in almost everyone in his unit being robotized just like the captured citizens, Rotor's father Sherman fell in the strike force. Later the last members of the army would band together and form the Original Freedom Fighters, they set up ground work that would allow the next generation ease in their missions, however after a few months of the first year of the Robotnik War they were betrayed by one of their own and robotized along with the traitor and were sent into the Void.

Sir Charles decided to open up a chilidog stand, in order to help out the refuges, but after two years he was captured and robotized. Inspired by their elders, Princess Sally Acorn, would gather up her gifted friends alongside Sonic and create the Knothole Freedom Fighters, by age nine Sonic was fighting Dr. Robotnik and his Badnik Horde alongside his friends the Freedom Fighters. They would have many adventures for about five years, they made surgical strikes against the Robotnik Empire, slowing Julian Robotnik's attempts at conquering Mobius, in the process they tried saving their loved ones and learning where the king was, the king alongside Kodos and Naugus would end up in the Zone of Silence a far more dangerous dimension similar to the Void, it was Naugus' magic that moved them there. Green would come during the last couple years warning Knothole of the threat of Dr. Eggman, he would fight the doctor, help save the world multiple times and learn many secrets that he couldn't tell his friends until later on, he even helped save the multiverse with help from an alternate version of him from the No Zone where Zonic lives. Eventually all of Robotnik's plans led to the creation of the Ultimate Annihilator a weapon capable of erasing anything from reality, due to the Freedom Fighters efforts, King Acorn was saved but at the cost of Robotnik finally learning the location of Knothole Village. Robotnik finally used his weapon and had a final battle with Sonic while it was exploding from an overload, but due to treachery from Snively the weapon could only kill Julian and anything else was placed a few minutes ahead of everyone else, Dr. Eggman made one final effort to have Little Planet and a Death Egg but would lose to Green and good friends and allies of his. There was victory with the war finally over, and some romances started to bloom, however there still wasn't peace, when the Ultimate Annihilator blew up it weakened the barriers between dimensions and Zones and as a result the Dark Legion returned to Angel Island, along with Echidnaopolis and the Dingo Regime and Knuckles would learn most of the truth of his heritage. Green would meet an echidna named Max, the two discovered the lost legends of Sandopolis, a trio of Mobians named Mia, Cutter and Razor who were from a thousand years ago and would learn much about the modern world. Things would escalate on Angel Island, as Enerjak returned and then Mammoth Mogul revealed himself to the public and stole the power of the chaos demi-god in order to come back to full power, it took the power of Super Sonic, Super Knuckles and Turbo Tails in order to end his cruelty and imprison him within the Master Emerald. Then Sonic and Tails would explore to find Ixis Naugus, they found the long lost Dr. Nate Morgan and would soon learn about the United Federation, however the dreaded Dr. Robo-Robotnik mk II had destroyed all life on his version of Mobius, and came to Mobius Prime in order to do the same, however he was met with heavy resistance and seemingly died. Green would be the first of the Knothole Freedom Fighters to explore the United Federation, he'd befriend Christina Thorndyke of the wealthy Thorndyke family, and help defend against the initial attacks of the Eggman Empire against the United Federation.

Weeks later, Robo-Robotnik mk II would be revealed to have survived what appeared to be his demise, he is far more dark, wicked, sadistic, cruel, insane and brutal next to the Original Robotnik, he would soon inhabit a robotic body he made modeled off of his grandfather and half-brother, this body was nicknamed Eggman by the Freedom Fighters. Green would befriend Chris' friends and have a couple adventures, and thanks to Dr. Oliver Eggman, he'd learn his true identity as the enigmatic Chaos being called Nazo or Nazo the Hedgehog, and he would help other worlds within seconds from our point of time. In an effort of self-empowerment, Robo-Robotnik mk II would name himself Neo Dr. Eggman he'd start a war with the original Eggman Empire while attempting to control the water god Chaos, Neo Eggman tried using Chaos to downright destroy Station Square, while his half-brother Oliver Eggman would try to use Chaos to merely take over Station Square. In the end Chaos was filled with negative energies and became unstable, he'd use the Chaos Emeralds to become Perfect Chaos and decimate Station Square killing several people in the process, but thanks to Super Sonic the city was saved and the Freedom Fighters would help the city and its people recover.

Soon Oliver Eggman would begin using the abandoned 100 artificial moons of Mobius, he used them to create his Egg Utopia station in an effort to save the Overlanders returning from outer space, who were tricked into staying with Neo Eggman, however a series of events would lead Green to destroy the station and become Nazo again in order to save Vanilla the Rabbit, and move the inhabitants of Angel Island to Angel Island 2 aka the Artificial Angel Island that was made in Downunda. Later the secrets of Colonial ARK would be revealed. When the Overlanders returned from space they were followed, the warlike aliens called Xorda were surprised to see Mobius with life and were enraged with the Overlanders on a ship they found on an alien world, these Overlanders attempted to wipe out a planet's population so they could live there but the Xorda stopped them, this didn't help matters as the Xorda believed that Overlanders and Humans had to die, they offered the Mobians a chance but Sonic's hasty actions prevented Mobians from being spared. Later the Xorda would use the Quantum Dial a device able to make a black hole, but Sonic inverted the device's abilities and was seemingly destroyed, the Xorda's super weapon failed and they would retreat for a full scale invasion later on. Sonic is gone, but his memory lives on in the Freedom Fighters. Green had led the Freedom Fighters since Princess Sally has focused on her royal duties, he's led many successful missions and will lead many more to come in the following year, and he's also had very great adventures that have tested him.

"And today we shall celebrate all we have done, General Armand has returned to us! We are making peace with the United Federation! Mobians and people of all kinds around the world are starting to take on the Neo Eggman Empire and the original Eggman Empire! Knothole has become Knothole City and is the capital of the Kingdom of Acorn! We shall celebrate this New Year, with great achievements!" King Acorn said as he was making a historical speech.

Soon everyone in Knothole would take a moment to remember those who passed in the year, and then they celebrated, Green celebrated with his team and friends and enjoyed having so much fun, on New Year's at midnight Fiona gave Green a kiss on his cheeks. Later on the two would celebrate near year morning with Chris on her family boat, she had the idea to celebrate the sunrise of the New Year, only Tails, Nicolas and Fiona could make it with Green. Cream & Cheese, and Vanilla Rabbit would join the Thorndyke family minus Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke who were busy, Cream was concerned that making a lot of noise before the sun came up would frighten the sun away, of course she is a little kid so it would be natural for a kid her age to think of such a thing, but her mother assured her that the sun wouldn't mind.

Meanwhile Agent Topaz was enjoying a nice vacation on a beach, she planned to get the first rays of the New Year sun, and Rouge was in the office of President Bush while he was away at a part. She was enjoying the office but on told Topaz that if she had it her way, she'd enjoy being in a nice dark cave because she's a bat. Soon the sun came up and everyone on Chris' family boat celebrated, but the celebration would be short lived, for within an hour the artificial moon that Dr. Eggman fixed, (now known as the Egg Moon) had moved orbit drastically, and caused an artificial solar eclipse. Everyone around the world noticed and there was shock around the world, President Bush was angered when he learned about this and demanded that Dr. Oliver Eggman got on the line at once. "No need to call Mr. President, I have come to help!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a big grin, Decoe and Bocoe were with him.

The President's aide Christina Cooper was shocked seeing him, "Eggman! How did you get past security?!" she said.

"I pretended I was a bar of soap, and gave them the slip." Dr. Oliver Eggman said sarcastically, he and his lackeys walked toward the president, but the secret agents in the office pulled out their weapons and pointed them at the doctor and his robots, "easy! I come in peace!" the doctor said with his hands in the air.

"At ease men." President Bush said to his agents, he then looked at the doctor and asked, "Dr. Eggman, what's going on with the Egg Moon?" he said with his hands closed together.

"Well according to my satellite data, a giant solar storm happened and it damaged the controls in the Egg Moon. I assure you that this eclipse won't last long, but I'll do everything in my power to help." The doctor said.

Soon there would be global broadcasts in the following days to come regarding news on Dr. Oliver Eggman and the Egg Moon, Green headed to the Southern Baronies after New Year's Day in order to check on things down there, the region had gone silent for some time now and he decided to check on them. Meanwhile the Kingdom of Acorn along with the rest of the world. On Green's travels he encountered the Wolf Pack in a desert, he and Nicolas were happy to see Lupe again.

While in the desert the two Freedom Fighters chatted with the Wolf Pack, during the night hours, they chatted around a fire, "so Lupe, how's it been?" Green asked.

"It's been a very tiring journey for the Wolf Pack in the past few months, we've been gathering up the rest of the Wolf Pack tribes across the continent." Lupe said.

"I noticed that there are a lot of wolves here, it seems two newcomers came to your pack according to Reynard." Green said.

"Yes, Leeta and Lyco are the most recent members of the Freedom Fighters in the pack." Lupe said.

"I admit it's been a long while since I've met all of you, I believe it was at the end of the First Robotnik War?" Green said as he was recalling when he last saw the Wolf Pack.

"Indeed….. And so much has happened since then." Lobo the husband of Lupe said as he joined in the chat.

"Nice to see you again Lobo." Green said.

"I hope you're in a mood for stew hedgehog." The Wolf Pack member known as Canus said, he is the cook for the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters.

"Thanks um…. Canus right?" Green said.

"That's correct, do you remember me?" another Wolf Pack Freedom Fighter said.

"Hmm… I'm thinking Diablo?" Green said to the older member of the pack.

"Yes, I'm glad you've remembered us. It's been long since last we met fellow pack brother." Diablo said.

"It has been long indeed, I'm glad to see you all again." Green said.

Just then two wolf children came running by, they were in their preteens and looked a lot like Lobo and Lupe, "come back here Maria!" the boy said.

"I will once you stop harassing me Marcos!" Maria Wolf said.

Green watched the two run, "nice seeing some children among the pack." Green said.

"Yes… Our children are a handful, but I love them and my wife more than anything else." Lobo said.

"Wait… Lupe is a mom?!" Green said in surprise.

"Yes, I kept my children hidden away in the Great Unknown in the west, but Robotnik's forces invaded the Great Unknown and turned them into Robians…." Lupe said as she was thinking for a moment.

"After everyone in the world who was Robotized suddenly turned normal again, we became a family once again…" Lobo said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you… It was a sad thing, but I'm glad all of the Robians turned normal again thanks to the Bem." Green said.

"The Bem?" Lupe said with interest.

"Ah… Not everyone heard, well long story short it turns out that Roboticizers and Deroboticizers were invented by aliens called Bem, one of them turned every Robian on Mobius back to normal which is why it all happened suddenly." Green explained.

"And to top it off, the Bem made sure that no one can be robotized anymore." Nicolas said.

"This is wonderful news! Did you here that?! Eggman can't robotize anyone anymore!" Lobo shouted out to the pack which made them all howl in joy.

"Thank you Green for telling us this news, it means so much to know who to thank for me being reunited with my family again." Lupe said with a smile as she hugged Green.

"Anytime Lupe…." He was silent for awhile, he then asked, "So do you have only two kids? Also I didn't know that you're a mom." Green said.

"Well I'm a bit older than I look, and I do have two more daughters. Their names are Athena and Aerial, their Overlander children that I adopted." Lupe said.

"That was nice of you…. I hope that Leeta and Lyco are good scouts." Green said.

"Why do you say that?" Lupe asked.

"Because I'd like to bring them with me on a scouting mission. I need to check on some of the Southern Baronies since we lost contact with them long ago." Green said, he would then proceed to explain to them why there was a solar eclipse and that the last time he looked into the news he heard that Dr. Oliver Eggman was creating sunshine towers in order to produce light and power, and that he would soon launch satellite dishes in order to harvest sunlight.

Meanwhile at a space launch site, Decoe and Bocoe oversaw the launch of the satellites needed to harvest the sunlight, Bokkun flew into the launch control room, "hey you two! I've got a message for you from Dr. Eggman." Bokkun said to Decoe and Bocoe.

"A message for us?" Bocoe said.

"That's unusual, and to think your last message never reached Green." Decoe said to Bokkun.

"Yeah well he's got something big to say!" Bokkun said as he turned on the message monitor.

"I have faith in you two!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in the message, it paused for a moment.

"Why would he have faith in you two? You guys just mess everything up!" Bokkun claimed.

"And if you two fail me, I'll dismantle you and sell your parts on the internet!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"That was encouraging." Bocoe said.

"I'll say, if his workers fail him then he dismantles them." Decoe said. Soon everything was ready for the launch of the first satellite, and within minutes it launched and started sending solar energy down to Mobius to the Sun Towers.

And so in the following day in the desert, the twin wolf sisters Leeta and Lyco, would join Green. He was impressed with how fast the two could move, thanks to Nicolas the three Mobians could travel quite fast, the group made it into the southern baronies during a sandstorm and had to mask up, thanks to Nicolas they made it through to shelter. But as they entered the shelter they encountered a lot of Mobians, "greetings friends, we come in peace." Green said as he saw the Mobians.

"Baron, there's strangers here." An eastern Mobian Armadillo said, she had a green shell and green eyes, she seemed very calm.

"Hold on a second." A Mobian rabbit with a southern accent said, he seemed to have trouble getting up. "Now what do we have here?" the rabbit said.

"Excuse us sir, we just got out of a terrible sandstorm and needed some shelter. We didn't know this place was taken." Green said.

The rabbit used a cane to help walk, he then looked at the strangers and said, "Well y'all can stay until the storm stops." The rabbit said.

"Thank you sir." Leeta and Lyco said.

"The Baron usually doesn't mind strangers, just don't cause any trouble." Matilda said.

Soon Green, Nicolas, Leeta and Lyco settled in, they had to share space with a bunch of people. All of them were Mobians, and they looked like locals of the Southern Baronies, that including the fact Matilda addressed the rabbit as Baron, seemed to indicate these were some of the people Green was looking for. "Pardon me asking sir, but why did the girl Matilda address you as Baron?" Green asked.

"Well son, I am Baron Beauregard Rabbit, the last Baron of the Southern Baronies. I'm not much now thought." The Baron said.

"Oh! Forgive me for now showing you proper respect earlier Baron Beauregard, it's been a long while since I've met a baron." Green said with a bow of respect to the baron.

"It's quite all'right son. So why were you out in the middle of the desert?" the Baron asked.

"Well… The world at large hasn't heard much from the Southern Baronies in awhile, we came to check on the people." Green said.

"Well son, ya surely picked ah sad time to check on us." The Baron said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the Southern Baronies are gone, all that's left is Sand Blast City…." Matilda said.

"What?! You mean that city out in the desert?" Green asked, he was trying to act like a true stranger to the region, he didn't want to risk anything happening to his team because of the fact he met and worked with the Sand Blaster Freedom Fighters once.

"Yes." Matilda answered.

"But… How?! I thought that the Sand Blasters were only temporary until the Robians were normal again?" Green asked.

"How do y'all know of those claims?" the Baron asked.

"Well… G.U.N of the United Federation met up with the Sand Blasters last year, their leader made various claims." Green said, knew Leeta and Lyco were being silent on purpose and letting him handle the talking.

"It's ah shame that they only came by when the Sand Blasters were in control of the city, because that rotten Jack is nothing but a liar!" the Baron shouted.

"Calm down Baron, don't let Jack's old lies anger you." Matilda said as she calmed down the Baron.

"Thank you Matilda, now on the subject of Jack…." The Baron was getting himself together.

"You don't have to go on if it's too painful." Green said.

"No, the world should know this. The Sand Blasters lied, when they claimed they'd restore the Southern Baronies once the Robians were normal. Awhile back all of us who were Robians turned back to normal, we don't know how or why, but we peacefully went back to Sand Blast City." The Baron said as he was recalling the events.

A few months ago

Sand Blast City, the home of the Sand Blasters who are the local Freedom Fighters of the Southern Baronies, on this day their leader Jack Rabbit and his team lead an attack against local Robian forces. However the unexpected happened, "Keep firing men! Take them down!" Jack shouted.

Then a blinding white light flashed, when everyone could see again, one of Jack's teammates had interesting news to report. "Jack! You won't believe this b-b-but!" but the Sand Blaster's sentence was cut short.

"Spit it out Jolt!" Jack said.

"It's the Robians! Their all normal again!" Jolt the Roadrunner said.

"Really now?" Jack said as he narrowed his eyes and looked out at where Robians once stood, now there were only Mobians.

Soon a Mobian rabbit with a bum knee, walked toward Jack and his men, he had help from a young armadillo. "There is no need to be alarm, I am Baron Beauregard, and I'm here to speak on behalf of the former Robians." The Baron said to Jack.

"Care to explain how you lot suddenly became Mobians again?" Jack asked, he was surprised by the turn of events but kept it well hidden.

"Ah don't know, but I am willing ta help my fellow Mobians who were once Robians like me." The Baron said.

"Is that so?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and I'd be more than willing to talk on the terms for myself and the people, so we can recreate the Southern Baronies." The Baron said.

"So you want to talk about peace, after many years of conflict?" Jack said as his team was around him.

"But of course, after all you're my nephew." The Baron said to Jack.

Jack looked around at his men, he then said, "well I say that once you're a Robian! You're always a Robian! Sand Blasters capture them all!" Jack shouted as he quickly punched the Baron in the gut, knocking the older Mobian out, he then kicked Matilda until she was out cold.

In the following months the former Robians of the Southern Baronies would suffer, the people who were once Robotized would be treated as second class citizens, the Sand Blasters regularly abused them, and treated them badly. After too much, the Baron realized he and his people had to leave Sand Blast City, they traveled trying to make new homes away from the Sand Blasters, but they were attacked and beaten up no matter where they went, it became so bad that they had to move into the desert of the Badlands, but no matter what happened they found a way to survive.

The desert in the Badlands, right now!

"We've been trien' to survive ever since we left, I am willin' ta do anythin' to help my people." The Baron said to Green as he finished his story.

"You have my deepest of sympathies… Is there anything I can do to help?" Green asked.

"Ah stranger like y'all? Well there really isn't anythin' that can be of much help." The Baron said.

"…If possible, I'll find a way to help." Green said, minutes later everyone in the shelter went to sleep.

The next morning, Green, Nicolas, Leeta and Lyco returned to the Wolf Pack so the wolf twins could return on their journey with the pack to find a new home. Green felt bad learning about what happened to the Southern Baronies, he wanted to help but for the time being he couldn't think of how he could help while Dr. Oliver Eggman was making his Sun Towers, and Sunshine Balls for the people to buy, in fact when he thought about it combined with the eclipse lasting for days now, he knew he needed to return to the Kingdom of Acorn and file in his report to the King, and ask an old friend for some help in cracking open a case.

Later in the Kingdom of Acorn

Green gave his full report on recent events to King Max Acorn, the old king shouted, "this is all an outrage! The United Federation gets sunlight while we are in the dark! I can't believe what the doctor is doing with his machines!" King Acorn shouted.

"Neither can I daddy, but among Eggman's many tricks, something seems fishy about him claiming to be reformed days before New Year, and then for this Egg Moon crisis." Princess Sally Acorn said.

"Indeed! And I for one think that those Sunshine Balls should be banned, unless we make our own!" the King ordered.

"Your majesties… We understand how things are, but I think that there needs to be an investigation on Dr. Oliver Eggman, regarding all of his recent behavior and activities." Green said.

"I forbid it! We must focus on taking care of ourselves first!" the king said as he ended the meeting.

"I have to say… King Maximillian has been very… Firm since he became king again." Green said to Princess Sally.

"I know, but his word is final." Sally said as she left alongside Green.

Green then went to check on Fiona, they then went to check on a very old friend of Green's, this friend would help them out. "Hello! Are you home?!" Green said as he knocked on a door.

"Yes! I'll be there in a moment!" a person said, then the door opened and a Mobian great horned owl on the other side, "Green, long time since you paid me a visit." The owl said.

"I know my friend, but I'm here because we need your help." Green said.

"We have a theory about Dr. Oliver Eggman's claims on the Egg Moon." Fiona Fox said.

"You suspect he's up to something with his tricks?" the owl asked.

"Yes, and I need your expertise in getting the truth out to the world, and proving my theory right. What do you say Who?" Green asked.

The owl then gestured for the young Mobians to come in, he then said, "I say you were wise, to come seek the help of Harvey Who." Harvey said as he closed his front door.

Meanwhile in New Megaopolis

A.D.A.M was monitoring all of the worldwide communications systems, after a few days he spoke with his father Neo Dr. Eggman, "Father, I have found out very compelling evidence on your brother." A.D.A.M said.

Neo Dr. Eggman looked at the read outs that his son sent to him, "I figured this out on my own a couple days back, when I bothered looking into it. He surely has the masses fooled." Neo Dr. Eggman said.

"Do you plan on letting the world know Father?" Mecha asked.

"No! I have a better idea, I'm going to hijack some of his technology, then I'm going to see how this episode of events will unfold, after all spoiling the surprise early on wouldn't be fun or sporting at all." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he and his children started to laugh evilly.

Wow so much has happened, there was a race for a Chaos Emerald, which sent a message to Green claiming that Sonic is alive! There was a pool party, which resulted in Dr. Oliver Eggman getting a crush on Ella! And on New Year's Day, the Egg Moon causes a global eclipse, Dr. Oliver Eggman is helping the people, but are any of his claims truthful and why has there been an eclipse for almost a week?! What did Neo Dr. Eggman and his children learn?! What will Harvey Who do to help Green, Fiona and Nicolas?! Find out in the next exciting chapter, as the adventures continue!


	14. Adventure 19

Adventure 19

Moon Break! Prison Break! Vacation Break! Oh my!

All was quiet on the surface of Harvey Who's house, but beneath in his basement there was a lot going on. "I have to say Director Who, you have a lot of interesting stuff." Fiona said as she was looking at some of the stuff in Harvey Who's basement.

"Merely a fraction of a long lived life my dear, but a good spy knows not to keep all of their eggs in one nest." Harvey Who said as he cleared a spot for them to work at.

"So you mean you've got stashes of stuff elsewhere?" Fiona asked.

"Quick wit this one, I can see one reason why you like her Green." Harvey Who said to Green.

"Yes… Now, to the matter regarding the doctor." Green said.

"But of course, now first things first, a good spy uses their resources at hand, and good gadgets to get things done right. But that's nothing compared to your mind, you're most powerful resource at your disposal." Harvey Who said as he laid out a series of papers.

"Ain't that the truth? Now to get to point, how can we prove that Eggman is up to no good with his sunlight machines?" Fiona said to Harvey Who.

"Quite simple my dear, first we need to lay on the table the facts we know on Eggman, then we present what we know about his machines and methods in the past." Harvey Who said as he opened up files on Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Then we need to gather the cold hard facts of the present! It's the only way we can find the proof we need." Green said.

"Straight to the point as always, that's what made you one of my best agents in the Robotnik War of old." Harvey Who said to Green as they read over the facts.

After several minutes Fiona spoke, "Alright guys, here's what we know on Dr. Oliver Eggman, he is a scientist with seemingly unlimited resources scattered in footholds around the world, we also know that he's a mechanical genius able to plan out a scheme a hundred steps ahead of any enemy, even in spite of setbacks." Fiona said.

"We also know that most of his plans over the years have had some form of drawing attention to them, and he enjoys broadcasting himself on news." Green said.

"Yes, these are major points regarding the doctor. And if he were to make some kind of plan for blocking out the sun, he's easily done it, and as much as I hate being blunt about it, the general public can be quite gullible when their desperate." Harvey Who said.

"Indeed, and we know that it's awfully suspicious that days before New Year's day, he fixes the moon damaged from the Colonial ARK crisis last year. And days after that, on New Year's Day exactly on the first sunrise of the western hemisphere, the newly named Egg Moon supposedly suffered from a solar storm that made the Egg Moon block the sun causing an artificial eclipse." Green said.

"And then just as soon as there's such a crisis, he has all of these machines ready within days that took weeks to construct for such a large number." Fiona said.

"And then when you take into account all of the land he's gained from the United Federation to plant his machines, along with the numbers demanding for a global scale." Harvey Who said.

"He clearly planned that this would happen!" Green said.

"And there's something else that you need to tell them Green!" Nicolas said.

"Right, well you see…" before Green could finish a news broadcast started. The news said that Shadow was recently spotted, and he was destroying the sunshine towers.

Minutes ago in a desert

Shadow glared up at the eclipse, he then looked down at the sunshine towers, and he tightened his fists as he jumped down from a ridge and landed near a sunshine tower. "You may be making these fools believe that you're helping them by bringing them sun doctor, but you're keeping them in the dark on your reals plans!" Shadow said to himself as he looked up at the towers. He then began charging up a Spin Dash attack, he then went flying into the tower with his attack and destroyed it easily.

The city of Station Square, suddenly had a blackout, Dr. Oliver Eggman quickly spoke with the press regarding what had happened. "Now calm down people!" he said.

"Calm down?! How can we calm down when there's no power?!" a citizen yelled.

"Yeah! And what caused this blackout?!" another citizen asked while yelling.

"Well it's not good news, though its unconfirmed it's believed someone destroyed a sunshine tower, the sudden destruction of the tower caused an overload in the power grid systems, that's what caused the blackout. But I assured you all that my robots are working as hard as they can as we speak, if more towers continue to get destroyed, then Empire City will be open for any and all refugees." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

Back at Knothole, in the basement of Harvey Who's home

"Darn!" Green said.

"Why would Shadow do such a thing?" Fiona asked.

"Well… I have an idea why." Green said.

"You suspect he knows what we know about the Egg Moon?" Mark the Chameleon asked Green, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Mark?! Aren't you supposed to be with your team?" Green said.

"He was, but he quickly informed me of his suspicions of the Egg Moon and volunteered to help." Harvey Who asked.

"I'm going to get close to Dr. Oliver Eggman, maybe I can learn up close what he's up to." Mark said.

"Because of the whole invisible thing right?" Fiona asked.

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me." Mark said as he suddenly vanished.

"Mark always had the habit of leaving without saying goodbye." Green said.

"So Green, what are we going to do about Eggman and Shadow?" Fiona asked.

"Well, we need to find him as fast as possible. Then we will reveal the truth to the world!" Green said.

"I'll take care of explaining things here, once Mark has given me his report." Harvey Who said.

"Green, I have an idea of what's been going on. But can you fully explain to me what you lot think is going on?! Because I find it suspicious a supposedly unmovable object has kept the same orbital position since New Year!" Fiona said.

"Exactly Fiona!" Green said as they left Harvey Who's house.

"We'll explain on the way!" Nicolas said as he pulled out an upgraded Nimbus, the biplane used by Green. The trio left for the last know area Shadow was spotted at, hoping they could catch up to him.

Meanwhile at the white house, President Bush was shocked when he learned Shadow destroyed the sunshine towers, via security footage. "How can this be?!" the president said.

"We don't know why Shadow would do such a thing." Christina Cooper said.

"I think it's quite simple Mr. President, it's because Shadow is evil!" G.U.N Commander Abraham Tower said.

"Personally I think that he's doing because he's angered with Dr. Eggman." Rouge said.

"What do you mean Rouge?" Agent Topaz asked.

"Think about it, Dr. Eggman tricked Shadow into helping him, and both of the evil doctors have tried taking over the world and harmed people. He probably wants revenge against the doctor, and since Dr. Eggman is helping us out, he probably is against us because we've now sided with Eggman." Rouge said.

"That's exactly my point!" the Commander said.

"If only we had Agent Green with us, he'd know exactly how to handle Shadow!" the President said.

"It seems we'll have to deal with him our way for now." Rouge said.

Meanwhile in wide open plains

"Sir! Shadow is heading right for us!" a police officer said.

"They're all fools! You may have everyone else fooled Eggman, but not me!" Shadow said to himself as he jumped over the police, he then used a Sonic Spin to destroy another sunshine tower.

"Um… Sir… Shadow destroyed another tower…" a police officer said.

Shadow then teleported away to head for another tower. While this went on the Chaotix were in Station Square helping people out, Knuckles saw Helen (one of Chris and Green's friends.) and felt sorry for her, then dozens of people began to beg Knuckles for help to stop Shadow. Meanwhile at the Thorndyke Mansion, the S Team had to break up a riot, and make sure that Chris and anyone else at the estate was safe. Green, Nicolas and Fiona flew the Nimbus biplane toward a location that they calculated Shadow was likely to hit in his path, they shared this information with Team Chaotix, the Freedom Fighter team quickly made their way to the location before the Nimbus could get there. G.U.N dispatched several robots to intercept Shadow, but he was too fast for them, "have these fools forgotten who I am?" Shadow thought out loud as he Spin Dashed through G.U.N Hunter robots easily. He even encountered walkers and Heavy Dog units, most of them were auto piloted but some had pilots, Shadow rescued the pilots before destroying their machines, which they thought was odd, especially if he was now evil.

Shadow knocked down about six more towers, before he ended up where Team Chaotix was waiting for him, "Knuckles was it? What are you doing here echidna?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here, you big jerk!" Knuckles shouted as he attempted to punch Shadow.

"You're still weak from the Xorda fight." Shadow said.

"I may be weak, but me and my team will stop your rampage here!" Knuckles yelled as he in vain attempted to stop Shadow.

"I don't have time for this." Shadow said coldly as he easily dodged Knuckles, then Team Chaotix attempted to detain Shadow but they had a hard time fighting the powerful hedgehog.

Meanwhile at the White House, Dr. Oliver Eggman was looking out at the crowd as they cheered for him to stop Shadow, Decoe and Bocoe were happy because it seemed like they were now the heroes, but looks can be deceiving, and Mark the Chameleon was spying on them to gather information. As this went on Shadow continued his fight, he didn't break a sweat as Vector and Mighty tried to get Shadow, Ray and Julie-Su were no match either, and Espio wasn't fast enough. "Why do you insist on destroying these towers Shadow?" Espio asked Shadow as they had their hands at a standstill in hand to hand combat.

"You fools should be able to figure out why, and if you haven't figured it out than you and your team are poor excuses for detectives." Shadow said as he suddenly kicked Espio in the chin with a back kick.

Meanwhile Agents Rouge and Topaz flew to intercept Shadow, but as they made their flight, Rouge's ultrasonic hearing picked up something that made her almost fall out of the sky, soon she and Topaz found a giant radio station that was heavily shielded regarding its armor, nothing they did worked but they phoned in to the Commander to let him know of their discovery of an unknown Eggman Radio Station. Afterwards they resumed their mission to intercept Shadow, alongside other G.U.N personnel and robots.

Shadow was angered that the Chaotix wouldn't quit, "why won't you just stay down, I don't want to do anymore harm to you, for my friend Green's sake." Shadow said.

"Because… You're mad…" Knuckles said.

"Actually… I think that he's figured something out, and known about it longer than us." Julie-Su said.

"No kidding…" Vector said.

"I think you're right." Espio said.

"What are you guys going on about?" Mighty asked.

Just then, the Nimbus landed while in walker mode and stopped the fighting, but no sooner when it landed did G.U.N forces appear. "Shadow! Stop the fighting! We know what you know about the towers!" Green shouted.

"So you've known as well Green." Shadow said.

Then one of the G.U.N officers leading the troops said with a megaphone, "Shadow! We have you surrounded! Surrender at once!" the man said.

"You fools still don't know what's going on, do you?!" Shadow said to them.

"Calm down Shadow." Green said as he jumped down to his friend, "I know you have it hard talking to people, but I can speak for you." Green said.

Shadow looked up at the Egg Moon, he then said, "very well, I trust you." He then let Green speak to the troops and everyone else.

"Agent Green, what is this all about?" the G.U.N officer asked.

"Well it's quite simple, just look up at the Egg Moon." Green said as he pointed to the eclipse caused by the Egg Moon.

"Yeah, the Egg Moon is standing still because it's damaged." Knuckles said.

"Let me give you all a little astronomy lesson." Green said.

"Make it fast Green." Julie-Su said.

"Well, if the Egg Moon was standing still, then it wouldn't be blocking the sun, because it orbits around Mobius. And Mobius in turn has its own orbit around the sun, so in short the whole artificial eclipse is a result of Eggman controlling the Egg Moon to seemingly standstill when it in fact is moving." Green explained to everyone.

The G.U.N troops were speechless upon hearing this, "and we figured it out a couple days ago when we watched the Egg Moon. But Green may've figured it out long before that." Fiona said.

"Shish, we only just figured that out after getting pounded by Shadow." Vector said.

"W-w-w-wow! I-I didn't know that's how moons m-m-move." Ray said in surprise.

"I noticed there was something fishy with Eggman's claims of the Egg Moon being still, I just didn't realize he might've been controlling it." Espio admitted.

"And I bet Shadow figured this out from the get go?" Julie-Su said.

"Yes, living on the ARK, I learned about the way orbits work. When I noticed the Egg Moon was perfectly still for more than a few hours, I knew that he was up to something. You were all fools for not realizing sooner." Shadow said.

"And why didn't you just tell us all this so things would be easier?!" Knuckles asked Shadow, Fiona, Green and Nicolas.

"Well it was so obvious from looking up, that I figured anyone with a sense of how orbits work could figure it out." Fiona said sarcastically.

"I figured out most of it, but I've gotten help from some unnamed friends of mine to gather evidence to prove if Eggman or his brother is responsible for this." Green explained.

"You were all in such a panic from loss of sunlight that you clearly didn't think of looking up and realizing that Eggman was behind something. And when I was near one of those sunshine balls, I felt a signal similar to the ones that Gerald used when he brainwashed me to destroy Mobius with the ARK." Shadow explained.

"We suspect that Eggman is trying to gain money from the sunshine balls, and given recent behavior we've seen we think he's trying to brainwash people into making him their new leader." Nicolas said as he showed footage of people who changed their behavior regarding Eggman.

Soon Topaz and Rouge reported this to President Bush right away, who in turn alerted all of the U.F countries. Rouge informed Shadow that there was likely a control device on the Egg Moon receiving the radio signals from the radio station that Eggman made and Shadow, Green then told Shadow that Dr. Thorndyke recently made a private space shuttle that was fast enough to take them up to the Egg Moon (though it was actually the one once owned by Eggman from the Egg Pyramid, Dr. Thorndyke improved it after Green was able to claim ownership of the vessel from the government.) and upon hearing this Shadow used his Chaos Control abilities to teleport himself to the Thorndyke Mansion, soon a team made up of Topaz, Rouge and Mr. Tanaka piloted the space shuttle, they each got on spacesuits that could easily adjust to fit their bodies, courtesy of Dr. Thorndyke.

When the President learned about this he was shocked, but moments before he learned about this, Dr. Oliver Eggman told Decoe and Bocoe about his secret plan. "You see, each of my precious sunshine balls sends out frequencies with subliminal messages for them to worship me as their new leader. Everyone and their dog literally sees me as the new Commander and Chief!" he said with excitement.

"So we're really the bad guys then?" Decoe said.

"And just when I thought we became heroes…" Bocoe said sadly.

Then the three quickly went into the White House, once inside they overheard that the President got news about the truth of the sunshine balls, "I-I-I can't believe it!" President Bush said as he closed his eyes while in shock.

Dr. Oliver Eggman was leaning back in the President's chair, with his legs on the table crossed, "so, you've finally learned about my little ruse after almost two weeks?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked with a big grin on his face.

"Y-Y-You've made a fool of me and the people for the last time! You're under arrest!" President Bush shouted.

"On the contrary dear President Bush, if you can listen well then you'll hear that the people are praising me as their hero and new leader. Which means I am the Eggman, in charge!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pointed to the crowd behind him with his left thumb.

"No! This can't be!" President Bush said.

"We refuse to let a terrorist dictate to us!" Christina Cooper yelled.

"Terrorist?! Now that's going too far my dear, boys get them!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he snapped his fingers, just then Decoe and Bocoe quickly overpowered the two humans, they then tied up their hostages.

It took several minutes for the Nimbus to make it into D.C, they heard from Mark on their way. "Green, this is Mark! Eggman captured the President shortly after I made my exit and emailed my reports." Mark said with a wrist communicator with a video screen.

Nicolas had a video chat open for Green while he piloted the Nimbus, "don't worry Mark, I suspected something like this would happen. A resourceful ally of ours is on his way to save the President as we speak." Green said.

Inside the underground of the White House, Agent Stewart snuck into the unguarded underground passages after he pushed a large brick out of one of the walls, "Home Room, this is Chock-board Charlee! I'm in and proceeding with mission." The agent said as he quickly made his way to the oval office.

Dr. Oliver Eggman just finished making the first official one dollar bill of the Eggman Empire, "take a look at my wonderful new currency for the Eggman Empire in the United States." He said to Decoe and Bocoe.

"Oh… Well I made a five dollar Bocoe bill." Bocoe said.

"I made a Decoe one thousand dollar bill." Decoe said with what passed off as a smile for him.

"You idiots! Get your ugly mugs off of my money!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out in anger.

While he was distracted, Agent Stewart rescued the President and his aide, and just as that happened the Nimbus fired low level lasers that broke a hole into the White House. Green and his team turned the Nimbus into walker mode, and then they charged into the office, "hi Eggman. I told you that I didn't trust you." Green said sarcastically as he scratched his nose.

"You won't get me this time Green! I have the president as my hostage!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out as he seemingly put a headlock around the president.

"Um…" Decoe said.

"Doctor… You may want to take another look!" Bocoe said in shock.

"Hiya." The president said with a grin as he waved to Dr. Oliver Eggman, it turned out that the doctor only had a boxing dummy shaped like the president in his grasp.

"Oh no!" the doctor said.

"Homeroom, mission is complete." Agent Stewart said while he hid at the office entrance, out of view of Eggman and his lackeys.

Green grinned as he looked at Eggman, "I noticed you seem to lack an Egg Mobile doc, and I'll say you've had this coming for a long awhile." Green said as he charged at Dr. Oliver Eggman as he tried jumping out of the oval office.

"No! Stay back! Don't come closer!" Dr. Oliver Eggman cried as he used the dummy to protect himself from Green. Then with one Spin Dash, Green easily sent Dr. Oliver Eggman flying out of the oval office, he destroyed the dummy in the process. Decoe and Bocoe ran as fast as they possibly could, they didn't want to be scrap metal.

Meanwhile in orbit around planet Mobius, Shadow glared out the space shuttle windows as he and his team approached the Egg Moon. "Alright Shadow, you're clear to go!" Rouge said to Shadow as he exited from the shuttle, he wore a protective spacesuit.

He was able to fire his Chaos Spears from outside his suit, "Chaos Control! Chaos Spears!" Shadow shouted as he launched Chaos Spears at the area of the Egg Moon, where it was receiving the radio transmissions from the Eggman Empire.

"Looks like that did it Shadow, the Egg Moon is moving!" Rouge said over her suits coms.

Topaz and Tanaka piloted the ship back to Mobius safely, but took a moment to watch the sunrise from space, "the sun looks so beautiful from up here." Topaz said.

"And I'm glad we can watch the first sunrise together." Tanaka said as he smiled to Topaz.

When Shadow got back on, he looked over to Rouge, "why aren't you happy that we fixed the moon?" Shadow asked Rouge.

"I liked it better when the world was dark, easier to sneak around. But I'll manage with it as it is." Rouge said sarcastically, but she smiled with her back turned to Shadow, she thought he was a little cute.

Back down on Mobius, sunlight returned to the planet and the people cheered, and it happened minutes after Harvey Who submitted his evidence to the Kingdom of Acorn which they shared with the rest of the world at large that they could contact. The entire world now knew the truth about Dr. Oliver Eggman, the Egg Moon was almost completely out of the view of the sun when Decoe and Bocoe looked up. "Uh oh!" Bocoe said.

"It looks like we're in the light now!" Decoe said.

"I liked it better when we were heroes in the dark!" Bocoe cried out.

"Shut up! Shut up both of you! And keep running! We need to hotfoot it out of here!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled, as he and his lackeys ran. He didn't count on Green and his friends ruining his plans this time around, which is why he didn't come with an Egg Mobile. He was running trying to get to an Egg Mobile he remotely called in, it would take time but he figured if he and his lackeys could escape then they'd make it out in one piece.

As they ran, they saw Christina Thorndyke, she held a sign with arrows on it, and on one side above an arrow it on the right side and said 'yes' and on the other side it said 'no' it was clearly meant for some kind of question. "Alright, question one. I first met Green, in my living room!" she asked the doctor.

"Are you joking?! You met him at your pool!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he ran to the direction that said no.

His lackeys followed him as he ran as fast as he possibly could, he and his lackeys then saw Fiona hold a sign with yes on the right and no on the left, "question two, Green has a crush on a pretty lady." Fiona asked.

"Of course he does! He keeps it secret though!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he ran the way to yes.

Next Tails held a sign, with yes on the left and no on the right, "third question, you're the only Eggman!" Tails asked.

"I wish that were true, but there's that Neo Eggman!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he and his lackeys ran the way that no pointed to.

At the final sign, Green held it with a picture of Sonic on the right side and a picture of Eggman on the left, "alright doc, this is the final question. If you get it right then you can go scot-free." Green said with a grin on his face.

"Did you hear that doctor?!" Decoe said.

"Answer this one right, and you're the winner!" Bocoe said with excitement.

"Alright hedgehog, what's the question?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"Alright, when it comes down to it, who's the cooler and better guy, you or Sonic?" Green asked.

"What a ridiculous question." Eggman then ran down the left side, then Nicolas dropped a water pan on to Eggman's head knocking him out. Then the Station Square police arrived and used their night sticks to rough up the doctor and the robot lackeys, then they put handcuffs on to Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe, then they tossed the trio into a police van. "I can't believe this! Everything was perfect! You idiots had better release me now!" the police ignored him, "do you hear me?! You can't lock me away! I demand to be released! I have to be free!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as the doors were slammed closed, he along with Decoe and Bocoe were taken away to prison by order of the President of the United States of North America.

As the doctor was being taken away, the people cheered that Dr. Oliver Eggman was finally arrested after more than half a year of dealing with the threat of the Eggman Empire. When Green came into the streets the people cheered for him, after Shadow returned everyone cheered for him, he and Green ran alongside each other for fun before Shadow took off to wander Mobius again. In the aftermath of the Egg Moon crisis, everyone felt relief and joy with the sun back and Eggman of old seemingly imprisoned.

Days later, Shadow would meet Green in the Aquatic Ruins Zone of Westside Island, "you seem to be doing well Green." Shadow said.

"Shadow?!" Green said.

"Didn't expect me did you?" Shadow asked.

"Not really. I'm just checking some stuff before I return to Knothole." Green said.

"I've been checking on the doctor's old city base, it's gone into lockdown since he was imprisoned." Shadow said.

"Metropolis Zone? I haven't been in that place since the final year of the First Robotnik War. Hearing that it's in lockdown is news to me. I guess with Eggman in prison, the Badniks just went into lockdown for his holdings to keep the Neo Eggman Empire out?" Green said.

"I'm angered that your people have been treating Eggman like some child or pet, especially after what he's done." Shadow said after being silent for a moment.

"True… But at least as far as I know he's not around any machines, and as long as he's not bothering with machines he's as harmless as a caged gorilla." Green said.

"Then I hope those humans aren't foolish enough to let him near any." Shadow said.

"Me to, even with Decoe and Bocoe at his side he's a potential threat. I wonder what Bokkun has been up to though…" Green said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to explore this island as I wander the world." Shadow said.

"Hey Shadow," Green said before his friend left, "don't be a stranger. And take good care, I understand what it means to look for answers on your own." Green said as his friend nodded to him before leaving. Green later returned to Knothole, the people still celebrated Dr. Oliver Eggman's arrest, it meant that only the Neo Eggman Empire remained to be dealt with.

New Megaopolis, days after Dr. Oliver Eggman's arrest

"Ohohohoho! That foolish brother of mine got himself arrested! Ahahahahaha!" Neo Dr. Eggman said as he laughed hysterically.

"What are your plans now that the Eggman Empire has lost leadership?" Mecha asked her father.

"We shall gain their holdings in Big Kahuna Island, it'll make a lovely vacation spot for me. And increase my aquatic Badnik numbers." Neo Dr. Eggman said.

"Shall I prepare an invasion force, for you to use Father?" A.D.A.M asked.

"A small force, I want to first test the resistance forces before taking over the island. It makes things much more fun doing it that way." Neo Dr. Eggman said with a sadistic grin.

South Island, Gimme Shelter base of the Eggman Empire

"Oh my goodness! Dr. Eggman has been arrested!" Bokkun said, he was surprised and shocked to learn about this news.

An Egg Pawn just looked up at the video monitor alongside Bokkun and grinned, all Egg Pawns had a grin on their face as part of their design. "Without the master, the empire is doomed." The Egg Pawn said.

"No kidding you dumb and useless Egg Pawn!" Bokkun said in anger, "with Eggman gone, I have to put together some sort of rescue mission. "I need something big and dangerous to save the doctor. And he doesn't have much stuff working right now among his robots, and mech suits!" Bokkun said as he flew around on his jetpack in anger.

"What about the E-94 unit?" Mecha Sonic suggested as he stepped into the scene.

"E-94? Hmm… Sounds good, but we have to wait until those dumb humans drop their guard, and for Green to be away from the Station Square general area." Bokkun said to Mecha Sonic.

"I can keep him away, while you attempt rescue mission 1." Mecha Sonic said to Bokkun as he looked down at the Dark Chao.

"Sounds good to me, you and Mecha Knuckles can teach him a thing or two. A shame that new Metal Series robot is still being repaired." Bokkun said as he jumped with joy. "A shame that Eggman doesn't want anyone messing with that Gizoid General, I bet that thing could deal some serious damage." Bokkun said as he looked at a monitor that showed information that Dr. Eggman gathered on the Gizoid General, the Gizoid was one of Eggman's side projects, which he kept safe and secure. Eggman became more secretive and protective of his side projects ever since Project Omega was stolen by the Neo Eggman Empire, during the Chaos Crisis in Station Square.

And so Bokkun led the first attempt at rescuing Dr. Oliver Eggman, it started about a week after the doctor's arrest, while Bokkun was busy, Dr. Oliver Eggman along with Decoe and Bocoe were in prison at Station Square. "Hey guard! Give me more food!" Dr. Oliver Eggman demanded after he finished his bowl of food, he and his lackeys were given typical prison food.

"Why should I bother?" the guard asked.

"Sir! Do you realize I have an I.Q of 300? That means that my brain burns through more calories than the average person, now give me more food! I demand more!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he tapped the side of his bowl with his spoon, while he stood at the entrance of his cell.

"Alright, alright! Shish, take the whole thing for all I care. I don't get paid enough to listen to prisoners complain." The guard said as he left the pot of food at the entrance of Dr. Oliver Eggman's cell.

Decoe and Bocoe got food after the doctor got his own food, "I have to say I'm glad our food fuel convertors are working fine." Bocoe said.

"Speak for yourself, it feels horrible having to suck up organic matter for fuel, I miss nice motor oil." Decoe said as he sighed sadly.

"Keep it down you two, soon enough we'll be out of here. I've got a plan or two up my sleeves in case anything like this happened, I have to say I'd prefer getting back into my superiorly designed red clothing, prison black and white is terrible." Dr. Oliver Eggman whispered to his lackeys.

Meanwhile in a meadow, Green was relaxing with some personal alone time. Every now and then he just needed moments alone, sometimes he thought to himself while he was relaxing, (I have to say, I never thought you would've been arrested Oliver. Seems like the Eggman Empire is without the Egg Emperor to boss it around, which suites me and everyone else fine.) Green thought to himself as he laid out in the grass of the meadow, he sniffed a nearby flower for comfort. (It's a shame you went down such a violent path, you could've used your medical knowledge for the better of the world.) Green said as he looked out and thought he saw a group of Pronghorn Mobians, he noticed two girls among them that had green colors, it seemed like the younger of the two was coughing a bit. (Like helping out people with your medical knowledge, I know that some people have serious conditions but the little stuff helps.) Green thought to himself as he dropped off some medical supplies for the pronghorns, they looked at him dazed for a moment, and he merely waved to them. The older of the two green pronghorns (who was clearly the leader) ran toward him before he took off, he left a couple pieces of fruit for them, one had a note saying that his name is Green and he is just a friendly stranger passing through. (Sometimes I feel like I need to get involved in everyone's business and take care of every problem, maybe it's because I wasn't in the First Robotnik War as long as my friends, they spent their lives living in Knothole because of Julian, and I only showed up in the last like year and a half of the war. I guess I feel that I just wasn't there for them long enough? At least being a Freedom Fighter has taught me that the little things count, because of the little things Julian never reached the United Federation in his conquest, because of the little things my friends are reunited with their living families, because of the little things I found Nicolas and later on Knothole, because of the little things I am who I am.) Green thought to himself as he was enjoying a long run, he enjoyed feeling the breeze in his face and quills. (I remember when Oliver and I first clashed as enemies, it was on Little Planet, he chained the world to ours in order to get the Time Stones, but I defeated him even when he had his Super Badnik, Mecha Sonic.) Green then suddenly paused and jumped into a tree. (Wait a minute… That's right, Oliver's right hand Badnik Mecha Sonic, is always ready to fight for his master, and if I know that Badnik, then he's likely planning some prison break for the good doctor while I'm out here enjoying flowers. I've gotta get back to the city!) Green thought to himself as he planned a course for Station Square, he then ran at super speeds and headed for the city, he didn't bother waking up Nicolas from his sleep mode as he made his way for the city.

While Green was away from Station Square, Amy paid a visit to see Chris at the Thorndyke Mansion, she then went on a car trip with Sam Speed who offered her the best thing to knowing how Sonic felt when he was out and about freely. Sam in the past raced Sonic using his racecar, although Green was Sam's top friendly rival, he got to know Sonic a bit through racing, and enjoyed racing with Sonic when Green was busy. Amy enjoyed getting to spend time, once she was use to the stops and long routes used, while she and Sam were enjoying their trip they spotted one of Dr. Oliver Eggman's E-Series robots. The dreaded E-94 Bomb Tank, Amy and Sam knew they had to stop the mechanical monstrosity, they suspected that Dr. Oliver Eggman might've somehow ordered the robot to break him out of prison, that or one of the Metal Series Robots ordered it, whatever the case the two were on it. Sam used his car to catch up with the tank, while Amy hit the armor plating of the machine once they were within range, it was a very tough Badnik next to other ones.

Meanwhile, Green raced toward the city and overheard talk that the docks were under attack. Green headed for the docks and encountered Mecha Knuckles, "so you came out of hiding Mecha Knuckles, seems you didn't learn your lesson last time we met on Angel Island 2." Green said to the Super Badnik as he scratched his nose, Nicolas activated when he detected the Badnik.

"Green, where did Mecha Knuckles come from?!" Nicolas asked.

"I thought that Oliver might try to escape with aid of a Super Badnik, looks like my suspicions were right." Green said as he dodged a missile fired from Mecha Knuckles.

"Mecha Knuckles seems to be following orders from something else." Nicolas said as he detected a signal that was ordering Mecha Knuckles.

"Must be Mecha Sonic or Bokkun, that or Neo Eggman got ahold of Mecha Knuckles while Oliver was gone." Green said as he dodged punches from Mecha Knuckles, he then hit the robot with a Sonic Spin and a Spin Dash.

Meanwhile in another location

"It would seem that my brother truly was foolish enough to get arrested in the end. Which left his holdings on this lovely island open for the taking." Neo Dr. Eggman said to Mecha (his robot daughter) while he enjoyed watching older Badniks that Oliver Eggman created get destroyed.

"Indeed Father, the newly designed Neo Egg Pawns are better foot soldiers than the SWATbots of old." Mecha said.

"Indeed, though I'm not completely trashing what's left of the SWATbots just yet. They may not be my new troops, but at least I have them to remind me of those glory days when I tried killing Sonic so many times over. That was fun." Neo Dr. Eggman said to Mecha as he watched palm trees burn, he grinned watching the fires burn.

"Big Kahuna Island will be an ideal base for future attacks against the United Federation, the people of the mainland won't suspect that you'd launch robots from here." Mecha said as she kept watch on Neo Dr. Eggman, while the trees burned.

"That it will my dear, I hope that I can lay claim to all of my brother's territories before he somehow escapes." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he moved his battleship deeper into the island.

"I've been meaning to ask, why do you hate him when he's family and why do you suspect he'll escape?" Mecha asked.

"Quite simple my dear, Oliver is resourceful like me and never gives up on ruling the world. And the reasons I hate him are numerous, one of them is because I learned he on purpose sabotaged the Death Egg so it wouldn't fire the world Roboticizer that I designed. Another is because he was simply dead weight in the way when I made my return more than half a year ago, another is because our methods of conquest and ruling are different, but also because he made that Egg Utopia space station in hopes of invading Robotropolis and taking my! Overlanders! From me!" Neo Dr. Eggman said as he drooled a little and had a murderous look in his eyes.

"I understand now Father." Mecha said as she smiled while they watched a lot of the trees on the island burn.

Back in Station Square

Green heavily damaged Mecha Knuckles, he was going to finish the Super Badnik, but then Mecha Sonic arrived. "There you are Mecha Sonic, the more talkative of the Super Badniks that old Oliver currently has." Green said with a smirk.

"Nice seeing you on your feet hedgehog, especially since a clone of your friend died not too long ago." Mecha Sonic said as he was attempting to emotionally upset Green.

"Please focus on fighting, I don't have time for you to make Oliver escape or distract me from the real threat." Green said sarcastically, he knew what Mecha Sonic was attempting to do, but for the sake of Sonic he wouldn't let it get to him.

"You are cunning hedgehog, but I'm better in skills." Mecha Sonic said as he tried using a Spin Dash.

"Looks like you've gotten a couple upgrades since we last tangoed, and it's good to know that you're merely a distraction." Green said as he took out one of the two Power Rings he had on his person.

"High levels of Chaos energy detected." Mecha Sonic said as he scanned Green getting a power boost.

"I hate having to cut things short, but I'm not in the mood today." Green said as he used a powerful Spin Dash and cut through the entire lower half of Mecha Sonic with ease, the robot was left in half.

"This is new… You don't use Power Rings… Often…" Mecha Sonic said as he was pushing himself up with his arms.

"Goes to show how much you and the doc know me. And now it's time to locate that thing you were distracting me from right Nicolas, Nicolas?" Green noticed the Nicolas was gone, but he left Green a note behind, after Green read the note he took off for the place Nicolas was heading for.

Outside of Station Square, Amy was starting to damage Bomb Tank, but the Badnik kept going, then Nicolas swooped in while in his glider mode, the A.I then gave Amy a Power Ring. Amy had never used a Power Ring before, she felt a surge of energy, Sam used his car to charge at the Bomb Tank head on while charging at the Bomb Tank robot, and then Amy used her Piko Piko hammer and destroyed the Badnik in one swift blow from her hammer. Amy was on top of Sam's car when she made the blow, he quickly pulled her back in after she landed the blow that destroyed Bomb Tank, while in Sam's car he told her that they were now traveling at the speeds Sonic normally traveled at, Amy felt a mix of emotions while having the experience but she mostly felt excitement as they traveled so fast.

Later on Green reunited with Nicolas, and then met up with Sam and Amy and they exchanged stories on what happened that day, Nicolas informed them that they destroyed the E-94 Badnik unit that Eggman personally built and designed. Green wondered where the last of the E-Series Robots from the 90's batch were located, because now most of them were gone and about one or two were left.

Later that day at the Gimme Shelter base

"I can't believe my plan to save Eggman failed!" Bokkun said as he learned about the news.

"I have received damage, it will take time for me to be repaired." Mecha Knuckles said.

"The first plan has failed, but the master has great plans in store." Mecha Sonic said.

"What do you mean by that Mecha Sonic?" Bokkun asked the robot.

"You'll have to standby and wait for him." Mecha Sonic responded.

"I hate it when Eggman doesn't share his plans with me!" Bokkun yelled out.

Two weeks later in Station Square, Green came to check on the status of Dr. Oliver Eggman, King Acorn was deeply concerned on the possibility of Eggman making an escape. And word spread that the Neo Eggman Empire took over Big Kahuna Island off of the west coast, this information was brought to the Kingdom of Acorn thanks to Geoffrey and Hershey St. John of the Secret Service of Knothole. Green went to check on Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe while they were in their cell. "Hello Oliver." Green said as he had a serious look on his face while looking at the doctor.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Green Hedgehog, what brings you here my little green friend?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in a casual manner, though the look on his face made it clear he wasn't thrilled to see his arch nemesis.

(Been a long while since you've regarded me as a friend.) Green thought to himself. "I'm here to check on your status, as well as the status of your lackeys Decoe and Bocoe, by order of King Acorn of course." Green said.

"So nice of you to stop by, and it feels ever so comforting to hear that the old king of Mobotropolis cares about my status while in prison." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with his usual big grin on his face.

"You seriously have done a lot over the years, and after the last few stunts you did last year and the start of this year, it serves you right to be locked in a cell. At least until you can be reasoned with." Green said as he kept his serious look on his face.

"We are glad that the king cares about us too, right Decoe?" Bocoe said to his friend.

"But of course Bocoe." Decoe said.

"I have to say you three don't look that good in prison black and white." Green said.

"Indeed, I will be glad when I will get back my old red clothing, it fits me just fine." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he tugged on his prison clothing.

"At least it isn't orange doctor." Bocoe said.

"Indeed, orange would clash with our colors badly." Decoe said.

"And he should be grateful that the police allowed him to keep his glasses. Especially after I disabled all of his special gadgets in them." Nicolas said as he turned into his holographic form.

"And I am ever so grateful for that, these glasses were a special gift to me." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"So Eggman, what have you been up to in prison lately?" Green asked as he stood a safe distance from the bars of Eggman's cell.

"I've been on good behavior lately, I've worked on making license plates, clothing hangers, mining for rocks and doing minor repairs." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin on his face as he recalled some of the stuff he had been doing throughout January.

Green and Nicolas looked at each other for a moment, they then looked at Eggman and his two robots. "Well doc, according to reports your holdings in Big Kahuna Island are gone, your brother took over the island alongside his new robot daughter named Mecha or M for short." Green said as he delivered the bad news to the doctor.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

"We don't know all the details quite yet, but from what photos and footage was recovered at the island, there weren't any SWATbots among the destroyed bots. Only Egg Pawns and your older Badnik models." Nicolas said as he showed some of the footage and photos.

"Wait… Zoom in on that Egg Pawn walking over the destroyed one." Eggman said as he noticed something fishy on one of the Egg Pawns caught on security footage from his former base.

"At first we thought this one was merely returning to base, but then more arrived. And I noticed one very big difference in the design that only a limited amount of people know about." Nicolas said as he zoomed in on the Egg Pawn.

"Aha! My brother is making his own Egg Pawns!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with shock in his tone.

"I suspect that he made them as a replacement for his SWATbots." Nicolas said.

"As if fighting Neo Eggman wasn't confusing enough, now he has his own Egg Pawn units." Green said.

"Eggman, will you give us your access codes for your armies and machines?" Nicolas asked.

"Never!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

"Figures." Green said.

"Did you think I'd give them up so easily?" the doctor asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No." Green said.

"Oh, do you know of your brother using cyborgs before? It's rumored across the world that various cyborgs are answering to the Neo Eggman Empire." Nicolas asked.

"I've heard of him using people as regional Sub-Bosses before, but actual cyborgs is news to me." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"There's one more thing before we go, do you have any cyborgs among the people you've forced to live in your cities or bases? I'm curious for the most part since we've only ever seen you use robots." Green asked.

"Can't say for sure, it's been a long time." Dr. Oliver Eggman claimed.

"Well, at least I know if we leave Knothole City that fighting the Neo Eggman Empire will be a lot more tricky with people fighting with robots if that is the case." Green said.

"Well at least do me a favor and beat my brother's robots and forces." Dr. Oliver

"Very well, we'll be keeping an eye on you." Green said as he turned his back on Eggman and then left, Nicolas followed him.

"That rodent is going to be in for a big surprise." Dr. Oliver Eggman grumbled to himself as he watched them leave.

Within the day since Green met Eggman, the doctor was busy doing more repair work on various electronics and other machines. For a couple hours Green was busy going over the new information and cross checking it with older information, but then he realized that there was one critical flaw in Oliver Eggman's imprisonment, and that was the very fact that he was operating machinery and repairing it as well. Green remembered once hearing that the doctor kept microchips hidden on his person, and given the fact Decoe and Bocoe were still with him, it was more than likely that Eggman had a chance to install one of these chips into each and every machine he could possibly put them into. And Green was right, for no sooner after he out loud stated his concerns to Dr. Thorndyke and Sam Speed, that virtually every single machine in Station Square (specifically mechanical appliances) came to life and had the symbol of the Eggman Empire appear on them. And in the chaos with the machines causing running amuck, it gave Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe the means to escape with help from Mecha Sonic. "The plan is working, oh great master." Mecha Sonic said.

"I've noticed Mecha Sonic, and soon those fools will regret throwing me in prison and making me wear awful black and white clothing." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he smiled while getting into an Egg Mobile that Mecha Sonic manually flew to the prison yard.

Meanwhile in the city, Team Chaotix was busy fighting the various machines, Knuckles was having a hard time but Julie-Su was keeping him safe. Green and Nicolas worked hard on stopping the machines as well, Nicolas detected that the chips installed in the machines were working off of a radio frequency that Dr. Oliver Eggman used to control the machines. Soon Nicolas found a way to jam the frequency and disable the machines, and with help from a local radio tower, the machines in the city were all disabled. But the damage was already done, a good number of citizens were still in panic and many were trapped, the Chaotix were on the job to help them. But no one was able to locate Dr. Oliver Eggman, his escape plan worked, for after half a month of imprisonment the great Dr. Ivo Oliver Eggman Robotnik has returned! And now the Eggman Empire is back in business! "Hehehe, hahaha, hohoho, ahahahahahaha! Those fools are too late, by the time they figure out what my plan was really about, I'll be on the other side of the country, these pitiful fools thought they could lock me in a cage like a bird, but now I'm free thanks to my ingenious plan. And with the Eggman back, there will be loads of fun!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement as he looked forward and had his evil grin.

"Glasses repaired doctor." Bocoe said.

"Thank you Bocoe, I'll be sure to thank Nicolas for informing me on my recent losses. But first we've got work to do." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin.

"Tons of glorious work." Bocoe said.

"And that hedgehog will pay for humiliating us tenfold." Decoe said with a serious look.

"That he will Decoe, in fact they all will in due time." Eggman then looked back at Station Square. "So long Station Square, it's been fun but there's more to the world than just this backwater city." He said as he waved goodbye to the city.

"Where are we going now doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"I hope someplace for a vacation." Decoe said.

"You'll all see soon enough, now laugh with me as we fly away scot-free ahahahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he and his lackeys laughed alongside him, Mecha Sonic kept close guard on the doctor.

A couple days after Dr. Oliver Eggman escaped, he would surface again, but in the meantime there was a good amount of panic and concern in the United Federation, the Kingdom of Acorn and other places with news of Dr. Oliver Eggman's escape from prison. Everyone was on high alert with the word out, but even with this news the council of the United Federation refused to make any advances against the Eggman Empire or the Neo Eggman Empire. Exactly three days since Oliver Eggman made his escape, he hatched his next diabolical scheme. "Haha, now is the perfect time as any to get myself the spotlight I've wanted for so long boys." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a big grin on his face, Decoe and Bocoe were in his Egg Mobile sitting beside him, and Bokkun was flying close by.

"What plan or plans do you have this time around doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"Is it something complicated?" Decoe asked.

"Quite simple my dear robots, we're all going to perform at Breezie's new casino located half a mile from the new Thorndyke casino." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"What?" his lackeys said.

"That's right boys, we're performing. I just love casinos and I'm a fan of a very ancient performer, Elvis was his first name. He had quite the style in his days, even when he gained a bit of girth." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, he was a fan of ancient historical figures from the 20th and 21st centuries and just loved Elvis' music.

"Does this mean we have to wear costumes?" Bokkun asked with a bit of concern.

"Yes boys, and here is the costumes." He said as he handed them blueprints of his plans.

"Oh my!" Bocoe said as he looked at the costumes.

"You can't be serious and me and Bocoe wearing those… Are you?" Decoe asked.

"Of course I am!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as they began flying over Las Vegas, "Enjoy the lights in Vegas while you can boys, because soon I'll be the only star shining in this town ahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with glee.

"Sparkling lights!" Bokkun said.

"This plan will be as easy as taking candy from a baby, especially if things go wrong." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a big grin.

Meanwhile, the Thorndyke family, Green, Tails, Fiona, Julie-Su and Knuckles were on a nice vacation from all of the chaos that happened in the past few weeks, it was almost February and it would be a very exciting month, because it would also be the first Valentine's Day for Green and Fiona later on in the month. The Thorndyke family enjoyed getting their hotel rooms all set up to spend a few weeks in, Green and the other Mobians with him would most likely spend only a few days since they were needed in Knothole still, the hotel was part of a casino that was the brand new Thorndyke Casino, tomorrow was the grand opening, but Green, his Freedom Fighter team with him and the Thorndyke family arrived a day in advance. Green and everyone else would enjoy a good morning, a good buffet, and arcade games as well, but first they all got a good night's rest, the next morning would be great. "Games are good, but their nothing next to real life adventures." Fiona said as she looked at the games in the arcade, right now she along with Green, the Freedom Fighters and Chris were in the arcade of the casino.

"You surely are good at pinball games Green, how did you get so good?" Chris asked.

"I've had quite the personal experience." Green said as he was thinking back to times he was in massive pinball machines and pinball like traps that Oliver Eggman made, he even thought of the time when Sonic spoke about breaking into a base that the original Dr. Julian Robotnik used with pinball defenses, and the time the evil doctor tried using a pinball based trap to get Sonic sucked into the Void. Green even remembered on one of his little side adventures, that be battled an E-67 Pinball Machine Badnik.

After that, Fiona informed Green that Breezie the Hedgehog was in town at one of her casinos. "Breezie is here, it's been a long while since I last saw her." Green said.

"You know Breezie the Hedgehog?" Chris asked.

"Yeah… It's complicated, when we first met it was an Auto-Automaton who lured me into a trap, but something happened and the robot decided to save me and Robotnik marked her as a failed robot. Later on I met the real Breezie, she's been through a lot to ensure her survival." Green said, he did remember that Tails didn't have a good experience with the real Breezie.

"I don't really trust her." Tails said.

"It's hard trusting people that worked with Julian or Oliver, but I understand the circumstances of why she did what she did… And Tails… I understand how you feel on the subject of the Auto-Automatons and Breezie…" Green said.

"It's alright, I'm practically eight years old now, I can handle it." Tails claimed as he reminded Green of his age.

"And the reason I mentioned her, is because of this." Fiona said as she showed a flier of one of the events at Breezie's casino tonight.

"Elvis Ovi and the V-Egg-As trio." Chris said, as she read the flier which showed a guy dressed like Elvis who had a big nose and long mustache.

"Ovi… That's Ivo backwards, and judging by the looks of this guy." Green said as he looked at the flier closer.

"You think it's really Eggman in disguise?" Knuckles asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Fiona said.

"Well team, we'd better check it out in case Eggman and his lackeys are up to something, so that the Thorndyke family can enjoy their vacation." Green said as he suggested a plan.

"Sounds good, you guys be careful. Breezie is known for being a bit crude when it comes to dealing with people." Chris said as she warned the Mobians.

"We'll be fine, I'll use some of my old hedgehog charm to help make things safe." Green said as he led his team.

In the following hours Green and his team went to Breezie's casino, and they sat back and watched Eggman's performance and it was a little good, Decoe and Bocoe were embarrassed because they were forced to dress like ladies and Bokkun wore a had meant for a lady performer. Bokkun saw Green and he took out a sign that said, "What happens in here, stays in here" Bokkun looked sad and super embarrassed.

"Viva Las V-Egg-As! Viva Las V-Egg-As! Viva, Viva Las V-Egg-As!" those were Dr. Oliver Eggman's closing lyrics to his song. "Thank you, thank you very much." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as the curtains closed.

Later on, he and his lackeys brought in E-76 Slot-Ma-Ching, Dr. Oliver Eggman's new plan was to steal all of the money in Las Vegas. He caused minor destruction and used E-76 Slot-Ma-Ching to fire cherries at the Freedom Fighters led by Green, E-76 Slot-Ma-Ching had slots on its chest and every time it hit three in a row of something it used it as a weapon, for example when it hit three lemons it fire lemonade which Bokkun got a sip of. Green got wet from the lemonade and Dr. Oliver Eggman comment on how it made Green smell bad, Green had it and he quickly used his speed to destroy the mighty E-76 Slot-Ma-Ching. The people cheered for Green, and Breezie personally thanked him for destroying the robot, later a group of CSI people went to one of the areas where E-76 Slot-Ma-Ching destroyed a car, one of them said "why is it always dark when a crime happens, even in the middle of the day?" she sarcastically.

Later on the Freedom Fighters with Green celebrated with the Thorndyke family because Dr. Oliver Eggman and his lackeys fled, while they were fleeing Bocoe said. "Why is it that the doctor's plans seem to always get ruined?" Bocoe asked Decoe.

"Probably because they are unnecessarily complicated, and mostly amount to him gaining attention from masses." Decoe said to his shorter friend.

Quite a series of events, Dr. Oliver Eggman is still a rotten egg, the Neo Eggman Empire rules Big Kahuna Island, there was a good vacation, but what is all of Green's past with Breezie? What happened to her Auto-Automaton? And what else is in store in upcoming adventures now that it's been almost half a year without Sonic.


	15. Adventure 20

Adventure 20

The Legend of El Grand Gordo!

It was February, and it was going to be quite an eventful month. It started with Rouge the Bat seemingly going rogue, Rouge was stealing gems from museums and among them was the famed Moon Emerald, Green had a feeling that something was up. With help from J.J Moto and Silver Sonic Mk II, he learned that one of the thefts took place only minutes after another one happened. While Green was busy, Captain Westwood said to the President of the United States that he believed Rouge was evil, and that it was likely she waited for the right moment to use G.U.N's resources in order to pull off so many thefts. He even found her copy of spy grade laser lipstick, something that Agent Topaz gave to her, Agent Topaz later called Green to use Nicolas to analyze the laser lipstick and security footage. "Thank you for calling us in Topaz, we've been following our own case on this matter." Green said as he shook hands with his fellow agent.

"Don't mention it Green, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." Topaz said.

"Friends help each other out, and besides it seems like someone is framing Rouge." Green said as he looked at the laser lipstick.

"Friends…" Topaz said, she didn't really know Green that well enough to call him a, but it felt kind of comforting to know he saw her as a friend.

"Yes, friends." Green said with a grin.

Nicolas scanned the laser lipstick and found something interesting, it was another letter and when he combined it with the hidden letters found over the course of last year it spelled out Cinos, which made him wonder if it was a place or a person? "But the fact we found this letter, along with my scans on what this laser lipstick is made out of, I can say for certain this wasn't made by G.U.N and is a replica." Nicolas said.

"So it is a fake after all, and given the fact these letters we've found have been related to Dr. Eggman. I believe that one of the two is behind this, no doubt Neo Dr. Eggman." Green said.

"Hmm… Well I have an idea for what we need to do." Topaz said.

Just then Captain Westwood came in, Topaz included him on the plan, Green and the others would wait for about three days for the plan to go into full effect. Green had Fiona, Knuckles and Julie-Su with him for the plan, in the past week news spread of a very large Emerald believed to be a Chaos Emerald, and it was going to be at the Smithsonian for about three weeks in Washington DC. After waiting until nightfall, Rouge came flying by. "Freeze Rouge!" Captain Westwood shouted.

"Don't make me shoot!" Julie-Su said.

"Give back the gems you've stolen!" Knuckles shouted.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rouge asked.

Just then Fiona tackled Rouge, "Don't play innocent with us! We know you stole those gems and Moon Emerald!" Fiona said as she and Rouge got into a kicking fight.

"Ladies stop!" Green said.

Fiona and Rouge went flying into Green, Captain Westwood then fired a net gun at them. "Yes I got them!" Westwood said.

"You caught two of the Freedom Fighters in the process." Topaz said.

"Three for the price of one." He said as he took pleasure in his handy work.

Rouge then took out her lipstick laser and cut the net, "can someone explain what's going on?" Rouge asked.

"There's video evidence that you stole gems from museums across the country and the Moon Emerald." Julie-Su said.

"And don't think your little act will trick us." Fiona said.

"I honestly don't know what you guys are talking about, I've been out of the country until tonight." Rouge said.

"Wait how did you break the net?" Westwood asked.

"I used my laser lipstick." She said.

"But that's impossible, you dropped it the night of the Moon Emerald theft!" Westwood said.

Just then an alarm went off from the nearby museum. "Just as we suspected." Topaz, Green and Nicolas said.

"Seems like you got the wrong bat after all." Rouge said, then there was an explosion, the group found a huge hole in the wall of the museum that was caused by TNT. "Alright let's see who's really behind this." Rouge said as they went in, they saw another Rouge the Bat, but in truth it was a robot.

"Nicolas, is that what I suspect it is!" Green said.

"Yes, an Auto-Automaton, and this one is rather advance." Nicolas said.

Soon the heroes fought the robotic replica of Rouge, during the fight Rouge got kicked in the butt by Fiona. "Hey watch it sister!" Rouge said.

"Sorry my mistake, I aimed for the robot, but I guess your fat butt was in the way." Fiona said with a smirk on her face.

Green and Knuckles jumped on to the Auto-Automaton, Captain Westwood fired another net and caught all three. "Nice, I got them all." He said.

"You captured two of our own in the process." Topaz said.

"Just as good, if you ask me all Mobians are plotting against the human race, especially these ones!" Captain Westwood said, Green looked at him for a moment and felt very suspicious of Captain Westwood when he heard the captain say that.

Just then a mech came crashing into the museum through the roof, it was Neo Dr. Eggman. "Eggman!" all of the people said.

"Master!" Auto-Rouge said.

"Looks like I've found a few of the fools I've been trying to kill for sometime, isn't that right M." Neo Dr. Eggman said as Mecha came out of the mech.

"Indeed Father." Mecha said.

"Both of you fine ladies terminate the Freedom Fighters and G.U.N agents." Neo Dr. Eggman ordered.

Mecha was tough, Westwood tried taking her on but he was kicked aside, she humored him by letting him try and hit her but she was too fast for him. She attempted to cut him with her laser eyes but all of a sudden, Auto-Rouge went flying into Westwood, which sent him flying out of the path of the laser fire, "you did that on purpose Rouge!" Westwood said.

"Girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do." Rouge said, what had happened regarding the Auto-Rouge flying into Westwood was simple, Rouge flew and took the net off of Green, Knuckles and Auto-Rouge. She then swiftly attacked Auto-Rouge and had some teamwork with the other Mobians, Rouge then kicked Auto-Rouge into Westwood in order to save him from Mecha's laser vision.

"Why don't you just leave now Mecha, besides the Chaos Emerald is just an ordinary emerald." Green said, he didn't like Mecha, he dealt with her practically every time he encountered Neo Dr. Eggman these days.

Just then Rouge ripped the head off of the Auto-Rouge robot, "do you think this'll look good over my mantel piece?" she said sarcastically.

Just then, Green was given a Power Ring by Nicolas, he used it to destroy Neo Dr. Eggman's mech, which had most of the stolen gems including the Moon Emerald. "This has been a waste of time, I'll take you down yet Green. Mecha, retreat!" Neo Dr. Eggman said as he ordered his robot daughter to retreat.

"Of course Father." Mecha said as she jumped into the Egg Mobile with him.

The next day, Green, the G.U.N agents, Nicolas, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Fiona and Rouge went to the Whitehouse. Where the president apologized to Rouge for everything that happened, he even gave her the emerald that was used to bait out Auto-Rouge as a gift, Green personally delivered the emerald to Rouge, she kissed him on is right cheek which angered Fiona, everyone else was a bit surprised, Rouge said it was her way of thanking Green and it was also something she did to get back at Fiona for kicking her in the rear earlier. Rouge later told Green that she was out of the country for a few reasons, one was because she was investigating a personal goal in the far south, and another was investigating some trouble with long range communications in the east. Green was curious on what her personal goal was, but he and Nicolas were even more curious on another report of long range communication troubles, Knothole City seemed to be having a lot of these troubles lately and no one knew why.

Meanwhile in New Megaopolis

"It would seem that things are going splendidly." Neo Dr. Eggman said to Mecha.

"How so father?" she asked.

"Quite simple, with the power of the Egg Net, my Regional Sub-Bosses are working on operation Radio Silence." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he rubbed his hands together while he was in the command center of his city.

"Soon only the Neo Eggman Empire, will have the power to transmit on a global scale." A.D.A.M said.

"Indeed my son." The evil scientist said as he twisted his mustache.

Station Square days later

It was the first week of February, and for a long time now, people around the world have come to know a name that wrestling fans just love, and that name is El Grand Gordo. El Grand Gordo is a mysterious masked wrestler, he claims that he came from Mexico and grew up with a simple dream of being a hero for the people, however he was overweight since he was a little kid and he was often made fun of for his size and dreams, but against the odds he found a trainer who trained him to be one of the best masked wrestlers in the world, and got a sponsor. And of course, Green, Chris and Dr. Chuck Thorndyke were huge fans of El Grand Gordo and were currently watching his most recent match from the TV in the Thorndyke Mansion living room, Fiona however thought that El Grand Gordo was really Dr. Eggman in disguise, no doubt Dr. Oliver Eggman to be exact. Chris was upset with these claims. "Sure he looks a lot like him, but come on babe, how many guys are out there that happen to be big?" Green asked Fiona.

"Many, but not too many with a broom of a mustache." Fiona said.

"Well to prove that El Grand Gordo is real, why don't you watch one of his matches in person?" Nicolas asked.

"My thoughts exactly, that's why Chris' father gave me three tickets to the next El Grand Gordo match in Station Square in three days." Dr. Thorndyke said as he showed kids the tickets.

"Fiona, you like wrestling right?" Green asked.

"Yeah, I'm a huge wrestling fan." Fiona said.

"Take a ticket, I have another idea on how to get to the show." Green said as he smiled.

Meanwhile at the Texas wrestling area, El Grand Gordo had finished another match, he was being praised by the people and he signed a few autographs on his way to his trailer. But his personal trainer and sponsor worked on getting him into his trailer, because he kept waving to his fans. "Buenos Noches! El Grand Gordo loves you all!" he said as he entered his trailer. Once he was inside his trainer locked the door to the trailer tight, "ahhh… Mi Publico! How I adore it…" El Grand Gordo said.

Then his trainer pulled off his mask, "Knock it off Dr. Eggman, you're scaring us." The trainer was actually Bocoe wearing a green jacket and hat.

"Yeah, have you forgotten that this Grand Gordo nonsense is a façade you made in order to acquire money to fund the Eggman Empire?! Especially after that mess you did with the Egg Moon among your other failures?!" Decoe said in a sharp tone, he was dressed as El Grand Gordo's sponsor as part of the plan Dr. Oliver Eggman made.

"I'm well aware of my own plan you tinplated blockheads!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he grabbed his mask back from Bocoe.

"I understand sir, I just worry about you is all." Bocoe said with concern on his robotic facial expressions.

"I am more concerned with you losing sight of your goals!" Decoe said.

Dr. Oliver Eggman looked at himself in the mirror while he was wearing most of his El Grand Gordo costume, "I haven't forgotten that I made up the El Grand Gordo character for my goals, and we're nearly at the limit I set last year. And I have a feeling you two are just jealous of my prowess in the ring." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, he truly loved his El Grand Gordo costume and alter ego.

"You guys are being very loud!" Bokkun said, he was covered in cotton candy, every time Dr. Oliver Eggman would go in for a wrestling match, Bokkun would gorge himself with candy. Bokkun then flew on to Dr. Oliver Eggman's bed in the trailer, "you should relax, and listen to the Sonic Team music, on their radio station! And enjoy cotton candy! There's more than enough to swim in, believe me I've done it before!" Bokkun said with excitement as he moved his arms fast and sent cotton candy flying. He turned on the radio to the Sonic Team station that was playing remix themes for the Westside Island album they made.

"You should really lay off the sweets Bokkun, too much candy will warp your little Chao brain." Bocoe said with concern.

"Reeeeeaaaaaaaallly?!" Bokkun said with excitement.

"The same could be said for you doctor, what with you becoming so attached to your own hype lately." Decoe said rudely.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing! And like I said before, we've nearly reached my goal for funding, especially since I spent so much money on Nelson's little charity drive last year. Once I've gotten all of the money, I'll drop this façade…" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted at Decoe, he then looked at his El Grand Gordo mask and said. "…And yet… Still…" Dr. Oliver Eggman really had a hard time letting go of his El Grand Gordo persona, he had gotten a chance to be the hero he always wanted to be, loved by the people, bringing hope, inspiring others, and it was just too much for him to let go of all because of his own selfish desires.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, he said egad with surprise and told his minions to get back into their act. He put his mask and cape back on and was pleased to see Scarlet Garcia was at the door of his trailer, in Spanish he asked her what was up, to which she asked if he could give her a comment or reaction on the news of his latest challenger. When he saw the poster that was printed minutes ago, he could only reply with "? Que?" and the poster said this. "Thorndyke Industries LTD. Charity Fight! One night only in Station Square! World-Wide Hero Green the Hedgehog vs. Overnight Super-Star El Grand Gordo. All proceeds go directly to charity!" and it surprised El Grand Gordo to learn that he was facing Green the Hedgehog.

The next day, Chris was excited to learn that Green and El Grand Gordo were going to fight each other in a one on one match, purely because it seemed fun seeing her heroes in a wrestling match. Green said that he was hoping the fight wouldn't be for too long, however much to his surprise, Fiona, Knuckles and Julie-Su became his personal trainers for three days. Julie-Su was a bit ruthless in her training but she wasn't too hard on Green, partly because he's her boyfriend's best friend (or at least a very close friend to her knowledge) and Fiona was a good sparring partner. Meanwhile Decoe and Bocoe panicked on the fact Dr. Oliver Eggman aka El Grand Gordo was going to face Green in the wrestling ring, and so they began giving the doctor the workout of his life since he lost weight last year.

At the backyard of the Thorndyke Mansion. "Push it hedgehog! Do you want Gordo to walk all over you?!" Julie-Su shouted as she pushed on Green's back while he did pushups.

Meanwhile at El Grand Gordo's training room. "This will be a disaster! Green will run all over you!" Decoe said as he painfully watched the doctor try and do pushups, which wasn't easy for the doc given his weight.

The next day at the backyard of the Thorndyke Mansion. "Work it Green, you don't want this over in one round do you?" Knuckles cheered as Green did crunches.

Meanwhile at Gordo's training room. "I hate to say this, but I think it'll be over in one round!" Bocoe said with concern as he saw the doctor do crunches.

The day before the big fight at the Thorndyke Mansion backyard. "Pick up the pace Green, the big fight is tomorrow! Don't just throw those punches!" Fiona said as Green was sparring with her, they also did jump ropes together.

Meanwhile at El Grand Gordo's training room. "It's all over for us, the big fight is tomorrow night!" Decoe and Bocoe both said in panic as Dr. Oliver Eggman aka El Grand Gordo did sparring with a punching bag meant to look like Green, he later did jump roping.

The morning of the day of the big fight, at the Thorndyke Mansion front yard. "Great job Green, you're tougher than I thought." Julie-Su said.

"Well he was trained and raised by the best." Knuckles said.

"Yup, and because of it he stands a big chance at the fight tonight." Fiona said as she leaned against Green and ticked his quills with her tail, he giggled when she did that.

Meanwhile at El Grand Gordo's trailer, he was exhausted, he looked at Decoe and Bocoe and said. "If you two are quite done, I'd love it if you found Bokkun! He's late with our dinner!" El Grand Gordo ordered.

Elsewhere on a ridge outside of Station Square, Bokkun had guzzled down an entire bottle of Pepsi soda, and ate some of the pizza meant for Dr. Oliver Eggman aka El Grand Gordo. "Oh Station Square looks so bright, shiny and pretty, just like rock candy! Soon you'll be all mine ahahaha!" Bokkun said to himself as he glared at the city, his eyes were big and he was shaking from a massive sugar rush, he grinned as he looked at the city lights for hours on end.

And hours later came the big fight of the night, the entire Station Square Diamond Stadium was sold out, it was going to be the battle royal of the decade for sure. In three front row seats sat Chris Thorndyke, her grandpa Dr. Chuck Thorndyke and Fiona Fox. The two humans were wearing their El Grand Gordo merchandise and fan gear, while Fiona painted herself green and had flags for Green. Fiona was hoping that if El Grand Gordo was really Dr. Oliver Eggman, that he'd give the big fat man a serious whopping in the wrestling ring.

Bokkun took this time to eat more candy bars and sugary sweets against Bocoe's warnings. Scarlet Garcia was there for the broadcast across the TV networks and radios, in Knothole, South Island, most of Westside Island, and the United Federation people cheered for Green and El Grand Gordo. Meanwhile in places such as New Megaopolis, Metropolis Zone, Grand Metropolis and Empire City people cheered for El Grand Gordo because they either worked for the Eggman Empire or knew it was really Oliver Eggman in disguise. Of course many subjects of the Eggman Empire knew the truth, and the few people in the Neo Eggman Empire had spies to inform them of the truth.

Soon El Grand Gordo and Green entered the ring, they faced each other and knew all too well this would be the fight of their lives. "Looks like senor Verde Hedgehog has arrived!" El Grand Gordo said, people cheered for him.

"Come on Oliver, I've known you most of my life, the silly but fun costume, the bad Spanish, come on how gullible do you think I am." Green said to El Grand Gordo, as he had his hands out and grinned sarcastically.

"Clearly you have mistaken me for another." El Grand Gordo said.

"Come on doc, admit it, you've waited a long time for this day. No Badniks, no Rings, no Egg Mobile or upgrades, no Power Rings, just you and me in the ring one on one, man against hedgehog. You've waited a long time to take me on like this haven't you?" Green said El Grand Gordo as he circled him, he waited for the doctor to make a move.

"I've waited a long time for this day hedgehog, bet your girlfriend will enjoy knowing she has a loser boyfriend?" El Grand Gordo said in a low tone so only Green could hear him.

"That's it doc!" Green said as he used a Spin Dash.

Then El Grand Gordo dodged the attack and shouted. "! Ole!" and with that Green got hit with sequins from El Grand Gordo's cape.

Green then felt a strong magnetic pull, he figured that the sequins were pulling him down, he never saw the doc use the sequins in earlier fights. "Oh I get it, too afraid to take me on fairly, so you rigged the fight." Green said as he saw El Grand Gordo get on one of the poles, the wrestler then jumped and attempted to crush Green with his rear end. But Green dodged the blow, he then jumped with all of his might and got the wrestler covered in his own sequins. "Now that should even the odds." Green said with a smirk.

"I may have had an edge with these things tonight, but all of my fights in the past were my victories." El Grand Gordo said, the two stared each other down because it was all they could really do.

"Wow Green and El Grand Gordo are serious. Just look at them staring each other down." Dr. Thorndyke said to his granddaughter. But then the magnet under the ring lost power, Decoe and Bocoe discovered that something chewed through it, and for those of you wondering it was something mechanical and not anything organic.

Regardless, the fight could now continue, "say doc, I don't really like fighting much. But why don't we make this a fight to remember? You know make it last for like ten minutes tops." Green said as he dodged El Grand Gordo.

"I'm so going to enjoy this hedgehog." El Grand Gordo said. And it was indeed quite a brawl, they blocked, deflected, dodged, and canceled each other's attacks for a long amount of time. But then after about seven minutes they began to actually deal out blows to each other, Fiona cheered for Green and knew he would win, Chris and Dr. Chuck cheered as well. In the crowd two Pronghorn Mobians who were sisters were watching the fight, the younger of the two cheered for El Grand Gordo. It was a serious fight, El Grand Gordo grabbed Green and threw him down hard while holding him by his right leg, Green then escaped and used a powerful back-kick on El Grand Gordo, which landed in the big guy's gut nailing the star symbol on his costume and sending him flying into the barriers of the ring. When he came flying back, Green delivered an uppercut, Grand Gordo then used a pile driver move and nailed Green, he then used a sleeper hold, but Green broke out. He then jumped on Gordo's head, he then used a series of Spin Dash moves to move fast around the wrestler, Gordo got dizzy and fell down, Green tried to pin him but the wrestler got him in the face with an attack, Green then did the same followed by a series of punches to El Grand Gordo's gut. These were but the major blows that were dealt in the fight, for indeed it last ten minutes and then Green jumped on to a worn out El Grand Gordo and was feeling the urge to remove his mask. "Green wait! Let me stay as El Grand Gordo, and our feud is over! Please let me stay their hero!" El Grand Gordo said to Green with the most sincere of honesty Green had ever heard from old Oliver.

Green looked over at his friends, he saw a look on Chris' face that made him realize how important it was for the people to have a hero. "I don't suppose you'll let me do some scouting missions in a base or two with no resistance, while you're their hero?" Green asked El Grand Gordo as he offered a handshake for their truce.

"Really? You mean it?! Yes I accept!" El Grand Gordo said as he shook hands with Green. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Meet your new champion Green the Hedgehog! The only hero who could possibly best me in the ring!" El Grand Gordo said as he held up Green allowing everyone to see him.

Green was very glad, he hoped that things would be easier now and that he could scout out at least two Egg Bases with no hostile forces to worry about. El Grand Gordo was happy to still be a wrestler, but another alter ego was being created while the heroes celebrated, "you fool, you had to let it all go for your own inflated ego! Well guess what, now I'm in command of the empire! Soon the world shall bow before the might of, The Cape!" the villain said as he watched El Grand Gordo's defeat, he twirled a mustache that looked a lot like the one from the cartoon character known as Snidely Whiplash.

In the following week, Green and Nicolas went on scouting missions in Metropolis Zone and Empire City, in Empire City they learned that although the mayor was a member of the United Federation, he had to surrender to the Badnik Hordes that overwhelmed the city and that they had asked the council of the United Federation to send in help for almost a year now. Green knew that the people needed to be freed from Dr. Oliver Eggman's empire, but the trouble was that many of the citizens got to enjoy themselves and the scientists were well regarded within the city, it seemed like it would be a difficult process to try and free the city from the control of the Eggman Empire.

On Westside Island, in Metropolis Zone or simply Metropolis (which is the capital of the Eggman Empire.), Green and Nicolas learned that Dr. Oliver Eggman had been taking time to study the way the Neo Eggman Empire operates. Among their discoveries, they learned that the wicked and purely evil Neo Eggman had developed a process called Cybertization, a process that would take a living being and transform them into a cyborg, those who didn't submit on their free will were brainwashed with the cybernetics that were used on them. The reason Neo Dr. Eggman created this process, was because of the aliens known as the Bem who made it so Roboticizers no longer worked on Mobius at all, so he developed cybernetics as a new means of having at least partially mechanical people. Dr. Oliver Eggman was deeply interested in his brother's process, minus the brainwashing part, in fact there were reports that suggested Dr. Oliver Eggman would start the process within the year, this way he'd have people in his army to support the Badniks.

Though Dr. Oliver Eggman was also trying to learn more on how Neo Dr. Eggman was able to keep so many cyborgs in line, and he had reason to believe that the Bear Pack that once harassed Knuckles, and the Nasty Hyenas who once tried to eat Antoine, were forming an army of gangs in Efrika to serve the Neo Eggman Empire. Dr. Oliver Eggman also had reason to believe that Akhult the Orca and his pod of whales, were joining the Neo Eggman Empire in exchange for cybernetics, which meant the newly stationed forces of the Original Eggman Empire up in the Northern Tundra would be facing threats above and below the ice. Green was able to get access into the Egg Net and with help from Nicolas, they began to learn more on the regional Sub-Bosses of the Neo Eggman Empire, and Badnik Horde Commanders and Lieutenants from both of the Eggman Empires.

"Let's see what this says here on Sub-Bosses for the oceans of Mobius." Green said as he and the A.I Nicolas hacked into the Egg Net.

"Pulling up files… Now!" Nicolas said. "Okay here we are, Sub-Bosses of the oceans of Mobius. The first Sub-Boss was a Badnik Commander known as Jaws that was badly damaged by Sonic, Tails and Rotor. Jaws was last seen in a fish bowl in Old Robotropolis prior to the nuclear missile attack, Jaws' Status: Destroyed." Nicolas said as he showed the first of the two Sub-Bosses that the original Dr. Robotnik created. "Next on the list is, Octobot, a huge Badnik Horde Commander, Octobot had his first run-in with the Freedom Fighters when he encountered Tails, later on he had a series of run-ins with the young Freedom Fighter and was badly damaged to the point of near-destruction. Octobot is currently in New Megaopolis and is being used in a secret project." Nicolas said as he read the files.

"So the Neo Eggman Empire's attempts at controlling the majority of the oceans are at a standstill… Let's look up Efrika, Mercia, Downunda and the Northern Tundra." Green said, he knew that Nicolas was copying files while they searched, but Green wanted to know a little more on some of the regions he read, he'd save the rest of the files for later.

"Processing… Pulling up files!" Nicolas said as he showed the Sub-Bosses in the order Green mentioned the regions they controlled. "Diesel the Bear, leader of the Efrika branch of the Neo Eggman Empire forces, as we learned before he's been rallying the gangs together across the continent to follow him, but he has a rival known as Axel the Water Buffalo. Axel has a crew of his own that refuses to join the Bear Pack's alliance, it is unclear what will happen but Dr. Oliver Eggman has taken interest in contacting Axel." Nicolas said as he read out the name of the Sub-Boss in Efrika. "Next file is on… Lord Mordred Hood the Cobra, the former adviser of King Richard O'Hedge, Lord Hood has hypnotic capabilities and has had a his body Cybertized more than any of the current Sub-Bosses, Lord Hood has gained the support he's needed to not only replace the gap from when the High Sheriff was De-Roboticized, but to also conquer most of the territories of Avalon. He is partially tasked with finding the homeland of the echidnas and destroying or imprisoning the royal family, he has no information on the whereabouts of the Rose family or the king's son, it's suggested he destroyed the king." Nicolas said as he had a sad expression on his face.

Green had met King Richard O'Hedge once before, hearing that the great king of Mercia was gone was saddening, and yet he wondered where Amy's parents and sister were located, for he now knew it was a mystery even to the Neo Eggman Empire on where the Rose Family (minus Amy) were located. "What about the other two regions?" Green asked.

"Downunda was once the region that the Sub-Boss known as Crocbot occupied. Crocbot was a very savage Badnik Horde Commander, but when he had his lower body destroyed and was sent into the Great Crater, he rebuilt himself and attached his upper body to a tank. He then tortured the Downunda Freedom Fighters for pleasure while overseeing the final delivery of the ore needed to power the Ultimate Annihilator. He and his forces were later decimated by the Downunda Freedom Fighters, after a brief encounter by Sonic and Tails weeks after this defeat, he was taken back to Old Robotropolis by Robo-Robotnik mk II and was being rewired because the Badnik attempted to go rogue. Ultimately Crocbot was shipped up to New Megaopolis days before the nuclear missile attack." Nicolas said as he read the files on Crocbot. "The Northern Tundra is where the Sub-Boss, Akhult is currently located, he's working on gathering forces before staging any attacks in the north seas." Nicolas said.

"This information is very useful, listen I need you to make sure we have all the files on the Sub-Bosses and other Badniks." Green said.

"Can do… Wait… What do we have here…?" Nicolas said as he found some other files he decided to copy.

"What did you find?" Green asked.

"Projects that Oliver has been working on, at least a couple. We now have the files on Project Omega, Project Ancients and Project Gizoid." Nicolas said as he looked at the files.

"Project Omega… I remember hearing about that as far back as the Mad Gear Zone, I guess now we can see what it's all about." Green said as Nicolas finished the file downloads.

"Alright, done and done! Let's get out of here before we overstay our welcome." Nicolas said as the two quickly made their escape.

Green knew that the name Gizoid was familiar, but regardless Green and Nicolas had to make sure they headed for Knothole City and delivered this information to the Kingdom of Acorn fast.

Days later

El Grand Gordo was doing better than ever before, he had recently returned to Station Square for his latest fight. For about a week and a half now, Dr. Oliver Eggman has given up being evil so he can be the masked wrestling hero known as El Grand Gordo. Today he was going to be in a wrestling match for the leaders of the United Federation to watch and enjoy, President Bush was a big El Grand Gordo fan and he enjoyed getting to be there to watch a match in person.

El Grand Gordo's opponent was a newcomer who called himself the Mighty Morsel, El Grand Gordo started round one when the bell dinged. He then began to fight the Mighty Morsel, however it turned out that the Mighty Morsel was Decoe in disguise, he disguised himself as a wrestler because he needed the doctor's help but El Grand Gordo thought that Decoe was just jealous and decided to get in on the wrestling action.

While Decoe was getting the oil kicked out of him, Bocoe pretended to be a news reporter and looked for Green who was in Station Square for three days. Ella answered the front door of the Thorndyke Mansion when Bocoe arrived disguised as a news reporter, however she knew that the news reporter was really Bocoe and slammed the door closed on him. Bocoe pretended being a salesman, a paperboy and girl scout all in attempts to get Ella to let him inside, finally Mecha Sonic arrived and he said that he and Bocoe needed Green's help urgently. "If you had been honest from the start, I would've let you in Bocoe." Ella said, she was surprised to see Mecha Sonic.

Mecha Sonic was the head enforcer of the original Eggman Empire, he was constructed as far back as the ninth year of the First Robotnik War, he faced Green many times in the past and his design served as inspiration for the original Dr. Robotnik when he Roboticized Sonic and made him into his own version of Mecha Sonic. Dr. Oliver Eggman later made a Metal Sonic robot roughly based off of the original Metal Sonic, this new Metal Sonic was powered by the Pink Chaos Emerald and somehow absorbed the Chaos Emerald into his body, and this robot was last seen being repaired in the Final Egg base but mysteriously vanished before Neo Dr. Eggman raided the Final Egg base where he stole Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, Project Omega, Silver Sonic mk II and other things. Most of Green's human friends and allies haven't seen Mecha Sonic in person, the robot stood about five feet tall and looked menacing, it could also use Chaos Emeralds and power up.

"Bocoe, and Mecha Sonic! What brings you two here?!" Green said as he stood up and was on the defense.

"Relax hedgehog, this is a peaceful mission." Mecha Sonic said.

"We've come to ask for your help, it's regarding El Grand Gordo." Bocoe said.

"What about him?" Green asked.

"His life is in mortal danger!" Bocoe cried out.

And with that, Green grabbed Bocoe and took off, on the way Bocoe explained that Bokkun had recently gorged himself on candy and sweets in the past couple of months since Dr. Oliver Eggman took his El Grand Gordo alter ego seriously before reforming. While Green, Bocoe and Mecha Sonic headed for the Station Square Diamond Stadium, Bokkun had locked up all of the exits and entrances into the stadium. "You have all fallen into my trap, now you shall all bow before the might of your new emperor; The Cape!" Bokkun said as he flew with a massive cape on his back which was colored red. "Leaders of the United Federation, you are all under my command now! And I have several demands! First off, I declare that Halloween be every Saturday and cavities are illegal and no longer exist! And I demand that you change the portions in fun sized packages! How can something be fun size when it's small?! My idea of fun size is something huge, such as these two robots of mine from the Badnik Hordes!" Bokkun ordered as he flew over the leaders of the United Federation, then two massive Badnik Horde Commanders appeared and ripped open the roof of the stadium.

"No! You're doing it all wrong! First you give show of force and then the introductions! And the destruction of property is supposed to come after the inevitable show of resistance from security or defenses!" El Grand Gordo yelled as he waved his left first in the air at Bokkun aka The Cape.

By the time Green arrived along with Bocoe and Mecha Sonic, they saw the massive Badniks that had to be at least a hundred feet tall. "I don't suppose you can tell me who those two are Bocoe?" Green asked the silver robot.

"E-72 Rock'em and E-73 Sock'em, Rock'em is the green one with the number one, and Sock'em is the purple colored one with the number two on him. They were designed after robots from the doctor's favorite game next to Battleships." Bocoe said.

"So the two are basically rock'em, sock'em robots. Sweet! I have an idea on how to stop them, do you think you can help out Mecha Sonic?" Green said as he asked the Super Badnik for help.

"The Badnik Horde Commanders could be a possible threat to the master, this once I shall ignore protocol for the safety of Dr. Eggman." Mecha Sonic said.

"Alright then. Bocoe you stay here while we handle this." Green said as he dropped off Bocoe.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Bocoe said as he took cover.

As the robot and Mobian zoomed off, Rock'em attempted to capture the President of the United States, but El Grand Gordo used his Big Belly Ballistic Bounce attack on the robot's hand and saved the president in the process. "El Grand Gordo, we meet again… For the first time! Your defeat will be slow and delicious!" The Cape said as he hovered behind El Grand Gordo.

"The Cape! A villain almost as mighty as the incredibly superior Dr. Eggman!" El Grand Gordo said to his nemesis.

The Cape then ordered the Badnik Horde Commanders to attack, but they were distracted by Green and Mecha Sonic who made themselves known to The Cape. The two then tricked Rock'em and Sock'em into hitting each other with an uppercut that sent their heads flying off just like the robots from the game they were named after. Green then went to handle The Cape, Mecha Sonic was busy fighting E-71 Watcher (a Badnik that looks like a pocket watch, that's main function is to distract enemies.) and E-69 Alarmclock (basically the male counterpart to E-70 Noizi). While that went on, El Grand Gordo and The Cape fought each other, El Grand Gordo got a bad uppercut due to being distracted by The Cape's cape. Green went in to handle The Cape, but moments before he stepped in, El Grand Gordo was convinced this was a job for a quote mad scientist. "This looks like a job for, Dr. Eggman!" El Grand Gordo, I mean Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he quickly removed his El Grand Gordo costume and then appeared in his modern attire.

While that happened, Decoe was getting help from Bocoe who decided to come in and help out. "How did he change so fast?!" Decoe said as he removed his costume.

"He's a mad scientist, how else?" Bocoe said.

Green then proceed to engage Bokkun, he figured that the reason the doc changed his personas was so he could think clearly and calculate how to defeat Bokkun with ease. After a few minutes of Green messing around with Bokkun went by, Dr. Oliver Eggman told Green to toss Bokkun over to him which Green did. Dr. Oliver Eggman then pinned down Bokkun using his massive body weight, Bokkun whined and complained and demanded to have chocolate, the Dark Chao then suddenly fell asleep after a sudden moment of calm. "And that's that." Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "I calculated how long it would take for Bokkun's hyper-sugar rush to rear off, I wanted to prevent him from further embarrassing me in his final moments." Dr. Oliver Eggman explained to Green as he got up and dusted himself off.

"You mean he's…" Green said, the doctor then said.

"Yes, he's crashed like a sack of bricks and taking a nap, that Dark Chao always had a big naughty side but I never expected it to get this bad." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Green. "Now then…" he said as he turned to face the crowd. "Hear me people of Station Square! You have fallen for my most fiendish plan yet! You fell for my brilliant fake persona and in so doing I've gotten close to your plans and your hearts! I now know everything!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted out as he made his claims on his plan, the entire crowd was shocked and speechless.

"Oh please, you're still a bad liar." Green said to the doc.

"Not a word hedgehog." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Green. "Come to think of it, our little truce is over after hardly a month, you'd better sleep lightly hedgehog along with your Freedom Fighters!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he stood tall while in front of Green.

"I guess it's true what they say about all good things coming to an end, I really loved you better as El Grand Gordo, and this means that we're back to the basics in my attempts to change you." Green said.

"Decoe! Bocoe! Mecha Sonic! Grab Bokkun while I ensure our daring escape!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pushed a button on a remote he took from one of his pockets, Mecha Sonic picked up Bokkun and flew into the head of Sock'em, the head of Rock'em like that of the other Badnik detached from his main body and opened its mouth revealing a cockpit for the doctor and his robot lackeys to sit in. "Until next time Green, farewell!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he took off, he and his robots made their escape and he knew he'd need to repair Rock'em and Sock'em.

Green looked down at the mask of El Grand Gordo, he then said "maybe now I should become El Rapido Verde?" Green said.

"Green?!" Nicolas said.

"Just kidding, as tempting as it may be I'm more of a pacifist and the Freedom Fighters need me. And I'd better get back to the mansion where Fiona is waiting, and Chris will need me after seeing Eggman's little display." Green said in a serious tone as he and Nicolas took the El Grand Gordo costume and went to see Chris and Dr. Thorndyke.

"And you have big plans with Fiona in a couple days." Nicolas said with a cheeky grin on his displace screen face.

"Right… Big plans indeed." Green said with a blush as he ran.

What a series of events, Dr. Oliver Eggman has had an alter ego for months now. Now we know a little more on the Sub-Bosses of the Neo Eggman Empire, and we've heard of Cybertization, and is it possible that Angel Island II will be targeted by the Neo Eggman Empire?! Have we seen the last of El Grand Gordo?! What big events are in store for Green and Fiona? Find out next time! As we see some big events for the hedgehog and vixen, and read on to learn more on what'll happen with the Sub-Bosses!


	16. Adventure 21

Adventure 21

Valentines Funfair

Valentine's Day is truly a romantic day of the year, so many young couples experiencing the joy of love. Budding romances beginning, and married couples remembering why they fell in love in the first place. And this year a very special hedgehog, and a very special vixen, would have a very romantic first Valentine's Day celebration.

Fiona stepped into the living room and said loudly. "Green the Hedgehog, is taking me out on a date today!" Fiona said with excitement.

"How sweet Miss Fiona." Cream said, she and her mother were visiting for a couple days.

"Aw young love, I remember my first date when I was your age dear." Ella said kindly to Fiona.

"Yeah… Though I'm a bit concerned if I'm too… Tomboyish for Green at times, especially when it comes to dating." Fiona said as she had her tail lazily stay down.

"Don't be silly dear, you look very beautiful. And besides, if Green truly loves you, then you won't have a thing to worry about." Vanilla said. As many of you know Vanilla is the name of Cream's sweet mother.

Meanwhile upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms, Green was brushing his quills nicely. "You look like you're putting a lot of effort into looking nice today." Nicolas said while he was in his holographic form.

"Yeah, it's my first real date with Fiona. And I've thought some things over in my head, but I need other guys to talk with." Green said.

"Why?" Nicolas asked.

"Well we are practically brothers… But I just feel that I need to talk with somebody else about my plan…" Green said as he looked into his contact book. "And I think I know just the guys to do it with." Green said as he grinned while looking at the contact information on Team Chaotix. Last year the Chaotix established a house near Station Square, which serves as their base for detective operations. It was curtesy of J.J Moto that the Chaotix got a house on such short notice, but it's helped them out in the last few months.

Green grabbed Nicolas' handheld computer and quickly took off, bringing the A.I with him in the process. Shortly Green arrived and found Vector, Espio and Charmy at the detective house. Charmy was visiting Station Square with his family on a mission of peace, Saffron was busy overlooking transportation of flowers and other goods for the Golden Hive Colony. "Looky here it's Green Hedgehog!" Charmy said with excitement.

"Charmy?! I didn't expect to see you here little guy." Green said, it had been a long while since he last saw his young friend.

"Yeah, I've been a busy and buzzy bee. My parents are here on a month long peace mission." Charmy said.

"That's nice to here." Green said.

"The Golden Hive colony has been concerned about the presence of the Neo Eggman Empire in the old Canadian territories. They suspect that they will be attacked." Espio said.

"That doesn't sound good." Green said.

"Well that aside, why are you here Green? Do you have a job for us?" Vector asked as he pushed Espio aside.

"Um… Actually guys, I wanted to talk over plans I made for my Valentine's Day date." Green said.

Vector and Charmy looked at each other a moment, Vector then cheered with Charmy. They then hugged Green and said. "We didn't know you had it in ya!" Green appreciated the hug but he felt like he was being squeezed by Vector, the crocodile had been working out with Mighty for months now in order to bulk himself up. And as a result, he was becoming tremendously strong.

"Vector! A little tight, with the hugging!" Green said.

"Oh sorry Green. I forgot how strong I've been getting." Vector said as he let go of Green.

"Prey tell what was your plan for your date?" Espio asked.

"Well I was going to take her out for a stroll on the town for starters." Green said.

"Right on man! You should be sure to sweep her off her feet." Vector said with a wink and a thumbs up to Green.

"Tell us more!" Charmy asked with excitement.

"Well… I was going to take her out to dinner after enjoying an action movie. Or dinner and then the movie? The movie will probably be something from the older times?" Green said.

"May I recommend a traditional Japanese restaurant?" Espio said kindly as he thought of an idea.

"And what would you know of traditional Japanese food ninja boy? Last I checked you were from Angel Island!" Vector said.

"There were ninjas in Japan." Espio said.

"What about the big finish?!" Charmy asked with excitement.

"Well, for the big finish I was thinking of taking her out to Twinkle Park. And I was thinking of a game or two at Casinopolis." Green said.

"Yay Twinkle Park! That place is great!" Charmy said with excitement.

"That Twinkle Park is too much kid stuff Charmy!" Vector shouted as he grabbed the bee by his helmet.

"No it isn't! Carnivals are all ages, and they can be scary!" Charmy said in protest.

"He's right. Remember Happy Land Amusement Park?" Espio said.

"I think of it as a bittersweet memory." Vector said.

"Alright. So do you guys think my plans are… Well… Alright?" Green asked.

"But of course they are alright. There is no clearer a path than a straight one." Espio said as he gave a bow to Green.

"Right ninja boy, and since when were you a romantic expert?" Vector said as he leaned against Espio. The Chameleon was clearly trying to keep his calm.

"Well I've got to go guys, see you later. And Charmy, it was great seeing you again little guy." Green said as he shook hands with each of his friends before dashing off.

Elsewhere, a little Dark Chao was eating Valentine's Day chocolates and spying on Green, and eavesdropping on him. The Dark Chao was none other than Bokkun, Bokkun laughed to himself and flew all the way to the secret base on Eggman Island. Once there he informed Dr. Oliver Eggman that Green and Fiona were in fact dating tonight. "What? Can it be?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Yes, its true doctor. I overheard Green discuss with some of the Chaotix his plans for tonight. After he told them his plans, he ran off with a list." Bokkun said as he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"How sweet." Decoe said.

"Young love." Bocoe said.

"This is… Perfect! Oh how I've waited for Green to date a girl he likes. All so I could ruin their time together ohohohohohahahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he laughed evilly. His minions laughed alongside him. "Now I can finally begin Operation Heartbreak." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he twisted his mustache. He personally wanted to get back at Green for all of the times he defeated him, especially during the whole Egg Moon Crisis.

Meanwhile at the Thorndyke Mansion. Green met up with Fiona, she had Green escort her. Green took them into the city, it was a nice long walk around the city and enjoying a good romantic walk. But as things seemed quiet, Green knew it was the right moment to sweep Fiona off of her feet. She was a little surprised by this sudden action, but none the less she enjoyed it. Behind the young couple, Dr. Oliver Eggman and Bokkun were going to fire missiles and throw bombs at the two Mobians. However due to Green's speed, and the fact Bokkun and Dr. Oliver Eggman would have their projectiles hit each other. Green and Fiona were unharmed, and when Green got himself and Fiona to a roof top.

"Oh look Green! Fireworks!" Fiona said with excitement. She was convinced that Green planned all of this, little did she know that the explosions they were seeing were actually from Dr. Oliver Eggman and Bokkun.

Later on they went to see an action movie. It was part one of a series with Die Hard in the title, and although Green covered his eyes a few times, Fiona enjoyed the film and wanted to use the main character's catchphrase when she would defeat bad guys. "I'm not sure that anyone would approve the use of such a catchphrase or line." Green said.

"So no using the bad word in it?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah babe." Green said.

"Well okay. But I might say yippi kai eh." Fiona said with a sly grin as she tickled Green's nose with her tail.

Later on the two went to have some dinner. But waiting for them at the restaurant was Decoe and Bocoe dressed as Japanese Chiefs. "Since Dr. Eggman and Bokkun's plan didn't go so well…" Bocoe said.

"Failed miserably might I add?" Decoe said.

"…It falls upon us to get them at this Hibachi restaurant." Bocoe said.

"Right, the plan is quite simple. First we wait for Green and Fiona to come into the restaurant and sit down for a Hibachi grilled dinner." Decoe said.

"Then we perform in front of them like the real Hibachi chiefs." Bocoe said.

"And to end it all, we'll throw in a special highly flammable oil that the doctor made on to the grill, and get the two Mobians." Decoe said as he pictured the doctor's two enemies getting caught on fire in a cartoonish manner.

"Oh yeah, we rule!" Bocoe said as he and his friend did a chest bump.

"Now to practice for when they arrive, so that way we don't fail like the doctor and Bokkun." Decoe said as he and Bocoe began practicing.

However as they practiced they ended up causing the oiled to go flying right on to the grill. The oil exploded on the grill in front of them, they were covered in smoke and charcoal as a result. They then saw the couple come in, Fiona didn't even notice Decoe and Bocoe as she and Green walked in. The chief hats and aprons on the two robots then disintegrated into ash. Bocoe looked up at Decoe with his arms crossed and a very disapproving look.

Later on after a well cooked meal, Green and Fiona left and Fiona wondered what else Green had in store for her. He mentioned Twinkle Park to her which made her very excited. "I've always wanted to go to a carnival or a park since I was a little girl! Awesome!" Fiona said as she jumped with glee. She and Green quickly arrived at Twinkle Park, which had recently been renovated due to Dr. Oliver Eggman and Neo Dr. Eggman's trouble that was caused last year during the Chaos Crisis. Green and Fiona enjoyed a lot of good rides, such as a merry-go-round, ferrous wheel, bumper cars, and a Viking swing type ride. They also enjoyed some carnival games. Green showed quite a skill for throwing darts, and pitching, which got Fiona some stuffed toys and toy swords which she liked. They even got to go bowling, Fiona used Green as a bowling ball, which he didn't mind at all.

After the two had some cotton candy, they went into a haunted house but Green and Fiona weren't scared of any of the ghosts. The final ride was the roller coaster, the two went on the ride and enjoyed it but they got on for a second go. "This is our last chance tonight, we have to hurry and get them." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to his three lackeys.

"If we run and jump, we can make it for the last car in the roller coaster." Bocoe said as they ran for the roller coaster car.

Soon all four of the villains made it into the ride. "We did it doctor, we got in!" Decoe said.

"Yes we did boys… Except there's one problem… I'm terrified of roller coasters!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out as he kept the car restraints closed tight on him, he also kept his very long legs in.

"Don't worry boss, we'll get them!" Bocoe said as he and Decoe charged.

But as they ran the roller coaster did a loop, and the two robots went flying out and hit the concrete so fast and hard that they broke apart. "Oh, so that's why you're supposed to keep in the cars at all times on the rides." Decoe said.

"Yeah, if we were organic we'd be dead meat. We got thrown for a loop again…" Bocoe said with a sad tone. Decoe and Bocoe only had their robotic limbs break off, so they were able to get them reattached quickly.

"This whole plan has been a disaster." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Bokkun.

"Don't worry doc, I've rigged the back car with enough boom to launch the whole train." Bokkun said with a smile as he gave the doctor a circle for perfect sign with his right hand.

"Excellent work Bokkun, they… what?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as the roller coaster suddenly stopped. Green and Fiona got out easily, but the doctor was stuck due to his massive girth.

"Oh phooey, I thought we had another minute left. Oh well, time for the final countdown." Bokkun said as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Wait! Stop! Get me out of this thing!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

Bokkun couldn't hear him though, due to the fact the Dark Chao plugged his ears while counting. "Five… Four… Three… Two… One!" Bokkun said as the roller coaster took off with Dr. Oliver Eggman. And when the countdown stopped, the doctor went flying along with the rest of the roller coaster train.

Green escorted Fiona out of Twinkle Park along with all of the things they got at Twinkle Park. Mr. Tanaka arrived with a limo to pick them up, "Mr. Hedgehog. Miss Fox." Mr. Tanaka said as he opened the limo door.

"Our final stop is Casiopolis." Green said.

"Oh yeah! Awesome! This has been a great night Green!" Fiona said as she grabbed Green and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Aw gosh Fiona…" Green said as he blushed. "Listen, I need to check something quick. Tanaka will keep our goodies safe for us while we play some games at the Casinopolis casino." Green said as he dashed off fast. He knew that Dr. Oliver Eggman had been the one who caused those unexpected events and things to happen, but he also had a feeling he needed to make sure the doc was alright and sent packing. Soon Green found the doctor, the doc was getting help from Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun because he was trapped by one of the roller coaster cars. Green helped and suggested that the doc and his lackeys left immediately, especially because Green didn't want them messing around anymore. Needless to say, the doctor would be in bed for quite sometime because of his accident.

Later on Green got into the limo and rode with Fiona. After the two enjoyed a fun time in Casinopolis, they took a limo ride back to the Thorndyke Mansion. Once there they had help getting their things inside, Green and Fiona went up to spend the night together in the same room. Under a beautiful full moon, the two romantically kissed each other, it was a long moment and they treasured their first true kiss they each had ever experienced in their lives.

And so ends a little Valentine's Day story, and how long will the doctor be out of commission? What kinds of unexpected surprises are in store? Find out in the next unexpected adventure!


	17. Adventure 22

Adventure 22

A Scary Reunion

It had been a couple days since Valentine's Day happened. Green was glad he got to enjoy such a wonderful day with Fiona, it had been a very great experience for the both of them. Even if Dr. Oliver Eggman and his lackeys attempted to ruin it, but thankfully the four villains failed and Dr. Oliver Eggman was injured as a result. Which meant that Dr. Oliver Eggman would be out of commission for awhile, however this didn't mean that threats in the world were gone.

Before Green and Fiona headed back for Knothole City, they got invited to go with Linsey Thorndyke (the mother of Christina Thorndyke) to go out to a castle. They decided to go, and Cream, Cheese and Vanilla came as well because they were also invited. Little did any of them know of the dangers that awaited them in the castle, and so the group soon got on to a private helicopter and took off for the castle.

Hours later at the castle

The group arrived at the castle entrance. "This is surely a big looking castle." Cream said.

"Indeed…" Green said as he took out Nicolas. "Um… Mrs. Thorndyke… Is this castle by chance the same one you shot a movie at last year?" Green asked.

"Come to think of it… It is that very castle." Mrs. Thorndyke said.

"Oh my! I wonder if the ghosts are still in it?!" Cream said as she remembered the Boom Boo ghosts that they encountered last year.

"Mrs. Thorndyke. Mind if I ask why you invited us to come to this castle?" Green asked with concern.

"Well you see, a couple days ago before Valentine's Day. I received this very strange looking letter. But inside the letter I saw that it was an invitation to spend a week in a castle for free, I of course didn't know that the address of the castle was the one for the movie I was in last year. Mostly because I've been so busy and forgot about it once I started work on my next movie." Mrs. Thorndyke said.

"Mind if we see the letter?" Nicolas asked.

"I'd be glad to show it to you. But I left it back at the mansion." Mrs. Thorndyke said.

"Hmm… This sounds vaguely familiar… I just can't place where." Green said as he was thinking of one of his memories from his time as Nazo.

"It would be rude if we didn't go in when we accepted the invitation. But what about the ghosts?" Cream asked.

"Don't forget Cream, that Green put the ghosts in their place last time." Chris said.

"Well it was more along the lines of putting… An hourglass shaped statue in place…" Green said as he was thinking about something that happened.

"Don't forget we encountered the Boom Boos at the Egg Pyramid last year during the Colonial ARK Crisis." Nicolas said as he remembered that Green and his friends fought the Boom Boos once at an Egg Base.

"At any rate let's be cautious." Green said.

Fiona had been quiet for quite awhile, she found this whole talk on ghosts as a bit of phooey. "Are you guys seriously talking about ghosts of all things?" Fiona asked.

"Yes Fiona, we are." Green said.

"But come on guys, everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts." Fiona said.

"Their real, and I have the data and experience to prove it." Nicolas said as he turned on his holographic form.

"But how is it even possible?" Fiona asked.

"You believe all sentient beings have souls right?" Green asked Fiona as he held her hands.

"Yes…" She said.

"And you believe there's an afterlife right?" Green asked.

"Of course…" Fiona said.

"Well… Not all souls cross over into the afterlife. Some get stranded in the physical world of the living. While others just inhabit another dimension." Green said as he and Fiona held hands. She started to understand Green's reasoning.

"And don't forget we live in a world where dragons and trolls are real." Nicolas said.

"I see your points… But what can you tell me of these particular ghosts?" Fiona said as she looked at Nicolas.

"Not much data exists on the Boom Boos. It's known that every Halloween they come out peacefully to have fun. And they all come from another dimension, this castle is built on a dimensional axis which borders the dimension of the Boom Boos and Mobius Prime." Nicolas said as he showed holograms of the information. "An artifact known simply as an Hourglass Statue keeps the dimensions stable. But if it is removed then it causes the barriers between dimensions to weaken and bring in the Boom Boos. They seem to be violent and mischievous toward the living when they interact with mortals that have disturbed the statue or are close by it." Nicolas said as he explained everything he currently knew about the Boom Boos.

"Well those ghosts had better stay in their world where they belong!" Fiona said as they started to enter the castle.

"I still don't know how or why the Boom Boos appeared in the Egg Pyramid. Knuckles said he encountered them at Pumpkin Hill and the mines underground while he was recovering Master Emerald shards during the Colonial ARK Crisis." Green said as he remembered out loud the last time he encountered the Boom Boos.

Soon the group entered the castle. At first it seemed like everything was normal. But soon the group heard the words. "Join us!" over and over once it hit nightfall. Green and the group soon encountered the Boom Boos, before anybody could react to the appearance of the ghosts, they possessed Vanilla and Linsey. When the Boom Boos possessed people their victims had teeth and eyes just like those of the Boom Boos when the ghosts were ready to attack. Green had a feeling that someone or something moved the Hourglass Statue again, and when he and the rest of his friends made it to the attic they found the Hourglass Statue.

"What the heck is the Hourglass Statue doing here of all places?" Green said as he picked it up.

"Maybe somebody thought it was a decoration?" Cream said.

"Who knows…?" Green said. He then gave the Hourglass Statue to Cream. "Keep ahold of this Cream, it will keep the ghosts away." Green said.

"I'll keep us safe." Cream said.

"Hey guys you know how I always said I hated zombie movies with a passion?" Fiona said to the group as she looked out the attic window.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Well tonight, I found one of my ten big reasons why." Fiona said as she gestured for the group to come and look out. She pointed outside and all of the townspeople in the town near the castle were possessed by the Boom Boos.

"Looks like they've gotten everyone in the town." Chris said as she looked outside.

"By Joe! How could they have done this so quickly?" Fiona asked.

"Well we've been indoors a few hours. Maybe they waited until nightfall and possessed townspeople before attempting to invade us all here?" Chris said.

"There's something very fishy, eerie and ominous about all of this…" Green said as he was scratching his chin.

"I'm detecting a massive paranormal reading coming from the back of the castle." Nicolas said as he pulled out a display screen.

"Hmm… Nicolas. You're the only one among us who can't get possessed since you're a machine. Maybe you can find some help." Chris said.

"I think bringing in more people wouldn't be a good idea." Nicolas said.

Then there was a noise in the walls. Green grabbed a baseball bat and hit the wall hard, then it broke and out came Geoffrey St. John and Hershey the Cat. Green asked what they were doing at the castle, and they revealed that the king sent them to find Green and Fiona and get them back to Knothole City because someone was looking for them and wanted to meet them at Knothole City exactly. However when the Boom Boos surfaced, the two did what they could to avoid the ghosts. Green told them that he got an idea on how to deal with the Boom Boos, and that it would be safer for the two spies if they came with Green.

As the group moved on, they soon encountered Mighty and Ray. The two came because Vector ordered them to investigate a case on missing people in the area. They accepted the job because they wanted to help people, and because they happened to be in the general area. And so the group moved on with Cream keeping everyone safe, they heard the ghosts chanting that their master was arriving.

"Soon I shall enter this world!" King Boom Boo the leader of the Boom Boos said as he appeared at the center of a beam of light.

"King Boom Boo! He's here now." Green said.

"What is he?" Hershey asked.

"He's the leader of the Boom Boo ghosts. We should be able to reason with him if we keep the statue close by." Green said.

In bushes not too far four beings were watching the group as they moved toward the king of the ghosts. "Hoo, hoo, hoo. Pretty light show, ghost show." One of the strangers said.

"Nice seeing that cutie again. He's even brought some cute friends." Another one of the strangers said.

"I so want to rip that filthy little hedgehog's head off. I'm going to rip it off, and use it as a wrecking ball. I'm going to crush his think skull." Another one of the strangers said.

"Patience my pretties. Soon we'll have our vengeance on the hedgehog. His friends are an added bonus mwehehehe." Another one of the strangers said, this stranger was clearly the leader of the group.

Soon Cream came toward the leader of the Boom Boo ghosts. "Hello your majesty." Cream said while her knees trembled a bit.

"Why are you speaking to me little mortal?" King Boom Boo asked.

"Well we have a question. We wanted to know why you're possessing all of the people." Cream asked.

"Long ago we were able to rest in our world peacefully. But now that we're awake we want to come into this world." King Boom Boo said.

"But why? Wouldn't you prefer being in your own world?" Cream asked.

"We would love that. But when the Hourglass Statue was removed, we started hearing very loud noises. We tried resting in our world peacefully. But everywhere we went, we heard the noise. It sounded like drums, mixed with wheels screeching." King Boom Boo said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Ghost. But what if we put the Hourglass Statue back for you?" Cream asked.

"That would be very considerate of little beings. I shall give you until sunrise to return the Hourglass Statue. My minions won't bother you, and if you do it in time I'll release everyone my minions have possessed." King Boom Boo said.

"Thank your majesty." Cream said as she gave a bow to King Boom Boo.

"Wow, I didn't think the kid had it in her." Geoffrey St. John said.

"Cream is a truly wonderful little girl. Now for us to get the Hourglass Statue back in place." Green said.

But before anyone moved. A beam was shot toward them, thankfully it missed. The group scattered and soon fireballs, energy in the form of a fist. And some kind of magic attack in the form of lips came toward them, the magic projectiles came seemingly from nowhere. Green however felt something familiar from looking at the four different kinds of attacks. He quickly got the Hourglass Statue out of harm's way while dodging the attacks.

"Curse the speed of the hedgehog." One of the strangers said.

"Why don't we just go out and take them on?!" another stranger said as he fired a bolt of magic at the group of heroes.

"Beeeeeeeeeecause it not as much fun hoo hoo hee hee." One of the other strangers said.

"I so want the hedgehog under my spell." Another stranger said, as she fired the magic bolt shaped like lips.

Soon Green was able to get his friends to help him out. They did a game of hot potato, and were able to get the Hourglass Statue back in place. King Boom Boo said thank you to Green and his friends before he left. Green was glad that everything was alright, he then quickly ran around to try and find the strangers who attacked him and his friends while they were attempting to get the Hourglass Statue back in place. But he couldn't find any trace of them, except for a pair of tire marks that went out quite a ways before suddenly vanishing. Green and his friends didn't know what to make of it, except that there was clearly another group in the bigger picture of things. And that they wanted Green out of the way.

Soon a private helicopter came and picked up Linsey and Chris, as well as Cream, Cheese and Vanilla. Green and Fiona went with Geoffrey and Hershey back to Knothole City. While Mighty and Ray went too make sure they found all the clues on the missing people case. Green felt that he remembered those attacks from very long ago, and from a couple years ago. (Hmm… Who could've fire those magic attacks? The beam of magical energy and fireballs seemed like one of Ixis Naugus' attacks. Except he's locked up in the Zone of Silence… Or the Void.) Green thought to himself as he was remembering the attacks he saw. (They were all magic based attacks, but the fists and girl like lip bolts just aren't Naugus' style. And I thought Sir Connery was going out and destroying all black magic users in the world. Like Black Death the Cat and Enchantress Rabbit his girlfriend, and of course Mathias Poe the Raven… But what about Damocles the Elder Goat? Last time I heard from Connery via the Ancient Walkers, he was still tracking that elder goat and said he was the very last black magic user in all of Mobius left…) Green then moved out his left hand and focused on Chaos energies. (But not all evil magic users need black magic. Some evil magic users have tapped into other means of power… I remember that Sir Connery mentioned a Techno Mage in the east who's using her powers for evil. But she isn't among those he must slay, partly because she isn't wholly evil. But also because her magical powers aren't derived from black magic exactly, and she's got an army and is protected by someone who is practically indestructible.) Green thought to himself as he kept thinking on who it could've been that attacked him.

Later on in Knothole City, Green, Nicolas, Fiona, Geoffrey and Hershey gave their full report on what happened at the castle. King Acorn was glad to hear that trouble was taken care of, but was more interested in Fiona and Green taking care of whatever it was that the mysterious stranger wanted to see them for. So that he could have two of his best Freedom Fighters back in Knothole soon.

Green, Nicolas and Fiona went to meet the hooded stranger. She was at Uncle Chuck's Diner, and when she saw the two Mobians she said. "Did you come with no other people aside from you're A.I." she asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Very well, then follow me." The stranger said as she led the two Mobians out of the diner.

They followed her all the way to the edge of the city. "Excuse me ma'am. But what is this about?" Green asked.

"It has been ages since we've asked for your help, and even longer since we asked for the help of outsiders." The stranger said as she turned and faced Green.

The stranger then removed her hood. "An echidna." Fiona said.

"My name is Gala-Na. And I am the Matriarch of Albion, and I need your help for an important mission." The violet echidna said as she looked at the two Mobians.

"The Matriarch of Albion… It's an honor." Green said as he bowed. Fiona did the same.

"No need for formalities out here. We must hurry for the artificial Angel Island made by the people of Echidnaopolis." Gala-Na said as she pushed a button from a remote. Soon the group saw a ship uncloak.

"Nice cloaking device, I couldn't detect it." Nicolas said.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one heck of a ride." Fiona said as she and Green entered the ship, Nicolas was in his handheld computer when he entered the ship, the small computer was kept on the side of one of Green's shoes.

Soon the ship took off and headed for Angel Island II aka the artificial Angel Island which was created by the people of Echidnaopolis hundreds of years ago. One could only wonder, what Green and Fiona could possibly be needed for by the Matriarch of Albion.

That was a lot of unexpected twists and turns. The Boom Boos have been returned to their home dimension, but who was it that disturbed them in the first place? Who were the four mysterious strangers who out of the blue attacked Green and his friends, why did they want vengeance?! What mission does Gala-Na need Green and Fiona for? And just where is Damocles the Elder?! All these questions and more will be answered down the road. Next time expect a lot of heated fighting to happen


	18. Adventure 23

Adventure 23

Angel Island and Albion Reunions

Privilege. For Green the Hedgehog, the feeling he felt in the presence of Matriarch Gala-Na and being asked for something from her was a privilege. Fiona heard many tales from her friends and fellow Freedom Fighters, about Angel Island. Fiona was a bit baffled that there exist two floating islands known as Angel Island, but Green explained to her why there are two islands with the same name. In the distant past, the peaceful Chao who lived in the Mystic Ruins were attacked by the echidnas of the Knuckles Clan, because the echidnas were after the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. This action provoked the powerful water deity known as Chaos, who was chaos itself in a physical form, though some people believed Chaos was actually a mutated Chao there was nothing to prove the claim. When Chaos used the Chaos Emeralds to become a corrupted Perfect Chaos, he unleashed his wrath upon the Knuckles Clan, it took the power of a kind hearted echidna named Tikal to stop the rampage of Perfect Chaos. Tikal sealed herself and Chaos within the Master Emerald, as a result of the event the landmass where the Master Emerald Shrine was located, ripped up from the earth and became a floating island known as Angel Island.

The original Angel Island was formed four thousand years ago. A few thousand years later, two echidna scientists from Echidnaopolis saw the coming of an object from space they simply called the White Comet. The White Comet would've destroyed the echidnas of Downunda, however Nazo the Hedgehog foresaw the dangers, and with the blessings of the one true god and Chaos, Nazo sent twelve Green Chaos Emeralds down to the echidnas. The echidnas quickly used the new Chaos Emeralds as a means of energy to power their machines that they designed to make their city and the surrounding landmass float, inspired from the stories of how the original Angel Island became a floating island, the echidnas of Echidnaopolis intended to make their city safely float into the skies. With help from the Fire Ants, the echidnas were saved from destruction, and in honor of the island that saved them through inspiration, they named their new territory Angel Island.

The people of Albion, and the Brotherhood of Guardians called the artificial Angel Island, Angel Island II (two) and kept the knowledge of there being two Angel Islands a secret. Once Nazo had to use his powers to send the natives of Angel Island Two all the way to the original Angel Island for safety. Centuries would pass with the people of Angel Island Two, believing they were on the same island, when a series of catastrophes happened the echidnas had to go into a pocket Zone because of the foolish Dingo Regime using nuclear weapons. Only the Brotherhood of Guardians was able to freely travel between the pocket Zones with technology from their secret base called Haven. Last year when Green became Nazo for the second time, he used his powers to return all of the people on Angel Island to the second island because that island was their birthright. The Master Emerald has enough power that it can keep both of the islands afloat with ease, though sometimes the Green Chaos Emerald would be used to help.

For almost half a year now, the people of Angel Island Two have been wondering what happened to Knuckles. Knuckles died in a clash with Mammoth Mogul, but as a result he transcended even the Ancient Walkers in terms of cosmic power. Knuckles gave up this power so he could return to Mobius, and save his beloved world from the Xorda invasion. Knuckles was of great help, however his experience left him incredibly weak and he seemingly lost his connection to the Chaos Force. Soon when the time is right, Knuckles will find the means to become strong again, but for now he decided to stay with the Chaotix and guard Knothole, he believed that Angel Island Two would be safe with the Brotherhood of Guardians.

"I have a feeling that there's no good news on the island." Green said after a long moment of silence.

"I'm afraid you're right Green. The Dingo Regime, has begun raids on Echidnaopolis, normally the Echidna Security Team would deal with such raids. But most of them along with Constable Remington, have left in order to find proof that Knuckles returned from the afterlife." Gala-Na said as she piloted her ship, the ship was now hovering over the Angel Island Zone of the floating island.

"Why not ask for Knuckles to help? I mean these are his people, same for Julie-Su." Fiona asked.

"I have reliable sources that have informed me that Knuckles is simply not ready yet. It would be one thing to just bring him in, but there are some things you must take your own initiative on." Gala-Na said as she was looking for a place to land. He words were her way of saying that Knuckles had to come when he wanted to come, and not because someone else wanted him to come.

"All of that aside. Is our mission to stop the dingoes?" Green asked.

"Yes, but you must also speak with their leader. I'm sure you know him by name, but have hardly interacted with him." Gala-Na said as she landed the ship, she then pushed a button to open a hatch so her passengers could exit the ship.

"Do you have any information on where the dingoes are currently located?" Green asked.

"We have reason to believe they have operations near the original Dark Legion base." Gala-Na said.

"Given how dangerous it sounds, I can understand why we're far from the checkpoint." Green said. He then took out Nicolas and pulled up his old map on Angel Island Two. "This place looks good since my first run-in with Mecha Knuckles. And of course I mean the robot that Dr. Oliver Eggman made." Green said as he brought up a holographic display of the island.

"You surely mapped out both of the islands." Gala-Na said.

"Indeed… Now if Fiona and I take this route we can head straight for the old Dark Legion base." Green said as he pointed to a map.

"Then the rest is up to you two. Once you've settled things with the dingoes, I'll take you to the homeland of echidnas." Gala-Na said as she put her hood back on.

"We'll see you later your excellency." Fiona said with a bow, Green did the same.

The three Freedom Fighters then took off. Once they were out of sight, Gala-Na looked around, she then pulled out a Ring. When she tossed it in front of her, it grew larger and glowed brightly. It was in fact a Warp Ring, a very rare kind of Ring. Angel Island was known for having Warp Rings as means of getting to the Chaos Emeralds if they were hidden on the island in the Special Zone. But this Warp Ring was created recently by a brilliant mind. "I did as you suggested doctor. Will they succeed in their mission?" Gala-Na said to a stranger who came out of the other side of the Warp Ring.

"You honestly doubt the capabilities of Green the Hedgehog, who is the physical form of Nazo. My dear Matriarch. I assure you that they will settle things, and after they've settled things. Well, then we'll see in a month the actions that Knuckles will take in order to keep his island safe." The stranger was an echidna. He was albino, with dark stripes on his body, black eyes with yellow irises. He had small glasses, Warp Rings on his arms and legs. He wore wrappings like that of a mummy on his feet in place of shoes. He had a mark on his head that looked like a swirl of black and yellow. He had on a belt with the symbol of a crescent moon, he also had on a cape. The cape was black, but it had the star of Albion on it, and was kept on by a chain with the crescent moon symbol.

"Dr. Finitevus. I hope you're right." Gala-Na said to the albino echidna, the doctor could only smile as he and Gala-Na looked off into the distance.

An hour later. Green, Nicolas and Fiona arrived at the ruins of the Destroyed Dark Legion Base. And surely enough there were dingoes, Green felt that the first thing they should do is spy on the group. The Dingo Regime troops were moving boxes, Nicolas used his special equipment to pick up what they were saying.

"Interesting… Sounds like their leader isn't quite that friendly." Nicolas said as he listened carefully.

"Can you pick up a name?" Green asked in a whisper.

"General… Kage von Stryker." Nicolas said.

"Kage? I thought Helmut was their leader." Green said.

"Helmut original, replaced by Kage." Catweazel the Mobini-cockatoo said.

"Catweazel? What are you doing here?" Green asked.

"General wants you, general wants you!" the bird said. Suddenly a bunch of dingoes surrounded the trio of Freedom Fighters.

"Which general?" Green asked.

"Helmut, Helmut! Wants word with you!" Catweazel said as he and the dingoes gestured for the Freedom Fighters to follow them.

They decided to follow the dingoes and soon came face to face with General Helmut von Stryker. "So you're the so called Freedom Fighters." The general said to the smaller Mobians.

"Yes sir. And I trust that you're the legendary General Helmut von Stryker?" Green asked as he gave a respectful salute to the general.

The general stared at the heroes for quite a bit, he then leaned down to look at them. "What are you doing on the island?" he asked.

"Got word of some trouble, so we came up here." Green said.

"If by trouble you mean my son's splinter cell of the Dingo Regime. Then yes, there is trouble on the island." The general said.

"Splinter cell? What's been going on?" Green asked.

"First give me your names and ranks." The general said.

"I'm Green Hedgehog. I'm temporary field leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters." Green said.

"I'm Fiona Fox. An all-around Jill of trades. I'm second in command." Fiona said.

"And I'm Nicolas the Holo-Lynx. I'm a tactical officer and a hacker for the Knothole Freedom Fighters." Nicolas said.

"Now that's what I like to hear." The general said as he brought the trio near a table. "Now then, as you may already know. Last year the dingoes and echidnas returned to Angel Island, but the city of Cave Canem was lost. I worked hard to petition for equality among citizens in Echidnaopolis because my people had to live alongside the echidnas. However, a week ago the Neo Eggman Empire sent robots on to the island. My son has attempted to gain support from the tyrant in order to take over Echidnaopolis. I've tried reasoning with him, but he's not listening." Helmut said as he explained what was going on.

"Hmm… What if we try and reason with him?" Green said.

"I doubt my son would listen to outsiders. Especially since this is our business, and we're use to the United Federation turning a blind eye on isolationists and people outside of their control." The general said. Helmut didn't like how in the past half year the United Federation by orders of the high council have made themselves neutral and have caused chaos and disarray across the globe because they simply refused to take the fight to either of the Eggman Empires.

"At least give us a chance sir. And, I want to show that outsiders can be trusted." Green said.

The general looked in the eyes of Green. Helmut knew that there were many things a person could say or do in order to lie, but the eyes always could reveal truth or lies. He could tell from the look in Green's eyes that the hedgehog wanted to help out more than anything. "You have twenty-four hours. Bring my son and his followers to me once you've dealt with them." The general said. He used the word dealt, because he believed that Green and his team would fight Kage and his men.

Soon the trio of Freedom Fighters took off. They headed for the land around Echidnaopolis, once they headed there they saw dingoes fighting the echidnas. And their leader was General Kage von Stryker. Kage was being ruthless in his attack on the city, the Freedom Fighters approached him but he ordered his men to overtake the trespassers (as he called them) and took them away.

When Green and Fiona woke up, they were inside a base. "Marvelous place isn't it." Kage said to the Freedom Fighters.

"I don't know General Kage von Stryker. I haven't seen much." Green said.

"I'm glad that my men captured Freedom Fighters. Neo Eggman will be pleased to have you." Kage said.

"Kage… I came to talk with you before your men attacked us." Green said.

"Really? What do you have to say?" Kage asked sarcastically as he went to retrieve something.

"Stop this pointless conflict. I understand that you feel… Mistreated, but using all of this conflict to try and gain what you want will bring nothing but pain to everyone. Please stop." Green said.

"This fight isn't pointless, the dingoes have been fighting echidnas since we first stole technology for our uses from the filthy rotten pests. I'm flattered an outsider would understand about how we've been mistreated. But what I have planned to gain from all of this will make all of the past generals of the Dingo Regime proud." Kage said as he took out a sickle and a nightstick that had electricity on it. "And actually, only the echidnas and those who side with them will feel pain. I bet vixen fur would feel nice." Kage said as he had a wicked grin.

"Don't say we didn't try to be reasonable. Don't say we didn't warn you that terrible things will happen if you continue this madness." Green said as he stood up, he revealed to Kage that he shattered the shackles he was held in.

"What?! But how?!" Kage shouted in surprise and anger.

"An old trick a lifelong friend taught me. And you only captured two of your enemies." Green said as the base they were inside suddenly began to shake violently.

"Main power and cooling systems, offline!" a computer voice said.

"What?! How is this happening?" Kage shouted.

Kage was then suddenly shot in the back three times with stun shots. "Good thing I followed you guys." Max the Echidna said. He was on the island because of the fighting, he followed the dingoes with Kage in order to infiltrate their base and free all of the prisoners.

"Max! Good to see you again. My favorite Dark Legion reformist." Green said as he ran toward the knocked out general Kage. He then looked up at Max.

"We were just about to start the party." Fiona said as she got up. Green undid her cuffs once he freed himself.

"Well let's get everyone out of this forsaken place." Max said as he led the charge against the dingo security.

The dingoes were truly no match for the Freedom Fighters and Max. The heroes worked hard getting all of the prisoners out safely. Once everyone was out, Green and Fiona went back in to make sure all of the dingoes escaped. Nicolas and Max helped get the dingoes out safely. However when they went back for Kage, pipes fell on top of him, and then a massive fire blocked entry into the room he was in. "WARNING! BASE MELTDOWN IN T-MINUS. ONE MINUTE!" the computer voice said over the com systems.

The Freedom Fighters had no choice but to leave Kage behind. Once the Freedom Fighters and Max made their escape, the base exploded. Green felt like he failed big time, he was hoping he could've saved Kage but he wasn't able to save the power craving dingo. After the people were tended too, the Freedom Fighters brought all of the dingoes to General Helmut. "You brought all of the dingo troops back. But where's my son?" Helmut asked the group.

"I'm sorry sir… But pipes fell on to him, and then a fire surrounded him. I wasn't able to save your son… And for that I take full responsibility on what has happened today… I apologize for my failure… Do with me as you see fit sir." Green said as he kneeled to the general.

Max was expecting a violent action to happen. However something else happened. "I wasn't able to save my son from himself. I should've been a better man." Helmut said as he dismissed the Freedom Fighters.

"If there's anything I can do…" Green said.

"You attempted to save my son, and you saved my people. That is all the help I'll need for now. If I need you, then I'll call. I'm glad to deal with at least one honest outsider after so many years." The general said as he turned his back on the Freedom Fighters.

After the Freedom Fighters finished their meeting with Helmut. They moved on, Max left to check on the echidnas. But as for the main trio, they soon met up with Gala-Na. Once they met up with her she wanted a report on what happened. After they finished explaining, she said it was time for them to head for Albion. The group entered Gala-Na's ship, and soon took off for Albion. But a device was planted on Gala-Na's ship by Dr. Finitevus, which enabled him to track the ship's movement.

After a couple hours went by, the Freedom Fighters got to see something that was concealed from Mobius at large. "Is this… Is this what I think it is?!" Fiona said.

"Yes. Behold outsiders, the glorious city of Albion. The birthplace of the echidnas, and the second cradle of civilization in the world." Gala-Na said as they soon landed on a platform.

After everyone exited from the craft. They entered a shuttle with no roof. "We shall take a tour of the entire city and all of its glory. You must keep the information you learn here to yourselves." Gala-Na said as she led the group.

For three days the Freedom Fighters enjoyed all of the wonders of Albion. Though they learned many things, nothing got Nicolas' attention more than the history of the Forgotten War. And the stories of echidnas colonizing planets along with some fellow Mobians. Writings of a Lost Echidna Space Colony intrigued Nicolas very much, Green was interested in this and much more.

Before the group left, they were introduced to one of the most gifted and brightest of scientists in Albion. "Allow me to introduce one of the greatest scientists of our time. The inventor of the Chaos Syphon Suit. Dr. Finitevus." Gala-Na said as she introduced the doctor.

"Thank you Matriarch. I am quite please to meet such talented outsiders. Especially the current physical body of Nazo the Hedgehog." Dr. Finitevus said as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you doctor." Green said as he shook hands with the echidna. However shortly after he touched Finitevus' hand, he felt a very strong dark power.

"I am so pleased to meet you." The doctor said. Soon he brought the outsiders into his lab, he explained how he discovered to create Warp Rings from scratch. He also gave to Green, documents about Nazo the Hedgehog. Green had Nicolas make a few back up files of the documents virtually.

Fiona had a feeling that something was off about Dr. Finitevus. She couldn't quite tell what it was, but she felt he was dangerous and devious, among other things. "Thank you so much for this wonderful experience." Green said.

"It's but the best one can do for a dragon and phoenix. You two are very special indeed." The doctor said.

"And like all good things, their time here must end. They are needed back in their country." Gala-Na said as she waited at the front door for the trio.

"I have to say being here has been wonderful." Nicolas said as he walked around in his holographic form.

"And it's been intriguing seeing a fully dependent A.I with a Ghost in the Machine development." The doctor said.

"All things considered. We must go for now. Thank you all for everything." Green said.

"In spite of your creepy looks, you aren't all bad doc." Fiona said.

"Don't worry you two. I can assure you, that our paths will cross again, many times to come." The doctor said with a slightly unnerving smile as the three outsiders left.

And so ended the adventure too Angel Island Two and Albion. Green, Fiona and Nicolas wouldn't tell a soul about Albion, however they mentioned some of what happened on Angel Island Two, to King Acorn because it was their duty to inform him on why they were gone for a few days. However there was a lot of terrible things going on behind the scenes, as the heroes began to rest before the next mission.

Angel Island Two, secret Dingo Regime base

"You're doing well with the process Kage." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he was working on robotic limbs.

"My body has suffered burns, and broken bones." Kage said.

"And that's why I'm here. Once you're improved, I'll arm your forces with the weapons needed to overthrow those filthy and nasty echidnas and punish them for their religious beliefs." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he attached a robotic arm on to Kage, it replaced the one he lost in the fire.

"I can feel the power. And the upgrades for my brain are doing well… I can feel the information on new forms of torture flowing into my mind." Kage said.

Soon a monitor turned on. "Neo Dr. Eggman, I am reporting in with the information you need." An echidna who used technology to conceal his identity said as he sent information to the doc.

"Oh! This is good! Oh how I've longed to have the information on Albion's location." The doctor said as he slightly drooled.

"Once you've done what needs done on Angel Island Two. I'll weaken the defenses of Albion. Once they fall, I can begin to recreate the world." The echidna said.

"But of course doctor. But now I must finish my work. Your prediction on the outcome of events in this week is amazing. Farewell until next we talk." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he ended his call.

Meanwhile at Albion

(That's right doctor. You're but one of many pawns in my grand game. Pawns can become other pieces in the game, but for now I'll make sure you will bring a checkmate to the civilizations that are beyond redemption. After all, I Dr. Finitevus have vowed to recreate the world once the old one has been destroyed.) Dr. Finitevus thought to himself as he smiled and passed by people in Albion. He was beginning his plans for the fall of echidna civilization.

Quite a twist of events. It seems like the Dingo Regime will attack Echidnaopolis. Albion is being betrayed by one of their own! What else is in store as the adventures continue? Next month will be very huge!


	19. Adventure 24

Adventure 24

March Madness Reunions

It had been weeks now since Dr. Oliver Eggman was injured when he attempted to ruin Green and Fiona's date on Valentine's Day. Green had led a good many victories against forces from the Neo Eggman Empire for Knothole City, his records were among the many important things for him as he went from one mission to the next on order of the king.

Currently Green was writing in one of his journals. "Log date 3/7/3235. I have led the Freedom Fighters of Knothole on many successful missions. We've even gone on a couple calls for help in some areas of the world since my time as field leader began. However there are a few very unique and wonderful as well as menacing things I've experienced in my time since I was appointed field leader. I have noticed that for some reason time and time again I get called away to the city of Station Square for assistance or for the holidays. I don't mind getting called out, however I worry that the king doesn't fully approve of my actions. I am still concerned on the high council of the United Federations' vote for being neutral, the Neo Eggman Empire recently did a major attack in the California territories and took over a region known as Gravestone, the G.U.N Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 was captured in the chaos but Commander Hugo Brass left to personally rescue them one week ago… So far there is no word from either of them. I remember back within the first few weeks since Sonic… Fell… That my friend Dr. Quack was injured saving the life of my dear friend Ray the Flying Squirrel from a landmine, as a result the doctor lost one of his eyes due to shrapnel. A more recent scar on my friends has been toward my best friend Antoine, he was scarred in a mission a couple weeks ago and just hasn't been himself since then, he even broke up with Bunnie in pursuit of his desires for mission after mission and personally guarding his majesty King Maximillian Acorn, Antoine blamed me for the injury and has chosen to be absent from missions that aren't under orders from the king himself… General Armand has admitted that even he is surprised by the sudden changes in his son's behavior." Green took a moment to stop writing.

It was very emotional for Green to write down those things because, Antoine wasn't particularly nice to Green when he made his changes, and yet Green wondered if it truly was Antoine who talked with him. "I am sometimes astonished by how enemy forces have grown… And yet I think that the actions of the United Federation are partially to blame at times, as well as the fall of one of the world's greatest hero last year because of the aliens known as Xorda. I have learned a little more on the matter of the threats of the regional Sub-Bosses, and yet both Antoine and the King have refused to listen fully to my concerns on the powers of our enemies, among all of the Sub-Bosses, the one known as the Iron Queen has me concerned because I know she is a techno mage, meaning in short she can control machines. It sounds like a good number of villainous forces are rallying to the Neo Eggman Empire and Eggman Empire from what information I've gained, and yet there are factions or groups who oppose the empire solely because they seek world domination themselves or to be rid of the empires. Mammoth Mogul and his Fearsome Foursome are among them, Naugus has been of concern to me but he's remained trapped in the Zone of Silence for quite a long time now… But I'm concerned for the enigmatic Arachne Clan who are the six children of my fallen ally Uma Arachnis, although they parted ways from the Freedom Fighters on peaceful terms, I'm concerned that they'll attempt to free Naugus because of the fact Uma had some form of loyalty to him in her quest to prevent evil from having the Sword of Acorn and the Crown of Acorn. There is also the unpredictable terrorist group that call themselves S.O.N.I.C X, there haven't been any attacks from them since December of last year, but they personally concern me because their base is hidden and they'll at random attack Mobians, Overlanders or the forces of the Eggman Empire and Neo Eggman Empire because they believe it is their personal mission to rid the world of all of the above. I'm also concerned about Renfield T. Rodent, he worked closely with Dr. Julian Robotnik and the Mobius Underworld (meaning the various criminal organizations), although Renfield appears honest and legit in being a businessman, he still is obsessed with making a massive amusement park that he simply can't find the funding for. I'm concerned that he'll go to the Neo Eggman Empire for help if he doesn't find his funding within months, mostly because he's considerably stupid and very desperate for his goals. At least my old… Friend/Enemy Breezie the Hedgehog hasn't pulled anything rotten lately, she often sends me letters every other month on her progress, mostly thank you letters because I'm in a way responsible for her gaining so much fame and glory. Which reminds me… I haven't seen Auto-Breezie (the robot replica of Breezie) in over two years, and what's more I'm still clueless on who this so called friend of mine from the Land of a Million Lights could be." Green put his pencil down and worked on erasing some mistakes and correcting errors before he continued. Green remembered that one of his earliest missions was at the borders of the Land of a Million Lights, and for reasons unknown the leader of the country left a note for Green and claimed to be a good friend of his.

"Which reminds me, since I rescued Ask Mongoose. He's become very close with my old crush Mina Mongoose. In fact the two have been dating for months now, and I'm truly happy for them because… Well, because I still love Mina, but given my life of being from one place to the next and usually alongside the Freedom Fighters, I just couldn't be there for her all the time, especially with her dedication to her band the Knothole Knuts. Ash became Mina's band manager, the two met when I introduced Ash to Mina's singing, everything else was pretty much history from there on out and I've been glad for the two. And Mina has been glad to have me as a very close friend, and she's approved of me and Fiona which is a good thing because the two became friends a short while after meeting for the first time. Thanks to help from some friends, I've been recovering the archives on what happened during the First Robotnik War, I plan on releasing the fully restored archives in various formats across the world so people can learn what all has happened to my friends and their loved ones over the years, and to hopefully rally the globe together against Neo Dr. Eggman and have the high council of the United Federation change their minds. Last month I got to visit Angel Island, both the original island and the secondary island, and when I got to pay Knuckles' family a visit I learned something most astoundingly wonderful, Knuckles now has a half-brother! This little echidna is Knecapeon Mace or Kneecaps for short. I haven't told Knuckles this wonderful news, because I want it to be a big surprise for him. Another thing I did was get asked by someone important to help fight against a splinter cell of the Dingo Regime, I was able to round up the members of the splinter cell minus their leader General Kage von Stryker the son of the famous General Helmut von Stryker. And yet… Something tells me that I haven't seen the last of him. Among the things I'm uncertain about is an echidna scientist I recently met, something about the scientist throws me off, much like the time I fought E-99, there was something just… Very off and wrong about what I was seeing and encountering… Like an ancient force of corruption had resurfaced… Another thing that concerns me is the existence of three powerful artificial intelligences. One is that of Hyper Metal Sonic, a powerful robot replica of Sonic that was powered by the fabled and scarce Crystal Rainbow Stones which gave him the ability to enter hyper speed. I heavily damaged this robot with help alongside Shadow when the Northern Tundra lost all major United Federation military forces, and I haven't seen that robot since he was damaged and yet I feel that very, very soon I'll encounter that machine again… And I can't seem to shake the thought that Hyper Metal Sonic isn't the true identity of the robot I battled. The other artificial intelligences are from the Neo Eggman Empire, which are A.D.A.M and Mecha Robotnik, A.D.A.M is an evil computer virus that Julian has dubbed his son and heir to the throne. Mecha 'M' Robotnik is an android daughter that Julian made from the ground up, she is by far the most loyal of all minions and creations the doctor has made and seems to also act as his personal bodyguard wherever he goes these days, she was in fact present alongside her father during the fall of Big Kahuna Island." Green took a moment to think.

"I'll end this log on the note that Amy, Nicolas, Fiona and I have been summoned to Mercia by King Robert and today should be the birth of his and Mari-An's child." Green finished writing in his log and began to pack for his trip across the ocean.

With the Freedom One airship, it would be easy for Green, Amy, Fiona and Nicolas to easily leave for the country and arrive within a couple hours. After the group packed up everything, they boarded the Freedom One, and took off for Mercia. Thanks to the powerful engines, and the recent stealth technology, the group could arrive quickly without being seen. Hours went by, Nicolas and Green soon landed their small airship in the Splash Hill Zone of Mercia. "It feels good to be back in Mercia." Green said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Amy said.

"You've surely gone through a lot in your life Amy. I'm glad to bring you back to your homeland, at least for a day." Green said.

"Amy. You're from Mercia… I think you mentioned that once?" Fiona said as she and the group exited the Freedom One. Green helped Fiona out of the ship.

"Yes, I was born into the noble Rose family. My cousin Rob O'Hedge, sent me away to Northamer for safety when Robotnik's forces invaded the country. Due to poor communications we believed the whole of Avalon fell to the Robotnik Empire." Amy said as she was carrying a backpack.

"So when you got to visit France last year, you were relieved to learn that it was merely Ro-butt-nik's propaganda and lies that all of Avalon fell?" Fiona asked Amy.

"You bet." Amy said with a light smile.

"By the way, what's the deal with the names Mercia and Avalon?" Fiona asked Green.

"Well the Mobians of old always called their country and the continent Mercia because Mobians were the first races to resettle in the continent. But when humans and Overlanders, moved into the region and were rebuilding society they named the continent Avalon in honor of King Arthur of old. When the Great War happened, a lot of debates began on what the proper name for the whole continent should be. So after a long heated debate that lasted until recently, the United Federation named the continent as a whole Avalon. And the territories of the O'Hedge royalty is called Mercia." Green said as he explained the debate on the name of the region.

"How recent do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"Just barely last week. I went in for one of my routine G.U.N agent reports, only to find the news room crowded with people debating. The Commander helped settle the debate on the name of the region, as a result the United Federation declared that Avalon should be the name of the whole continent. Since the O'Hedge family has lost so much of their holdings to the Neo Eggman Empire over the years, combined with the fact Robert simply couldn't get transported or possibly get informed without alerting Neo Dr. Eggman's forces. There was no way for the royalty or much of the people to debate, the locals still refer to the whole continent as Mercia." Green explained as they moved through the Splash Hill Zone.

"That's completely unfair… I mean… These people have lost so much, how can the U.F just make these decisions without the word of the people?!" Fiona asked.

"I don't know… But I fear that very soon, the high council of the United Federation will face the wrath of society because of their actions. Between all of us, there's word of President Joe, President Bush and even the President of the United Federation himself, leading a revolt against the high council, and that their gathering not just their people but other leaders. At least Station Square has remained relatively safe from the protests and debates." Green said as they pushed on.

The group made it through the Splash Hill Zone of Mercia, as they traveled they saw the entrance to one of Dr. Oliver Eggman's old bases. "Well will you look at that… Mad Gear Zone, the doc's old base of operations when he came to the region." Green said as he looked at the entrance into the place. The Mad Gear Zone was used to repair Dr. Oliver Eggman's Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll, Egg Robo and Mecha Sonic. The base went into shutdown when the doctor used it to repair his machines, Green didn't learn about any of this until after his ultimate battle to free Little Planet from the Death Egg mk II that Dr. Oliver Eggman created around Little Planet. The doctor's plan was to use Little Planet in order to travel through time and establish his empire and boot out Julian's empire before it was even created, however he was ultimately stopped by Green and Nicolas when they used their power together to stop the doc and save the traveling planet. Mad Gear Zone was also where all of the E-Series robots were originally created, and where Project Omega was being worked on, the E-100 series robots and above weren't finished in the Mad Gear Zone until months after the base was abandoned.

"Hmm… Odd… I'm detecting something very powerful in the facility." Nicolas said.

"Why don't we check it out?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know… And I find it odd any kind of power source is still in Mad Gear Zone. Eggman used it all up when he repaired his Super Badniks." Green said.

"Maybe someone or something got into the base!" Fiona suggested.

"Could be possible." Green said. However as the friends were outside talking, a small robot panicked seeing Green.

The robot inside of Mad Gear Zone hovered toward his master in the blackened control room. "Master, we have intruders at the base entrance!" the robot said.

"I know Ergo. I've been anticipating that sooner or later Green would be drawn back to this base." The master of the little robot said.

"I am deeply concerned, Green is dangerous to anything regarding Eggman technology ergo he could enter the base, ergo! He could find out we are here, ergo he will know of your sinister plans that you've been working on for half a year now! Ergo he'll destroy us!" Ergo said in concern.

His master stepped up out of his thrown, he then glared at Ergo and walked toward him. He then moved his claw like metal hands under Ergo's mouthpiece, "If he enters, it'll be on my terms alone. If he comes in, he'll know that the base was reactivated. And his old friend Cinos, has found out that Sonic is in fact alive and returning for Mobius as we speak. He'll learn that within two weeks… Well… In two weeks the party will only start." The evil robot said. For those of you wondering, this is in fact the same robot who sent out the nano-bots with the various letters on them, he was responsible for the Eiffel Tower being returned to normal when Dr. Oliver Eggman attempted to steal it, and he was the one that created A.D.A.M and sent the virus into the Egg Net of the Neo Eggman Empire in order to prepare everything for his grand plans.

"So Green is actually here." Another machine asked.

"Yes he is Gunner. Would you like to greet him at the end of the third Act in the base?" the evil robot asked.

"Yes, I have desired nothing but to test my metallic caliber against him. For I am the Gunner Ninja." The robot said as he showed his sub-machinegun.

"Then let's invite the heroes in." the evil robot said as he blinded an optic and then suddenly the entrance to the Mad Gear Zone opened up.

Outside the heroes were surprised to see the base entrance open up. They carefully entered, then the doors closed. Fiona and Amy walked forward but Green saw one of the old traps from up above begin to come down. "Look out!" he yelled as he pushed them out in the way in the nick of time, the girls were safe and Green was now in front of them. "Someone has reactivated the Mad Gear Zone! How is this possible?!" Green said as he looked around and saw all of the steam pipes, cogs, gears, traps and pistons in the base working like they did in the old days.

"If someone turned this place back on… Then that means Badniks are being made!" Fiona said as she assumed that was what the reason behind the base turning back on.

"Green! Incoming transmission from an unknown source." Nicolas said as he turned on his video monitor for a call.

"Greetings Green Hedgehog. My name is Cinos, and as you probably already know, I am the one who left my little calling card on those nanites that you've found over the year." The being said. His face was hidden from view by both special encodings and the fact he was in the dark.

It took a moment for Green to realize that he was suddenly talking with the one who left the letters C, I, N, O, and S on the various nano-bots that he found related to the Eggman Empire. "So you're the one who had O.T.I.S make the unauthorized G.U.N nuclear strike on Old Robotropolis?!" Green asked.

"And I returned the Eiffel Tower back to Paris where it belongs. Helped you and your Freedom Fighters from behind the scenes, and do damage to the Neo Eggman Empire and the original Eggman Empire." Cinos said as he explained other things he did.

"So are you friend or foe?" Green asked.

"Let's say that I have an unprecedented hatred for both of the doctors who go by Eggman, but I'm not really your friend either. And I'm not on the side of any villains you've met, I am as you could say… My own man now, and I'll at random provide you with help that's of interest of me and disarray for my enemies." Cinos said as he explained himself a bit.

"Did you reactivate Mad Gear Zone?" Green asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But I can tell you that the last of the E-90 Series robots is in this base and waiting for you to have a one on one fight with him." Cinos said as he suddenly ended the call.

And so once the girls were safe, Green took off in order to face the last of the doctor's 90's robots. Green made it to the lair of the robot, it was where Green faced the doctor in the base but it was refitted into an arena type location. "We meet at last Green the Hedgehog." The robot said.

"Who are you?" Green asked.

"I? I am one of the few un-scrapped by you and your allies. I am the shadow that has sought to face you on my own terms and conditions. And now you shall be destroyed by the might of E-93 Gunner Ninja." The robot said as he came out of a shadow. Shortly after the robot said that, he drew a blade and moved at ninja speeds toward Green, Green's reflexes allowed him to dodge the blade. Green found the speed of Gunner Ninja very amazing, the Badnik was almost as fast as Metal Sonic.

"How did one of Eggman's old Badniks end up in here?" Green asked the robot.

"I was originally meant to be the partner of the Lady Ninja. But when I learned that she was just a mech suit that Bokkun wore, and that the suit was later abandoned and Eggman was losing interest in using me. I simply left, and I've challenged many to honorable duals in order to test my abilities. I've only ever had one desire apart from seeing the world, and that is to use my skills on you and see if I am worthy of destroying you and Sonic!" the robot said as he clashed with Green in hand to hand combat.

"Sonic has been gone for half a year now!" Green said as he used a Spin Dash.

"And soon he'll return to the world, and be horrified to learn about what all has happened in the half year of his absence." Gunner Ninja said.

"Are you cross wired or something? The Quantum Dial destroyed Sonic!" Green said as he landed a couple of Homing Attacks.

"Not at all, if you defeat me. Then you'll learn for yourself that Sonic is on a spaceship heading for our world within two weeks' time." Gunner Ninja said as Green got very serious in his fight.

"Is Eggman trying to mess with me emotionally? Because it's backfiring for you!" Green said as he tripped the robot and dodged various gun fire shots. Green then smashed up one of Gunner Ninja's guns and badly damaged the robot with a series of kicks, punches and Sonic Spins.

However in spite of dealing so much damage, the Gunner Ninja was still active. "Not at all. In fact your friend Cinos was the one who learned about Sonic's impending return. I asked Cinos for a chance to test my skills on you, in exchange I was to tell you of the good news of Sonic's return." Gunner Ninja said as he dropped a few smoke bombs and did a ninja vanish. Green was baffled by all of this.

And so after the encounter in the Mad Gear Zone, the heroes left and were able to head into Deerwood Forest where they were greeted by Munch the Rat, Alan Quail and Friar Buck. The trio escorted Green and his friends to the secret village where the Mercia Freedom Fighters and all of the other loyal woodsmen of the country lived. Green was pleased to finally meet up with Rob O'Hedge in his home away from home. Green and his friends had a very lively reunion with Rob O' the Hedge (as some people call Rob) and the rest of the Mercia Freedom Fighters. Mari-An was very pleased to see Green again after being away for such a long time, "You all have no idea how pleased I am to see you all." Mari-An said as she hugged her friends.

Just then out of the blue, an echidna dropped out from the trees. "Good day, I'm sorry I'm late." The echidna was Max, he had recently arrived after he checked on things on Angel Island Two.

"Maxi!" Green said as he did a fist bump with Max, they then did the Knothole Freedom Fighter hand thing that Green did with his friends from Knothole in the older days. "Fancy seeing you again so soon." Green said to his friend.

"Indeed. I don't recall you mentioning anything about meeting Mari-An though." Max said as he looked over to Mari-An.

"And I don't recall you mentioning that you two know each other." Mari-An said sarcastically.

"Which reminds me… Mari-An, your family said hi." Green said.

"You've met my family recently?" she asked.

"Just by chance. Depending on how things go, they might arrive here in Mercia in order to see the latest member of the family." Green said as he gave Mari-An a thumbs up.

"Speaking of which, did the little tyke hatch yet?!" Max asked.

"My son hasn't hatched yet. But he will soon if we stay near him." Mari-An said as she led the group into her home, once inside they saw her egg which would soon hatch.

"Wait a minute… Oh I forgot Mobian echidnas come from eggs?" Fiona said.

"Yup, and their beautiful eggs." Green said. Mari-An chorused her egg gently once Green was done talking. She instinctively kept laid down in a nest she made while keeping her egg worm. Everyone was silent for several minutes, but then Mari-An's egg began to hatch, Green and his friends along with the Mercia Freedom Fighters, witnessed the birth of the prince of Mercia. When the egg hatched, everyone celebrated seeing the newborn hedgehog/echidna hybrid, the name of the newborn baby was Jon. Jon was very precious for everyone, Amy was excited that she was now an aunt and Green and Max were proud for their friends. "You two have truly deserved so much happiness after everything that's happened." Green said to his friends as they kept their new baby safe and wrapped in a blanket, Max and Green were made godparents for the sweet Little Jon, which was truly a grand honor for them to have.

One week later

Green and his friends had spread the news of a newborn heir to the throne of Mercia, which was truly wonderful news. Over the week a lot of good things happened, and St. Patrick's Day was coming up, which was one of Green's favorite holidays because of all of the green and because of the importance that the ancient saint had done for Ireland long ago. Green, Fiona and Nicolas were invited to spend time with the Thorndyke family and the Rabbit family while they attended the St. Patrick's Day parade and festival in Station Square. Of course Green was able to use one of his vacation days for the trip, because he had a feeling that it would be a good time, and because he felt that Dr. Oliver Eggman would return!

Green spent sometime with Cheese the Chao that day, he enjoyed getting to meet the little Chao and even brought Sprocket the Chao out. Sprocket was the Chao that Green sometimes brought with him to places, but the Chao loved learning things at the Chao Kindergarten and being away from the dangers in most adventures. "Nothing like a good run in order to stretch some muscles and enjoy feeling the wind, right guys?" Green asked the two Chao, they happily replied yes in their language.

Green soon arrived at the Thorndyke Mansion, where he was greeted by Chris, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Dr. Thorndyke, Cream and Vanilla. "Nice to see you and Miss Fiona again, Mr. Green." Cream said as she saw Green enter. Just then Cheese turned a light green, "oh my! Why has Cheese changed colors?" Cream said.

"Probably because he was around me while I was running a lot." Green said.

"Oh that's right, Chao sometimes change depending on what their around. I hope he turns back to his normal colors soon." Cream said with a hint of concern.

"Don't worry Cream, besides now he's all green for St. Patrick's Day." Fiona said as she entered the room in an elegant dress with green colors.

"You look nice today Fi." Green said.

"Thank you. Ella gave it to me, it was one of Mrs. Thorndyke's dresses from her teenage years. Good thing you're already green, otherwise I'd pinch you in a heartbeat." Fiona said as she showed off her dress, she then playfully tapped Green's nose in a flirting manner.

Meanwhile at Eggman Island

"Mwahahahahaha! I'm back!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he stood up, it had been days now since he recovered after his accident in his plans to try and ruin Fiona and Green's date on Valentine's Day.

"You've been saying that for three days now doctor." Decoe said.

"Silence! You don't understand how triumphant it sounds when one hears oneself declare that they're back!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. Decoe rolled his eyes.

"So doctor, what's your big plan now that you're back in the game?" Bocoe asked.

"Quite simple my dear lackeys. Today is St. Patrick's Day, and we're going to use my powerful E-85 Lepre-Con in order to hunt for Leprechauns, and I'll fully stock him with my E-84 Shamrocks!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted. At that moment Bokkun was painting the outside of the base green for good luck on the boss's orders, but Eggman was shouting so loud that Bokkun lost his balance and the paint went flying all over him. Bokkun went into the base to inform the doctor about what was going on, but the doctor thought Bokkun was a leprechaun and attempted to capture him. "Don't let that leprechaun escape! Follow him! I want his gold for wealth for the empire! And a wish in order to rule the world or get rid of Green!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered. As he ran toward the launch bay where his E-85 mech suit was located.

"Should we tell the doctor that we're chasing Bokkun?" Decoe asked Bocoe.

"Better if we just follow his orders. You know as well as me how eccentric the doctor can be, especially after making a recovery." Bocoe said to Decoe as they followed the doctor.

Soon in the streets of Station Square, Green and his friends were enjoying the parade, Green liked Vanilla's green hat a lot. But as everyone was enjoying the parade, Chris saw some clouds and voiced her concerns about rain coming down, but her grandpa told her not to worry about it at all. Just then out of the blue, Bokkun covered in green pain, came out of nowhere and swooped up Cheese. "Alright you leprechaun! I don't care about your gold, all I want is a wish! And I wish to not be green anymore!" Bokkun ordered as he shook Cheese, and demanded to have a wish.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese cried out.

"Bokkun?! Get out of here! Leave Cheese alone!" Green said as he saved Cheese from Bokkun.

"Cheese?!" Bokkun said, it took him a minute but when he looked closely he could recognize Cheese.

"Alright Bokkun, what's going on?" Green said as he gave Cheese to Cream and then quickly grabbed Bokkun.

"Oh please protect me Green! Dr. Eggman has gone crazy!" Bokkun pleaded.

"He's always been crazy, and his half-brother is a serious case of it." Green said.

"More crazy! More crazy! He's!" but before Bokkun could finish his sentence there was a rumble, he then said. "He's here!" and Bokkun was terrified of his own boss.

"Ohohohohoho! Top of the morning to ya!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as his E-85 robot came out of one of the parade floats. "There must be a leprechaun in this crowd! Go my E-84 Shamrocks! Find me that green leprechaun!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he launched E-84 units.

Just then Bokkun and Cheese looked at each other and realized that the Badniks would go after them because they were colored green. "Bokkun wait!" Green said as the Dark Chao took off. "Alright, Nicolas go and keep Bokkun from going completely nuts! Fiona, help Cream get Cheese to safety! I'm going after Baldy McGear." Green said as he took off after the giant Badnik.

Fiona smashed up half of the E-84 units while keep Cream safe so she could save Cheese who was scared. "I just got this dress today you dumb bots! If you ruin it while we fight then you'll wish you're scrap metal!" Fiona said as she kicked a Badnik into pieces. Nicolas kept Bokkun safe, but in the process Bokkun dropped a bunch of his bombs and used some to pop a parade balloon, the balloon went crashing into Eggman's machine. Eggman had his machine remove the balloon only to get hit with three Homing Attacks right at the cockpit of his mech suit. "That really helped, good going Bokkun." Nicolas said as he hovered with Bokkun in his holographic hands.

"I want chocolate coins…" Bokkun said as he was being taken to safety.

Green ran up E-85's left arm and landed on the nose of the robot and looked at one of the eyeballs of the robot which served as the cockpit for the machine. "Well it's good to see you on your feet Eggman. I should've known you'd plan something as Ludacris as this." Green said as he looked at the doctor.

"You won't stop me this time Green!" the doctor said as he tried to grab Green using his robot suit, but he ended up smacking the face of his robot suit.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that doc." Green said as he started to smash up Badniks. "You know, maybe I have the luck of the Irish on my side is why I keep winning." Green said as he smashed up the E-84 Badniks and then began to ride on one.

"That's it!" the doctor shouted as he smashed his own Badnik which sent Green falling, the doctor then grabbed Green. "The reason you keep winning is because you're a little leprechaun! You're green, super-fast, and have a ton of luck on your side! You must be a leprechaun in Mobian disguise!" the doctor said as he had his machine keep a firm grip on Green.

"Oh for the love of Pete, now he thinks I'm a leprechaun." Green said as it started to rain.

The rain water washed off the green paint on Bokkun, and because Cheese was exposed to water and flying with Cream, he turned back to his natural colors. Cream and Cheese went to Vanilla who had out an umbrella when the rain started, shortly after it rained the sun came back and the sunlight hit Dr. Oliver Eggman in the eyes because he was holding Green toward the sky and looking at the hedgehog. "Stupid sun! Stupid rainbow!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he covered the eyes of his mech suit, and his own eyes.

"Hey Eggman! You'd better hurry to the other end of the rainbow before it vanishes! Because that's where leprechauns live and the ends of the rainbows have a pot of gold!" Chris shouted out.

The doctor was still and silent for a moment, his mech suit was also still. "I've got to get that gold!" the doctor said as he tossed Green aside and then took off.

Green jumped off of the windows of some buildings and had Nicolas catch him while in glider mode. "Thanks for the save Chris." Green said. "And as for you Bokkun…" before Green could say anything else, Bokkun blew raspberries at Green.

"Nyah! Nyah! The rain water got rid of the paint! You didn't! Thanks for nothing!" Bokkun then took off and said. "Later losers! Hahahahaha!" Bokkun then took off fast.

"Do you think Eggman will be back?" Fiona asked.

"Doubt it, he'll probably have a realization of what a fool he's made himself." Green said to Fiona with a grin on his face.

Later on at a diner, Green along with his friends enjoyed some green soda and had a wonderful lunch at the diner. It was truly a wonderful time, "you know Green. It would be funny if Eggman was right about you being a leprechaun." Dr. Thorndyke said as he enjoyed his drink.

"Yeah… It would be funny, wouldn't ya say." Green said as he put on a leprechaun had with a four-leaf clover for the fun of it.

"Speaking of which, I wonder if Eggman found any real leprechaun gold on the other side of the rainbow." Chris said as she was thinking about the doctor.

Meanwhile out in a field somewhere, where the other end of the rainbow hit

"Come on! Where's my gold?! How deep do leprechauns live underground anyway?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he used his robot suit to dig for leprechaun gold, by using a gigantic shovel.

"I bet Green and his friends are enjoying themselves, Decoe." Bocoe said to his friend.

"I know Bocoe. I'm Green with envy." Decoe said as they continued digging with the doctor for hours. By the time the day ended, the doctor finally came to his senses and left the dig site and headed back for Eggman Island.

Quite a mad month of March. Cinos is surely an unusual character, he's been behind the scenes doing many things but what is his true goal and who is he really?! Will Sonic really return as Cinos claims?! What is the doctor's next evil plan? And of course among the madness, Little Jon O'Hedge was born. Next time! See the exciting conclusion to Phase 2 of Green Adventures 2.5


	20. Adventure 25

Adventure 25

A Sonic Reunion, and the identity of an old foe revealed!

It is the year 3235 of the Mobius calendar. For fifteen years now, great wars have drastically changed so many lives and have brought nothing but chaos to the once great order of peace that was across the globe. First there was the Great War in Northamer that was focused on the Mobians of the Kingdom of Acorn, and the Overlanders of the Overland. Green was born when the Great War began, and a year later his friend Sonic the Hedgehog was born. After the war ended there was half a year of peace, but from the ashes of the Great War came the start of the First Robotnik War. A war started by the mad scientist turned warlord dictator known as Julian Kintobor who renamed himself Dr. Ivo Robotnik, for five years various small settlements of Mobians across the world were attacked and invaded by the forces of the Robotnik Empire, but within the last two years of the war a new faction revealed itself and allied with the Robotnik Empire. This empire was led by the older half-brother of Julian, and his name is Oliver Robotnik. Taking the name Dr. Ivo Eggman and naming his empire the Eggman Empire in order to prevent any connection to the Robotnik family name, Eggman sought to take over the world in order to bring peace while his brother sought to enslave everything and sooner or later make his slaves into machines with the dreaded Roboticizers.

For five years the Freedom Fighters of Knothole Village dealt major surgical strikes against the Robotnik Empire primarily in the capital of Robotropolis which was once their home Mobotropolis. Their actions slowed Julian's conquest of regions across the planet Mobius, and Green the Hedgehog fought the Eggman Empire in order to help his friends. In the final year of the First Robotnik War, major catastrophes and strikes happened that crippled the Eggman Empire and the Robotnik Empire. First a major earthquake struck Robotropolis, and then Sonic was captured and roboticized and turned into Mecha Sonic the Robian Hedgehog, Knuckles was roboticized by the Knothole Freedom Fighters in order to stop the Mecha Sonic. The two Robians ultimately set off nuclear bombs that Julian planned to use on Knothole (which was already leveled by Mecha Sonic by the doctor's orders) and the surrounding area, the two Robians were restored to normal and Sonic proved that he was in fact captured by Nack the Weasel and didn't get roboticized on his own free will.

Later the Eggman Empire and the Robotnik Empire attempted to use the power of their joint project the Death Egg in order to take over Mobius, but due to differences in ideology, Oliver Eggman ultimately caused a series of damages to the Death Egg while fighting Green which prevented the space station from using a Roboticizer that would've turned all of Mobius into a gigantic machine. Ultimately due to low power levels, surgical attacks from the Freedom Fighters and Green, sabotage and secret treachery the Death Egg was destroyed and it seemed like things would start to settle down.

Then the Eggman Empire did many scenarios in order to keep Green from interfering with the Doomsday Project, which was a gigantic tower that sent pipes across Mobius in order to launch the dreaded Doomsday Pods which were saucer shaped drones that fired chemicals and lasers for the sole purpose of destroying life on Mobius. However the first joint alliance of Freedom Fighters responded even when the Doomsday Project began a week ahead of schedule, the various Freedom Fighters acted fast to destroy the massive machine, most of them were captured, but Sonic and Sally would ultimately use the incredible power from the Power Stones in order to free their allies and completely destroy the Doomsday Project. Julian seemingly died in the aftermath, Snively the lackey and nephew of Julian, attempted to free Naugus from the Void and begin his own conquest but Julian made an unexpected return and was bent on destroying the Freedom Fighters and all who opposed him more so than ever before.

Facing serious threats and more danger than ever before, the Knothole Freedom Fighters were bent on saving King Acorn's life from the life draining effects of the Zone of Silence and the Void, thanks to Dr. Quack the king was saved using an experimental medical device but in doing so, the Robotnik Empire was able to finally locate Knothole Village. Occupied by Oliver Eggman's invasion into Mercia and his attempts to recreate the Death Egg around Little Planet, Green and Nicolas did everything in their power to stop the Eggman Empire's schemes for ruling time. In the process Operation End Game began! And the Knothole Freedom Fighters banded with the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters, in order to finally take down the severely weakened Robotnik Empire. However a series of treacheries and discerptions, made it seem like Sonic had murdered Princess Sally on a vital mission into Robotropolis. Bunnie and Antoine would learn that Drago Wolf of the Wolf Pack betrayed everyone and tricked his recent girlfriend Hershey Cat. Hershey was tricked into wearing a Sonic the Hedgehog costume that had lenses on it that made her see anyone else as Snively, this along with Drago's trickery led her to believe she was going to stop Snively when in fact she nearly killed Sally. Dr. Quack claimed Sally was dead in order to keep his family safe from Robotnik, and placed her a sleep pod. When Bunnie and Antoine learned of the news SWATbots quickly captured them and sent them to Downunda for imprisonment, however they would help the Downunda Freedom Fighters escape and fight the Sub-Boss known as Crocbot. In the process they learned about Julian's ultimate weapon he had been working on called the Ultimate Annihilator which could destroy anything from reality, Sonic had been working to prove his innocence and take the fight to the doctor. In the end the Ultimate Annihilator was fired on Knothole and thanks to Bunnie the machine was set to explode, in a final battle between the ultimate force of good and the ultimate force of evil, the Ultimate Annihilator exploded as Sonic and Julian attempted to kill each other and end everything once and for all. However when the Ultimate Annihilator exploded, it was revealed that Snively sabotaged the machine so it only destroyed Julian and anything else hit by the weapon was sent minutes or hours into the future.

The heroes all celebrated, especially because Sonic had turned 14 years old when victory came. The Knothole Freedom Fighters would work hard to rebuild their home city, and face many perils from other villainous forces who surfaced and resurfaced with Julian gone and out of the way. After several weeks went by, a version of Julian from an alternate dimension set approximately 25 to 30 years into the future would come and fill in the power struggle left from Julian's demise, he came to Mobius Prime because he killed all life on his version of Mobius and wished to do the same to Mobius Prime at first. Green would be busy facing the Eggman Empire while the Robotnik Empire was being reborn and facing the Knothole Freedom Fighters. This new Julian called himself Robo-Robotnik mk II and tried several times to use a robot body like that of the original Robotnik in form. However the last body he had left was his body modeled after his half-brother Oliver, this body was given the Eggman nickname which he hated at first. But in an attempt of self-empowerment the tyrant named himself Neo Dr. Eggman. He was far more unstable and dangerous than the original Robotnik and made his half-brother seem like a pushover in his lethal desires. Neo Dr. Eggman renamed his empire the Neo Eggman Empire and would begin all out warfare with any and all who lived on Mobius because he desired to rule the world for himself, and would even fight the original Eggman Empire.

Green fought the original Eggman Empire best he could within the territories of the United Federation, and weeks later would share with the people of Knothole the truth about the full out existence of humanity and all the countries and regions in the world who didn't even know of the existence of the Robotnik Empire or the Neo Eggman Empire. Dr. Oliver Eggman would do everything in his power to conquer cities of the United Federation, especially Station Square because of its strategic location, but would fail. The two Empires would fight for control over the water god known simply as Chaos, who is actually the physical form of Chaos itself, Green and many of his friends and allies would try and stop all out chaos from happening but they were unable to stop the corrupted Perfect Chaos from resurfacing after 4.000 years of absence. Using the positive energies of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic became Super Sonic and defeated the corrupted deity and Green learned fully of his true identity as Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog who is the son of Chaos itself and when he uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds he makes sure there is balance across the multiverse.

During the crisis of the Neo Eggman Empire attacking the United Federation, Overlanders from the Overland returned from a failed attempt to colonize planets in outer space. Neo Dr. Eggman took them in only to poison them from the radioactive environment of Robotropolis, although the Overlanders suffered mild radiation poisoning they were saved by their former enemies the Mobians of Knothole and would later join the United Federation. Dr. Oliver Eggman would begin to use the artificial 100 moons of Mobius for his own evil plans, among them was making a place for the Overlanders to live with him, but his Egg Utopia station was destroyed and the Freedom Fighters saved the Overlanders.

The United Federation took in the Overlanders and would give information on the threat of Neo Dr. Eggman to the O.T.I.S computer, it determined that he was far too dangerous and psychologically unstable for any peaceful solutions, the computer then launched nuclear missiles at Robotropolis and the city would be destroyed, thankfully the city shields closed just as the missiles hit and it would prevent an all-out nuclear fallout. While researching information stolen from the United Federation, Dr. Oliver Eggman learned about his grandfather's research and Colonial ARK, Neo Dr. Eggman would learn about this after accidentally stumbling into one of his grandfather's old labs. Dr. Oliver Eggman would awaken Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Lifeform and use him to frame Sonic for crimes. Sonic was arrested by Green, but this was part of a plan so Green could secretly prove Sonic's innocence, and find out more on Project Shadow. Eventually the general public would learn the truth about what happened 50 years ago on Colonial ARK and about Project Shadow and the people responsible for the illegal activities in covering up what had happened, with this information everyone who was living and responsible for the corruption within the G.U.N military of the United Federation would be arrested.

Green would learn about his connection to Shadow on the ARK, and thanks to help from Green's friends Shadow would help save the world from the Final Hazard when he transformed into Super Shadow. Shadow seemingly fell to his demise, and Green would work hard in keeping Shadow's memory alive. Things seemed like they would change for the better with the capital of the Neo Eggman Empire gone, but when the Overlanders returned from space they had unexpected followers. The aliens called the Xorda came! They revealed to everyone on the planet the truth of how Mobius was once Earth and about their desires to destroy humans and Overlanders because of their past experience with humans, the reason they hated humans was because a lone emissary sought to bring peace to the humans and elevate them into the greater galactic community, however a team of scientists led by a man known as Ivan Kintobor captured and dissected the emissary, the already war like Xorda saw this one act of aggression as a declaration of war and instantly retaliated with Gene Bombs, weapons that reduced the victims into primordial soup, and those exposed to the radiation would either evolve or de-evolve. Only a fraction of the original human race survived unharmed, and those exposed to the radiation became cave human like people named Overlanders and most animal races were rapidly evolved into humanoid creatures who would call themselves as a whole Mobians.

In spite of their grudge with humanity, the Xorda offered Mobians a chance to live among the people of the galaxy, but the Freedom Fighters of Knothole refused and the Xorda choose to destroy them as well. At first a probe was sent to measure the threat level of the technologies of Mobius, after one of Neo Dr. Eggman's machines destroyed the probe the Xorda sent, they then used their most powerful weapon to destroy Mobius and all life on it once and for all… The Quantum Dial! A weapon that turned the host planet it landed on into a black hole! The threat of this one weapon and its defense systems was so great, that it took every Freedom Fighter, every villain, every hero and anti-hero to band together and destroy the machine. It was ultimately destroyed by Sonic who inverted the weapon's systems, he fell when he did this one act to save everything on Mobius, or so it would seem…?

For half a year now Green the Hedgehog has led the Knothole Freedom Fighters, they built Knothole into a grand city within the Great Forest. Fiona Fox would be found and join the team, a boy named Ash Mongoose would be rescued and become Mina Mongoose's boyfriend and the original Eggman Empire would lose ground in the struggle to control Mobius. But for every good thing there is also a bad thing, Dr. Quack was injured saving a member of the Chaotix from a landmine and as a result he lost an eye to mine shrapnel, the high council of the United Federation would vote for the U.F as a whole to be neutral in the Second Robotnik War, various people in the U.F have complained greatly on this decision and countries are threatening to leave or revolt against the high council. Neo Dr. Eggman took over many territories, rebuilt his old home into his new capital, and created robot children meant to be as evil as him, new Sub-Bosses have been joining the ranks of the Neo Eggman Empire and a mysterious entity calling himself Cinos is working on a terrible and evil plan from the sidelines.

But now a critical turning point has begun in the Second Robotnik War, the original Dr. Eggman aka Dr. Oliver Eggman is about to unleash his most dangerous machine ever created and a spaceship is inbound for Mobius carrying a very vital and precious individual who will change the fate of the whole universe.

Date 3/20/3235

Location, the Land of Darkness Zone

Robot-O-Tropilis, the secret hidden city of the Eggman Empire.

Deep in an underground lab in Robot-O-Tropolis, a robot was near completion as he was suspended by a tractor beam. Dr. Oliver Eggman was completely alone as he talked to his creation. "Soon… Soon you'll be fully ready to face Green the Hedgehog. I underestimated the full on power of that hedgehog when I first sent you against him, especially when I used my secret power source. But now I've taken into account he can access that kind of power, and now… Well now you'll have that power and more at your disposal. When you awaken you will kill Green and help me gain my own Egg Bosses! Hahahahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he then laughed at the thought of finally defeating Green. His robot had its eyes glow red as it processed through its memory files on its last defeat at the hands of Green.

The Land of the Sky Zone

Green was with Tails and Nicolas on a short adventure, they were investigating a long lost island zone known as Land of the Sky Zone, and it was located inside a Warp Ring located in the skies of South Island. But this Warp Ring was very special, not just anyone could use it little lone find it, only those with the blessings of the royal family of South Island were permitted entry into the Land of Sky Zone (but sometimes a person in the Land of Darkness Zone could find a way into the Land of the Sky Zone). The island that the heroes were on, was a tropical paradise and it had a lot of crashed air vehicles on one side that was built long ago by the people of South Island a short while after the first Xorda invasion.

"Hey Green! Want to see me surf on my new hover board I made especially for surfing?!" Tails asked Green with excitement as the hedgehog was enjoying himself in a lawn chair and he was sipping a tropical drink he made from the fruits of the island.

Tails held his new hover board with excitement as he came up to Green. "Not at the moment, but I might later." Green said as he was enjoying his drink.

"Well I'll give it a test run anyway." Tails said as he ran down to the ocean water.

"That Tails, he always finds time to make something new. Even if it looks like a mere toy, it is truly something wonderful." Green said as he drank half of his drink, he placed it into a cup holder.

Tails then activated his hover board and took off. In the process he sent a small wave of water splashing on to Green, "good thing I was made waterproof years ago." Nicolas said as he used his holographic limbs to clear the water off of his handheld computer.

"Hey guys! Look at me! I can do tricks on my hover board with ease!" Tails said as he did a couple of tricks.

"Nice work Tails… I'm gonna catch a few Z's." Green said as he tried to fall asleep.

Tails made some exciting sounds, he then called out to Green a few times. "Will you shut up Tails?! I'm trying to…" Green lost his temper for a moment because he hadn't slept in awhile, but he paused when he saw Mr. Owl the main assistant to President Joe of South Island, in a hover pod of sorts that was on fire.

"Green help me! His machine is out of control!" Tails shouted, as he and Mr. Owl were trying to get control of the hover pod that was currently chasing Tails on his hover board due to errors in the controls.

"I'm sure you can handle it." Green said as he was getting up and stretching, he only said that because he believed in Tails abilities.

However as Tails and Mr. Owl were losing control over their vehicles, Tails cried out again as if he was asking for Sonic's help. "Green! Help! Me!" Tails cried out.

Upon hearing that Green turned and looked at a bluff on the beach and quickly got on to it. He saw that Tails and Mr. Owl were on a collision course for a Cliffside. Green then used his figure-eight move and quickly ran off, as he ran alongside a cliff wall, he used a Spin Dash and quickly caught the two Mobians before their vehicles crashed. Green then took the two slightly wet friends of his back to the beach, Green laid the two down next to some giant green flowers. "Sorry I didn't come sooner Tails. I thought you had it… At least for a moment I did…" Green said.

"I'm flattered you thought I could handle it, but what if you didn't come when I needed you the first time?!" Tails said.

"…I am sorry for letting you get into a dangerous situation." Green said.

"It's alright… I kind of had a couple Rings handy in case of emergencies." Tails said as he took out three Rings.

"See what I mean. I remembered seeing you pick those up, I thought they would've kept you safe. But all of that aside, is Mr. Owl alright?" Green said as he looked at the old Mobian owl.

"Well he wasn't hurt badly thanks to you. But I'm not sure he feels well." Tails said.

"Mr. Owl… Are you alright sir?" Green asked the old bird as he was laying down on his back.

Mr. Owl suddenly got up and turned to his right. "Who… Hmm…? Oh yes Mr. Green! I've been looking for you! When the President told me that you headed for the Land of the Sky Zone, I came as quickly as possible in my hover car." Mr. Owl said as he talked to one of the giant flowers that resembled Green.

Crab the Mobini Crab was scuttling along the beach as Mr. Owl talked to the flower. The crab pinched the owl lightly on one of his legs to get his attention. "Hey Crab! What did you do that for? And what are you doing here?" Green said as he noticed Crab.

Crab used movements of his claws to indicate that he was angered that Mr. Owl was talking to the flower and not Green. "Ow my poor leg… Oh… Oh!" Mr. Owl said as he turned and faced Green. "Oh there you are Mr. Green!" Mr. Owl said.

"I'm sorry Crab pinched you Mr. Owl." Green said as he helped the man up.

"It's alright, he did a pretty light pinch for a crab pinch." Mr. Owl said.

"You should be more careful Mr. Owl, you almost crashed into that Cliffside." Green said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about me. Back in my day I was quite the racer, and I had a way with the ladies." Mr. Owl said as he was remembering his past a little.

"Um… Mister, you said something about the president sending you?" Tails said after he watched Crab scuttle away.

"Hmm… The president… Oh! That's right, Robotnik has kidnapped the president's daughter." Mr. Owl said lazily.

"What?! Well we'd better get out of here and save Princess Sarah!" Green said as he had Tails carry him. "Keep an eye on Mr. Owl while we're gone!" Green said to Nicolas as he took off for the Tornado launch bay. Green had lately been trying to spend some time without Nicolas always being there, partly because he knew sooner or later he'd be forced to be alone again and would need to be able to stand being alone and thinking on his own for a long period of time. Green and Tails paid a few visits to the Land of the Sky Zone in the past, among their visits they were able to get an old launch bay for airplanes ready again, thanks to the launch bay it was easier for the heroes to travel between the floating islands of the Land of the Sky Zone. Soon Tails got the Tornado ready for takeoff, and Mr. Owl waved goodbye to them alongside Nicolas in his holographic form, within seconds the Tornado launched and the two Mobian passengers were off for the presidential office. Within half an hour Tails and Green arrived at South Island, and landed at the capital where President Joe lived with his daughter. Green noticed that there wasn't any security, and had a feeling that something big was going on. "Mr. President! You called for my help finding your daughter?" Green asked.

There was a moment of silence. "Oh you bet I called for your help hedgehog!" it was Dr. Oliver Eggman in the president's chair.

"Eggman!" Green said as he saw Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"And his brand of SWATbots too!" Tails said as a group of SWATbots that were made by Dr. Oliver Eggman, came into the room. These SWATbots were known for being in various sizes, a bit bulky, and had parts of their bodies that resembled maces.

"Oh thank goodness, Green has arrived!" President Joe said, his hands were being held by a SWATbot from behind.

"I told you he'd come and save us daddy!" Sarah said as she twitched her ears in excitement, she also had her hands held by a SWATbot from behind.

"Looks like you've gotten gutsy old Robotnik! Too bad you don't have an Egg Mobile!" Green said as he was ready to use a Sonic Spin.

"Don't move! Or else my SWATbots will harm the president and his daughter!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

Green looked at the robots. "Alright, what are you planning to do in order to rule South Island this time doc?" Green asked.

"I bet you kidnapped the President so you could hold him for ransom!" Tails said as he pointed at Dr. Oliver Eggman and was ready to strike.

"Me take over the island? Ahahahahaha! That's a good one Green, but I came here in order to ask for your help. After all, you and I have a special long relationship, and if you take a moment and listen to me then no harm will befall your friends." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he took his legs off of the president's desk and stood up.

President Joe and Princess Sarah were let go from the grip of the SWATbots after the doctor snapped his fingers. "I suggest you at least listen to what he has to say Green. Please don't let him hurt us! The people will be lost if anything happens to me, and I couldn't live thinking of what he'd do to my daughter!" President Joe said as he begged for Green to listen to Eggman.

"Oh don't mind daddy Green. You could just save me and forget about Eggman, then we could go into a nice cabin and live happily in the woods where no one can find us." Princess Sarah said as she grabbed Green and snuggled him.

"So Green, you think I came here just too merely kidnap the president and his daughter?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked. "I ask you, what kind of thoughtless and cruel villain would do such a thing?" the doctor said.

"You would!" his SWATbots said as they grinned and pointed at the doctor. He fell over for a moment, he then got up and pushed himself over the president's desk.

"Alright I'll listen, but only because my friends and the president want me too." Green said.

"You can speak now doctor." President Joe said.

"Thank you Mr. President." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin. He then took out an orb, and it activated a holographic display. "As some of you know, I've been researching a hidden Zone or dimension on South Island that can be accessed by a special Warp Ring. This place is known as the Land of Darkness Zone. I built myself a city called Robot-O-Tropolis many years back when I worked on trying to conquer the island long ago. Robot-O-Tropolis was where my Robo Eggman went to after he failed his mission to recreate the Death Egg mk II, and recently I finished a special robot for him to use called Metal Robotnik. Every so often I would go to Robot-O-Tropolis and live peacefully in my ideal city. However something went wrong and Metal Robotnik has gone out of control, he's been destroying forces in Robot-O-Tropolis alongside an army of demon robots, and they are a great danger to me at this point. I suspect that Robo Eggman has malfunctioned and is controlling Metal Robotnik for the purpose of taking over my empire and then the world. And what's more Metal Robotnik caused an experimental bomb to start which could release poisons into the atmosphere and kill all life as we know it, by my calculations the bomb will go off by sunset. I ask in my most dire of times for your sincere help Green." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he explained his story and gave a speech.

The SWATbots, President Joe, Sarah and Tails pretended to fall asleep. "Interesting story doc." Green said.

"You fools! How dare you sleep in the middle of my speech! Did I build you SWATbots for such activities before?!" the doctor shouted at his robots, and everyone got on their feet after hearing this.

"Sounds like a very convincing story Robotnik. Especially for a sorry sap who doesn't learn from past mistakes." Green said, this surprised Dr. Oliver Eggman.

Everyone then said. "How could you say such a thing?!" and then Green replied.

"Well Eggman, you're notorious in the last year for making up acts of reforming and being good. And you're well known for lying 99.9% out of 100% of the time." Green said as he crossed his arms.

Tails thought for a moment. He then said, "That's all true… But what if this is that one time that he's actually telling the truth to us? And regardless Metal Robotnik could escape from Land of Darkness Zone and terrorize the world, and that bomb could destroy all living things!" Tails asked.

"Hmm… Sounds reasonable when you put it that way." Green said to Tails, he then looked up at the doc, he noticed that Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were nowhere to be seen, which made Green think of another possibility in the mix of things. "So, are we going in with enemy defenses blazing?" Green asked the doctor.

"Aside from some spike traps and rogue Badniks, there's nothing other than Metal Robotnik. But just in case, I'll give you this wrist device. It'll also double as a map and key into my city base, and it has the access codes you'll need for disabling the bomb. Once you input the code you'll need to flip a giant switch." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he gave the device to Tails.

"Thank you Dr. Robotnik." Tails said.

"Let's get going, and fast because we don't have much time!" Green said as he and Tails dashed off.

The heroes would make it through a few traps and destroy Badniks that were oddly enough leftovers from Little Planet. Green wondered how any of the Badniks from Little Planet could've survived, but he noticed that the flowers that powered them were from the Green Hill Zone, which made Green wonder what kinds of things the doctor had been working on that he didn't keep logged in Metropolis. While the heroes were out heading for the Land of Darkness Zone by flying the Tornado, Dr. Oliver Eggman played on a SEGA Genesis with Princess Sarah in order for time to pass by. Dr. Oliver Eggman looked at a wrist device, he grinned when he saw that the alarms for Land of Darkness Zone told him that Green was heading into the Zone alongside Tails, just then a giant black machine came in, Princess Sarah decided to fiddle around with it and it opened up and resembled an Egg Mobile of some kind. Dr. Oliver Eggman jumped into the machine with her and tried to get her to get out of the machine, but it closed and took off before either of them could get out of it.

Green and Tails entered the Land of Darkness Zone, when they looked into the first half of the area. They saw the ruins of a city that resembled New York City, they had no idea what was going on and Green wondered what ruins of New York City were doing in the Land of Darkness Zone, especially because by now the ruins would've naturally gone away and the location of Old Megaopolis was where New York City was once located. "It is kind of weird seeing ruins of New York City here of all places." Tails said.

Green looked around and saw something jaw dropping. "Especially since the Twin Towers are standing! According to the history books, the Twin Towers were destroyed by terrorists in the year 2001 A.D. This is indeed odd… I've never been in the Land of Darkness Zone before, but I've heard rumors… One of them is that it connected to an alternate earth." Green said as the two Mobians stood in awe at the sight of the Twin Towers that were in the ruins. But after a few minutes of looking around, they saw Metal Robotnik. The massive black colored robot had some resemblance to the Death Egg Robots, however it had a face plate with eyes like that of Metal Sonic and wore a black cape. Green and Tails saw the robot stand on top of an old highway overpass. "Mwahahahaha! You fools will die here in my city!" Metal Robotnik said as he took off and swooped over the heroes, they were then being chased by Metal Robotnik. The heroes then used Sonic Spin moves at the robot which sent it off balance, it then pulled out a lance and charged at the heroes. "You think you can beat me and my awesome might? Well guess again! I'm the powerful Robotnik! And I'll smash you all!" Metal Robotnik said as he tried to capture Green. The robot also switched out its lance in favor of a laser gun, which was formed by its right hand transforming into a laser gun with each finger forming a borrow.

Green and Tails worked together trying to stop the robot but the armor was too much. The heroes were chased all the way into the edge of Robot-O-Tropolis, which was easy to spot because it had a giant golden statue of Dr. Oliver Eggman as he appeared in the days of the First Robotnik War before he lost a lot of weight and changed his clothes, there were also lights around the city making a pattern shaped like that of Dr. Oliver Eggman in the old days. As the heroes fought the robot, a few laser blasts began to hit the robot. The laser fire came from Max the Echidna, he was out exploring the Land of Darkness Zone because he heard rumors of some kind of treasure that Eggman was after.

Green learned soon that Max found a Crystal Rainbow Stone, Green then used its power in order to enter Hyper Speed. He used its power quickly, he then hit Metal Robotnik several times and the robot blew up, then Robo Eggman aka Eggman Robo appeared. "Hahahahaha! You surely are great fools! Soon my bomb will explode and destroy all of your precious organic life!" Eggman Robo said. This robot looked like Eggman from the older days, he had a different voice from that of the doctor and in recent times showed behavior relevant to that of an anime movie villain.

"Eggman Robo, long time no see you old tin plated balloon." Green said as he scratched his nose.

"I'm made of a high level titanium alloy you pincushion!" Eggman Robo said as he looked at Green.

"Either way… I don't have time for you Humpty Dumpty." Green said as he grabbed ahold of Tails. They both entered Hyper Speed, and they dashed off pass the security systems of where the bomb was located, they then plugged in the security codes that Dr. Oliver Eggman gave to them. Max then jumped for the giant switch which shutdown the bomb.

The countdown timer on the bomb clock had Eggman's smiley face and it got a surprised look when the timer stopped at one second. Green was near the switch, and all of a sudden a green glowing force field captured Green and held him in for a minute. Then all of a sudden there was an earthquake, and what appeared to be a generator where the bomb was held moved down into the ground. "What is going on here guys?!" Max said as he made sure Tails was alright.

"Ohohohohohoho! You fools are surely gullible even when you're onto my tricks. For once again I have swindled all of you!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he appeared in an Egg Mobile that was colored blue. Princess Sarah was tied up and on the doctor's left side.

"Green!" Sarah called out.

"Sarah!" Green said.

"Yes you fool! You see I was the one who voiced Metal Robotnik from my new Egg Mobile! However Princess Sarah was an um… Stole away, and she commandeered the controls over Metal Robotnik. She wanted to be with you Green, but now I have her as you all bear witness to my most powerful creation I ever built for the sole purpose of destroying Green the Hedgehog. Something that will finally give me the scientific recognition that I deserve!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as all of the buildings within ten feet sunk into the ground, and in their wake was a robot that looked like Hyper Metal Sonic.

"He repaired Hyper Metal Sonic?!" Tails said with shock.

"No you fools… Look again!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

Suddenly the robot changed colors and looked a lot more like Green. "No way…" Green said as he looked at the robot eye to eye.

"It's a robot that looks like Green!" Tails said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"That he is, you've met my creation once before, but now you shall perish before the full power and might of my greatest creation. Metal Green!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement as one of his eyes was partly visible, he pushed up his sunglasses in order to keep his eyes from being seen.

"Metal Green…?" Green said as he looked at his robot replica.

"Yes Metal Green! I'll gladly explain how my perfect creation came to be." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he flew his Egg Mobile on to the ground, he stood in front of Metal Green and patted the robot on the head. "You see, when I found the Crystal Rainbow Stones. I thought that it would be ideal to create a robot able to use the power of Hyper Speed, and what better robot to make then the robotic replica of my most hated nemesis who's always been a thorn in my side… That's right I thought of making my latest Elite Metal Series robot, I created Metal Green! But when I made this robot I thought of a chameleon made in order to have him change colors whenever he wants to mimic the fact Green changes his attire regularly. So I tested out Metal Green in his prototype phase, and disguised him as a brand new Metal Sonic robot. That's right, Hyper Metal Sonic and Metal Green are one in the same!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as Metal Green changed colors a few times in order to display his color changing ability. "And thanks to Green, I finally have my robot perfected! Now Metal Green is at maximum power, he can use any and all of Green's abilities without needing use of a Chaos Emerald or a Crystal Rainbow Stone, and if he has one it will increase his deadly powers!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he made poses while around his robot.

"So in other words… By making this robot…" Green said.

"I have my own little Nazo, ready to transform and do whatever I command of him!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement.

"Such power is not for mortals to play with like an immature child." Green said.

"Silence! Now for the orders I've waited so long to say… Metal Green, kill Green the Hedgehog!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pointed at Green. The robot fired up his powerful engine, he then dashed off for Green, the two entered Hyper Speed and fought each other for several minutes, and however Green was losing. Part of the reason was because he was thrown off by Metal Green's abilities. Green knew now that the robot he faced last year in Artika was in fact a robot in disguise, he now knew that Hyper Metal Sonic was really the very first Metal Green robot.

Green dodged Chaos Spear attacks and even a Chaos Blast attack from Metal Green, while using Hyper Speed. Green knew that he had to keep the robot focused on him, because of this Tails and Max were able to escape from the Land of Darkness Zone using the Tornado. Green and Metal Green (or Metal as Green called his robot replica) fought for ten minutes, but after ten minutes went by, Metal Green punched and kicked Green by surprise a few times and sent Green falling into a ravine in the Land of Darkness Zone just outside of Robot-O-Tropolis. Metal Green used his scanners to detect Green, he tried to see if the hedgehog survived or not, and all of his scans detected a negative on the lifeline.

Metal Green flew away and soon entered the Land of the Sky Zone, once there he intimidated Mr. Owl and damaged Nicolas. He then took off and received a message from Cinos. "Hello my brother, I am glad that you have awaken. We have talked very long over the grand plans, which you are eager to see happen. But you know as well as me that there is little time for our plans if we attempt to strike now. We must wait until the fat men have their guards down." Cinos said to Metal Green.

Metal Green replied by making robot beeps, he then received orders from Dr. Oliver Eggman to attack the cities in the Land of the Sky Zone. While this was going on, Green suddenly woke up in the middle of a forest in the Land of the Sky Zone. "What… How did I get here?" Green said as he had no memory on how he was saved. But the truth was he was saved by a Warp, Zone, Warp, Zones are special zone portals similar to Warp Rings, however they appeared in select areas of South Island and acted as the fastest ways between the Land of the Sky Zone, and the Land of Darkness Zone. As well as the main South Island Zones, Green by accident landed in one which sent him falling into a bush. "Well… There's no time for guessing, I need to gather up Rings. And then I'm going after Metal." Green said as he took off.

Meanwhile in the skies, Dr. Oliver Eggman left Princess Sarah with Eggman Robo, they were in an Egg Mobile flying over the floating islands of the Land of the Sky Zone. "Ahahahahaha! Everything is going as planned! Metal is destroying resistance! And soon he'll have the cities in major crises!" Eggman Robo said.

"Shut up you ugly Robotnik!" Princess Sarah shouted.

Eggman Robo ignored the yelling princess. "Soon Metal will be finished doing all of the damage needed to put the city under the control of the Eggman Empire. Once that's done, he'll head up north and find one of the sacred Crystal Rainbow Stones, this particular stone will grant the wielder the right to rule all of South Island. And what's more, it's rumored to allow access to Freedom Planet!" Eggman Robo said, he grinned evilly as the princess was fidgeting. "Oh by the way princess, I have a little present for you!" Eggman Robo said as he brought out a beautiful dress for Princess Sarah.

"Oh, why thank you Robotnik." Sarah said with glee as she looked at the dress.

Meanwhile at the area where Tails and Green made a small base. They arrived to see Mr. Owl wearing some of Sonic's old clothing that Green kept safe, and Nicolas was inside the main computer. Mr. Owl claimed that Green was there earlier and forced him to wear Sonic's old clothing, and that he trashed up the handheld computer form of Nicolas which was why the A.I was now inside the main computer and repairing his handheld form. "This is bad… Max can you repair the Tornado?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." The echidna answered.

"Alright! Then we have no time to lose! I've gotta work on this device!" Tails said as he was working hard on the wrist device that Dr. Oliver Eggman gave him earlier.

"Why are you messing around with that device Tails? Shouldn't we be looking for Green, I'm sure he's looking for us." Max asked. He didn't know about the outcome of the battle Green had with Metal Green, but he somehow knew that the hedgehog was still alive.

"I'm working on it, because it was made using the same components as Metal Green. And I wouldn't worry too much on Green, he's probably fighting Metal Green or going after him. In sort we'll find them both." Tails said as he was using a microscope device for working on small machines.

"How can you be so sure?" Max asked.

"Because, Metal Green is based completely off of Green in every single way. He has every single memory that Green has, and ability. That's why he forced Mr. Owl to wear Sonic's clothes and damaged Nicolas. Because he knew that doing those things would anger and upset Green." Tails said.

"But Metal is just a robot." Max said.

"It doesn't matter, in Metal's mind he believes that he is Green and knows every single thing he does or can possibly do. So in a way they're both like identical twins." Tails said.

"Identical twins…" Max said as he was thinking about what he was just told for a moment.

Max then took off to fix the Tornado. Meanwhile at the war room of the President's office in the Land of the Sky Zone he was getting news from the local G.U.N forces. According to reports Green Lake City was flooding, Forest Town was on fire, and many other reports of crises and disasters. Footage came in of a figure looking like Green being the one causing the destruction, but better footage showed that it was really Metal Green. Confused by the footage, President Joe made a video call for Green's place in the Land of the Sky Zone. But he came into contact with Max for the first time and Mr. Owl, suddenly Nicolas got on the line and informed the president on what was going on. Green arrived at the president's office and informed the president that Eggman Robo had his daughter and that he believed the two robots (meaning Eggman Robo and Metal Green) were moving out. Max told everyone about the legend he heard about the Crystal Rainbow Stone in the north, but he knew all too well that it was said to be located under the ice, and that odds were Eggman would send Metal out in order to cause magma to melt the area where the stone was located, and if that happened it could cause the Land of the Sky Zone to get destroyed because the ice caps in the north held the Zone in place so it could be accessed by Mobius. Green heard this information, and he knew that there was no time to spare at all. He'd have to make it up north as fast as possible and destroy his robot double before an entire Zone was destroyed.

Tails and Knuckles told the president that they would do everything they could possibly do in order to stop Metal Green. After their call ended, the two Mobians got into the Tornado and began heading up north, Max questioned if Tails could trust using the device he was going to use against Metal because Eggman made it, but Tails told him not to worry about it. Tails plan was to use the device in order to bring out Green's personality in Metal Green, and destroy the loyalty to Eggman programming, he didn't know if it would work but it was worth a shot.

Meanwhile, Princess Sarah was enjoying her new dress. "Thank you for the lovely dress, but why did you give it to me?" Sarah asked Eggman Robo.

"It is said that the union of royalty and nobility will give access to the full power of the stone. For this reason my master will have a purely ceremonial and union based marriage with you, it won't be anything other than that." Eggman Robo said to the young adult.

"Wait a minute…" Princess Sarah said as she suddenly got an awful daydream. She saw herself and Oliver Eggman married, with at least twelve kids that looked like mini Dr. Eggmen. Princess Sarah grinded her teeth at the thought. "No way am I marrying you, you filthy, rotten and dirty old man!" Princess Sarah said as she took out her cat claws and scratched up Eggman Robo's face. Once Sarah was done with her fit, Eggman Robo entered a Warp, Zone and quickly followed Metal Green up to the north.

Soon Metal Green arrived at the northern caps of the Land of the Sky Zone, he caused magma to begin coming up to the surface when he used his Dark Shield from his Shield Matrix functions to break the ice. He was in the air and saw that Green was still alive, when he looked down he held up his right hand, and then closed it hard as he began a fight plan to destroy Green. "Looks like I'm too late." Green said as he saw some magma. "Metal has still got to be around here someplace." Green said as he looked for the robot double. Metal Green then busted out of the ground, the two then used Hyper Speed in order to get to an ice bridge. Green scratched his nose lightly and said. "So now we will begin the real fight. The last Green standing, will be the winner." As Green said that, Metal Green mimicked his gestures.

Metal Green then made a couple beep noises, he didn't speak to Green like a Mobian, because he didn't see him as an equal. "What? Are you saying that Mobius isn't big enough for the both of us…? And that one of us has to go in order for balance to return?" Green asked. Metal Green then nodded his head, as his way of saying yes. "Well then… I agree!" Green said as the two then charged each other.

The two were being intense with each other, Green had with him the Blue Chaos Emerald and the Purple Chaos Emerald. He used the power of the emeralds in order to match Metal Green in power, the two kept canceling out Chaos attacks and kicks and punches while in Hyper Speeds. The two then charged at each other, Green was using his figure-eight move as he was charging at Metal Green, he and the robot were butting heads. "You know everything about me… And you can do whatever I can do, and you know how to do it because you're me! But the funny thing about that is, I also know everything that you'll do because I am you!" Green said as they kept fighting.

But then out of the blue Eggman Robo appeared in his Egg Mobile with Princess Sarah. Green went flying up. Metal Green was going to charge at him, but because of the Egg Mobile, Metal Green crashed into it and Green landed on the front of the Egg Mobile in an uncomfortable area. Green's eyes twitched and so did his ears when he landed, he wondered why this blue variant of the Egg Mobile had such a long and hard nose like front. "Why if it isn't Green. Say what are you doing?" Eggman Robo said as Green was making all kinds of moves while trying to recover from the uncomfortable landing. "Oh I see, you're trying to throw off Metal's moves. But it won't work!" Eggman Robo said.

"Oh no! Your nasty robot is here!" Sarah cried, she could've sworn she saw the robot looking at her dress from underneath. "Get away from me you perverted machine!" she yelled out, while kicking Metal in the face.

"Sarah you're alright!" Green said. "Now that I feel better." Green said. (I so love Rings and the fact I've gathered up so many over the years right now.) He thought to himself. "Now to stop Metal!" Green said as he jumped toward the robot and pulled out the robot's head from where it crashed. He fought the robot while it was flying in the air, then in the confusion Princess Sarah fell from the Egg Mobile and Max came in for a daring rescue, then Tails used the Tornado to hit Metal Green in the head hard enough that the robot stopped hurting Green for awhile.

"You think you can beat me you little vulpine?! Well my new missiles will destroy you!" Eggman Robo said as he fired his missiles. He fired the rabbit missile which took off fast, it destroyed the Tornado but it didn't destroy Tails. The tortoise missile was going, but it was extremely slow and panting hard. "Looks like another design failure…" Eggman Robo said.

Meanwhile Tails came down and he help pick up Max and Sarah and got them to safety. "Looks like Metal is still going at it!" Tails said.

"Yeah and Green is still going as well." Max said.

The two went at it and were evenly matched, but their fighting caused more magma to come to the surface. Max quickly calculated out a way to redirect the magma so that it wouldn't melt the main ice bridges that keep the Land of the Sky Zone together. As Metal and Green fought, Sarah couldn't stand watching her hero in pain. "Stop it Metal Green!" she shouted out. When Sarah shouted that out, Metal Green froze in place and looked at Princess Sarah, but then Green delivered a Chaos Spear attack and continued hitting the robot. Green came down to the ground and it was clear he was getting exhausted, as he tried getting up after catching his breath, Metal Green kicked him from his head and sent him flying into ice. Metal Green then grabbed Green by his throat.

"This doesn't look good!" Tails said.

"You rotten and nasty machine! Leave my Green alone! He's mine! You look like Green but you're evil!" Metal Green was being harassed by Sarah as he focused on Green who was struggling.

"Wait a minute! Now's the time for my plan!" Tails said as he activated his wrist device and tried hard to alter Metal Green's programming. "Come on! Work! Work!" and within a minute it worked. Metal Green let go of Green and began sparking and his eyes went all derped. "It's working! Green! Now's your chance to stop Metal!" Tails said to Green.

"I'm on it!" Green used a very powerful Sonic Spin to send the robot flying. "I hope that takes care of Metal." Green said, just then an airship crashed into one of the ice bridges.

Green and Tails were about to head up to rescue President Joe and Mr. Owl in the airship. And they knew they had to prevent the machine from exploding while it was lodged into the ice bridge, they went for it but then a damaged Metal Green appeared. "Metal! You're as resilient as me." Green said as he saw the robot standing. The top of its head and right ear were critically damaged and he had a lot of sparks coming out, the robot was heavily damaged but still going. Tails was going to use the wrist device again but Eggman Robo destroyed it, Green knew that he had to do this the old fashion way.

Green and Metal Green took off, they ran and jumped over fields of ice clashing, as they fought Green accidentally landed on Max's head after he came out of the ground after redirecting the magma. They fought hard, Metal Green went flying up and Green was riding on the robot, he noticed that he was going to get hit by the airship, he jumped high up and Metal Green sent the airship on to the ice fields. Green then did a backflip in the air and then did a Homing Attack, Metal Green came toward him but didn't notice the attack until it was too late, and was heavily damaged. The robot on purpose crashed into the airship with the President and Mr. Owl. The ship exploded by the sudden impact, "Daddy!" Sarah cried out.

"Mr. President!" Green shouted out as he stood in front of the wreckage, smoke rose and he couldn't see a thing. "Mr. President, can you hear me!" Green shouted out. Just then Metal Green came out of the smoke, he held President Joe and Mr. Owl and dropped them on to Green. "Metal…" Green said as he saw the robot looking at him, he didn't know how but the robot was just now starting to behave like Green. (He has a ghost in the machine.) Green thought to himself, he was starting to think that maybe Metal Green could be made into the twin brother he always wanted and no longer be an evil machine. But Green's daydream ended, when a piece of debris from the airship came crashing down on Metal Green and broke off the Badnik's legs, the debris caused magma to come up out of the ground where it crashed. "Metal!" Green said as he went after Metal Green.

"Don't do it Green! It's too dangerous!" Tails cried out.

Green slid down and saw the robot look up at him. Metal Green realized what Green was here for, critically damaged and without legs, the machine pulled itself forward. "Grab ahold of my hand!" Green called out to Metal Green.

Just then Max came down and grabbed Green by his left arm and chest. "Wait! Don't do it Green! He'll just drag you in with him because he's programmed to destroy you!" Max said with deep concern as he felt the heat of the magma as it was rising up.

Green still in vain attempted to pull up Metal Green with his right hand, as he could feel the metal of Metal Green's left hand, he hoped he could salvage the robot with a ghost in the machine. But then much to his shock Metal Green swatted away his hand. Half of his robotic body in the magma, Metal Green held on by his right arm and looked up at Green. (What are you doing?! Kill Green now!) A voice said in Metal Green's head. He then looked up with eyes blinking at Green and said the first words he had ever said. "There is only one Green the Hedgehog…" and after saying that Metal Green began melting in the magma.

Green tried to save the robot, but Max prevented him from going down. Max ultimately had to drag Green out of the trench they were in, Green couldn't help but look down at the magma where Metal Green was melted. "Metal!" he cried out as a tear came down.

Half an hour went by and everyone tried cheering up Green, he started to feel like his old self again but then Eggman Robo appeared in his Egg Mobile. "Hahahahaha! This isn't over you fools! I still have every single ounce of information on Green right here on this disc! Everything recovered in Robot-O-Tropolis is right here. Next time I'll be back with an even more powerful Metal Green, who won't be handicapped by Green's personality!" Eggman Robo said.

"That's right you fools, I've learned the error of having Green's unique personality in my Badnik programming! And now we can do everything to make the ideal machine I need!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he appeared in his Egg Mobile.

Just then the tortoise missile came toward the disc that Eggman Robo was carrying, then it intently bit the disc. "Hey what are you doing here?! What are you doing?" Eggman Robo asked. Then the missile blew up, and that was the end of the information needed to make a Metal Green robot.

Everyone laughed, Dr. Oliver Eggman cried and Eggman Robo acted like he was twitching because of the explosion. "Well I'm glad, that all of that chaos is finally over." The president said.

"Not quite Mr. President." Max said, he then smacked Green on the head.

"Hey what was that for?!" Green asked.

"That was for hitting me on the head with your feet." Max said.

"I don't remember doing that." Green said.

"Well you did when you fought Metal and ignored everything else." Max said.

Green was silent, he then smiled and said. "Alright. How about we get out of here." Green said as he led the way out. Tails took off after Green, Max then jumped into the Egg Mobile of Eggman Robo and kicked him out and picked up President Joe, Princess Sarah and Mr. Owl.

"How dare you treat us like this!" Eggman Robo said as he waved a fist at the group as they escaped.

"Let's get out of here and regroup at Metropolis." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he picked up his robot double and took off.

"Hey Green! Why don't you carry me off like a heroic prince?!" Sarah asked as she waved at Green, but he dashed off and knew that he ended the terror of Metal Green and needed to check on a special vixen when he got back to Knothole City.

A day later at Knothole City

Green was relaxing with Fiona Fox, over the past week they told everyone except Tails that they were in an actual dating relationship. Sally was a bit surprised but at the same time was proud for her friends, but then word came that Hershey and Geoffrey were captured by the Neo Eggman Empire at the capital of the evil empire. Green wondered if he truly saw the last of Metal Green yesterday. But Nicolas informed Green about good news that no one expected to hear…

Sonic the Hedgehog is alive! And arrived in New Megaopolis to save the people captured by the Neo Eggman Empire!

That was quite a series of events in phase 2 of Green Adventures 2.5, and Sonic is alive! But how and why?! What will become of Green now that the hero of Mobius is back?! What will become of the Freedom Fighters?! Find out all of this and more, in the final phase of the Green Adventures 2.5 story.

To be continued in Green Adventures 2.5 Phase 3


End file.
